Beauty and the War: The Union of Fates
by Kapra90
Summary: Based on the indie game Beauty and the War: X-Playing Pieces by Poison Apple Tales. A human falls from the sky along with a powerful and potent darkness. Can the clans of Virgo Island set aside their differences and work together to defeat the mysterious beings now inhabiting the island, or will they manipulate one another using this occurrence to their benefit?
1. The First Fall

**Good evening (or I should say morning at this point being it is after midnight) readers! I am here once again with a story based on the lovely game by Poison Apple Tales called Beauty and the War: X- Playing Pieces! What started as a short story written for them for a Valentine's Day event has turned into... quite a lengthy tale, I must say. Well, I won't ramble on much longer, but if you aren't familiar with their work, please check out their Tumblr, I believe they have a Twitter and Facebook page as well! In the meantime, please enjoy!**

* * *

Wind. It was the very force that drove him, that drove everything around him. It established direction. It nurtured his skin with the feeling of a cool embrace. It gave him the rush he felt each time he dashed through the trees. It brought the rains that quenched the thirst of the land and then helped the warm sun to return swiftly from behind the clouds. It brought upon its unseen wings the smells of nourishment, of potential danger, of a presence nearby or just past. This is why the word had become a part of who he was, what he was called… he shared a special bond with this element, and it with him.

One day, the wind brought something else to Virgo Island. In that moment, Wind sensed something in the air. It was an urgent message, a quick change in the breeze. He sped through the trees, the vegetation of the forest was never an obstacle for him. He finally came to a clearing, staring as the sky quickly turned sour. Something smelled different. This was no ordinary storm. The clouds began to swirl in a mad frenzy, but there was no rain, no life-giving gesture from the sky. Darkness began to pour out and rain down instead upon the world which Virgo Island existed. Wind saw something- someone among them, but it did not seem to be a part of them. He did not have the opportunity to take a clearer glance- the dark forms now pouring in from the sky's opening began to collide into the terrain, taking shape and taking to chase. Wind was not someone to run from a fight, but he began to see he was clearly outnumbered. He knew nothing of the forms now invading his homeland- he wondered if it had anything to do with actions from the other clans, or possibly the Vi. These questions raced with his feet until he felt a sharp pain collide with the side of his head. He hissed, falling harshly to the ground where his vision darkened.

He did not know how much time had passed as he finally came to. He groaned, mustering his strength to sit up. As he did, he noticed something was different. He slowly touched his head only to feel that soft cloth was wrapped around it. Furrowing a confused brow, he suddenly heard rustling near him. He glanced over to see someone hunched over, seeming to be working on something as they would rummage in their satchel now and then. They wore... odd clothing, a hood over their head, but... the garment wasn't exactly a cloak.

"Who the hell are you?" Wind growled.

The individual looked over their shoulder in surprise. "Oh, you're awake." She replied.

"That doesn't answer my question." Wind pressed.

"I do have a name, if that's what you're asking... but that's not really what's important right now. I'm not even from here. I don't know where 'here' is, but I know I found you and you were in bad shape."

Wind grumbled. "What are you, some kind of healer?"

The young woman raised a brow. "No... but I have some medical supplies with me. I had to leave my home because something invaded it... where I come from."

Wind curled his lip. "So you decided to bring them HERE then... those things..."

"I didn't bring them here. I was... kind of swept up with them. Whoever your leader is, I think they should be warned-"

"Not my problem." Wind cut her off. "Right now, YOU'RE my problem."

She raised her brows. "Me? If I hadn't found you, you would have been dealing with nasty blunt force trauma right now, and worse." She motioned towards something then. "Now stay still."

"Hey, you don't tell me what to- ah!" He hissed, a sharp pain in his leg. He looked down to see he had a nasty cut. The young woman approached, holding a bottle of something.

"This is going to sting a moment... didn't expect you to wake up so soon." She took a swab, pouring something from the bottle and dabbing it on his cut. Wind hissed before she wiped excess away, applying some kind of paste before bandaging the wound. "Didn't expect to ever spend my Valentine's day treating wounds."

"Does this 'Valentine's day' involve torturing people?" Wind asked.

The woman looked at him flatly, holding the dark brown bottle up. "This is called hydrogen peroxide. It helps clean a wound so it doesn't get infected and then you really end up in trouble."

Wind was silent, simply watching the woman with a hint of remaining wariness. "I've dealt with worse than this."

"I'm sure you have." She said, packing her things away.

"So what do you plan on doing in a place you know nothing about?" Wind asked cynically.

"Survive. What choice do I have?" She replied. As she stood, a bit of her hood fell back a bit. Wind narrowed his eyes a bit, baring his teeth.

"Wait a minute... you're one of those high and mighty twerps."

The young woman turned, blinking. "Uh... excuse me?" To her surprise, Wind shot up, his hand moving like lightning as he flipped off her hood, revealing a head full of golden hair underneath.

"I knew I sniffed something out with you. So... they're the ones responsible for this. Amazing, they go through all this stupidity."

"What in the hell are you talking about-"

"Did they send you to hurt me? The others?"

"Who? Who is 'they?' Look, you're obviously still suffering from-"

They both stopped, hearing footsteps approaching. Wind curled his lip, taking a moment to look the woman over. She certainly fit the profile as far as bodily appearances went, but... she smelled different. She acted different. She couldn't be that good an actress even by their standards. Still, he wasn't taking any chances. He couldn't stand those upstart, pompous know-it-alls.

And speak of the devils, he saw the familiar heads of golden hair make their way like floating lights through the trees.

Upon seeing Wind, the individual at front halted, putting a hand up as he silently commanded the remaining dozen or so behind him to halt as well. Only he took a step forward, but kept his distance.

"Imugi." He spoke, his voice smooth like silk. "We bid you a good afternoon."

"I'm sure that's not why you're all here, so get to the point, Hulder." Wind spat.

"Very well. We were collecting food for the winter season when we witnessed something rather unpleasant."

"I think all of Virgo Island saw what you saw. What about it?"

The man pursed his lip, his eyes traveling to the young woman Wind was keeping behind him. "Well then... I had no idea you weren't alone. Who is she?"

"None of your business."

"Is she the one who fell from the sky?"

"Maybe she is, maybe she isn't. Looks a lot like YOUR type."

"I'll be the judge of that, Imugi." The man smirked lightly.

"I have a name. It's Wind." He glanced at the young woman briefly.

"Well then, Wind... allow me to either confirm or dismiss your suspicion." He was about to step forward, Wind emitting a threatening growl. At this, the other Hulder silently and simultaneously took hold of their bows, nocking an arrow and pointing them at Wind.

"N- Now now, let's not be so hasty." Another of the group said, sounding a bit timid. He approached the first. "Uncle, we are already on negative terms with the Valkyrie and the Trold, the King would not appreciate if we were to engage the Imugi as well." He looked about, eyes appearing within the trees.

The first simply chuckled. "Come now Wind... surely someone of... your nature has not already become attached to the girl? Now, what's this? Wrappings about your head, arm and leg... is she responsible for those? If she is a healer, perhaps she is more akin to the Phoenix."

"If she's the one who came from the sky, then... it seems she wouldn't belong to any clan." The second said quietly to the one he called his Uncle.

"This is very true, Viktor. But let us determine this for sure." The first said. "Imugi- Wind... we have much to attend to, rations to secure. If you would kindly allow us to examine the girl, I would greatly appreciate your cooperation."

Wind was about to snap at him, but he whipped his head back when he felt the young woman touch his arm gently.

"I'm not going to be the cause of an all out battle here." She said.

"Don't flatter yourself, we do just fine with that on our own." Wind said.

"Then what do you care what they want with me then?" She asked, Wind growling with a hint of defeat. "Let them do what they have to, you've been beat up enough today as it is." She said. "I may have some medical skills but I'm not a miracle worker."

Wind reluctantly stepped aside, the first approaching. He pursed his lip, lifting the young woman's chin to look over her face. He did this for about a minute before taking her hand, closing it in both of his and closing his eyes for a moment. "Viktor."

"Hm? O- Oh, yes." He fumbled a bit as he approached. "Do forgive me for this."

"Forgive you for what- ow! Damn..." The young woman hissed when Viktor pricked her arm with a small pin, handing it to his uncle. He tasted the drop that threatened to fall, seeming reflective for a moment.

"No... she is certainly not of the Hulder... though I can see why appearances made you believe she could have been." The first said. "Forgive me, my dear, for my ill-manners. My nephew also apologizes for his ill-manners." He gave his nephew a look.

"O- Oh! Yes, I also ask forgiveness for my... ill-manners." He said nervously.

"Well then, now that this is settled, we shall take the time to learn more about this fine young lady once we bring her back home." The first said.

"Hey, hey, hold on just a second! No one said you were taking her with you!" Wind shouted.

"If she is indeed the one who fell from the sky, which is what we greatly suspect, then-"

"Funny how no one has actually ASKED me yet if I'm the one who fell from the sky. Yes, I am. Now if you're all going to actually acknowledge that I'm not just some meteor or something, maybe you'll find out what you need to know." The young woman said. Victor squeaked a bit as he gulped nervously, the first raising a brow as Wind couldn't help but smirk a bit.

"Viktor..." He leaned over towards him a bit. "Do you see her boldness? Take notes." He then approached once again. "My dear... what is your name?"

"... It's... Kapra." She said a bit hesitantly, glancing at Wind.

"Kapra. I'm sure you are feeling very lost and confused. Please accept my assistance and hospitality while we become acquainted with our situation and how we can move forward." He said.

"Hey, I told you that you're not just going to walk away with her like she's some prized game!" Wind shouted. "All I have to do is go to the king and say you're trespassing in my clan's territory."

The leader chuckled. "Wind... do not presume to believe that you know the King's law better than I. I have an official grant to come upon these grounds for the reason of collecting rations for my people. You have no word against me."

"Fair enough." Wind said as he produced an official parchment. "But does it say on that fancy paper anywhere about taking her with you? Probably not."

Now it was the leader's turn to curl his lip slightly. His patience was wearing thin, and Kapra could see it. "Well then, there's just one solution. Let's allow Kapra to decide what she would like to do."

Kapra turned to Wind, exhaling slowly. "Wind. Um... maybe it would be better if I went with them. I don't want this turning ugly."

"I can hold my own."

"Against all of them? I'm not going to be responsible for that." Kapra said.

"You have no idea what they're capable of. I thought you said you were trying to survive. Seems like a stupid choice if you just walk into a lion's den blindly."

"This is part of how -I- survive. I look out for other people. I never know when I may run into them again." I say before taking a step forward. "I'll go with you on one condition."

The leader raised an intrigued brow. "Go on."

"Promise here and now you won't retaliate against Wind or his people. I heard your nephew whispering how you don't seem to get along with too many people here." Kapra said, making Viktor squeak a bit in surprise, his gaze going to his feet.

"Viktor, keep your chin up." His uncle said to him. "My dear, I wouldn't think of it. How sweet you must be to think so highly already of a stranger. You certainly are a fascinating creature. You have my word that I will not harm a single member of this clan in exchange for your cooperation." He looked over at Wind then, a hint of smugness in his expression. "Well then... the lady has made her decision."

Kapra turned as Wind had to utilize every fiber of his being to hold himself back from ripping the leader's jugular out. "Take this." She handed him a small bottle out of her back pack. "It's something called Neosporin. Put those on your wounds and they'll heal faster."

"Can I ask you again why you're doing this?"

"I need to know about where I am and how I can get back, so making enemies won't do me any good."

"Well in case you haven't noticed already, we're not all rainbows and sunshine here."

"Trust me... I know what that's like." Kapra said. "Just take care of yourself." She was about to go back towards the Hulder when Wind called to her.

Wind. It was the element that became him, and that he became. He could sense what it brought and what it took. Wind did not linger, it was always moving. As quickly as it had brought her to him, she was now being swiftly taken away. A breeze blew through his dark hair a bit as he looked at her.

"... Happy Valentine's Day."

Kapra bit her lip, sighing as she walked among the clan which called themselves the Hulder. They reminded her of elves somewhat- their stature, the way they walked with a regal air- she was honestly surprised that the leader of them wasn't the king. Though, she realized she saw very little of this land and what other clans existed.

She was drawn away from her thoughts when she felt eyes on her, glancing over to see the other- Viktor, quickly glance away. She raised a brow, blinking as he straightened his spine a bit more.

"Viktor, keep up."

"O- Oh, yes Uncle." He said, moving a bit quicker.

Kapra thought their relationship was... strange. She adjusted her bag on her shoulder, glancing around. The forest they were traveling through was vast. Not paying attention, Kapra hissed as she tripped over a tree root. Viktor immediately whirled around, shooting his hands out to prevent her from falling. The leader turned around halfway, looking over his shoulder. "M- Miss Kapra, are you alright?"

"Yeah." She replied, glancing around at the eyes staring at her. "Sorry."

"No need to apologize." The leader said. "Do you think you will be able to fare this journey well? It's quite a bit of a way to our keep."

"I'll be fine, just… I zoned out."

"Zoned… out?" Viktor tilted his head.

"Uh… daydreamed." Kapra rephrased.

"Oh. I suppose that's understandable, this all must be very new to you. We'll acquaint you with all you need to know once we reach camp… and you shall do the same for us… yes?" The leader said.

"Sure. Yeah, that's fair." Kapra responded. They reformed their straight lines, heading onward. The leader seemed to eye something, whispering something to Viktor. He moved back a bit, taking Kapra by surprise when he timidly hooked an arm around one of hers. "What… are you doing?"

"Oh, Uncle said I should look after you. He does know best, after all. Do forgive me for neglecting you." Viktor answered.

"Okay… so… how far is your… camp?" Kapra asked.

"Oh, about five miles." Viktor replied.

"So I'm guessing you travel in groups because of the other clans, huh?" Kapra asked.

Viktor blinked. "Why yes, um… you deduced that quite quickly."

"Yeah. Guess that'll be good for me to deduce things quickly here." She said as she looked up at the tree tops. It was interesting… she always enjoyed walking in the woods back on Earth when she wanted to escape… and here she was. However, before she could think further, she nearly bumped into someone in front of her when they all stopped.

In the nearby distance, a twig had snapped.

"Sir Arsenik, we are nearing Valkyrie territory." One said to the leader.

Sir... Arsenik? Who would name their child something that was a poison?

"We must avoid the main road now, we cannot be seen by any Vi scouts. We move quickly." He replied before stopping, looking among the trees before glancing back at Kapra for a moment. He got the attendant's attention, whispering something to him. He nodded once firmly before they began to head out at a slightly quicker pace. "Viktor, up front. Keep vigilant. The rest of you, spread out." They followed his command, Viktor glancing at Kapra once before rejoining his uncle. Just then, they all halted when a woman ran out in front of them, standing defiant but without a weapon.

"Hulder. You've best hope you've got a permit to be collecting rations from that far south." The woman said. She had cropped hair on the sides of her head, and almost Mohawk-like hairstyle that fell to her back like a mane, a small braid hanging here or there. She wore a tight outfit with a thick fur collar, necklaces of beads and teeth hanging around her neck.

"Indeed, we do. Not that it's any of your business, anyhow." Arsenik said to her. "Now, if you will step aside, Valkyrie-"

"There is one among ye that doesn't belong. I don't think she is a part of collecting rations, is she?" She raised a brow, looking right at Kapra. "Sticks out, doesn't she Arsenik?"

Huh. So they knew each other. Kapra remembered this was one of the clans Viktor had mentioned they were enemies with. Why would they walk into their territory? What was the reasoning for provoking them?

Arsenik clicked his tongue. "Viktor... do you see now why we have so many enemies? None know how to simply mind their own business."

"Maybe you should take the main road then from now on, hm?" The woman spoke, smirking.

Just then, Kapra gasped as she felt her feet separating from the ground. She had been trapped in a net, the woman provoking the Hulder soon being joined by others as they were surrounded. She shouted a command to them in another language before addressing Arsenik.

"How do y' like a taste of your own medicine, hm? Brings back memories, doesn't it?"

"M- Miss Kapra!" Viktor cried.

"Viktor, calm yourself and face forward." Arsenik said lowly to him, curling his lip. Damn those accursed women and their tricks. They certainly learned from the best. The Hulder was known to have tricks of their own up their elegant sleeves.

"The fallen one stays with us." The Valkyrie said. "Now, we're willing to let ye go without spilling blood."

Arsenik swore under his breath. He had just managed to secure this very big prize and before he knew it, it was being snatched from him. However, he had a mind to think three steps ahead of him. He would not allow this to be a complete loss. "Very well. Viktor. Let us all proceed quietly."

"B- But Uncle, what about-"

"Quietly, Viktor."

"Hey. Hey! I am NOT going to be passed around like some dirty rag!" Kapra shouted. The Valkyrie leader rolled her eyes, another blonde with a heavier coat and longer hair severing the rope, making Kapra plummet to the ground and get knocked out in the process.

* * *

When she next awoke, she noticed the sky was dark now, stars blinking and returning her gaze. She saw sparks dancing upon the air, realizing she was near a fire. Her bag was nearby, several Valkyrie inspecting the items in it before placing them back inside. She barely regained awareness when the woman from before sharply lifted her chin, looking her over.

"Hey, come on!" Kapra exclaimed. "Why the-" She sighed, staring at her flatly when she discovered she couldn't move her hands. "Untie me."

"You would command me? I am Wildfire. Queen of the Valkyrie clan."

"And that means...? What to me?" Kapra asked.

"You are not of this world. This much I know. When something falls from the sky, it could bring one of two omens. The first, is that it could be a giver of life, a defender, a savior. The second... that it means to bring us destruction. If it's the second... then we will return you to the sky." As she said this, wolves began to approach, snarling.

"Look. I'm not trying to hurt anybody. I've literally been here less than a day and I've been bartered, kidnapped, knocked out, and tied up. If anything, I should be wary of all of you." Kapra said flatly.

"Perhaps... but you've come to our land. We already have many threats to our survival. I'm not taking that risk with you." Wildfire said.

"So are you going to just keep me tied up here?" Kapra asked.

"We're going to see what the land has to say about you." Wildfire shrugged lightly. "The land guides us. It is the sky mother that nurtures us and strengthens us. When we fall, it is a lesson that she teaches us. And when our blood is spilled…" She reached out, gracing her thumb over a scratch on Kapra's cheek. "She weeps. And she promises vengeance for her daughters."

Kapra heard something then, looking past Wildfire to see one of the Valkyrie holding a pill bottle, shaking it and speaking in their native tongue as they dug through her bag.

"Hey. Hey, put that down. Put that down, I need that." Kapra said as she sat up, Wildfire taking her chin to look back at her.

"Why's that, fallen one?" She asked.

"It helps me. If I don't have that I get sick." Kapra said.

Wildfire narrowed her eyes, saying something to the others when they tried to hit the bottle against a rock to crack it open. Wildfire took it, bringing it over and crouching back down to hold it up. "Odd object. What is it and what does it do? Looks like seeds. No kind of seed I've ever seen. Must be different where you're from." She leaned in closer. "But if I give this to you… it may save us… or it may poison us."

"Wildfire… if I don't take one of those within the next few hours, I'm going to be very sick soon. You need to untie me and let me do this. Please." Kapra said.

Wildfire raised a brow. "Tell me how to open this seed pod and I'll do it m'self."

Kapra sighed. "Fine. And I'll need water to swallow it with."

Wildfire looked over her shoulder, speaking to one of the others. "Brooks, hente vann." She looked back at Kapra.

"Take the white part and twist it until you feel it click." Kapra said, Wildfire doing so. "Take the top off and take one out. Screw the white part back on until you hear it click again." Brooks, the same that severed the rope from earlier, returned with a wooden ladle holding water. Wildfire slipped the pill into Kapra's mouth, Brooks slowly feeding her water. Wildfire dismissed her.

"Now then. Just as the land mother has provided for us, we provided for you. Now, the night will judge you. By morning, we will ask her for her answer. She will tell us to either embrace you, or to offer your blood for our protection." Wildfire took Kapra's bag, dropping the bottle inside. She then stood up straight, heading back to what seemed like a camp.

"H- hey, you're gonna leave me tied to some wooden pole all night?! Hey, Wildfire, come on!" Kapra groaned as she looked around. Wolves paced a distance from where she was, growling threateningly at her.

How in the hell did she end up in this position? The last few months of her life were all such a blur to her. All of a sudden, everything had been turned upside down. She wasn't just trying to live life, she was trying to keep it. She remembered the day she saw them. They fell from the sky too- but they did mean harm.

* * *

Kara groaned in frustration, blaring her horn as she sat on main street in her normally sleepy little town. "Come on damn it, I have an early meeting to get to tomorrow, I want to get home…" She sighed, leaning back in her seat. She saw a turn coming up, one that went to the abandoned hospital grounds. She shook her head, taking the turn. Why wasn't anyone else doing this, the road was being blocked and traffic was backed up bumper to bumper- there was really no other way to go. Not too often was there an accident this bad in the town, not that she couldn't even see anything, anyway. She drove along the long, unpaved roads, only a fraction of the state-owned property that had fallen into disrepair. This property, taking up about a third of the town, had in the last twenty years become desolate, its only company open fields, expanding woods, and the decrepit buildings that kept the broken memories of the thousands of psychiatric patients it held within the many walls and the horrors within. It was a prison for those who were imprisoned within their own minds.

Kara drove down the road she had traveled, walked, many times, an ironic escape from life, coming to walk among buildings such as these. There always seemed to be a chill emanating from them, even in the high days of summer. There seemed to be eyes even when there were none to be found. Perhaps the windows, the buildings themselves were watching. There were stories, rumors, theories about this place, the truth blending with the made up and making a perfect stew for quite a thriller. As Kara drove by, looking at one of the buildings in the distance, that was when she saw it just above the trees. She thought perhaps she was just tired. She pulled over to a fork in the road where people could set their car aside from the Boulevard, getting out and staring at the sky. The interconnected structures of three buildings sat ominously in the distance as Kara searched the skies. She wandered onto the field, a breeze blowing through her hair. After a few moments, she was about to turn around when she saw it again.

And again, and again.

Dark wisps like angels of hell falling from the sky, their contact with the ground was heard in the distance. Kara widened her eyes, wondering if she had finally lost it. She was about to back up when she whirled around at the sound of impact from behind her, sucking in a sharp breath as she saw the dark creatures rising from their fall in the field behind her near the empty, rusted flag pole.

The car. Get to the car, now.

She ran. No, they were fast, already halfway there from twice as far away. The other way. Get into the building. It was illegal, and quite frankly unsafe. The integrity of many of the buildings had been reduced greatly over the years because of neglect and being exposed to the elements. She ran through the grass, eventually reaching the cracked black top. She could hear them, their voices like whispered screams. She ran to the center courtyard, looking around her. Only one way into this area of the buildings, only one way out. She found a door. She was about to run for it, when she stopped, slowly looking up.

The rooves. She saw them. Dozens of them. Still, poised.

Looking at her. They had no eyes, but she felt them upon her.

She was in the center of the courtyard now. The wind made loose parts of the windows and building collide in succession, the metal making her eardrums quake. A terrifying song of what she thought was the end of her. She couldn't comprehend this. She couldn't explain it. Why did this feel as if it was supposed to be happening when it wasn't?

That was when she felt it.

Now, Kara wasn't perfect, who was? She liked to think she took good care of herself. She felt her heart throb once, her lungs constrict, her stomach tighten as her knees gave. She couldn't breathe, gasping for air. What air she did manage to drag inside, she tried to retain it, to expel what had suddenly inflicted her. The more air she took in though, the thicker the air seemed to become around her, she felt like she was taking in pure poison. The creatures had not moved. Why did it seem like they got closer? Then it happened. With blurry vision, Kara looked down and saw her own blood. When did so much get there? She didn't even realize she was choking, collapsing to the ground as darkness clouded her vision. As she blacked out, she heard a voice- no one she recognized, but it spoke quietly, gently from within her mind.

 _'Je regrette, mon amour. Je regrette.'_

* * *

 **And there you have it for now! So being this is a story I'm making up based on the characters from the game, because only the demo is out right now, character traits and other qualities aren't going to be quite 100% accurate. I do hope you still find enjoyment out of it however, and again, please check out Poison Apple Tales' work- they definitely have a lot of creativity and some wonderful characters! So thank you to those who read, please leave a nice little review with your thoughts. See you next time!**


	2. The Test of Endurance

**Hello readers! I am back with another update! Thank you to those who read the first chapter, there's going to be a few more characters being covered in this chapter, or at least mentioned, so I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Kapra jolted awake, her breathing fast-paced as she straightened up. The adrenaline began to wane in her blood, evening her breath as her current situation came back to her. Her head snapped up after a while, blinking when she heard some of the wolves snarling. She saw that some had been hanging around the nearby huts earlier that night- is that why they had not attacked her yet? Were they just there to guard her, keep watch? Suddenly, they all moved in one direction, seeming like they were hunting after something. As she tried to get a better look, she gasped when someone ran up from behind, and she felt the ropes around her hands loosen.

"Hey there! Are you the one who fell from the sky?" A chipper voice asked.

"Wait, what? Where did you come from? Why do I seem to be a celebrity around here?" Kapra asked as wolves were heard approaching.

"Well, not every day someone falls from the sky, huh?" The young man said as he hoisted Kapra off the ground. "Boy, you look dog tired. Those Valkyrie girls can be tough like that. Pretty mean sometimes."

"Yeah that's great, but you may want to look behind you!" Kapra shouted.

The young man, who had spiked up reddish hair and a slim build, glanced behind him. He wore dark clothing, a band around his head and kept his mouth covered, somewhat like a ninja. "Ehh, they're nothing. You uh, may want to hold on tight."

"Why would that be- ahh!" Kapra exclaimed as she was hoisted onto his back, voices beginning to shout from behind them.

The young man laughed as he seemed to dart through the trees, seeming to avoid colliding with them in the darkness despite moving at a high speed. Kapra clung to him for dear life, the female battle cries harmonizing with the snarling and howling of wolves as their song of rage faded behind them. "Yeah, get lost, girls! Haha!"

He ran for a short while longer before slowing to a stop, letting Kapra off his back as she stumbled a bit. "What… where are-"

"Easy, may want to walk that off a bit. Here, let me help you. Most other folks aren't used to my kind of speed, it's alright." The young man, who seemed to be in his late teens, helped Kapra to a comfortable seated position. He pulled the part of his outfit covering the lower half of his face down around his neck and grabbed some twigs, seating himself next to her. "You should be okay. Those girls won't come near here. This is my turf. Well, my clan's turf, that is."

Kapra groaned. "Great. Here we go again. More kidnapping."

"Huh? Oh, no, I don't want to kidnap you." He held up his hands for a moment. "I mean, I did kind of follow you. I lost you after a while after you first fell... I saw you in Imugi territory, and then you got picked up by the Hulder, then I found you tied up outside the Valkyrie camp."

"You saw me when I first came here? The dark ones... did you see them too?" Kapra asked.

"Yeah, outran them pretty easily, but then I lost track of you for a bit. I was hanging out by the rock cliffs. Pretty far from my brothers, but eh, it's okay. I didn't see those things after that. Wonder where they went."

"Hiding." Kapra said as she stared at the growing fire the young man had made from the twigs. "Studying. Assimilating. Then… they conquer. They did that on Earth. They'll eventually do it here."

He shrugged. "Well, sound like they're pretty cowardly to me. They don't seem that tough." Kapra was about to say something when he asked a question. "Say, I didn't see where the other one went, by the way."

"What do you mean?"

"The one who fell with you."

Kapra blinked, furrowing a brow. "I was the only one the dark ones took. They came through the hole in the sky with me."

"Huh. My brothers didn't see it either. Must have been the angle. See, I was at the cliffs, South West part of the island. It sticks out a bit, so anyone else looking at the sky from that angle, from where they probably were on the island didn't see it. But I definitely saw someone else come through that hole with you."

Kapra was silent for a moment. Was this possible? Was this guy playing with her head? Who could she trust? She wasn't one for trusting much back on Earth, she had been burned too many times by people. This place had already proven to be dangerous to her. What if he was lying?

"… I didn't see them."

"Well, hope they're okay… anyway, what's your name? Mine's Chase."

"It's… Kapra."

"Cool name. I got mine because I may be small, but I'm faster than all my brothers." Chase said, taking some meat he had hid in a small hiding place in the ground, sniffing it. "Ah, still good." He said before biting into it. As he chewed, he held it out to Kapra. "Want some?"

"No… thank you." Kapra said. She then furrowed her brows, looking around. "Oh, shit…"

"Everything okay?" Chase tilted his head.

"My bag…" Kapra bit her lip, shutting her eyes tightly. "Oh, this is bad…"

"Huh? Oh! Is this thing yours?" Chase asked, pulling out Kapra's bag. "I found it when I snuck into the Valkyrie camp.

"Yes!" She exclaimed with relief. "Thank you… I would have been screwed without this." She searched through it, thankfully finding all her possessions inside. She located a few medication bottles, sighing with relief. "Thank God these are here…"

Chase craned his head. "Hey, uh… what are those?"

"Meds." Kapra replied, doing a double take when Chase looked at her with bewilderment. "Pills." His expression did not change, Kapra clearing her throat. "It's medicine."

"Oh! Huh. Never saw medicine like that. What do you have that for?" Chase asked. Kapra stared ahead for a moment.

* * *

Kara gasped for air as she tried to crawl back from where she came. She felt as if her blood had turned to poison. As she crawled, she gasped when she felt something grab her foot. She looked back, her eyes barely able to register a hand coming out of the blood she left behind. She could hear herself screaming, but it sounded distant, as if it was coming from someone else.

Her eyes snapped open, looking around in the dimly lit space. She found herself in a hospital, looking around as she sat up. Was it all a dream? She looked over to see a mirror, tilting her head. She furrowed her brows when she noticed she had a nose bleed. She touched her face, but when she looked at her fingers, there was nothing. When she looked back up at the mirror, her eyes widened, gasping as she scrambled back.

 **'Now, after all this time... I can touch physical space... I can grasp it... I can... control it.'**

The heart monitor began to beep erratically. No one reported hearing her scream for help when a hand began to extend outward from the mirror, but when the doctor came in, the white sheets had been stained with blood, no one but her in the room.

* * *

Kapra sighed lightly as she reflected on the memory which had been deemed one of many hallucinations at the time. "I got sick a few months back. It came… suddenly. I don't really know why. I had never been sick like this before. No one really could figure out what it was, either. But these help me from getting worse."

"Well then they should cure you right up then!" Chase smiled.

"No. There is no cure… these only keep it from killing me quicker… whatever it is."

"That's silly. The only thing that can't be cured is death. And being a fjols." Chase said. "Oh, that means a moron in my language. My brothers are morons sometimes."

"Lots of things that can't be cured where I'm from… just the way of life sometimes." Kapra said, poking lightly at the fire with a stick.

"That's kind of… sad." Chase frowned. "Oh, crap, I forgot! Uh… actually… may not be such a good idea."

"What is it?"

"Well, usually we say hello to each other in my clan by punching each other, usually our shoulder. Figured you wouldn't be up for that though."

"… Seriously? Why?"

"It's just a thing we do." He said.

"Well… we could always shake hands." Kapra said. "If you want to do a formal greeting."

"Is that how you greet people in your clan where you're from? Sounds kind of funny, but okay." Chase said, smiling and holding his hands up, waving them. For the first time, Kapra actually laughed. "Am I doing it wrong?"

"Yeah, you're supposed to shake MY hand, and not like that." She replied.

"Oh, whoops! Sorry." He took both of Kapra's hands, holding them up to wave them around. Kapra laughed again, holding his hands to try to show him.

"No. No. Here." She said as she chuckled. "You always shake with your right hand, keep your left hand down. You grasp it like this and just shake once or a couple times."

He raised a brow. "That's it? Kinda boring way to greet someone."

"Well, that's how we do it… less painful than punching somebody." Kapra snickered.

"Eh, Trold like reminding each other how tough we are." Chase shrugged.

"Trold… wait a second, you're that other clan Viktor mentioned…" Kapra said quietly.

"Viktor? Who's that? Oh… don't tell me you're talking to those snobby Hulder jerks…" Chase groaned. "Stay away from them. They do nothing but lie and trick everybody to do what they want. They're a bunch of fakers."

"Viktor mentioned your clans didn't get along…" Kapra said.

"Well that's probably the only thing we can agree on." He scoffed.

"So… how many… clans are there, anyway?" Kapra asked.

"Well…" Chase said as he tore off another piece of meat. "… there's my clan… the Valkyrie, the Hulder, what's left of the Cucuy, the Phoenix- hey… maybe THEY can help your sickness!" He grinned.

"Why? Who are they?"

"They're healers. They're pretty close with the sixth clan and the one that rules Virgo Island, the Vi." Chase said.

"So… that's what this place is called." Kapra nodded slowly. "So why are you all fighting if you're all under this… Vi clan's rule?"

"Well… because none of us really like each other. I mean, we all fought each other in the blood wars of the Crow Moon."

"Jeez… how did that start?" Kapra asked.

"Well… it was my clan's fault, actually." Chase said. "See, they don't really like the Phoenix. I don't really have a problem personally… some of them are really nice. Anyway, they went to the Vi and asked for their help. The Vi are strong, but they couldn't take us on their own. So, they forced the Cucuy to help them. Of course, they didn't like that too much, so most of them were wiped out until they finally gave in. With their help, and some fancy war tactics, pinning clans against one another, the Vi took over and the Phoenix clan are protected by them now. They have cool mind powers and can heal people. The king of Virgo island, from the Vi, he made some proclamation saying that the clans would honor some sort of temporary peace treaty while the Phoenix healed the wounded before everyone went back to their own territory… and back to hating each other."

"So… he didn't really fix anything then?" Kapra raised a brow.

"Well, he's got all these rules and stuff to help with the fighting between clans, but… the way you put it sounds a little better." Chase chuckled.

Kapra paused for a moment. "So… what's the king like?"

"Eh, not too crazy about him. He's better than his brother, though. If he was the king, we'd probably all be dead, or being forced to grovel at his feet. It's bad enough that some of the Imugi were forced into slavery as it is."

"Really? Wait... that was what Wind is..." Kapra frowned at this. She didn't want to imagine such a terrible fate for him. "Anyway... who's his brother?" She asked. "Sounds like a jerk."

"Sure is. Prince Alexandrite. King Barium's the lesser of two evils." Chase said. Not crazy about some of his high guards either, other family members of his."

"High guards? Should I… be worried about them?" Kapra raised a brow.

"I hope not." Chase glanced at her. "Don't worry. Even if they wanted you, they couldn't catch me."

"Well, you can't run forever." Kapra frowned.

"Hey, neither can they." Chase shrugged.

"It wouldn't be good to have a bounty on your head and I wouldn't feel too good about it. I'm from a different world, let alone being a complete stranger." Kapra said. "Why did you help me anyway? You have no idea who I am, if I would have hurt you."

"Well, you didn't look too good when I found you. Besides… you're nice. And pretty- uh, pretty… good at uh… knowing things. Yeah, smart. That's what I meant." He smiled. Kapra blinked for a second before snickering.

"You're cool. Frankly, you're the first person on this island I've had a normal conversation with since I got here." Kapra smiled. She yawned then, covering her mouth.

"Oh, you look pretty tired. You should go to sleep." Chase said.

"Um… do you have like a tent or something, a cottage maybe?" Kapra asked.

"Uh… probably not the best idea to bring you around my brothers. They're um… not as nice as I am. I was just thinking we could sleep out here."

Kapra stared at him flatly. "On the ground. In the woods. Where anything could get us."

"Um… well, you should probably worry more about my brothers. They might think you look, um…"

"Different? Like one of the other clans?"

"No, um…" Chase gulped, licking his lips a bit. "… tasty."

Kapra's eyes widened. "Are you- what- okay, nope." She grabbed her bag, standing up.

"Ah man, I knew I shouldn't have said anything- Kapra, wait, don't go out there by yourself!"

"No. I am NOT going to die tonight, let alone get EATEN."

"I won't eat you! I mean, I don't really like killing people- I kill other things, and only when I'm hungry. I'm not making this better, am I?"

"That was your plan all along. You were going to put on this game to save me and then make me your MEAL. Screw that. I'm going to try those Hulder guys again and see what their deal is."

"Kapra, come on, wait…" He took her by surprise when he appeared in front of her in a flash, holding her shoulders gently. His eyes appeared sad despite trying to put on a smile. "Hey. I swear, I wouldn't hurt you. I don't know what it is yet, but I think there's something… special about you. Those other clans think you're probably dangerous, but I think it's the opposite. Trust me, you don't want to hang around the Hulder. There's something about them… their secrets, the way they seem to watch everything and know everything."

"Okay, but Chase… you just told me your clan eats people. That's called cannibalism." Kapra said.

"Well… not saying I really like everything they do, but they're still my brothers. At least they're out in the open about what they do. Those Hulder… they kill, trust me. But it's slower, quieter. And they don't just kill with weapons or hands, either. I heard even their words, their whispers, sometimes even one look from them can kill."

Kapra exhaled slowly. "Fine. Not sure how much sleep I'm gonna get between knowing all this and sleeping on the ground, though."

"Oh! Here, let me make it more comfortable for you." Chase said, Kapra blinking when he sped off faster than her eyes could follow. He would reappear and disappear, making a makeshift bed of sorts for her. "Okay… how's this?"

"Well, it's not my tempurpedic, but it'll have to do for now." Kapra shrugged. She rolled her eyes when he tilted his head. "Never mind… just… thanks, Chase."

"No problem! Look, you don't have to worry about me. I'll sleep with one eye open. I won't let anything get you. You can count on me!" He beamed. "You don't have to be afraid of me. I guess I'm just not like the rest of my clan… exactly. That probably doesn't happen too often."

"Okay... and I'm sure we'd both be surprised." Kapra couldn't help but chuckle. "Goodnight, I guess…" Kapra said, taking a moment to settle in and get comfortable. Chase nodded, curling up on the ground near her, seeming to be more used to sleeping this way than Kapra would be.

* * *

Within the stone walls of the Hulder territory, Viktor sighed, moonlight pouring upon his pale blonde locks of hair before disappearing into darkness, the process repeating over and over as he paced in front of his window. He bit his lip, looking out upon the moon in the hopes it would answer the silent question he kept asking.

"Viktor, your nervous pacing is becoming quite exhausting."

Viktor nearly jumped out of his skin, putting a hand on his heart. "U- Uncle, I didn't hear you come in!"

"Not so loud, Viktor, it's late." Arsenik said, the moonlight illuminating the right half of his body and face as he sipped on some wine, casually reclined in a chair in Viktor's chambers. "Do forgive the intrusion, but thrice I have passed your door and thrice I was met with the sound of your quiet muttering from within. It isn't good for your mind or body, Viktor. Sleep must be had, and soundly, for optimal health."

"I- I know this uncle, but… my heart fears greatly for that girl… miss Kapra was her name… oh, I am riddled with guilt! If I had stayed with her, kept her close, I would have at least been trapped with her, I could have offered some protection against the Valkyrie…" Viktor frowned deeply.

"What do I always tell you, Viktor? You fret far too much. It consumes you. The girl will not die."

"But uncle, you know of how the Valkyrie are… they may be draining her blood as we speak, reducing her to a lifeless husk to fulfill one of their blood sacrifices to the forest!"

"You're becoming hysterical again, Viktor." Arsenik held up a finger upon hearing something, standing as another approached, bowing their head briefly.

"Sir Arsenik, I return with a report."

"Good, please inform my nephew and I what you have seen." Arsenik glanced at Viktor momentarily.

"I spotted the girl just outside the outer Valkyrie camp. She was bound and being guarded by their blood wolves. All of a sudden, they were attracted to something, and I spotted a Trold release the girl and carry her off into the night. She seemed unharmed, and the Valkyrie were unable to recapture her. I tried to keep up, but the Trold was too fast."

"Ah… so you see, Viktor? She will not be a participant in any blood sacrifices for the time being, so you may rest easy now." Arsenik smiled lightly.

"But the Trold… good gracious, they'll tear her to pieces! Oh, this makes my anxiety turn for the worse just as her fate has!" Viktor ran a hand through his hair.

"Viktor, you are failing to see the point. She is moving. The king will surely send a scout out tomorrow to search the area of impact, for he is sometimes lax in important matters such as this. In the meantime, her movements will confuse, throw them off her trail, all the while she finds her way back to us. There is no way she will remain with the Trold, regardless of whether or not the motives behind the one's actions were altruistic or malicious in nature."

"But… how do you know this…?" Viktor asked.

"Because there are very few who could fall from the sky as she did and survive with so much remaining resilience. Such an individual could prove to be a fearsome thing to behold. She could very well be the key to our advancement, dear nephew. If there were others like this… it would cause great concern for all." Arsenik smirked, taking a strand of hair away from Viktor's face to tuck it behind his ear. "Have faith in my process." He said as he dismissed the Hulder scout.

"Yes, uncle… always." Viktor said. He glanced out the window once more after Arsenik took leave, bidding him goodnight. He saw nothing stirring outside, moving to settle into his bed.

He did not see the individual with their back pressed up against the side of the stone structure outside his window, chuckling to themselves. He kept his face covered, wrapping himself in his cotton shield which he used to hide away from anything and everything except which he wished to show himself to.

"So, it will be here that I shall meet the one they told me the fate of? Such a beautiful tragedy should be a perfect match for me, should it not? Perhaps such a destiny is what we all secretly strive for. Happiness has become so overrated, so false, for it could only happen in a perfect world, and no world is perfect. I need not ask why such corrupted forms of life have sought me out for this task which they have bestowed unto me- they must know that though my lungs breathe and my heart beats, I died long ago. However, the prospect of what is to come makes my cold soul quake, like a dormant volcano threatening to burst to life. When it does, like I… it may result in more destruction than anything. Come quickly, my darling… I should like to see just who they wish for me to seal the fate of. Perhaps I will decide to seal her into my arms instead." He chuckled once again after speaking to himself. His voice was soft, perhaps even dripping sweet seduction to some.

Was he one of the Hulder? Was he from another clan?

Was he something else entirely?

Not a single individual on Virgo Island knew of his existence in this moment, let alone who he was.

However, as he whispered to himself, he confirmed the fact he had been brought there for a reason. Whom did he serve, and to whom did he eagerly await?

Just as he hid himself from the world, only revealing himself in drips and drabs, so too would the answers to these questions be revealed in a similar manner.

* * *

As the night slowly faded to unveil the rising sun, Kapra shifted a bit as she began to stir. She slowly blinked her eyes open, stretching her arms. She ran a hand through her hair, sitting up. She took a moment to look around- things seemed a bit calmer now that morning had arrived.

Perhaps she thought this too soon.

Kapra gasped, holding her heart when Chase hopped down from a tree. "Holy- you scared the shit out of me..." She couldn't help but chuckle a bit, Chase laughing.

"You slept for a long time! I've been up since just before sunrise. I see things better when I'm up in a tree. I saw a little critter every now and then, but I easily scared them off. Surprised I didn't wake you."

"I can be a heavy sleeper when I'm really tired." Kapra replied. "So... do we just... stay here? I don't know how you guys do hygiene or things like that, but I want to wash my face at least..."

"Hygiene? Is that cleanliness and that sort of stuff? Eh, not too worried about it. But uh... there's a river not far from here. Sometimes I take a dive in there to wash off."

"Oh, cool. Um... well, guess I'm really living off the grid." Kapra said as she reached into her bag, popping one of her pills before taking out a water bottle to wash it down. Chase stared with slight interest.

"So that's how you use that medicine stuff. So weird..." He tilted his head.

"Well, weird as it is, it's keeping me alive." Kapra smirked. "Alright sir, lead the way."

Chase smiled, the pair traversing through the woods. He talked with Kapra a mile a minute, but still kept a keen eye out, searching for any possible threats. They finally reached the river after a short time, Kapra placing down her bag.

"I'll uh... hang out over here. Just come back when you're done... you know." Chase scratched the back of his head. "See you!"

Kapra snickered, shaking her head lightly as she rummaged through her bag. It was something between a backpack and a duffel bag, carrying some necessities and toiletries inside. She carefully placed her dirty clothes aside, dipping inside the river after making sure there were no eyes about. The water maintained a comfortable temperature, feeling relieved to just relax a bit after what she had endured in the past day. She finished, drying off and putting a second pair of clothes she had with her. She soaked the first pair in the river to try to get some of the dirt off of them, the clothing drying up fairly quickly in the sun. When she returned to where Chase was, Kapra raised a brow before laughing. He was not only facing the other way, but had his eyes squeezed shut.

"Not a very good guard if you've got your eyes closed." Kapra said.

"Oh, hey! Well, I didn't want to accidently see anything, so I was just being extra careful. Besides, I can hear and smell pretty good too." He hopped off the low tree branch he was seated on. "Oh, by the way, I collected these for you. You don't seem to like meat too much, so..." He held out his hands to hand her some berries. "Figured you might be hungry."

Kapra smiled lightly. "Oh... thanks, Chase." She sat down, popping one in her mouth at a time. She had been starving, not having eaten in almost a day. She finished them off quickly, packing up the clothes she had hung. "So... do your brothers realize you're out here wandering around, you think?"

"My brothers? Nah, they're probably happy I'm not getting in their hair. Besides, they're never interested in anything I'm doing, so nothing to worry about." Chase smiled. "Actually nice to have some company that doesn't want to beat me up."

"Yeah, I can imagine..." Kapra said, about to say something else when she froze. "Um... Chase...? Who are they?"

"Huh?" Chase looked over his shoulder, wincing a bit. "Uh... oh boy. They must have followed us while hunting."

"They? Who is they?" Kapra asked.

"Well, well... looks like our little brother finally found a nice catch." One of the larger individuals spoke, he and the three or four others with him approaching slowly.

"Are those... your brothers?" Kapra asked, glancing between them.

"Uh... yeah." Chase bit his lip. "This is bad. Very bad."

"How many times do we have to tell you, little runt, that you're not supposed to play with your food?"

"She looks tasty. You holding out on us?"

"H- Hey guys, come on, slow down a second and-" Chase cried out when one of his brothers lifted him up by the back of his collar, shaking him around a bit.

"Slow down? We never slow down! If you don't piss us off too much, maybe we'll save you a toe or a finger to nibble on!"

Kapra tightened her lips angrily. "You put him down right now or-"

"Or what, lamb chop, are you going to whine to death?" One of the Trold laughed.

"You fjols- you don't understand! Do you know who she is?!" Chase exclaimed.

"Do we really care? Meat is meat, all the same."

"She's the one who fell from the sky!" Chase shouted.

"Ooo... a rare catch then. We'll have to season this one carefully. We'll season her with the best spices!"

"HEY!" Kapra shouted then, all of them stopping. "Like hell I'm going to die by getting eaten, so you all better listen up and-" She was cut off when one of the Trold shoved her back, baring their sharp teeth as they snarled in her face.

"Like I said… whining to death." The Trold from before growled. "As in, you can whine all you want, you're still going to die."

"This one has a sharp tongue. Trust me, our teeth are sharper."

"Stop talking to her, fjols! Bring her back to camp and set up fire!"

"Guys, come on, I- I got a taste of her, she's really not that good, I swear!" Chase said as he chuckled nervously. "Hey, come on, put me down!"

"Neither one of you are going anywhere... it's been a while since something this tasty came so close to camp!"

"Yeah, thanks Chase! Maybe you aren't so useless!"

"Guys, come on, knock it off! You can't eat her!" Chase exclaimed.

"Aww, look at our wittle bwother in love with his dinner! You know why you're so small? That's what you get for eating little crawlers instead of a real feast. That's not how you get strong!"

"Maybe I just don't like killing other people to gorge on, ever think of that?!" Chase exclaimed.

Chase struggled, grunting as he kicked his legs in an attempt to get back onto the ground. He darted his eyes wildly, seeing Kapra out of the sides of them every now and then as she was pulled along by one of his brothers, her expression becoming more and more fearful. Just then- he didn't realize it until this moment, for he had been too distracted- he felt a sudden change in the air. A sudden chill fell over the woods, even slowing his brothers as they too noticed the change. They looked around, growling lowly as they sensed some new, unknown presence in their midst.

"Something's out there."

"We should keep moving."

"No. Stay still and shut up."

Just then, that horrible feeling Kapra had experienced on that fateful day came over her again. She furrowed her brows deeply, biting her lip as she rubbed her chest where her heart was. She felt it begin to throb again, beating differently. Chase was dropped to the ground, scrambling to his feet to snatch Kapra away from his brother.

"Hey! Chase, you little- get back here!"

"Alright, you're going to be okay!" Chase said as he hoisted her onto his back once again, speeding through the woods. However, as he made his way through the trees, he noticed the sunny morning was quickly turning sour. A darkness seemed to creep in, the sunlight barely poking through the treetops now. Despite how fast he was running, he felt as if everything was slowing down, as if he were becoming heavier. He tightened his grip on Kapra's arms which clung to his shoulders, and that's when he saw it out of the corners of his eyes.

Upon seeing it, he began to hear their soft chorus of voices like screaming whispers.

 **'Chase... heed our words'**

 **'She must be forsaken.'**

 **'She was created for deliverance.'**

 **'Serving us will please the Origin.'**

 **'You will be given retribution.'**

 **'Absolution.'**

 **'Want for nothing.'**

 **'The ultimate is all.'**

Chase grunted as he tripped, the whispers making him hiss lowly as he held his head. Kapra lay just a few feet from him as he shakily got to his feet, looking back at her.

' **Allow her sacrifice to take course.'**

 **'It is our will. The will of the Origin.'**

 **'We speak only to those who freely offer it.'**

 **'Flee now. Her fate is sealed. None can undo it.'**

Chase felt as if someone had attached strings to his legs, pulling him back one step at a time. He clenched his teeth as the voices swirled around his head. The whispers were potent, burning into his mind and yet they chilled him to the bone, seeming to grip upon his very soul. His eyes darted to look at Kapra as she whimpered, gasping for air as she hugged her chest.

No. He was not going to let this happen. He promised he would guard her.

He thought of the short time she had been with him. Despite how brief, it was warm, kind. She didn't see him as a monster, a savage as others did. This warmth began in the very core of his soul, branching out like growing tree roots. He tightened his fists, taking a defiant step closer.

That was when he saw them within the surrounding trees.

They had formed a circle, slowly closing in. They were dark creatures, wispy essence like ashes seeming to float from them and dissipate into the air. They were slender, spindly, seeming to twist in dizzying motions as they moved, like air moving within space. They possessed no eyes, only mouths that hid within them the words of this mysterious entity. Chase eventually fell to his knees, growling as he crouched over Kapra protectively.

"Stay away or you're gonna have to deal with me!" He shouted when he finally mustered the will to speak, whipping out a couple blades he kept on his person.

 **'You defy the one who is all.'**

 **'The will of the Origin is final.'**

They closed in, Chase's eyes darting to and fro as he felt the warmth growing within him. He bore his teeth, snapping at those who came near. The dark beings hissed and at times lurched forward, Chase swinging his blades through the air to keep them at bay. He snarled at them threateningly, defending his own and holding his ground. Before they could completely close in, they suddenly halted, crouching as they seemed to shy away from something. They all crawled in a downward motion to disappear into the ground as if they could simply fall into it, and just like that, they were gone.

* * *

 **Well, that certainly was intense! Will Chase be able to help Kapra recover? Will they be threatened once again with the Hu** **lder, Valkyrie, and now even his own kin keeping an eye out for them? Find out in the next chapter, so stay tuned for the next update and see you next time!**


	3. The Unlikely Discoveries

**Hello again readers! Back a little sooner than expected, but I've been getting quite a few things done and wanted to get this new chapter up for you to read! As you will begin to see, as more characters from Beauty and the War are introduced, there's going to be some jumping around with different scenes every now and again. To the lovely people there, I FINALLY played the demo as I was able to get my laptop running again- after playing it myself, I did have a better insight into certain aspects of the characters, so as I go along, I will be fine-tuning and most likely adding to what I've written along the way to enhance the story. I've rambled for long enough, so please enjoy, everyone!**

* * *

Arsenik was overseeing Viktor as he trained, seeming to float rather than walk as he did so in slow circles. Every once and again, he would advise his nephew on his technique. "Viktor, you're slouching. You must intimidate your enemy. You must be flawless. Radiating with confidence, flow, and efficiency will help to overcome even the most brute of foes. Remain poised, like a moving statue. Nothing can penetrate its stone. Not blade, nor arrow, nor intimidation or manipulation. Simply appearing to be fearsome is not the key to overcome the enemy, which is why it is something the Hulder does not embrace."

"Y- Yes, Uncle." Viktor said as he returned to his position, sparring upon a designated field. The keep which they called home stood a short distance from where they were, the structure of intricately designed stone a piece of architecture which they boasted with pride. As Viktor continued, a Hulder scout approached Arsenik, bowing his head lightly before speaking.

"The message you requested the delivery of was received anonymously as you requested, sir."

"Good. If everything is as I hope, then we should see results quite swiftly." Arsenik smirked, glancing over at his nephew. "It will be a very important lesson for my nephew in the game of politics which he must learn to play. He must not just be a participant, but he must be a powerful contender to conquer his opponents." He took in a deep breath of air. "Tell one of the other scouts to monitor the thin trail of the western woods, keep a fair distance from the Trold. They already know of what to seek out."

"Yes, sir." The scout said, bowing his head before departing. Arsenik returned to circling about his nephew. "Keep up your focus, Viktor. Yes, that's the way."

* * *

King Barium sighed lightly, looking over several parchments and rubbing his forehead. He suddenly felt hands upon his crimson colored shoulders, kneading them as he leaned back a bit. "Bo, I must address these accounts."

"You're overworking yourself again, love." A cheerful voice spoke, the young woman with curly, red hair leaning forward a bit. "The parchments will still be there in time, but then so will your sanity. Oh! You know what helps me when I'm stressed? Pudding! I can fetch some for you if you like."

"It will also be there when the parchments are NOT here." He sighed. "No, that won't be necessary. That back rubbing is a big help though..." Just then, there was a knock upon the door. "Come in." He groaned.

A figure entered, their face unseen by the slender but strong armor they wore, almost like a body suit. When they spoke, their voice had a slight echo to it as a result, making him sound almost unearthly, artificial in the way. "Your highness, I have received an urgent eyewitness report."

King Barium rolled his eyes, waving his hands. "Onyx, I haven't got time to waste on silly things like this. Tell them I'm looking into it and then mention it to me later."

"Sir, with all due respect, it is quite a cause for concern." The one called Onyx replied.

"Okay. Onyx, unless it's something catastrophic like... a raging fire, or a mass murder spree, or the sky falling, it's not something I need to worry about right now, okay?" King Barium said as the young woman, Bo Peep, continued to knead his shoulders quietly.

"... that is interesting that you were able to deduce the issue in merely three guesses, sir. The eyewitness account claimed to have seen an individual fall out of the sky and their whereabouts on the island as well as their identity is currently unknown." Onyx answered.

King Barium blinked, raising his eyebrows. "Uh... alright then. Just... send out a few scouts, don't make this a big thing. If they see anything unusual, have them report back to me."

"As you command, sir." Onyx replied before taking his leave.

"See, my darling? How intuitive you are. You stress for no reason." Bo Peep smiled as she leaned down to kiss his cheek from behind him. "Now can you take a break, pretty please?"

"Actually, I'm sure whomever made the eyewitness account is simply out of their mind. The last thing I need is the sky to start raining people." He sighed, leaning back as he closed his eyes, Bo Peep moving her hands to massage his temples. "And for the love of all that is sacred, make sure my brother doesn't find out about this. He would not appreciate me wasting the scouts' time on this nonsense."

"I can speak for myself when I say a word will not pass my lips on the subject, but I can't speak for everyone else, love." Bo smiled. "Don't worry about that sourpuss."

"That's what I was afraid of..." King Barium sighed.

* * *

Chase barked out one more threat against the mysterious creatures from before, curling his lip as he scanned the area. The air slowly returned to normal, the darkness dissipating and lifting through the trees. He looked down when he heard coughing near him, crouching down to help Kapra to sit up.

"Hey, are you-" Chase stopped, his eyes widening when he saw she had coughed up a bit of blood, taking in deep breaths. "... did they do this to you?"

"Huh?" Kapra asked, wiping her mouth. "No... at least... it's just..." She sighed. "This happened the day I first saw them. This started... and I just haven't been able to get rid of it."

He knelt down, supporting Kapra with his hands. "What are they, Kapra?" Chase asked after a few moments.

"I don't know, but they invaded my world. They're going to do the same here. It may take a while, hiding and coming out when they want to, but... it's going to happen."

"Hey. Nothing's going to happen." Chase said, wrapping an arm around Kapra's waist to help her to her feet. "I've got to get you somewhere safe."

"Where would that be? Chase, I'm not dragging you into this mess." Kapra said.

"I got you dragged into my family's mess. It's only fair, right? Those things have got nothing against me." He smiled, but Kapra could see a small hint of concern in his features. Something had happened. She knew it did. She had seen the creatures in real action. Despite this, she smirked lightly.

"I could have used a friend like you back on Earth." Kapra shook her head. "Somehow, people say they're there for you until things get hard. Then they disappear."

"Well, that sounds pretty dumb. I like making friends, but not one likes being friends with these." He held up his blades.

"I don't mind being friends with these as long as they aren't planning on gouging anything on me." Kapra snickered, the pair laughing.

"Sir Chase?" A voice suddenly called.

Turning around, Kapra looked past him towards the source of the sudden, but gentle voice. Along the path, a woman approached, her long, raven hair swaying lightly as she stopped a few feet from them. She wore a simple dress of mostly red ribbons, revealing the ivory skin of her face and arms.

"Oh! Ambrosia!" He beamed. "Boy, am I glad to see you!"

"It is good to see you also, sir Chase." She smiled gently before turning her attention to Kapra. "Who is this?"

"Oh yeah, um-" He cleared his throat. "-Ambrosia, this is my new friend, Kapra. Kapra, this is my... not-as-new friend, Ambrosia."

"Hey." Kapra smiled a bit, coughing lightly as she cleared her throat. "What's up?"

"What is… up?" Ambrosia glanced above her. "Well, I see some birds overhead, the sky… clouds… a peculiar question to ask, is this a customary greeting where you're from?"

Kapra bit her lip, exhaling slowly. "Yeah, just… never mind."

"Oh yeah, and they do this hand shake thing too. Here, like this." Chase demonstrated by shaking Kapra's hand, who laughed as he did so. She swayed a bit then from still being a bit light-headed, Chase gasping lightly as he kept her stance stable.

"Oh dear… is she very unwell?" Ambrosia frowned, approaching as she noticed blood on her shirt, inspecting it silently.

"Yeah… Kapra's had it pretty rough. She kind of fell from the sky, then got captured from the Valkyrie, then I helped her with that but then she was kind of almost eaten by my brothers, but then these nasty shadow things were following us, and they made me feel weird, but I chased them off pretty good because well... that is my name, right?" He smiled, but it faded a bit after a moment.

"What a very perilous story... so she is the one that others are speaking rumors of... but is something troubling you?" Ambrosia questioned.

"Yeah, um... see... she's really sick, Ambrosia. She said she has something from her world that medicines can't cure. Well, she's using some weird medicine she has, but... it doesn't cure it completely? It's a little confusing." Chase said, scratching his head.

"Oh, I see... that sounds very worrisome. No wonder the message I received was so urgent." Ambrosia said. "I shall be sure to do my best to restore her health. It was good you found her and brought her here safely."

"Message? Who sent you a message?" Chase tilted his head.

"Why, I did."

The three turned towards the voice, Arsenik approaching with one of his scouts. "I received word of you traversing this path as I requested, miss Ambrosia. Your assistance is most appreciated."

"Oh, good afternoon, Sir Arsenik." Ambrosia smiled lightly, the two greeting one another politely. Chase, however, did not return the formal greeting.

"Hulder!" Chase exclaimed, moving Kapra behind him protectively as he curled his lip. "She's in bad enough shape as it is without you sticking your nose in our business!"

"'Our' business?" Arsenik chuckled. "Foolish, foolish Trold. Look at her. She is far worse than when I first discovered her. You've done quite enough, I shall take things from here, as I should have when I first found her with the Imugi further south."

"I'm not letting you take her." Chase narrowed his eyes.

"Really? Do you think you can offer her the care she requires? What plan do you have in place? Will you hide her in little holes in the ground, as you do the meat you feed upon to keep her from your savage kin? Will you continue to expose her to the elements, dragging her from place to place rather than allowing her to heal and recover until she is completely and utterly spent? You have no such resources to provide what she desperately needs." Arsenik smirked. "So, Trold, if you have any care for what you've made your little pet, you will step aside."

"I've been taking good care of her without your help!" Chase growled. "You're just going to use her for your latest scheme for something."

"Clearly, you have, to your standard- tattered, bleeding, falling apart at the seams, most likely malnourished and exhausted. She can barely stand, and you expect me to believe that you should continue to be responsible for overseeing her well-being? I think not."

Chase didn't budge, Kapra looking from one to the other as Ambrosia intervened. "If people back on Earth fought over me like this I'd have no idea what to do with myself. Not that I have an idea now, anyway."

"Gentlemen, please, there is no need to bicker like this. We need to think of lady Kapra's needs." She said.

"I wholeheartedly agree, miss Ambrosia. This is why I feel she would recover best within my keep. Plenty of stocked remedies are there for you to use to assist in her treatment. Not to mention, she can be kept in a warm bed with attendants assigned to her beck and call. She won't get any better sleeping on the ground or in the trees like an animal." Arsenik spat the last sentence.

"Hey, I'm the one who freed her from the Valkyrie when they had her tied up! Where were you then, Hulder?" Chase spat back.

"Miss Ambrosia, I will apologize upon the Trold's behalf for this nonsense. He simply refuses to cooperate."

"Uh... can I say something?" Kapra asked, all turning to look at her. "You have a habit of forgetting I have a mouth." Kapra raised a brow at Arsenik, who cleared his throat.

"Of course, miss Kapra. Do forgive me for neglecting your word." He bowed lightly.

"Being I'm in the middle of what seems to be a barter... again..." Kapra shook her head a bit. "Jeez… I'm going to make the same deal as last time. What Chase said is the truth. He helped me, a complete stranger. So I'm not going to stand here and let you completely discredit him."

"Ha! In your face, Hulder!" Chase grinned.

Arsenik thought for a moment after shooting Chase a look. "Hm... perhaps it is karma, my dear... you restored that Imugi when I first encountered you. The kindness of your heart was returned to you... I would have never imagined it would be a Trold making such a delivery." Chase grumbled lowly at this. "Nevertheless, at your request, I shall honor it as I did the first. I do apologize if my insults against the Trold have caused any personal insult towards you."

"He has a name. It's Chase." Kapra corrected.

Arsenik raised a brow. This one was indeed bold, even in her deteriorated condition- she intrigued him more and more the longer he was around her. "Of course… I shall credit the Tr-… Chase… with freeing you from the Valkyrie. A noble act on his part. However, with all due respect, miss Kapra, you are in no condition to be engaging in the activities and lifestyle he leads at this time. I greatly beseech you to join me and place yourself under my- miss Ambrosia's care."

Kapra sighed. What was with everyone here? On Earth, she had been utterly ignored a majority of the time- here, she had people either hunting her down or fighting over her company. What the hell was this? "Okay. I... just give me a minute." She said, still a bit weak as she stumbled a bit. Chase noticed she had become paler than she had started as she brought him to the side. "He seems adamant on taking me with him."

"Yeah, what does that say...? I told you, you can't trust them."

"I need to figure out a lot, Chase. I need to figure out how to stop the dark ones from destroying another world. Look, I was brought here for a reason, and whatever reason that is, I need to use that opportunity to save this place from what I couldn't save Earth from."

"But... they WANTED me to leave you."

"What do you mean?"

"Those... things." Chase said. "I could hear them, even though I couldn't really see them talking. It was like they were right next to me. They really need you for some reason... so I don't know about you, but I don't want to know what that reason is." He said as Kapra stared at him quietly, listening. "You know, for a second, I almost listened to them. I can't explain it, but I almost did. But then... I snapped out of it. I told you that you could count on me and I don't want to mess that up. But the Hulder? If there's something they can get out of it, they'll give you up in a second."

"Chase... I can't thank you enough for what you've done, and... I don't want this to be goodbye forever. But I don't want any retaliation falling back on you. If what you say is true, then they may try to kill you to get to me. I don't want that." Kapra took Chase by surprise when she hugged him. "It's hard to find people who really want to look out for you. I need you to stay alive, and safe."

Chase's expression softened a bit, smiling as he hugged her back. "Hey, don't worry about me. Just... be careful."

"I will." Kapra said. "I promise, we'll cross paths again." She thought of something, reaching into her bag, taking something out and putting it in Chase's hand. "Take it. It's a bracelet. Sometimes on Earth, people exchanged them as a token of friendship." She explained. She tied the woven bracelet on his wrist, and he smiled as he looked at it.

"Huh, I like it." He nodded. "Kapra… thanks. And don't worry... Ambrosia will keep an eye out for you. You'll be okay as long as she's around."

Kapra nodded back, Chase placing her bag on her shoulder and walking her back over. It killed him to hand her over to the Hulder, like feeding her to a pack of lions. He grimaced as Arsenik's long, slender fingers drew her to him.

"Rest assured, Trold- Chase… she is in good hands." Arsenik said.

"She better be, or your head's gonna be in mine." He said.

"Sir Chase, please don't be cross with sir Arsenik... he means well." Ambrosia said, bidding him good day as Arsenik bent down to lift Kapra up, bridal-style. Chase hopped up into a tree, watching bitterly as his new friend was snatched away from him in a heartbeat.

"Someone in your condition should be specially accommodated. Poor thing... how worn you are. It should be a crime to have allowed a lady to suffer like this. A proper gentleman would have not placed you in such unfavorable conditions." Arsenik said as Ambrosia walked alongside them.

"Well... most of it was not really within our control." Kapra said, glancing to the side. "Besides... he did what you should have if you're going to be preaching about it. You could have come and got me away from those women, but you didn't."

"No, I did not. You have every right to be critical of my actions. I left your fate to chance. I took a risk, one that a part of me regrets taking."

"A part?"

"Yes... the other part is impressed that you have lived through this hardship, fascinated. It has allowed my respect for you to grow." He smiled at her lightly.

"Yeah... thanks." Kapra said. "So how did you find me, anyway?"

"I have had scouts trying to track your movement. When it was reported to me where you were, I called upon miss Ambrosia to assist in treating any wounds you may have accumulated since your arrival here... unfortunately, that number has only increased in the past night."

They eventually reached the Hulder keep, Arsenik proceeding inside and entering one of the bed chambers to place Kapra down. As they had made their way, Kapra noticed other Hulder- each having similar blonde hair and blue eyes- staring at them. It admittedly made her a bit uncomfortable realizing that she stuck out among them, wondering if they would be hostile or if they were genuinely just curious. "There you are. Thankfully this should have helped conserve at least some of your energy. While I attend to some matters, miss Ambrosia will happily take care of you and examine your wounds."

Kapra looked around the room, which reminded her of a medieval castle somewhat. The bed seemed pretty comfy- it was certainly the most comfortable resting place she had seen in a day. "Sure… thanks, Arsenik."

"No need to thank me. It is my pleasure to offer you hospitality." He bowed once. "I bid you a good rest of your day. I shall be checking upon you after I return from a hunt." He said before exiting the room.

"Here, miss Kapra, your satchel." Ambrosia smiled as she handed Kapra her bag. "Please relax while I draw you a bath."

"Oh, um… I can clean myself off, it's okay." Kapra cleared her throat.

Ambrosia blinked, giggling lightly. "Very well. I will prepare it for you at least."

Kapra sighed lightly, setting her bag aside and resting back to stare at the ceiling. Her mind was spinning from all it had taken in within the last day. She closed her eyes, exhaling slowly. She then sat up, going through her bag to take a count of how much medication she had left. "Less than two weeks worth… shit."

A short time later, she looked up when Ambrosia returned, leading her to the bath. It was a wide, marble basin, the room dimly lit.

"I have the feeling you enjoy more privacy than less. Please fetch me when you're finished. I have provided fresh under linens, I can examine you and address any wounds you have."

"Thanks… Ambrosia. Huh. Fruit of the gods."

"Hm?" Ambrosia tilted her head.

"Your name. On Earth, the ancient people of Greece- a civilization- said that if Ambrosia was eaten, it made the consumer immortal."

"Oh, how interesting. Are you a part of this… Greece clan?"

"No. They lived thousands of years before I was even a thought." Kapra chuckled.

"I see. I should like to hear more lovely stories from you. I'm sure you have so many." Ambrosia bowed lightly before leaving Kapra to herself. She wondered if it was a coincidence that with a name like that, if it was any surprise she was a healer. Could she truly do something about her illness? Kapra didn't want to get her hopes up...

* * *

The ground under his feet crunched softly as he moved through the forest. His hair flowed like the element he shared with his name. He slowed to a stop, growling lowly as he saw the Hulder keep in the distance.

"You've got to be kidding me... I can't believe that twerp was stupid enough to let her go. Although, I can't really talk, can I?" Wind glanced down at his leg momentarily, which had healed up nicely. "Man, I must be getting soft. Either way, something's going on in these woods. The air smells different. It's those things that came with her. Girls... why do they have to be so irritating? They're either helpless or they're trying to slit your throat. No middle ground. This girl has to know something. I'm not just going to sit around while everything turns to ash." Wind said to himself.

Before then, he had surprisingly done what Kapra had told him to help heal his leg. He wondered if the mouse knew about this mysterious salve as well.

After doing so, he had gone to where he saw her fall, the area of impact. He noticed a small clearing had been made among the trees, carefully and cautiously inspecting the spot. He looked at the trees, narrowing his eyes as the sides facing inward had begun to darken, the life upon them wilting and shriveling up. The spot itself had lost all grass, twigs, leaves, leaving blackened ground with what seemed to be something etched into the hardened dirt.

Then he spotted it.

It stood out, Wind crouching down. There, he saw three flowers. The one that stood out the most was white, the most lively, but he noticed the beginning of fraying about the tips of the petals.

The second, which was more withered, seemed to be the color of lingered blood, the kind that, like a grudge, it seemed to grow darker over time. It contained sharp, razor blade thorns that threatened to slice any finger that came near.

The third, the most withered of the three, was nearly indistinguishable. It seemed to had possibly been a soft, pink rose once, but the dark spots that now afflicted it, as well as its severe decay left the withered thing a sad sight to see, a shadow of its former beauty.

Wind bit his lip, his mind racing to determine what this strange omen could mean. Had anyone else seen this? Was he meant to be the one to discover it?

What did this have to do with the dark creatures that had descended, and the girl they brought with them?

As he thought, he saw something else then. How had he not seen it before? Just beginning at the ground at the root of the white rose, something seemed to be emerging stealthily through the ground, poking through the surface. It looked like the bud of another red rose, but this time, it was a fresher shade of red, like how blood appeared when first spilled. He was about to inspect it closer when it hit him.

Wind looked around him upon the odd etchings into the soil, tilting his head. He quickly went to the trees, climbing up one for a better angle and then looking at the spot before widening his eyes slightly.

The etchings, which the roses were sprouted in the center of, formed the image of a large, black rose.

Now, after having seen these disturbing omens, Wind remained crouched not far from the Hulder keep. In his heart he felt there was something far, far bigger to this- something that wouldn't reveal itself initially but when it chose to, it would rear its ugly head upon all of them.

"That girl has something to do with this. I need to figure out what." Wind said to himself.

"Hey, are you spying too?"

Wind hissed, scrambling back in surprise at the sudden voice next to him. "Trold- what in the hell do you think you're doing sneaking up on me? If you ever do that again, I'll rip your throat out. Now scram."

"Whoops! Sorry." Chase scratched the back of his neck. "Was kind of doing the same thing you were doing. My friend's in there."

"You mean the girl that fell from the sky? Guess that persistent bastard took her off your hands too, huh?"

"Hey, how'd you know that?" Chase asked. "I didn't see you when that happened."

"That's because you weren't SUPPOSED to, you twerp. I've been tracking her since that annoying scum took her off MY hands."

"Wait, you know Kapra?"

"Yeah, I woke up after she fell just outside my territory. Those shadow things hunted me down and then when I woke up from being knocked out cold, it was just her."

"Yeah, now I remember… I saw her fall because I was hanging out by the rock cliffs. I saw you too… hey, we should get her out of that stone prison together! They think they have all this fancy stuff, what she needs is some fresh air and-"

"I am NOT working with a twerp like you. You're too annoying."

"Come on, Imugi! Kapra needs our help! We can't just leave her with the Hulder. Those guys are sly foxes." Chase pouted.

"I'm waiting it out. If the king gets in on this, it's going to be an even bigger mess than it already is. The last thing we need is for him to get his filthy hands on her. Or worse yet, get her head chopped off. I hate to say it, but those idiot Hulders are the lesser of two evils right now, hopefully they can at least keep her hidden. Besides, you moron, you think we can fight a whole village of them? Even though I'd like nothing more than to slaughter the lot of them, we'd be squashed in a second. Even I'm smart enough to admit that. Not to mention that it will fall back on my clan... enough of them have been forced into slavery as it is." Wind growled. "But that's not what's really rubbing me the wrong way. There's been changes in the forest."

"Yeah, I've seen it too. Something's coming." Chase agreed.

"No, you idiot... it's already here." Wind hissed.

* * *

Kapra sighed as she changed into the under linens Ambrosia had provided for her, drying her hair with a towel. She cracked the door open a bit, Ambrosia waiting just outside the bathing area in a separate seating room.

"Oh, you look better already. I'm sure that relieved some of the aches and tension you had. Come, please sit." Ambrosia said, smiling lightly. She gently lifted Kapra's chin, looking over any wounds she had and bandaging any if necessary. "You're already well on the mend. I am very confident you'll be restored to full health in no time." She smiled, clapping her hands together once.

"Thanks." Kapra smiled lightly. Ambrosia realized then she had spoken a bit too soon then, Kapra wincing a bit as she held her chest. "Crap, how long has it been... I need my bag."

Ambrosia watched silently, taking the bag and handing it to her. She observed as Kapra took one of her pills, exhaling slowly as she recapped her water bottle. "This is... quite a strange action. This is no medicine I have ever seen before."

"I hope you never do. It's wicked stuff." Kapra sighed.

"Wicked? Oh, you should never consume anything wicked." Ambrosia frowned.

"Well unfortunately, it's the only thing keeping me alive right now." Kapra said as she plopped her bag down beside her.

"My goodness..." Ambrosia held the tips of her fingers to her lips. "What horrible affliction could you have to resort to such a method?"

Kapra exhaled slowly, looking straight ahead as she thought for a moment.

* * *

"Kara?" The receptionist called, smiling lightly. "The doctor will see you now."

"Thanks." Kara sighed, getting up and heading out of the waiting room. "Took long enough, jeez..." She said to herself as she headed into the small office. She sat down, the doctor coming in shortly after.

"Good morning, sorry for the wait... there's been a bit of a backup with all the accidents that have been happening lately. Pretty crazy out there." The doctor said as they shut the door. "So, how are you feeling?"

"Like shit." Kara sighed. "The last three days I've been having bad chest pains, I can barely breathe, coughing up blood, light-headedness... I mean, I'm not perfect, but I was pretty healthy. I've never had anything like this before. I don't smoke, I don't drink, I don't do anything that would... cause this."

"I understand you're concerned. This is one of the most bizarre cases I've seen... I've been looking at your medical history and you're pretty golden." A sigh. "We've gotten results back from some of the tests and they're all negative so far."

"So... it's eliminating possibilities, but that means you can't figure out what... this is." Kara sighed.

"Yeah... that's where we are right now. We tested for TB, meningitis, lung cancer, emphysema, mesothelioma, heart disease, we've done the works. All negative. I'm looking at a couple meds for you to take right now to treat some of the symptoms, but until we can actually put a name on what you have, we can't make a solid treatment plan right now."

Kara nodded slowly. "Yeah... just... give me what you think will help for the time being."

* * *

"... 'The time being' turned into months. Months turned to... I guess indefinite at this point." Kapra sighed.

Ambrosia frowned deeply at this. "It just... came upon you suddenly?"

"Yeah. When I saw them... people thought I was crazy, but I knew what I saw. And then the evacuations started. Sometimes... I hate being right."

Ambrosia approached. "May I?" She asked, Kapra nodding as she placed a hand where Kapra's heart would be, closing her eyes. In the darkness concealed by her eyelids, she focused on a small point. The Phoenix has mysterious, but powerful mental abilities to complement their healing power. As she did this, the point descended, and the sound of Kapra's heart could be heard in her mind. Right now, it was slow, steady. She could not be in the now. She had to travel along the root. The root of the injury- that's where the Phoenix began, and worked their way upwards. As she descended further, the sound in her mind began to change rhythm, began to lose it. She furrowed her brows, the bright, white light beginning to tremble, losing stability. Ambrosia inhaled sharply as darkness began to close in, the erratic heartbeat increasing as incoherent whispers could be heard. Ambrosia was almost there, almost at the root-

And then she saw it.

Her entire body tensed as she saw the root begin to shrivel. Darkness, decay, erosion as it all seemed to swirl madly into something far greater, possibly more ancient and terrifying than anything she had ever experienced. It was being drawn back into something, stripping it of not only its life, but its very existence entirely. She gasped, jolting back a bit as she retracted her hand.

She had managed to see all of this in mere seconds, Kapra raising a brow as she looked up at her.

"Everything okay?" Kapra asked with a hint of concern.

"This is no illness or ailment I have ever seen. It is a different affliction entirely. It was not formed within the physical body, but latched to you. A terrible curse... something that will consume more potently than any sickness." Ambrosia said, feeling a chill trickle down her spine. "It will take a very strong, risky method to extract this poison from you, lady Kapra."

* * *

 **This certainly ended on an ominous note! Will Ambrosia figure out how to help Kapra? Will Arsenik help her as well? Will Chase and Wind work together and solve the mystery of the dark ones before the Vi find out about her? Stay tuned for more in the next update! Thanks again for reading, and see you next time!**


	4. The Locked Targets

**Hello, readers! I am back with a brand new update! There's going to be action in this chapter, which is why it's a bit longer. At any rate, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Ambrosia walked with Kapra back to her bedchambers, setting a small tray of snacks on the bedside table. Kapra took a handful of nuts, popping one at a time in her mouth. "So... do you think you can... cure whatever this is?"

"It's certainly possible... but it cannot be done by conventional methods. If it is a curse, then it must be removed, rather than an illness which can be cured. It is draining energy from you, not just physically, but emotionally and spiritually as well. I have not encountered something such as this myself... I will have to consult my elders for assistance and study into this matter."

"Thanks... would be nice if SOMEONE could figure this out." Kapra sighed. "Anyway... I was wondering- odd question- but aren't you freezing?" Kapra asked, motioning to Ambrosia's outfit, consisting of mostly thick, red ribbons.

"Oh..." Ambrosia giggled. "I get asked this all the time. My cousins hate this outfit, but... you see, the way which we heal wounds is through our blood. So... rather than ruining one outfit after another, I wear this instead. I do sometimes wear an over-shawl when it's bitterly cold..."

"Wait, so... you have to hurt yourself to use your power?" Kapra rose a brow. "That... sucks."

"It's not very terrible. Phoenix, for this reason, have a very high tolerance for pain."

"Guess that makes sense." Kapra replied. "So you seem to know everyone around here, huh?"

"Oh, I know many people on Virgo Island, from all different clans." Ambrosia smiled. "I love to make friends when possible."

"Isn't it... hard sometimes? With everyone hating each other's guts?" Kapra asked. "I mean... didn't the Trold try to kill off your clan at one time or something?"

"Ah... sir Chase must have described some of our Island's history to you." Ambrosia said. "Yes... my clan sought out protection from the Trold." Her smile saddened then. "Sir Chase has... regretted the things his clan has done in the past. He has felt quite conflicted. He loves his brothers and sisters, but... sometimes he regrets the clan he comes from because of what has been done in the past. I don't know if he would appreciate me saying this... but I assure you, he has a very kind heart. I only wish he didn't dislike the Hulder so much..."

"He does... why DOES he hate the Hulder so much? Is it because his kinsfolk do?" Kapra asked.

"It wouldn't be my place to describe the exact reason why... perhaps someday, he will tell you himself."

"I see." Kapra said. "At this rate, who knows when I'll see him again." She glanced out the window then, seeing a group of Hulder, Arsenik at the forefront, returning from a hunt. "Well, looks like they did pretty good." She said as Ambrosia glanced out also, smiling.

"Oh yes, sir Arsenik is very skilled. Let me go to him. You should get some rest now, lady Kapra."

"Alrighty then... thanks again for everything, Ambrosia." Kapra smiled.

"It's been my pleasure getting to know you. I hope to see you again soon." Ambrosia smiled, bowing her head lightly before heading out.

* * *

Arsenik returned to the keep alongside Viktor and a few Hulder, some of the others gathering the captured game to skin and prepare the meat as he and Viktor made their way inside. "You did well today, Viktor. Your proficiency has improved exponentially."

"O- Oh, thank you uncle." Viktor smiled.

"You are finally embracing the passion of the hunt. As poised as we must be in all other situations, in this matter, we must not be afraid to stain our ivory skin red. It is a natural way of life. The will to survive is the will to actively pursue the key to that survival." Arsenik spoke.

"Yes, uncle." Viktor nodded.

"Now, recline while I attend to a few... personal necessities." Arsenik said, dismissing himself from his nephew, his eyes glancing to and fro to make sure they met no others. He found Ambrosia in one of the corridors, smiling as they exchanged a polite greeting. "Miss Ambrosia, I assume our guest is faring much better now?"

"Yes... I escorted her back to bed as you requested." She replied.

"I am most grateful for your assistance in this matter. I will have to decide a proper repayment for your gracious service."

"Please, Sir Arsenik, it's no trouble." Ambrosia smiled.

"It... may be too much to ask, especially since you've already done so much. I have one remaining request I wish to ask of you before you discuss her current condition."

"Of course, please don't hesitate." Ambrosia replied.

"I ask that you do what you can in your power to make sure the King- no, the entire Vi clan... knows not of her existence." Arsenik asked. "It is why I sent my urgent message to you anonymously."

"Oh, I see... well, that will be difficult, but I suppose I can think of a plan to divert any suspicions that arise. If any discoveries are made by the Vi, it will not be because of me." Ambrosia replied.

"I understand that I am placing you in an unfavorable position, miss Ambrosia. I apologize profusely for this." Arsenik frowned.

"I know why you are doing this, sir Arsenik… she is from another world. You are wise to try to learn more about her, why she is here."

"And don't forget to offer her hospitality. The poor thing has suffered greatly. It's a disgrace how the other clans have treated her."

"Well, sir Chase seemed to have formed a close bond with her." Ambrosia thought aloud, and Arsenik scoffed at this.

"Do not be fooled by his seemingly charitable actions, miss Ambrosia. As noble as they were, for a Trold… he does not have the thinking capacity to realize even the most basic decencies which one, especially in the condition miss Kapra was in, should be provided with. He is simply unsuitable to be in charge of her care. I can at least respect him for finally coming to that realization, bitter as he was. If he could be the one to speak for his clan through such actions, I would think far better of them." Arsenik said.

"Yes, sir Chase is very kind and admirable. He is a trusted friend." Ambrosia smiled.

"I wouldn't go that far… but I cannot be surprised by your opinion. Your kindness towards others, despite their clan of origin, is remarkable." Arsenik smiled lightly. "You never cease to see the best in all whom you encounter... a trait I could only dream to possess. If I did not regard you so highly myself, I would encourage my nephew to court you. You continue to exceed my expectations in a woman, if I may be so bold to say."

"Oh my… thank you for such a high compliment, sir Arsenik." Ambrosia blushed lightly, bowing her head briefly as he studied her reaction for a moment.

"Now then, before I ramble on about something else… I would like to kindly ask you about miss Kapra's condition. Does she appear to have a chance of recovering sooner rather than later?"

Ambrosia frowned lightly, being reminded of what she had seen. "Oh… sir Arsenik, there is something quite troubling… it isn't her injuries, those are quite minor and will heal very quickly. It is something else entirely."

Arsenik rose an intrigued, but concerned brow. "How do you mean?" Ambrosia described to him what she saw, closing her eyes for a moment.

"I do not know what to make of this… there is no herb or remedy that will clean this poison. It must be removed another way, but a method to do so would take a great amount of energy and patience. It's also very risky." Ambrosia pursed her lip in deep thought.

"Perhaps it is something that originated from her world?" Arsenik asked.

"No… she said this affliction began after her encounter with the creatures which brought her here. I can't be sure, but it seems they did not originate from her world, or at least her territory." Ambrosia answered.

"I see." Arsenik said, thinking to himself. Just how far did this girl's story go down the rabbit hole? "As I stated earlier, you have been most helpful, miss Ambrosia."

"It's my pleasure. I will try to examine her when I can. Hopefully the Vi will not notice my suddenly frequent visits here which I will have to make. It is a risky thing to do, but this poor creature needs my help. I cannot give up until a solution is reached."

"Your determination is nothing short of admirable. You are a true inspiration. Would you like to stay within the keep for tonight?" Arsenik asked.

"Oh, no thank you." She politely declined. "I must return to my cousins, for they will worry."

"Of course. I shall have one of my scouts escorts you to your territory. A lady should not travel alone at night. Do take care, miss Ambrosia." Arsenik said, bending forward to take her hand in his, planting a light kiss upon it. The contact caused her cheeks to blossom a light pink, giggling lightly.

"You're very welcome. I shall return soon. I hope to change the outlook of her condition for the better." She said before dismissing herself, Arsenik about to follow her out to call upon a scout when he stopped, glancing back for a moment when he thought he heard something. He shrugged to himself, shutting the door.

A few moments after the room was supposedly empty, in the baths, bubbles rose to the surface within one of the large, marble basins, disturbing the tranquility and stillness of the water as slowly, locks of auburn hair emerged, covering the bearer's eyes as it clung to their face. He smiled, slowly wading to the edge to rest his arms upon it.

"So, this is the beautiful flower which bears light to all around her? Indeed she is beautiful and fair, like something out of a fairy tale… but unlike fairy tales… this end will not be bright, and happy. Je regrette, sweet blossom. You will not stand against the adversity of the elements which now await you. Ah, my heart does weep. Something so pleasing to the senses should not end in such a way. I hate nothing more than to see such a creature suffer. Your kind, beautiful power will ultimately be your downfall. I do not wish to see you fall, ma belle. The phrase 'no good deed goes unpunished' truly is a joke, isn't it? Many times I have seen it disproved. I have learned to love that which I hate. I have learned to hate that which I love. When something is done time and time again, it becomes habit. Familiar. Normal. It becomes a game that I was never meant to win, but like a fool, I keep holding out hope. I already feel an aching for what is to come for you. I am powerless against them, for they have chosen me, the lowest of the low. Perhaps I am a greater monster than they, even."

He spoke softly to himself as water rolled down his bare arms, shoulders and back, his thin frame emerging from the water as he placed one foot down, then the other. He went around, taking his cloth shield to wrap around himself, folding himself within its soft fibers as he wandered into the shadows, once again concealing himself from the world.

* * *

Ambrosia traveled along the road quietly with the Hulder scout until they reached the edge of her territory, politely thanking him as he gave her a bow. She smiled lightly, looking out reflectively at the sunset as he headed off. She could not seem to get her mind off of Kapra and her story, staring into the fading, hypnotic globe as it casted splotches of beautiful colors into the sky like paint to a canvas. She was suddenly drawn away from her thoughts when she heard something rustling in some nearby bushes, glancing over at them.

"Hello?" She called, but received no reply. She tilted her head, turning to start making her way toward the sound. She clasped her hands together lightly, stopping just in front of the bush. "Hello?" She called softly again, still receiving no answer. She cautiously extended a hand, hesitating just a hair from the short branches. The rustling had stilled. She grasped the branch, moving it to pull it back. She immediately calmed, releasing the breath she was holding when she saw it was just a small deer. She smiled lightly, taking some nuts from her pocket to offer it. The deer sniffed her hand, gingerly taking the nuts to eat. "There, little one. A small snack to end the day." She watched it for a few moments when suddenly, it perked up, its ears high on its head with alertness before fleeing from the spot. Ambrosia was taken aback by this, standing up straight. What had suddenly frightened it off? She looked around her, seeing nothing in sight.

That's when she realized it. How had it gotten so dark so soon? She had just barely seen the sunset less than a few minutes ago. A swift chill crept around her, thickening the air. She felt herself suddenly breathing a bit deeper, as if the air were being drawn forcefully from her lungs. Her spine stiffened, furrowing her brows deeply when she felt eyes upon her. She slowly turned around, freezing when she came face to face with the creature which had not made a sound, as if it had appeared out of thin air. It did not move, its eyeless form staring back as even in the low light, she saw its blurred outline.

 **'You counter the will of the ultimate.'**

Ambrosia inhaled sharply. She did not see it move a morsel, but the voice was so close, as if it was pressed right up to both her ears at the same time. It came in a whisper, but with the conviction of a scream.

 **'To counter the ultimate is to be erased.'**

Ambrosia trembled. This time, the voice seemed to speak from within her own head. "Who are you? Why are you here?"

 **'We are the children of the Origin. Your intention is to extract the form of the one who will lead us to absolution from her final host.'**

"... Her? I don't... understand..." Ambrosia began to back away slowly.

 **'An extension of the Origin... to be brought to this world in physical form.'**

 **'Able to control and influence tangible forms.'**

 **'Only the will of the ultimate shall exist.'**

 **'Your will is insignificant.'**

 **'Stolen. Derived from its essence.'**

 **'All forms with their own will have committed this sin.'**

 **'Few it shall forgive.'**

 **'Those which serve it.'**

 **'Those which assist to erase the sins.'**

 **'Parts returning to the whole.'**

 **'To the Origin.'**

The voices swirled madly, Ambrosia gasping for air as she fell to her knees, holding her head as she could feel them closing in. It was dark, so dark, and so cold. She began to feel utterly devoid of life, of existence, as if it were being slowly peeled away in layers. Essence seemed to rise off the creatures like ashes from burning wood, dissipating into the air around them and disappearing. Ambrosia choked out a cry. They were so close now. So close to achieving their goal.

And then, she saw it.

It began as a square this time. A spinning square of light within the void of darkness. She used what concentration she could muster to focus upon it, making it spin faster. When it became what would be considered dizzying to some, she shut her eyes, feeling the space force itself outwards. The creatures were blown back simultaneously, but remained intact, regrouping as they rose, swaying lightly as they stabilized. Ambrosia inhaled deeply, shakily rising to her feet. She looked around her, the creatures beginning to close in again. Ambrosia envisioned the square again, biting her lip as she waved her hand, emitting a small burst of light as she forced them back once again.

"I do not know what you are…" She spoke, her voice shaky. "I do not know the true reason your malice, but I can sense your purpose is to steal away life." Her eyes darted to and fro, incoherent whispers dancing around her. "I endure against you not just for myself, but for all whose lives you threaten." She continued to speak to them as they drew near at a slower pace. "This is a powerful darkness… one I would not have fathomed before today… but you shall not fulfill your vicious intentions so long as I can help it."

One suddenly lurched forward, opening its mouth gaping wide as the sound emitted from it sounded something between a roar and a screech. It seemed to echo farther than it should have, the sound penetrating the air like a knife. She waved her hand, sending it flying back through the air. Others began to lunge, her arms flowing to react to their movement, making them appear to collide with a burst of light and ricochet off of it. They began to withdraw from her unveiling power, receding into the ground.

Ambrosia, as well as the other Phoenix, were fighters by no means- rather, they were defenders, healers of life. One final lunged from behind her, its spindly fingers coming together to form a single point. It then spun her around, piercing her chest. Though it left no flesh wound, Ambrosia arched her back, screaming as its essence branched out just under the translucency of her ivory skin. As it seemed to consume her from the inside, a voice like thunder bellowed out into the night, something pouncing from the bushes to tackle the creature. Claws and teeth sliced and snapped, bone structures cracking and moving beneath skin as it shape-shifted to its benefit. It moved like a hurricane, swift and fierce as his eyes bore into the creature like daggers. The creature scrambled from him, receding into the ground as Ambrosia gasped wheezily for air. Not a moment later, he hopped to his feet, and he was right by her side as her eyes fluttered shut.

"Ambrosia." His gravelly voice spoke, shaking her. He could see the color slowly fading from her lips, and that the creature he fought off had left a dark essence which lingered just beneath her skin. He could sense that this was what was slowly draining away her life. "You're not going to die on me." Wind said, scooping her up as he carried her.

"Hey, I don't see any more!" A voice called, emerging from the bushes, halting when he saw who Wind was carrying. The darkness and chill had dissipated with the creatures, the moon illuminating the night sky as Chase furrowed his brows. "… Ambrosia?" He said quietly as Wind moved past him. "Hey… Wind, she's not-… Wind!" Chase cried.

"Shut up and don't lag behind, she needs to be brought back to her people." Wind said, clenching his teeth as he looked at her. "Come on, mouse… stay with me." He muttered lowly, a bad feeling growing in the pit of his stomach.

He finally reached the village of the Phoenix, spotting a familiar face pacing worriedly outside.

"Rosemary." Wind said as he approached, the young woman gasping when she saw the condition of her cousin.

"Jasmine! Jasmine, it's Ambrosia!" She cried in a panic. Another emerged from their small cottage with similar features to Ambrosia, except her raven hair was done up in a ponytail. The two helped Wind bring her inside before resting her on her bed.

"Rosemary, get the amber vials, quickly." Jasmine said, taking a blade to slice open her wrist. It was the blood of the Phoenix which healed, Jasmine closing her eyes as she whispered incantations. Rosemary returned with the vials as Chase wandered into the room, staring at the scene silently with widened eyes. As her cousins worked quickly, Chase finally spoke.

"Wind?"

"Shut up."

"She's not going to die, is she? She can't die, she-"

"I said… shut… up." Wind growled through clenched teeth, shutting his eyes tightly.

Chase stood straighter as he tried to maintain composure, but his bottom lip trembled as several tears escaped, rolling down his cheeks. "Those were the ones, Wind. Those were the ones I saw."

"I know that, you idiot." Wind spat, still standing over Ambrosia. Jasmine continued to speak incantations, Rosemary taking from vials here and there and applying its contents upon Ambrosia skin.

After what seemed like an eternity, they all heard a sound that stilled their anxious hearts for a moment.

Ambrosia gasped for air, her eyes opening wide as she came to. Chase's frown broke out into a relieved grin, shoving Wind aside to kneel by her bedside. "Ambrosia, are you okay? Can you say anything?"

"Give her a moment, Trold." Jasmine snapped, Rosemary gathering the vials to place aside. Wind exhaled slowly, opening his eyes.

"I knew you had it in you, mouse." He said more to himself than anyone else.

As Ambrosia rested from the terrifying ordeal, Chase remained at her bedside, watching over her as Rosemary did also, eyeing him warily. She was not very fond of the Trold for several reasons, so seeing one so close to already weakened cousin did not settle well with her. Outside, Jasmine inhaled sharply as she addressed Wind firmly.

"Tell me exactly what you saw, Imugi. This horrendous attack is nothing I have ever seen before." Jasmine said.

"Because -no one's- ever seen it before." Wind said lowly. "Do you remember seeing a hole opening up in the sky in the south?"

"Hm... was that the storm which passed just a few days ago?" Jasmine asked.

"That was no storm. Beings from another world fell from the sky. There was some girl with them, but she was brought here by the creatures that attacked Ambrosia."

"I see." Jasmine said. "We must inform the King and-"

"No." Wind said. "The king can't know yet."

"This is a threat to all of us. Not just Phoenix or Vi, but all clans. These creatures are malevolent and mean to do harm." Jasmine replied.

"Provoking them without knowing how to fight them isn't a smart idea."

"You're an Imugi. Isn't that normal tactics for you?" Jasmine raised a brow. "There is something else. Is it the girl you mentioned?"

Wind hissed lowly. First, because this Phoenix was a quick thinker, and two- what did he care about whether the girl lived or died? The only reason he was spending so much effort in seeking her out was to find out how to destroy these dark beings. She had a big role in their presence there. He couldn't allow himself to go soft. He was an Imugi, damn it. He was already soft enough for Ambrosia, no one else.

"She needs to stay alive because she may be the only one who knows anything about them. The king may get the wrong idea and have her killed."

Jasmine stared at him warily for a moment before exhaling. "Very well. I thank you for returning Ambrosia to us, but I must ask you and the Trold to leave now. She must be disturbed as little as possible."

"Fine. Let me get him." Wind reentered the cottage, nudging Chase. "Come on. Time to scram."

"Huh? But I want to stay here with Ambrosia until-"

"They're giving us the boot, runt. Get up."

Chase frowned, sighing as he rose to his feet. Rosemary watched with caution as the two exited the room, holding one of Ambrosia's hands as she rested. Soon after they departed, Jasmine came back inside after shutting the door.

"Such odd ones Ambrosia has befriended." She said to Rosemary, shaking her head lightly.

* * *

Kapra was pacing about her room a bit, looking out the window and scuffing her foot on the floor. Something didn't feel right, but she didn't know why.

She thought about all that had happened in the last day or so. She remembered her short time with Wind, how he seemed so threatening, yet he didn't harm her. She thought about the Valkyrie, Wildfire in particular- despite her connection to nature, she seemed so willing to spill blood, to kill for that which she felt brought life. Then there was Chase... he came from a clan which fed upon anything they could catch, even if it was another person. Yet... he was warm, and kind, nothing like his fearsome brothers. Then, there was the Hulder. They were beautiful, but mysterious. Something seemed to linger beneath their soft smiled and polite gestures, and she couldn't begin to wonder what that could be- for now, it only manifested as a feeling.

Just then, she stopped, turning when there was a light knocking upon her door. She cleared her throat, going over to open it.

"Oh... hey." Kapra said upon seeing Arsenik there. "How's it going?"

"Good evening, miss Kapra. I was hoping to have a word with you if you aren't too fatigued."

"Yeah... I mean, this is your place... guess you don't really need permission, right?"

"It is polite to ask permission before entering a lady's room." Arsenik replied before proceeding inside. "I do not wish to make you uncomfortable."

"Okay..." Kapra said, walking over to sit on the bed, Arsenik pacing about. "Thanks, by the way... for the clothes and the room."

"There is no 'thank you' required for basic hospitality, my dear. However... I should very much like to help acquaint you with the keep. I only ask that you offer your story in exchange."

"... Story?"

"Indeed. It is quite late... perhaps it would be more appropriate to hold these discussions tomorrow. The circumstances of the phenomenon which brought you here are quite extraordinary. It is truly a miracle that you managed to survive through what you have." He then approached her. "And... if there is anything you should need... I ask you to seek me out personally."

Kapra nodded. "Sure. Um... thanks again... Arsenik."

He smiled lightly, bowing briefly. "I do hope you have a good rest, miss Kapra." He said, heading towards the door to leave the room.

"Hey, um... Arsenik?"

He stopped, smiling to himself for a moment before glancing over his shoulder. "Yes?"

"... Your name... I don't know about here, but... in my world it means... poison." Kapra said to him. "I guess this is weird to ask, but... why were you named this?"

Arsenik was surprised to hear her ask this question. "This name was not given to me by my mother and father, if that is what you are asking. I do not know if this is a custom in your world... but on Virgo Island, every individual is named twice. Once for when they are birthed into this world, and the second is earned." He noticed Kapra's expression change to one of thought at this. "Believe me, my dear... I have done things that I am not at all proud of in the past. I suppose this could be something we are all guilty of in one way or another. But I assure you... you have absolutely nothing to fear." He lingered a moment longer before they once again exchanged a polite goodnight to one another, leaving Kapra to her thoughts.

She sighed, falling back as she stared at the ceiling. What in the hell was she doing here? These Hulder... Arsenik... he was easy on the eyes, but she still wasn't completely sure if she could trust him. He seemed the type to always have his own agenda, no matter the situation. For him to go so far out of his way to take her off not one, but two people's hands- if she wasn't mistaken...

... he needed her for something.

* * *

When the corridors were empty, he emerged slowly. His auburn locks hung loosely, his hidden eyes shifting as he tiptoed along the stone walls. He stopped just outside a room, trying the handle. When it gave, he smirked lightly, slipping into the room like a chill on a cold winter's night. He saw no movement, the one he sought out fast asleep. He pursed his lip as he approached Kapra's bed, tilting his head as his expression surprisingly softened.

"Ah... she is more beautiful than I imagined." He whispered to himself, walking on his toes. "Such a shame... that beauty must be a curse." He looked about, setting his eyes on something. His slender fingers extended towards her bag, opening it as he sifted through her things. "It must be hard... or it will be... being born for the purpose of dying." He chuckled to himself as he took something in his hand: one of her pill bottles. As he spoke to himself, as softly as it was, Kapra woke, freezing as she realized that someone was in her room, not a foot from her. Her back was to him as she silently glanced over her shoulder. She did not recognize his voice as anyone she knew... so why did it sound so familiar? "Although... is that not what we are all born for, only to die? Perhaps it is why I do not fear it... because I have accepted it as my fate."

"Then you won't be afraid of this!" Kapra shouted then, tackling the young man to the ground. She managed to pin him as she pressed the blade of a pocket knife against his throat. At this, he only laughed.

"Are you going to kill me, my dear? I would love nothing more than to die by your hand if that is how I am to go."

"Tell me who the hell you are and why you're in my room. Are you a Hulder? A Trold, a- a-"

"Uh, uh, try none of the above, my darling." He chuckled.

"You're not amusing me and you're definitely not going to amuse anyone else when they find you here." Kapra growled.

"Oh, trust me... I have nothing to worry about, love. I only came for this." He held up one of her pill bottles, which Kapra tried to snatch from him, allowing him to squirm away from her and stand. Kapra jumped to her feet in response, holding her pocket knife threateningly. "You don't need to tell me you need this, I already know you do. But they need it too... or rather, they need it to be destroyed."

"'They?' What in the hell are you talking about? Screw this, I'm getting Arsenik. If you're not a Hulder, then he won't care about what happens to you."

"You mean the one who is keeping you here as a pawn in his little game of politics? Trust me dear, there is only one person in this place who cares about you, and it is me... but there is nothing I can do. You must die, there is no getting around that. They called upon me to make sure that happens... and so, you will have to say farewell to these."

Kapra narrowed her eyes a bit. "Wait a second... you're talking about the dark ones..." She pointed at him then. "You're from Earth, aren't you?"

"You could not tell by my accent, dear? There is no France on this island, is there?" He smirked.

Kapra furrowed her brows then, something coming to mind.

 _'Say, I didn't see where the other one went, by the way. The one who fell with you.'_

"Chase was right... you were brought here with them." She looked up. "You know something."

"Oh, I know more than just something, my darling... and I would love nothing more to share it all with you... but you must do something for me if I am to do that. I need to know... if you would fare better as an option to what I am already promised."

"No. No, I'm not playing that game. You don't understand that these things are going to wipe out everything they touch!"

"But I do, mon amour. I know that better than anybody. They didn't just tell me... they showed me." He took a step closer, Kapra stepping back. "Not that it would make a difference, anyhow... I know what it's like to live in hell. Do not fear me, my little flower. I would wish for nothing than to take you away from all of this and make you mine. But... life has other plans. Life always seems to have other plans."

"Enough with the pet names and romantics." Kapra said. "You're from Earth. You saw what happened there. If they've... showed something that could help kill them, then you need to start talking, now. You're lucky I'm being this nice considering you snuck into my room in the middle of the night, you creep!"

"I do apologize for that... it was a very ungentlemanly thing to do, but alas, the dark ones do not care about being decent. I already told you, I would share anything I know with you... but my lips are feeling parched. A kiss from you would undoubtedly fix that."

Kapra shook her head, scoffing. "Okay seriously, what drugs are you on? You honestly think I'm going to trust you for a second, let alone do what you ask?"

"Right now...? You are my drug, my darling. No... such an outcome would only be a dream for me."

Just then, out of nowhere, Kapra had not even seen the door open as Arsenik strode inside, shoving the man to the floor and pointing a sword at his throat in one fluid move. "Miss Kapra, did this man hurt you?" He asked as he flipped off his blanket with the point of the sword. "He is no Hulder, let me assure you of this. He isn't Trold... nor Imugi..."

"How did you-?" Kapra shook her head. "He's human." Kapra said then, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"I beg your pardon?"

"He's human. He's from my world. Look, as much as I know you want to right now... Arsenik, you can't kill him. He said he's from Earth and that the dark ones have told him something. I don't know how, but I have to get it out of him. It's the only way."

"So… that is what you call your people… the human clan." Arsenik slowly nodded, returning his gaze to the man. "Get up. I shall personally escort you to the prison chamber. You will remain there and if you so much a touch a hair upon miss Kapra's head again, I shall end you myself."

"What about the rest of her, hmm...?" He laughed, Arsenik growling as he shoved him out of the room. "Do not deny it, mon amour! When was the last time you were spoken to so tenderly? When was the last time someone wanted to love you this much?!" He grinned as he was brought down to a prison cell. Kapra calmed her breathing as she looked over, going over to pick up the pill bottle and staring at it a moment before throwing it in her bag.

What in the hell would he need that for?

A short time later, she looked up as Arsenik returned. "He won't be harming you again, miss Kapra. Are you alright?" He gently lifted her face to look her over. "I hope that scoundrel didn't attempt anything inappropriate."

"No, no... nothing like that. He just... seemed desperate. I heard him talking to himself and he was looking through my bag." Kapra said.

"He did not steal anything from you, did he?"

"Didn't really get a chance." Kapra replied.

"Well... I believe this night has been eventful enough for you. You need to rest. I assure you, this will not happen again." He nodded to her. "I bid you a good night, miss Kapra. I apologize for being subject to such a malicious intrusion." He rose, heading over to the door.

Before he could leave however, Kapra looked up. "Arsenik?"

"Yes, my dear?" He looked over his shoulder.

"... How did you know this was all going on? Were you... in the hallway when this was happening?"

Arsenik was silent for a moment. "Miss Kapra... many nights, I spend several hours wandering the halls, yes. You see... sometimes, although my body wishes to rest, my thought simply refuse to. Thankfully, I was nearby when the human was causing a stir. I do hope you forgive me for intruding myself, but I sensed you were in danger."

"Yeah... good thing you were around." Kapra said a bit warily.

Arsenik, of course, picked up on this. "Miss Kapra... I know we do not know each other very well yet... but let me put to rest any uneasiness you have by saying you have no reason to distrust me. I'm sure others have made you think otherwise and have viciously defamed my character. I hope if anything, my actions will dismiss such claims as a falsehood."

Kapra nodded. "Fair enough." She said. "Goodnight, Arsenik."

"Goodnight, miss Kapra. Rest well." He said as he quietly shut her door. He thought to himself for a moment before pursing his lip, going along his way.

* * *

 **Well, this was certainly an exciting chapter! Will Ambrosia recover from the attack against the dark ones and figure out a way to help Kapra? Whose words will Kapra believe about the different clans? Will Pyramus reveal to her the truth about the dark ones and how to stop them? Find out more in the next update! In the meantime, thank you again for reading, and see you next time!**


	5. The Outsider's Woes

**Hello again readers! Welcome back to another update! Before we continue, if you haven't noticed, there are some scenes which are flashbacks from Kapra's life before arriving to Virgo Island. Bear that in mind as we go along. Aside from this, hope you enjoy what comes next!**

* * *

Kara leaned against her car seat, silently wiping a tear from her face. It had been a week since the evacuations began, and three days since she had been separated from her family.

Her home.

She grabbed a bag, getting out of the car. She walked the empty street of a town about an hour from where she left. It was the western end of the island, closer to the city as suburbs blended into urban living. It wasn't something she was used to. Where she came from… it was quiet. Slower. Simpler. She entered the empty convenience store, sighing lightly as she grabbed a few things here and there, looking towards the pharmacy in the back. She hopped over the counter, rummaging a few things and reading labels before sweeping some pills into a bottle with her hand. She hopped back over the empty counter, sighing as she dug into her pocket, tossing some money onto the counter before heading out.

She drove until it began to get dark, pulling over and shutting off her car to get some sleep. She pulled out a blanket and a pillow, wrapping herself up in them as she shut her eyes. After a few hours of sleep, she was awoken by a loud noise, jolting awake and grabbing the pocket knife she kept close at night. She looked around, trying to see if she could make out anything in the darkness. She stopped when she saw movement, seeing it go towards an alleyway. Her eyes widened.

It was a person.

Kara grabbed her keys and a bag, hurrying out of her car as she followed them. She stopped when she reached the alleyway, finding survivors. They had a fire set up, Kara slowly sitting down near them, relaxing when they didn't take aversion to her. Kara reached into her bag, pulling out a loaf of bread and placing it near the group. They all looked at her as she nodded towards it. "Got it from a few towns back. Take it." She said.

The people looked among one another, one taking it to unwrap it before passing it among themselves. They nodded to her in thanks, Kara smiling lightly as she leaned against the side of a building and closing her eyes.

It was barely dawn when she heard the sound of whispered screams closing in.

* * *

Bo Peep, along with a couple other fellow mistresses, giggled lightly as they adorned King Barium with affection, caressing and kissing his face. This had gone on for quite some time until the double doors of the lavish bed chamber opened, a single individual storming in and tossing several parchments at Barium's feet without a hint of hesitation. Barium let his head fall back, sighing as his mistresses quieted.

"Alexandrite… must you bother me so early in the morning?" Barium groaned.

"Three more reports of unusual occurrences. Wildlife acting amiss, flora and crops stilling in their growth. Winter should be breaking, not the opposite."

"And since when do you care about the paranoia of the people, brother? You usually can't be bothered with such things, so I would like to not be bothered by them now."

Alexandrite curled his lip. "You're right, and I wish to NOT be bothered by it, which is precisely why I am bothering YOU with it now. Read this. It was sent in secret by the Phoenix. One of them is beseeching us for assistance on behalf of her cousin." He tossed one of the parchments at his crimson-skinned brother, who sighed as he read it slowly. His expression changed, raising his brow as he looked up. "What is the foundation of our-" He hesitated. "-your rule, brother? We have but one obligation. Protect the Phoenix from what may come to threaten them." He snatched the parchment, waving it about. "This is no longer the people being normally ridiculous. This has come to our doorstep. The years have changed you. Your rule has grown lax, decadent. You complain of the clans continuing to act like undisciplined children, yet you do nothing to put them in line. This is your opportunity to solidify your image, their obedience to you."

Barium sat up a bit straighter, exhaling slowly. "Very well. I will arrange to go to the Phoenix village today. It seems that one of them had quite a difficult night."

"Good. Give me word when you have next steps in place." Alexandrite turned on his heel, striding out of the room, his body still tense. Barium relaxed a bit, looking to two of his mistresses.

"Dress yourselves, recline in your chamber." He said, waving a hand as they each kissed him briefly. He told Bo Peep to remain, one of his arms lazily draped about her shoulders. Her skin was the shade of a cherry blossom, a vibrant pink against her red curls. She rested her head on his shoulder, kissing on him lightly.

"Do you need something of me, my love?" She asked, her fingers teasingly drawing circles on his chest. "I can hide all the parchments so yoy don't have to be troubled with them." She giggled.

He couldn't help but chuckle a bit, shaking his head. "Seek out the animals outside the Phoenix village. Speak to them and either confirm or dismiss the suspicions the people have brought to me. If it's the latter, I will spend not a moment more on this absurdity." He said to her as she kissed along his jawline.

"And… if it's the former, my sweet?" Bo Peep asked, smiling as she rested her forehead against the side of his face before he turned, taking her face into his hand gently.

"… Then we must look into the cause of their suspicions." He sighed, kissing her tenderly. "Ready yourself."

Bo Peep smiled lightly, her finger tracing the frame of his face as she rose from the bed, taking a thin robe to wrap herself in before proceeding to the mistresses' chambers.

* * *

Kapra opened her eyes, wheezing a bit as she sat up. She dug into her bag, grabbing her medication to take a pill. She furrowed her brows as she coughed thickly, grabbing a tissue to wipe her mouth only to see red when she pulled it away. She sighed, recapping the bottle before she heard a light knock at the door. She bit her lip, stuffing the bloodied tissues into her bag. "You can come in, um… was just about to come out anyway." Kapra cleared her throat, turning to see Arsenik as expected.

"Good morning, miss Kapra. Are you faring well?" Arsenik asked as he approached. "I do hope you weren't too shaken up from the ordeal last night."

"Yeah, doing good thanks. Are you… doing okay?" She asked, and Arsenik chuckled lightly.

"Very well, miss Kapra. I apologize once again for what transpired. Rest assured, the other human is being properly guarded. Now, I was hoping to take you for a turn about the keep if you're up to it… and after you've had your fill of proper nourishment, of course."

Kapra blinked. "Oh, um… sure. Seems like a nice place here."

"I appreciate the compliment. I shall also appreciate your company. If you would like, you may proceed to the dining hall downstairs. Help yourself to anything you wish, and I shall meet you just outside there before the hour is out. Do you know how to get there?"

"Yeah, I think I remember. Um… thanks again for-" Kapra winced when her stomach growled loudly. "Sorry." At this, Arsenik couldn't help but chuckle.

"No need to apologize, I'm sure you're famished. Please, take what you like once you seat yourself there." He placed a gentle hand on her back, Kapra looking up at him.

"Sure. I'll see you later, then." She said, heading out of the room. As she did, Arsenik inhaled lightly, furrowing a brow. He looked around, his gaze eventually settling onto her bag. Despite not wanting to infringe on her privacy, he sensed something amiss. He opened it, his slender fingers reaching inside to sift through it a moment before stopping. He slowly pulled out the bloodied tissues, his brows furrowing deeper as he closed it into his hand, shutting the the bag. He closed his eyes a moment, inhaling slowly.

"It's worse than I perceived..." He said quietly to himself. "Poor thing... perhaps she needs me as much as I need her."

Kapra seated herself in the dining hall, filling a plate as she began to eat. Until now, she didn't realize how starving she was. It wasn't until shenearly finished the plate that she realized there were eyes watching her. She looked around, noticing some of the Hulder staring out of the corners of their eyes, discreetly as possible, and not in the most welcoming way. She kept her head down, deciding she wasn't in the mood for starting anything.

* * *

Kara sat at a lunch table, setting her back pack down and opening her lunch bag. She sat alone as usual, taking out her food to eat. As she was doing so, some girls one table over snickered among themselves. One took a piece of their food, putting it onto a spoon and flicked it. Kara noticed it land near her, sighing as she tried to ignore it. However, the girls started to laugh as they threw more food at her before taking a handful of lettuce, hurling it so it landed on her things. Kara frowned, shaking it off her bag.

"Hey, you're making a mess over there, clean it up, you stupid pig!" They began to laugh more as Kara sighed shakily, still trying to ignore them. Just then, she looked over when she saw someone walk in. She smiled, a boy she liked glancing over and waving at her. She smiled, waving back. One of the girls grimaced, picking up their soft drink. They came up from behind Kara, smirking as they dumped it over her head. They began to howl with laughter, other kids looking on and joining in the laughter. The boy backed away, heading out of the lunch room. As she stood completely still, frowning as she watched him go, the lights began to flicker. The laughter began to wane as Kara began to tremble, slowly turning. The girl backed away a bit, Kara staring at her.

"Choke." She said, her voice sounding a bit deeper.

"What did you say?" The girl asked before her brows twisted, crunching her face as she began to gag. Her hands went to her throat as if she was suffocating, other children becoming fearful and screaming. Some ran to get help, a couple aides rushing over to attend the girl.

That night, Kara sat in her pajamas, having cleaned off as she stared at the mirror. She bit her lip, shutting her eyes as a pair of grey tinted hands placed themselves on her shoulders, another female speaking.

 **'She got what she deserved. Don't worry... soon, you won't be the only one who can see me.'**

* * *

Kapra shook her head at the memory, simply trying to avoid the stares. After having plenty to eat, Kapra wandered out of the dining hall, looking around and taking in the general atmosphere of the place. She smiled lightly, not being able to help but think this place was pretty amazing, like something out of medieval times. She glanced down the corridors, seeing a Hulder walking about every now and then, going about their own business. After a short time, she spotted Arsenik approaching.

"Feeling better, miss Kapra?" He asked.

"Definitely... thanks." She smiled lightly.

"Come then, let us walk." He said, holding out his arm. Kapra smiled a bit as she took it, the pair proceeding as he showed her about the keep. "So, miss Kapra... I do hope you will indulge me about your homeland. Your life before here. I am quite eager to learn more about you, if I may be so bold to say. You're quite extraordinary." Arsenik said.

Kapra frowned a bit then. "Well... to be honest, there was nothing really exciting about me before all this... happened." She said.

"I highly doubt that... but I shall have to take your word for it. Tell me... what is your world like?"

"It's pretty... developed. Not downplaying anything here, but there's a lot of big buildings... cars- uh, these big metal things that people use for travel."

"Cars? Hm... how fascinating. A metal contraption... do go on." Arsenik urged.

"We have a lot of... technology. You probably wouldn't understand most of it being you're not used to it. Think of it as... communicating and seeing things virtually."

"Virtual... that is a bit difficult to fathom indeed. You sound like you are from quite an advanced civilization. I cannot imagine what powers the Human clan must wield."

"Yeah... when they aren't using it against each other." Kapra rolled her eyes. "Before the dark ones came, there was enough craziness as it was. Wars, violence over the stupidest things... it made me really have to find my own niche, somewhere to find my own peace... get away from it all."

"I see. So... it seems Virgo Island is not the only place where war is sometimes unavoidable."

"When the dark ones came... people thought I was crazy. But then weird stuff started to happen. People started dropping like flies, started seeing things... animals started acting up, things started just turning sour. First, they thought it was some sort of terrorist bio-weapon making everyone insane. EPA began testing the water, the air-"

"Terrorist... bio-weapon? EPA?"

"... Nothing you need to know about, trust me... anyway, they started testing the air and the water for chemicals."

"Ah, I see. Your clan must have presumed they were being poisoned?"

"Yeah... something like that. When they found nothing, they began to use infrared- a special mask to help people see things they normally wouldn't be able to- and then they started to catch the dark ones in action. So, they tried catching one and talking to it. That didn't work. They failed to keep things from the public, with everyone leaking everything..."

"How horrid. People began... leaking?"

Kapra blinked before snickering. "Not literally... 'leaking' is a term for... exposing something, like news or information."

"Ah. Forgive my misunderstanding. So your people learned of the dark ones?"

"That's the thing, we still don't know how they got to Earth, or why, or what they really wanted with us. They just started... sucking the life out of everything. They came from the sky one day- kind of like how I did... and that was it. They laid low for a while, but they started taking over everything within a few months."

"Well... unlike them, I do not take aversion to your arrival here. In fact, it is quite the opposite. To meet someone from a world I was not aware existed before you came... it is a rare opportunity. One that I wish to learn more of."

"I guess... I'm more worried about what the dark ones will do now that they're here."

"Fret not. Though your people seem to be quite advanced, they did not believe you when you warned them. I will do what I can from what I learn of you to seek out a solution to this threat. I assure you, there is nothing to fear so as long as you are under my wing." Arsenik said, placing a gentle hand on her back. "Come. Let us take a turn about the gardens."

Kapra blinked as the pair went outside, looking around at the extravagant gardens with varied species of flowers, reeds, small pools of water overlapping and pouring into one another in a beautiful display. There was no denying that the Hulder were unique from the other clans, more advanced in the aspects of art and architecture than the other three she encountered. Kapra still remained surprised that they were not the ruling clan of this island- she wondered what the mysterious Vi clan had in their corner to make them so powerful.

Perhaps she wasn't quite ready to find out.

"Wow." Kapra smiled a bit as she looked around. "It's been a while since I've seen anything like this."

"Indeed... it is a tranquil place. One to clear the mind and enjoy the beauty nature offers us. A respect for life, and that which strengthens it." Arsenik said as he paced around a bit.

"So, um..." Kapra thought a bit then. "Where am I allowed to go?"

"What do you mean?" Arsenik tilted his head.

"Well... this is your-... I mean, while I'm here, do I have to ask before going somewhere, or can I-"

"You need not ask permission to access any of the public areas here, miss Kapra." Arsenik said. "You are not a prisoner here, but a guest." Kapra nodded. "If any should make you feel otherwise, I shall be sure to reprimand them. Do not feel you are under any obligation to repay anything. I cannot expect someone in your position to do so, it would simply be immoral. My only wish is to learn about you, to assist you against this threat that has afflicted your people."

Kapra nodded, smiling a bit. She was about to say something when one of the Hulder approached. "Sir Arsenik, forgive me for disturbing you. It is a matter of urgency."

Arsenik nodded. "Please excuse me, miss Kapra. I shall return once I handle this matter. Please feel free to roam about the gardens as you wish." He said before heading off with the other Hulder.

Once they were far enough away, Arsenik was handed a small parchment. "Word has reached me that the one Phoenix called Ambrosia was attacked just after sundown this past night. The attackers were not recognizable from any particular clan."

"What?" Arsenik widened his eyes, snatching the parchment as he read the paper over quickly.

"She is recovering, but sir... the Vi has been informed of the attack, most likely from one of her people."

"Damn it all..." Arsenik growled, rolling up the parchment to hand back to him. "It must have something to do with these supposed fiends I've heard word about. We must lead the Vi astray from us if they begin to suspect. Do what you can to make sure any fallback lands upon the Trold or Valkyrie clans, even the Imugi if you must. They did after all, have contact with the Human girl."

"Yes, sir. Is there anything else you wish for me to do?"

"Try to find word of miss Ambrosia's condition. I shall visit her when it isn't too risky to ensure her recovery myself." Arsenik said.

"Yes, sir." The Hulder bowed lightly before taking leave. Arsenik hissed to himself, running a hand through his hair.

Meanwhile, Kapra was wandering aimlessly about the gardens, daydreaming a bit when something caught her attention. She heard the sound of swords clashing, craning her head above the floral bushes to see a field beyond the gardens where a couple Hulder were sparring. Kapra looked around, making her way out of the gardens to move a short distance closer to where the sparring was taking place, smiling with interest as she sat down in the low grass to watch. As she did, she thought she recognized one of them.

"Hey, don't think I'm going to go easy on you, Viktor! Just because you're Arsenik's nephew doesn't mean I'm giving you special treatment!" One of the two shouted. Part of his hair on one side was a bit cropped, a vertical scar marked over his right eye.

Ah, she remembered him then, having spoken to him briefly before that crazy night had begun. He had seemed quite timid in nature, but she watched with interest as he dueled his fellow Hulder without too much trouble. She was so interested in the duel that she failed to realize him do a double take when he noticed that he was being watched. Kapra straightened up a bit when his expression changed to one of realization.

"No, that couldn't possibly be-" He was saying to himself before he was swiftly knocked off his feet.

"Get your head out of the clouds!" The other Hulder shouted. "Some nephew of a war chief you are!"

"W- Wait, please excuse me, there's something I must-" Viktor started, having gotten halfway to his feet when he was nudged back down by the other Hulder.

"Turning back on a fight? Typical coward you are, always shying away from a conflict rather than facing it head on. The only time you're ever good at anything is when you have your uncle at your back!"

Kapra tightened her lips as Viktor finally got to his feet, feeling humiliated. She jumped to her own, marching over to where they were, Viktor's face flushed with both embarrassment and surprise. How did she get here? Was Arsenik aware? How long had she been at their keep for?

"Hey." Kapra smiled lightly as she approached Viktor. "Long time no see."

"Well, this is what was distracting you then, Viktor?" The other Hulder smirked. "Of course you would go for this... Human, as they are calling her. You always do like the strange ones."

Kapra shot a look at the Hulder. "What's your name?"

"I don't think it's any of your business, Human."

"Funny... Arsenik said that Hulder always presented themselves as gentlemen."

"I don't have to be a gentleman to a trespasser. Arsenik may wish to make you his pet, but that doesn't concern me. You could be no better than the Trold, for all I know. You could be savage, vicious, hold no honor to your being."

"R- Rayvn... please, let's not argue." Viktor said a bit quietly.

"Fine. Let's make this even then, hm? You called Arsenik a war chief, right? That sounds pretty important. Wouldn't want to make him angry if I were you, and harassing his nephew seems like a good way to do that." Kapra said.

"Viktor wouldn't dare say a word about it. He knows it's all in good fun, right Viktor?" Rayvn smirked.

"Let's agree to disagree about that." Kapra said.

"You dare to speak to me, a high captain in such a manner? I will not take this lightly."

"And you would dare to speak to Arsenik's nephew like you are?" Kapra took a step forward to Viktor's dismay. "I don't like bullies." She said as Rayvn curled his lip. "You don't think Viktor's a good fighter? Well, I bet he's a better fighter than you are."

At this, Rayvn laughed. "How stupid you are to make an assumption upon something you know nothing of!"

"Maybe I am. And I'm about to do something even stupider, even." Kapra said as she went over to a small sword rack, taking one out to look at it. "I challenge you to a duel."

As Ravyn threw his head back to laugh, Viktor nearly choked. "M- Miss Kapra, please! I've only discovered you're alive after the last time we saw one another, please don't kill yourself on my account! He's one of our best soldiers!"

Kapra looked at Viktor. "Like I said... I don't like bullies. This guy wants to push you around, he's going to deal with me. Besides... I've got nowhere else to go at the moment, so I guess I should show you guys I'm not completely helpless."

Viktor was stunned, but fearful that the girl he had just realized was alive and well may very well lose her life in mere minutes. He bit his lip, furrowing his brows as he watched anxiously.

Ravyn smirked, chuckling to himself as he drew his sword. "Hope there's more of you that plan on arriving to this island, Human. Arsenik will have to find another to entertain himself with."

"Hope you're not too hungry, because you're going to eat those words." Kapra said, snickering at her own bad pun.

Kapra gripped the handle of the sword, narrowing her eyes as she stood at a side stance. Ravyn expected her to at least show some bit of nerves, but was somewhat surprised and additionally annoyed when she didn't, standing tall as the breeze blew her hair lightly. Growing impatient, Ravyn charged forward, about to thrust his sword at her. Kapra quickly side stepped, Ravyn losing his footing as he tripped over her blade. He quickly got to his feet, whirling around as he just barely blocked her sword upon it coming down against his blade. His confidence shrunk a bit, staring at her a moment before their swords clashed, Kapra using all of her focus to keep up. Viktor peeked through his hands, inhaling sharply as he realized she was still alive. Becoming irritated, Ravyn shoved Kapra back, grunting as she fell and rolled to the side quickly to avoid being stabbed. She hopped up, retaking a solid stance as Ravyn tugged his sword out of the ground where she had been moments ago.

"Someone likes to play dirty." Kapra said lowly.

"Perhaps you are more agile than I perceived, Human. Do not think this alone will save you!" Ravyn growled as he charged forward, Kapra quickly stepping the other way and falling to one knee as her blade met his side, leaving a thin cut. Ravyn hissed, stopping to briefly inspect the wound. He looked at his fingers, being met with the sight of his own blood upon them. Other Hulder had wandered near, murmuring as they witnessed this unlikely turn in the duel. Ravyn's eyes shot Kapra a cold stare. "You will pay dearly for that."

"Hey, come on... this is all in good fun, right?" Kapra shrugged as she smirked.

Rayvn cried out wrathfully as he charged forward once again, swords clashing as he pushed Kapra further and further back. She gasped when she fell, Ravyn falling to his knees as he tried to stab her once, twice, three times, Kapra evading his attacks. As she tried to get to her feet, he grabbed a fist full of her hair, yanking her back. He raised his sword in the air, about to bring it down upon her chest.

"NO! Ravyn, for goodness sake!" Viktor cried out.

Kapra felt her own heart pounding in her ears, hissing as she clenched her teeth, shoving herself to the side a bit to get a better angle as she back fisted Ravyn's face. Viktor halted where he was, having begun to run towards them. While Ravyn nursed his face, Kapra regained herself, picking up her sword and narrowing her eyes as she pointed it at him. As she did so, the wind seemed to pick up a bit.

"Hey. We aren't done yet." She said.

"No, we certainly are not." Ravyn growled as he strode forward again, their swords clashing once again. He shoved Kapra back, who stumbled a bit. He reared his arm back, about to slice across her neck when she ducked, falling to her knees and grabbing his ankles with her hands and making him fall back, his sword landing about two feet from him. As he tried to reach over to grab it, she quickly grabbed her sword, standing above him and pointed it at his throat. He stared with angered shock, not believing this was happening. The other Hulder were silent, Viktor not believing that this girl had just outdone one of their strongest captains.

"I take it that Viktor's honor is restored... and that you won't be bothering him again." She said, backing away to put the sword back onto the rack. She turned, smiling at Viktor as he stared at her in silence. "So... want to do something?"

"M- Miss Kapra, how... where did you learn...?" Viktor breathed out a chuckle. "Your display was nothing short of… a- amazing!"

"I watched a lot of fantasy films. Sword fighting... all that good stuff." She smiled. "Arsenik is probably waiting for me... he was kind of showing me around."

"But miss Kapra, how did you survive the Valkyrie... the Trold? Perhaps after what I have seen here, it should be no surprise that you did." Viktor smiled.

"It's... a little complicated." Kapra replied. Behind her, Ravyn wiped his mouth, beyond enraged at his embarrassing loss. He grabbed a rock, storming up to the pair as he was about to bludgeon her head. He was stopped, other Hulder tensing up when Ravyn looked over his shoulder to see Arsenik holding his arm and restraining him, none too pleased.

"Ravyn... perhaps you are not aware... but miss Kapra is going to be a guest here for some time. Let me take the time now to say this, for I shall do so only once. You will treat our guest... as well as my nephew... with the utmost respect or you shall receive severe punishment. Am I clear? Do not dare to shame the name of Hulder again." He said before shoving Ravyn aside, who picked himself up and headed off without a word.

"U- Uncle... please forgive me, I did not mean to seem like a fool to-"

"There is nothing to forgive. It seems that miss Kapra has impressed us all yet again. You should feel worthy of her defending your honor. That is nothing to feel foolish of." Arsenik smiled. "You fought quite valiantly, miss Kapra. If I didn't know any better, I would have mistaken you for one of my own soldiers. You have not yet ceased to amaze me. I only wonder what other admirable qualities you have yet to reveal."

Kapra shrugged. "Guess we have plenty to find out about each other, huh?"

"Indeed. Viktor, please join miss Kapra and I."

"O- Oh, yes, um..." He held his hands to his chest, Arsenik raising a brows he moved forward instead to hook one of his arms around here, the three proceeding back towards the keep.

* * *

Down in the prison chamber, the Frenchman hummed lightly to himself, wrapped up in his blanket as he chuckled. It was the only thing he had requested. As he sighed lightly, he stopped when he felt a chill near him, looking over lazily. "It seems we are even now, hm...? Neither of us seem to have made any progress. I failed to take her medicine, and you failed to eliminate the raven-haired beauty." He smirked, but the dark creature was not amused, hissing lowly.

 **'Do not tempt the Origin. Its patience grows thin.'**

"Relax, relax, mon ami... we will both get what we want. I didn't take her precious pills, but they won't last forever, hm? She'll run out... and then things will start going your way. Which means I get my payoff. Besides... there is more than one way to stop a heart from beating."

 **'She must not die either by her own hands or by another's. This is the prophesy of the Origin.'**

"Yes, yes, I know of this..." The Frenchman waved his hand a bit. "But... I cannot do much from in here, hm? You could be a dear and let me out."

 **'The Origin will abide by its own needs. If it feels the need to free you, it will whisper to us.'**

The Frenchman sighed as the dark creature disappeared. "So touchy..." He leaned his head back. "I will just go back to pretending that I am snuggled up in a nice warm bed beside a nice, warm woman..."

* * *

Viktor joined his uncle over to the side as Kapra ate some bread that was served to her for an afternoon snack, the three inside an outdoor gazebo sort of structure with archways carved out of the decorative stone.

"Uncle... when did she return?" Viktor asked.

"She was brought here by myself late last evening. Incredibly, she managed to gain a great amount of strength back in such a short time. I did not disclose this to you because I wished to address her condition first." He glanced over at his nephew. "I know that is what you were wondering."

Viktor shrunk back a bit. "W- Well... I was only concerned about her... I've been guilt ridden since she had been taken by the Valkyrie."

"And I told you that she would return to us, and here she is. And better yet, she seems to already be quite fond of you. All the better to have her forget that Trold I saw her running about with."

"T- Trold? Did they do harm to her?" Viktor asked.

"One in particular seemed to have taken it upon himself to attempt to care for her. It was a pitiful attempt, but one made nonetheless. I was honestly quite surprised, to say the least. In the end, he realized that he simply did not have the means to ensure her recovery. I suppose some Trold are capable of realizing their inferiority to the Hulder."

"Yes." Viktor said. "I do hope you aren't cross with me."

"I'm not cross. However, I will need your assistance. There was another Human which was captured here last night, one that seemed to have mixed intentions with miss Kapra. He is being held in the prison chamber, but he seems to know something about the creatures which usurped the Human clan where she is from. Miss Kapra will need support while being present for his interrogation I plan to have tonight, so I may need you to oversee a few things while I employ myself with this task. Also... being she has so passionately defended your honor, you should tend to her comfort in return. Her respect has been exceedingly earned by you and I."

"O- Oh, of course, uncle. E- Exceedingly so. I- I've never seen such a thing, even most of the Hulder women couldn't pull off such a feat. But another human, how strange… it may bring unwanted attention to our clan." Viktor said.

"Indeed, you're right. Viktor... if word spreads of her presence here, we must learn as much as we can about her... lest the Vi discover her and wish to take her for themselves. I am putting you to the task to assist me in this matter, do you understand?"

"Of course, uncle. This is all for her benefit, after all." Viktor answered, Arsenik hesitating for a moment.

"Yes. All... for her benefit." He replied as he glanced over at Kapra. "Now. It seems she is about done. You should ask her if she desires anything else before you take her about the rest of the keep." Viktor nodded, getting up quickly to go over to Kapra, bowing politely as they spoke. Arsenik observed quietly, smiling lightly to himself. "If she could muster such strength in her current state... imagine what she could do upon reaching full capacity." He said to himself. "She would be rewarded greatly of course... but no. This will not all be for just her benefit. The Hulder will finally reap what we have sought for years. We shall overturn the Vi and become the ruling clan of Virgo Island once and for all."

* * *

 **Oh dear! Is Arsenik going to put his own needs and wants before everyone else? Will Ravyn exact revenge against Kapra for defeating him in the duel? How do Kapra's memories tie into her situation now, and what connection does the unknown human have with the dark ones? What are Wind and Chase up to? Find out more in the next update! Thanks again for reading, and see you next time!**


	6. The Unexpected Answer

**Good morning, readers! Last time, we had quite an exciting read! I won't ramble on for too long, but we're going to be getting into a small bit of drama in this update. Hopefully you enjoy as always!**

* * *

Wind grimaced to himself as Chase continued to chatter behind him. "- I mean, did you SEE how she knocked that Hulder off his feet?! I'm telling you, Wind, mark my words, she's one of us!"

"I'm going to tell you one last time." Wind growled lowly. "There is no US. The only reason I'm letting you stick around is because you actually learned a few things about the girl and those dark things wandering around."

"Well, I'm sure we'll be pals eventually, right? So where are we going, anyway?"

"First, as far away from the Hulder's keep as possible, because I'm sure your big mouth was going to attract their entire force back there. Second, I'm going to check on something."

"Oh, well I guess we can spare some time to-" He stopped when he felt something poke at his side, gasping when he found it was the end of a spear. Wind halted when a wolf pounced in front of him, blocking his way as it was seen carrying Wildfire. Her wolf was slightly larger than the others, Valkyrie quickly surrounding the pair as Wind shook his head in annoyance.

"What in the hell do you want? I'm not in the mood to play with a bunch of sissies like you right now." Wind spat.

"We've no business with ye, Imugi." Wildfire said, but pursed her lip as she smirked. "We're here for the Trold... although, I wouldn't mind you for an extra treat, hm?" She looked Wind up and down, making him grimace.

Chase scoffed. "Hey, come on girls, you didn't like our little game we played last time we-"

"Quiet, Trold!" Another Valkyrie shouted, jabbing him with her spear.

"Brooks." Wildfire addressed her. "Save that for later."

"Look, the Trold's with me, unfortunately. We're in neutral territory, so I have every right to say that you better back off and let us do what we're trying to do here or I'll claw your eyes out. It'll make you stop gawking at me."

"That Trold came onto our land and took something from us. Since I see he no longer has that which he took, he will either lead us to where it is now, or he will suffer death sooner rather than later." Wildfire threatened.

"'It?' Don't you mean 'her?'" Wind asked, but immediately regretted doing so for more than one reason.

Wildfire glanced to the others for a moment before clicking her tongue, nodding towards Wind and Chase. Brooks growled as the wolf she was mounted upon charged, knocking Chase off his feet and pinning him. Wind growled, swearing under his breath as he was about to lunge at her. Wildfire took a long, hollow tubular object carved out of wood, blowing into it. When she did, something shot out of it and soared through the air, a small point piercing Wind's back. He hissed, continuing to charge forward until his knees gave, the plant-based sedative taking effect as he was knocked out cold.

"Collect the Imugi and the Trold. Bring them back to camp." Wildfire ordered, Brooks hopping down to bind Chase's hands as he growled at her. She held the connected rope as she re-mounted her wolf, tugging on it.

"Keep up Trold, or you're going to be tasting dirt." Brooks snapped at him as she yanked on his rope. One of the other Valkyrie laid Wind across the back of their wolf, the group making their way back to their territory.

Wildfire chuckled to herself. "He looks like a wild one... I like the ones who play rough."

As they did this, one who was watching silently retreated into the trees, making their way back to the north eastern side of the island. Onyx was as silent as the grave, ominous in nature, hoping that King Barium would be satisfied with his report. On the other side of the path, a Hulder scout smirked lightly as they remained unseen, nodding to themselves as they headed back in the direction of the keep.

* * *

Kapra widened her eyes when they entered what seemed to be a small library within the keep. A few Hulder sat inside, reading or writing quietly.

"Wow... you guys have a lot of books..." Kapra said as she looked around.

"The Hulder believe in fostering a basic education for ourselves. Knowledge is a powerful tool. We have a number of ancient recordings and scriptures documenting the stories and accounts of our forefathers before us, as well as a number of other subjects." Arsenik said, Viktor watching curiously as Kapra looked around at some of the shelves. She slowed to a stop, her hand extending to take one of the books off the shelf. Arsenik glanced over, pursing his lip. "Ah... advanced studies of the soul. I believe this was provided to us by the Phoenix at one point or another. They are far better taught in these things than the Hulder."

"Huh." Kapra said as she skimmed through it, stopping to look at penciled illustrations.

"You may bring it back to your room, if you like. You seem intrigued by it." Arsenik said.

"Oh, cool... thanks. Ambrosia said something about what's making me sick having to do with a curse, something spiritual... maybe this kind of information could help me." Kapra smiled, Arsenik nodding at Viktor. He snapped to attention, striding over.

"Miss Kapra, I can hold that for you." Viktor offered.

Kapra glanced between the two, raising a brow. "Okay... I mean, it's not that heavy..." Kapra said as she handed it to Viktor.

Just then, the scout that had witnessed the conflict in the woods entered the small library, bowing as he approached. "Sir Arsenik, I return with a report."

"Ah, very good. Miss Kapra, please excuse me. Viktor will be more than happy to continue showing you about the keep if you like."

"O- Oh, uncle, perhaps you could-"

"I will return shortly. Tend to her entertainment if you will, Viktor." Arsenik said, Viktor biting his lip nervously when he was left alone with Kapra.

"Hey..." Kapra said, making him fidget a bit. "I'm not going to bite." She smirked, gently taking the book from his hands as he looked at her. "Besides, you could stand to have him not breathe down your neck for a minute." Kapra said, heading out of the library as Viktor watched after her a moment, clearing his throat before walking a bit quickly to catch up.

"M- Miss Kapra, please don't get the wrong idea about my uncle... I do hope he wouldn't be cross at me for saying this, but though he may seem overbearing at times to others, he only means the best for me. He did raise me after all. He has taught me everything I know, and I wouldn't trust anyone more than him."

"Not saying he's bad or anything... just... don't put all your eggs in one basket, you know?"

"Eggs... basket... I'm not sure what you mean."

Kapra snickered. "It's just a phrase. It means, don't put ALL your trust or investment into just one person. Sometimes the people who are supposed to be the closest to you are the ones who end up hurting you in the end."

"Oh. Well, I assure you, Arsenik would do no such thing. He is a man of his word. I'm sure you've heard otherwise from the other clans you encountered, but they only mean to slander his character."

"I guess Arsenik hasn't proven me wrong so far..." Kapra said before slowing to a stop, Viktor stopping short as she looked into a wide, arch shaped double doors with inscriptions carved into the stone above it. "Hey, what's in here?"

"This is the way to our temple, er- let me get that for you." He said as he went over, holding the door open for her. Viktor tried to remain near Kapra's side as she looked around in awe. The natural light that flowed in through the window at the other end of the temple, pouring directly onto an altar, clashed with the dark spaces on the sides.

Her footsteps echoed lightly as she looked about, two rectangular shaped pools on either side of her, still and silent. She was about to approach the altar when she noticed something on one side, walking towards it. "Hey, what's behind this curtain?"

"O- Oh, um-..." He took her hand lightly, jumping a bit when he realized what he did. "I- I'm sorry, forgive me, but... this is what we call the pathway to reflection. To many, it looks like an ordinary archway carved into the wall here, but to some, it appears to be a mirror. I've never been able to see the mirror."

"So... what does the mirror do?" Kapra asked.

"Well, it could show one of a few things... some have seen something from their past, or from an ancestor's life which relates to their own, something from perhaps a past life, or a future occurrence, a very important visage in relation to their lives. A secret kept within the soul that is revealed to point out something which will affect the viewer greatly."

"Sounds pretty neat." Kapra nodded slowly, turning around and cracking a smile. "I want to try it."

"O- Oh, um... miss Kapra, I do not wish to be a nuisance, but... it is said if one is able to see the mirror and what it presents to the viewer, they are often... not the same."

"Viktor, I've seen some weird stuff. I don't think anything this mirror would have to show me is going to psychologically damage me more than I might already be." She chuckled. "Unless we're going to get in trouble, I'll be fine."

"Oh dear... " Viktor whimpered as Kapra gently pulled back the curtain, revealing, as Viktor said, to be an intricate archway carved into the stone wall, the space set back about half a foot.

"Well... the design is pretty... but see? No mirror. Just a nice design." Kapra said, Viktor craning his head forward a bit.

"Indeed... I still can't seem to see anything either." He exhaled lightly, relaxing a bit. "At any rate, this is certainly a place for spiritual healing and rejuvenation."

"Yeah... this place has a nice atmosphere to it." Kapra replied, turning to smile at him. "So... is this the end of the tour then?" She chuckled.

"O- Oh, certainly not!" Viktor surprisingly returned her smile, seeming to become a bit more comfortable. As they headed off, Kapra stopped when she thought she felt a soft breeze at her back, turning to see the closed curtain sway a bit. She tilted her head, shrugging before following Viktor out of the temple.

* * *

Wind hissed groggily when he felt something cold hit his face, shaking it a bit as he noticed water was dripping from his hair and jaw. There before him stood Wildfire, Brooks, and a few other Valkyrie pacing around. Just on the other side of the wooden pole he was tied to was Chase, who was also none too pleased about his current situation. Wildfire nodded to Brooks, who placed the bucket aside before going over, crouching on the other side of Wind to yank his head up by his hair so Wildfire could get a good look at him.

"... when I get out of these binds... I'm going to kick all your sorry-"

"You really are a looker, aren't you?" Wildfire smirked. "Pretty, wild thing. Couldn't tame you if I wanted to... not saying I want to." She chuckled. "But, we have business to attend to. What do ye know of the girl?" Wildfire asked as she crouched down in front of him. "I see now that you've made a pact with this Trold which robbed us of her."

"Yeah, and you've added another big reason why I'm regretting that." Wind spat. "I know probably as much as you do, so you're only hurting yourselves by pissing me off."

"I normally wouldn't care about ye, Imugi. But you've involved yourself in our business." Wildfire raised a brow. "If you weren't so nice to look at, I may've done worse to you. Not like this filthy excuse here." Wildfire shoved Chase as she eyed him trying to wriggle his hands out of his binds, and he growled threateningly at her in reaction. "So Imugi. I know you have an idea as to where the girl is. You owe this Trold no loyalty. They are soulless creatures with respect for nothing. They kill our wolves, our birthright, and insult us by wearing them like lifeless clothing. Now. This girl was given to us by the sky mother. It was our task to wait for her answer for her provision, to see whether to embrace her unto the Valkyrie, nurture her, or to sacrifice her life and offer her back to the sky mother. This Trold took that right, just like his kin take everything else that isn't theirs."

"You just like to ramble on and on about your blood sacrifices and wild celebrations, don't you? Sorry to disappoint, but I'm not going to play this little game."

Wildfire clicked her tongue, shaking her head. "Such a shame. I always hate to bury the choice meats before having m'fill of them." She shrugged as she took out a hunting knife. "But... if you're not going to spill words, I'll spill blood."

"Hey, don't do that! Stay away from him!" Chase shouted.

"Silence, Trold, you're the next to be bled." Wildfire said as she crouched down, about to slice across Wind's throat.

"Okay, okay, I'll talk! I'll talk!" Chase cried.

"No, you idiot, shut the hell up!" Wind snapped.

"I'm not going to sit here and let you die, that's not what friends do!"

"I told you a hundred times, we are NOT-"

"I'll tell you what you want to know about her, okay? Just leave him alone!" Chase shouted at Wildfire. She raised a brow, getting to her feet.

"The oddest sight if I e'er saw one." She smirked. "A Trold protecting an Imugi. Very well. Say what you must and I might let him loose."

"If you talk and she does, I'm going to beat the shit out of you." Wind glared.

Chase bit his lip, exhaling slowly. "She's dead." Wind silenced at this, Wildfire's expression changing to one of surprise. "I tried to save her. From you! From everything else!" Chase frowned deeply. "But she was so weak, so wounded, that no matter what I did, she still died!" He clenched his teeth. "Are you happy now?! Now let us go!"

Wildfire stared at him a moment, pacing a bit as she let her head fall back, exhaling slowly before looking back at him. "There is truth within the feeling of your words. You fear for her. I see that now. But you of all people believe we are the savages of Virgo Island, that we would aimlessly kill? Now that is a falsehood." She crouched down. "And so are your words. You're a bad liar, Trold." She smirked as Chase swore under his breath, making her chuckle. "But your lies have taught me something. Maybe... Trold aren't as savage as I thought. I'm going to allow you to live. But until you tell me the truth... here will you stay. Both of you." Wildfire shot Wind a look, standing up. "That is m' last word for now." She said before heading back towards her camp, Chase sighing as he hung his head.

"I'm sorry." Chase frowned as he looked over at Wind, who simply sighed.

"Well, I learned something too." He said.

"What's that?" Chase asked.

"Maybe you're not as much of a twerp as I thought."

* * *

King Barium sipped on some wine, washing down what was a lavish dinner as he reclined at table. He snapped his fingers, nodding toward his place as an Imugi servant collected the dishes and cleared them away, wearing a bitter expression. As dessert was being served, another servant approached.

"Your majesty, mistress Bo Peep would like to have a word with you."

"Ah, Bo Peep... send her in." Barium nodded, and soon, the normally bubbly red-head entered. Today, however, something seemed amiss as she approached, curtseying lightly. "Sit. I'll order your favorite-"

"It's far worse than I could have ever imagined." She spoke softly, as if in a trance.

"Bo? Bo Peep?" Barium reached over to turn her face towards him. He adored all his mistresses of course, but he secretly had a soft spot for Bo Peep. "What's troubling you? Did you do as I asked today?"

"Yes... but... I never thought I would... see such a fright in their eyes. I took an account just as you asked me to... but something is terrifying them. Something they have never seen before. Something that is bringing a cold chill where there should be warmth."

Barium turned a bit in his seat. "Did they tell you which clan is responsible for this? Any possible intent? Bo, look at me. Who is the one behind it?"

"They are from no clan... that's what they told me. They are as dark as night, cold as a bitter chill and move more silently than a breeze."

Barium was bewildered by Bo Peep's words, rubbing his chin. "This is very strange indeed. Fear not, my sweet. I will make sure these foes are identified and taken care of. I have sent Onyx to monitor any strange happenings near the island's center. There is much to see along the secondary path, I'm sure... at least, much that would cause suspicion."

Speaking of which, footsteps were heard then, Barium looking up to see Onyx enter the room and bow. "Your highness, I bring news."

"You may speak, Onyx." Barium nodded.

"A most alarming occurrence transpired along the western wood. A Trold and an Imugi travelling together from the northern end of the path were taken against their will by the Valkyrie who seemed to be monitoring the area. The attack did not seem random and they were making their way back towards their territory when I last saw them." Onyx reported.

"Hm... a Trold and an Imugi? Seems to be an unlikely pair to travel together. Why is an Imugi that far north? This all sounds very odd. I will take some of my men to the Valkyrie territory to look into this. Find Night and tell him that he will be accompanying me tomorrow. I'll leave Alexandrite in charge during my absence."

"Yes, your highness." Onyx said before dismissing himself to follow the order. As Barium pondered to himself, he reached over to take Bo's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze to ease her anxiety.

* * *

Within the Hulder's keep, dinner had just concluded as they reclined, speaking casually as some proceeded to the lounging area to either play music, converse, sing hymns, the like. It was a late winter gathering, and as Kapra wandered inside, she looked up at the hanging lanterns which casted glowing colors from their beautifully stained glass. She went over to a chair, sitting with the book she had taken from the library to read. She saw someone approach out of her side view, glancing up to see Arsenik smiling lightly.

"Are you comfortable, miss Kapra?" He asked.

"Yeah... thanks." She smiled back. "I um... appreciate everything you're doing."

"It warms me to hear those words." He paused for a moment, noticing her current placement. "You need not be timid. You have just as much a right to enjoy yourself here as the Hulder. If it isn't too much of a discomfort, you can partake in socialization if you wish."

"Okay... yeah, I didn't-... I don't mean to be standoffish..." Her voice faded a bit, Arsenik frowning as he moved to sit beside her.

"Have you... had negative experiences in these sort of settings, miss Kapra?" He asked.

"Yeah... you could say that." Kapra replied.

"I'm terribly sorry to hear that. If you wish to remain to yourself for the time being until you are more comfortable, that's perfectly fine." He replied.

"By the way... were you able to get anything out of the... whatever his name is...?" Kapra asked.

"Unfortunately, he insists upon seeing you. I shall set up a meeting tomorrow with the prisoner, but he will have to accept my presence, for I do not trust leaving you alone with him. Now, I must attend to a few things, but Viktor is about if you require anything. I will return in a short while." He said, bowing his head lightly before departing.

Kapra watched him head off, reopening the book to read it. As she did, she heard some Hulder women whispering as they made their way by, some shooting her a look. Kapra looked over at them, rolling her eyes and shaking her head. "Like bratty teenagers, jeez..." She said to herself as she flipped a page. She heard the women further down, raising her head to see them speaking to Viktor, giggling and joking as he spoke back to them shyly. One in particular seemed top be putting a great amount of effort in engaging him- she wore her hair in an updo, a single braid woven from the front and faded into the back of her bun. Kapra raised a brow, shutting the book and getting up to go the other way, Hulder occasionally sparing a snobbish glance as she made her way towards the balcony, looking out into the night.

Oh, what the hell was she doing? What did she think, she could walk into a strange place and become a part of a big, happy family? One clan had tied her up, another tried to make her their meal, and this one... thought she was something out of a garbage can, no doubt.

And the worst part was, she was stuck here. She had no where else to go.

She rested her forearms on the edge of the balcony, sighing lightly as she rested her forehead on them. She remained like this for a while until she looked up. As she stared out into the glimmering stars and the glowing moon, she felt a small stirring in her chest as she coughed. "Ah, damn it..." She swore, digging into her pocket to grab her pill bottle. She took one, swallowing and shutting her eyes for a moment as she steadied her breathing. After a few moments, she opened her eyes, about to place the bottle back in her pocket.

"M- Miss Kapra?"

Not expecting someone to be right behind her, she startled a bit, putting her hand over her heart as her small bottle clattered onto the floor. "Oh- crap, sorry... didn't realize you were there."

"Goodness, forgive me... I didn't mean to alarm you." Viktor apologized as he bent down to pick up the pill bottle, handing it to her as she pocketed it. "I was simply seeing if you required anything."

"You can tell Arsenik I'm fine. I feel kind of bad that he's worrying about me every second." Kapra snickered. "He probably has more important stuff to take care of."

"Yes, he did ask me to make sure you were properly accommodated for…" He cleared his throat nervously.

"Yeah... I'm doing okay, thanks... just getting some fresh air."

"It is quite a mild evening, is it not?" Viktor replied. "Ah, the nocturnal flora is awakening." He said as he looked down at the gardens. Kapra glanced over the side, smiling as some of the flora began to glow gently, petals opening in the light of the moon.

"Wow... pretty." Kapra breathed.

"Indeed, they are." Viktor replied, glancing at her a moment. When she returned his gaze, he quickly looked down.

Kapra raised a brow, smirking. "What was that?"

"O- Oh, nothing, er-..." Viktor straightened up as he glanced away when Kapra chuckled.

"You really need to relax." She said, resting her forearms on the balcony's edge. "I already told you... I'm not going to bite."

Just then, some of the Hulder women from earlier approached.

"Viktor, we're about to have some merriment, come and join us. We would like to hear you sing."

"O- Oh, hello again, er-... unfortunately I'm not a very good singer, so I will politely decline for that." Viktor said.

"Perhaps the Human can take your place then, hm?" Another said, sneering a bit at Kapra.

"Well, only if she's comfortable of course, no need to pressure anyone." Viktor said.

"Yes, no need to pressure anyone." The Hulder woman echoed, still staring at Kapra warily. "I've been told I'm one of the best singers in the clan, so no need to try so hard."

"Well, you do sing rather nicely, Lylith." Viktor said politely. So that was the snob's name.

"That is a high compliment coming from you, Viktor. I shall be sure to live up to it. So, if the Human girl decides that she would like to join us, we are congregating inside." Lylith said, she and the other Hulder girls turning on their heel to head back in.

Viktor did a double take once they left, clearing his throat. "Please don't take offense, miss Kapra... they simply like to display their talent, is all."

Kapra sighed. "Alright... let's get this over with." She said as she headed back inside, Lylith just beginning to sing a hymn. Other Hulder gathered around to listen, but she eyes Viktor as he came in, smiling lightly as she tried to show off with her beautiful singing voice. Lylith eyed Viktor every once and again as she sang, making him smile and glance away, blushing lightly. Eventually the song ended as the Hulder present smiled, clapping politely, some complimenting her. As she made her way from the center of the room, she stopped by Kapra.

"You are unworthy to be in his company. If you truly wished to show your appreciation of their generosity, you would employ yourself as a servant." Lylith narrowed her eyes.

"Nice to meet you too." Kapra grumbled, shaking her head as Lylith took a glass of deep, red wine into her hand to sip upon, the gathered Hulder speaking among themselves, deciding who would entertain them next.

"Let the Human girl sing next. I'm sure she has many interesting hymns to share from her world." Lylith announced, smirking as she looked at Kapra. "Is it not true?" She asked as the Hulder in the room turned to look at her. Some were intrigued, others scoffing,

"It is." Kapra said, raising a brow as she made her way to the center of the room. She looked around, taking in a breath. She took something out of her pocket then, pressing a few buttons as she placed on a pair of headphones. The Hulder stared oddly at her as she did this, not quite understanding the concept of a music player. She closed her eyes, humming something lightly to herself as some of the Hulder tilted their heads, some beginning to chuckle mockingly among themselves.

Then, Kapra opened her mouth.

"This is a comforting turn of events." Arsenik said meanwhile as he spoke to the scout. "The king's eyes will rest on the Valkyrie rather than us. That is how I should like to keep it-…" He heard singing from down the corridor, craning his head curiously. "Please excuse me…" He said, his voice fading as he made his way back.

 _I've seen the mystics play there_

 _Once or twice but I knew they had a reason_

 _Enchantment plays its cards all right_

 _Hand in hand with the workings of the seasons_

 _Legends can be now and forever_

 _Teaching us to love for goodness sake_

 _Legends can be now and forever_

 _Loved by the sun, loved by the sun, loved_

 _Two and two go so close together_

 _Whether there is hope that is torn apart_

 _In the words of all that's singing_

 _Hand in hand the beginning is at the start_

Arsenik silently made his way into the room as the Hulder inside were no longer skeptical or silently jeering, but focused, attentive. Kapra's voice rang in the space, the war chief taking a step closer to the back of the crowd, some parting as he was drawn to the sound. He only glanced away for a moment to look at his nephew before returning his attention to the song being sung. Down in the prison cells, her voice's echo barely reached there. The Frenchman slowly smiled, relishing in the faraway sound, wrapping himself in it as he did his blanket, the sound like a comforting warmth.

 _Legends can be now and forever_

 _Teaching us to reach for goodness sake_

 _Legends can be now and forever_

 _Loved by the sun, loved by the sun, loved_

 _Who sings of all of love's eternity_

 _Whose shines so bright_

 _In all the songs of love's unending spells_

As Kapra hummed the instrumental portion to herself, lightly waving her hands about, Hulder stared on with fascinated interest, looking at one another. Viktor couldn't help but smile lightly, Lylith tensing up at what she thought was an unlikely turn of events.

 _Only lightning strikes all that's evil_

 _Teaching us to love for goodness sake_

 _Hear the music of love eternal_

 _Teaching us to reach for goodness sake_

 _Legends can be now and forever_

 _Teaching us to love for goodness sake_

Kapra slowly opened her eyes, exhaling slowly as the Hulder stared on in awe for a moment. As she took off her headphones, Arsenik was the first to clap, the others staring at him with slight shock at his glowing approval. They all soon followed suit, some even daring to smile a bit wider than typical. Lylith was the only one not thrilled, curling her lip slightly as she stormed away from the group. Viktor was about to step forward when Arsenik made his way to her, placing a light hand on her back.

"Well done, miss Kapra. Here I thought you were being entertained, but it seems you were the one entertaining us. You're fitting in quite nicely. I knew you would soon come out of your shell."

"Thanks, um… yeah, I guess I am." Kapra smiled, nodding.

"Come. It's growing late, you probably require some rest now. You've had quite an eventful day." Arsenik said, Hulder parting as he kept his hand at her back, gently guiding her across the room. As he spoke to her, Kapra's eyes wandered, finding Viktor staring timidly after them. Arsenik seemed to have no intention of stopping, leading her through the doors and up to the bedchambers. Once outside her room, he smiled lightly. "I am quite curious... dare I say excited to learn what other talents you have."

Kapra shrugged. "Come on, it's nothing really."

"You greatly underestimate yourself. You've far exceeded even my own expectations of you." Arsenik extended his fingers to tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear, but hesitated and closed his hand before retracting it halfway. "Do forgive me, miss Kapra. I cannot deny that you seem to be having quite an effect upon me- it is not something that many can do easily. Perhaps it is the fact that you are a foreigner, and I seek to learn about you, and that which lies beyond the borders of this world. Yes… there is passion in broadening the horizons of the mind, is there not?"

"Yeah… I guess you could say that." Kapra said, nodding a bit while looking at him out of the corner of her eyes. "So, um… I guess this is goodnight then?"

"Yes." He cleared his throat. "Miss Kapra… I hope you aren't offended by my… desire to remain close to you. It is for the purpose of keeping you safe, you understand."

"Sure, I get that." Kapra replied, putting her hands in her pockets. "Again, I… appreciate it." She felt a bit uneasy. As much as she wanted to like Arsenik back, she wasn't completely sure of him. She wondered if he was saying all these things because he truly felt them, or if there was a motive.

"I shall see you I the morning, then. Do rest well." Arsenik bowed lightly, heading down the hallway to enter his own bedchambers, sighing to himself. "Well… I've certainly made a fool of myself… why must I say things which aren't necessary? What am I trying to prove? I never thought I could feel such enthusiasm for the chance to become close to a woman since..." His voice faded. "Miss Ambrosia is wonderful in every sense of the word... but miss Kapra is... different. I must keep watch over her, and very carefully." He stared at the door for a moment, as if contemplating something. He decided against it for now, choosing instead to rest and clear his head.

* * *

 **Well, it seems that Kapra is still a bit unsure of Arsenik- is she not accustomed to this sort of attention? Is Lylith's jealousy warranted? Will Chase and Wind be able to get out of their bind- literally? Find out next time, and don't forget to leave a nice review with your thoughts. By the way, the song Kapra sung at the Hulder gathering was originally composed by Tangerine Dreams for the Legend film. Love that movie! Thanks again for reading, and see you next time!**


	7. The Failed Attempt

**Good afternoon, readers! A slightly shorter chapter today because some longer scenes are coming up, but there's still plenty of a good read here for everyone! There's also going to be a small bit of a horror element in one of the scenes- are you ready? I hope you enjoy as always!**

* * *

Jasmine was finishing up with some dishes, gasping when she looked up to see Ambrosia standing in the doorway. "My goodness- Ambrosia, you should be resting!"

"I have rested long enough, Jasmine. I must go to the Hulder and-" Ambrosia was stopped by her cousin.

"You are going nowhere. Do you not remember what happened the last time you ventured out at night on your own?" Jasmine said.

"Then first thing in the morning. I must warn them of this threat." Ambrosia replied.

"You would warn the Hulder before the Vi? Our king, our protectors?" Jasmine asked.

"I do not know if they can protect us from this. It is nothing I have ever seen before. A darkness so potent that it will never come to light." Ambrosia said.

"The king is already investigating the matter." Jasmine said, turning to place away the dishes.

"Jasmine, you… told him…?"

"What do you expect of me? What do you expect me to do when I am faced with nearly losing my cousin? Remain hushed, keep secrets? No. You may do as the Hulder have asked, but I am no Hulder. You are too easily influenced by others, too trusting. For goodness sakes, do you know how uncomfortable Rosemary was when she had to sit in the same room as a Trold?!"

"Jasmine, sir Chase wouldn't-"

"Do not call him 'sir.' They have slaughtered our people. This carelessness must stop, Ambrosia. There will not always be someone there to catch you when you fall. It frightens me more than you can imagine." Jasmine looked down, her ponytail swaying lightly as she shook her head.

Ambrosia's expression softened, approaching Jasmine to take her hands. "My dear cousin, I shall endure. We are a strong people. We shall overcome what darkness may come. But it is my obligation to help my friends; those who are kind to me, those in need of help." She kissed her forehead. The pair hugged, Ambrosia gently petting Jasmine hair. "So… that is what I intend to do." She took a step back. "I will do what I can to defeat this darkness."

* * *

Chase looked up at the stars as he and Wind remained bound to the wooden pole a short distance from the Valkyrie's main camp. Still a bit groggy, Wind rested his head against the pole, glancing to the side. "You are so easily amused." He said lowly, rolling his eyes.

"Huh? Oh, I love looking at the stars. I always wonder how long they've been around… if they can live forever." Chase said, sighing lightly.

"That's stupid. They're not even living things." Wind sighed.

"Yeah, but... it's something my mom and I did when I was little. So... when I see the stars, it reminds me of her." He frowned a bit. "I don't remember much of her now, but... I still miss her a lot."

"Guess it's safe to assume she's not around?" Wind asked.

"She was killed... so was my dad, during the wars. It was dark, and I didn't see who it was, but... it was a Hulder, I can say that much."

Wind sighed. "Look, I just want to know one thing. Why in the hell were you so hell bent on getting the Valkyrie off my back? I could have handled them."

"Well, because they were going to kill you. I wasn't going to let them do that to you."

"Why do you care what happens to me? You and I have nothing in common. We're not even from the same clan. You don't have to do a thing for me."

"Because… that's what friends do. Maybe one day you'll see me as your friend. I mean… we're both trying to help Kapra… that's something in common." Chase shrugged. "She's special, like Ambrosia is."

"I know Ambrosia's special." A pause. "A special pain in the neck."

Just then, rustling was heard, and to their surprise, Ravyn emerged from the bushes, making sure no Valkyrie were watching. He looked over to see some of the wolves nearby were resting.

"Hey… a Hulder!" Chase cried as Ravyn approached, putting a finger to his lips. He wordlessly began to cut their binds as the pair stared in confusion.

"Follow me." Ravyn said to them.

"I'm not going anywhere with you, pal." Chase narrowed his eyes.

"Either follow me or I will return you to your prior situation." Ravyn narrowed his eyes. "Believe me, if I had not been sent here, I would not be risking my life for either of you."

"Then why are you?" Wind growled.

"Not here. The wolves are beginning to wake. Come now, make haste!" He exclaimed as the wolves began barking, pursuing them as they alerted the Valkyrie. Wildfire reached where the pole was, seeing Brooks inspecting the rope.

"How did they escape, that little Trold bastard?! I knew I should have had his head!" Wildfire shouted.

"These binds aren't undone, or loosened… they were severed." Brooks said, handing them to Wildfire. "Someone cut them loose." She said as Wildfire clenched her teeth, tightening her grip on them as she seethed.

A safe distance away, Ravyn turned to look at Chase and Wind as they slowed down. "Alright, start talking Hulder!" Chase exclaimed.

"Kid, shut up." Wind snapped, but grabbed Ravyn's collar as he shoved him against a tree. "But you can do what he said."

"You are very lucky I was not ordered to kill you, Imugi." Ravyn hissed.

"Like you could even try." Wind scoffed.

"I'll make this short, I am punished enough being about your inferior kinds. It was communicated to me that the king is making his way here, and that it is critical that you are not questioned by him."

"Let me guess… this has to do with the girl, doesn't it? Why would your chief sap not want the king to not know about her, what does he care? Oh, let me guess again… because he's probably using her for something. Do all you Hulder do nothing but con every person you come across every single day of your miserable lives? Doesn't that get exhausting?" Wind asked.

"No more exhausting I'm sure than living like a wild animal." Ravyn growled.

"Wait, you're talking about Kapra? How is she? You guys better not have hurt her!" Chase exclaimed.

"Hey. I said shut up." Wind snapped at him. "We're getting nothing out of this guy. Besides, we have better things to do. Come on." He let go of Ravyn, turning to head off without another word. Ravyn seethed, picking himself up before silently making his way back towards the keep.

"But can't we at least get some kind of news?" Chase frowned as he tried for keep up.

"No news is good news. Who knows what lies they're filling her head with. I don't want to think about it right now."

"But you wouldn't be saying it if you weren't thinking about it. There's nothing wrong with caring about someone-"

"I DON'T." Wind shoved Chase away from him, the Trold staring for a moment as he stormed ahead. "Keep up or I'm leaving you behind, kid." This was his last word for some time as Chase jogged a bit to return to his side, the pair travelling quickly in the night.

* * *

Ravyn returned to the keep, growling lowly to himself. He went to the dining hall where Arsenik was pacing around by himself, moonlight pouring in from the tall windows.

"I've done what you asked... the Imugi and the Trold are freed from the Valkyrie." He said.

"Were you seen?" Arsenik asked.

"I don't think so. I moved as quickly as I could." He replied.

"Good. Now, you will take care to remember to treat my nephew as your superior and future chief, lest I send you out on another unpleasant errand to remind you." Arsenik shot him a look.

"I need reminding?" Ravyn narrowed his eyes. "Speaking of the position, chief..." He spat the word. "... need I remind YOU all the secrets I've kept, all the messes I've cleaned up that were instigated by yourself... the lies I've kept in the dark lest everyone turns their back on-"

"You will cease this rambling this instant or I will do so myself." Arsenik growled lowly. "I actually have regret for my mistakes. I have simply accepted I cannot undo what's already been done."

"Oh, you have such great regret... I'm sure you don't regret having become chief yourself by default... and despite all the work you pour into trying to raise Viktor as one, he's still a little-"

"Get out of my sight." Arsenik glared at him angrily. "Now."

"Very well... but just remember, Arsenik... keep your enemies close." He curled his lip, storming off. Arsenik furrowed a brow as he watched him go before looking out one of the large windows, sighing lightly.

In Kapra's room, she had been sound asleep when she began to furrow her brows deeply, her breathing changing, becoming shallower. Her eyes slowly opened, her pupils a bit dilated as she slowly and stiffly sat up. Her feet quietly touched the floor, shuffling towards the door. She opened it, slowly exiting the room and making her way down the corridor.

Meanwhile, as Ravyn turned the corner, stopping when he saw someone. "Good evening."

"And good evening to you, Ravyn." Lylith smirked lightly. "Have you completed your punishment?"

He shook his head, sighing. "Please, Lylith, it's too late for this."

"Come now... perhaps you shall watch how you treat Viktor in the future, hm?" Lylith narrowed her eyes a bit.

"You may find pleasure in fawning over him, but I certainly do not. Besides, he isn't the source of my problems here... it's the girl. Have you already forgotten that she outdid you as well earlier in the evening?" He smirked as she grimaced. "Not that I share the same sentiments with all the others... She sounded like a dying feline compared to you."

"Oh, don't mock me." Lylith curled her lip. "So if the girl is the problem, then what do you plan to do about it, hm? Will you allow Arsenik to continue to obsess over her until he would be doing anything to win her favor? You know the only reason he is being so gracious is because he feels she could be the key to overthrowing the Vi. There is not a shred of care in his heart for her. That is reserved for another.'

"Did you have anything in mind?" Ravyn asked.

"Hm... we are Hulder, are we not? It is not we who do wrong, after all. Perhaps... it will be the night which takes her." As she said this, Ravyn smirked as she glanced over at him slyly.

As Ravyn was about to turn the corner, he hissed, hesitating. He hushed Lylith when she questioned him, looking at her. "The human is coming our way... stay against the wall."

She nodded, doing as he told her. They heard her shuffling footsteps, Kapra's head bowed a bit as she came around the corner. She was inches from them, stopping right in front of them and remained still. Lylith furrowed a brow, looking at Ravyn with bewilderment as he returned her gaze. They were about to say something when she resumed her shuffling, heading down the corridor slowly.

"What is she... doing?" Lylith whispered.

"... She seems to be... sleepwalking. Did you see how she did not acknowledge our presence?"

"Then why did she stop just before us?" Lylith asked, Ravyn not answering as he went to follow Kapra.

"We give her a warning. She either leaves this place tonight or she does not make it to morning, understand?" Lylith nodded as the pair followed her. As they were only a few feet from her, Kapra suddenly stopped, the pair stopping also. Lylith looked between the two, nudging Ravyn. "Human." At this, there was no response. "You will answer me when I address you." He hissed. There was still no response, Ravyn beginning to lose his patience.

"Ravyn..." Lylith pointed out that Kapra began to breathe a bit quicker, her hands beginning to tremble. "Just seize her. I will help you keep her quiet. She's acting very suspicious."

"She's sleepwalking, she's not acting by her own accord. I'll take her back to her bedchambers and we will deliver our message there-" Ravyn went to grab her shoulder, but before he was even one inch from her, Kapra's upper body suddenly swiveled around, her spine making a loud cracking sound as she did so. Lylith gasped at the body contortion, Kapra breathing heavily as she stared at them with dilated pupils, clenching her teeth.

"Don't touch me!" She exclaimed in a deeper voice than normal for her before she began to shake, gasping for air before she collapsed, passing out. As this happened, Ravyn had reeled back, drawing out a dagger as he held out a hand to keep Lylith behind him. After a few moments passed, he slowly approached Kapra, his facial muscles tightening. He raised the dagger into the air, but not before Lylith stopped him.

"Ravyn, Arsenik will retaliate against you if you slaughter her." She said as she held his arm.

"This creature must die and I will not stand for-"

"He believes she is a prize he has won, you cannot kill her, not like this!" Lylith hissed. "We will find another way." She said a bit softer as Ravyn lowered his arm, shooting a glare at the now unconscious Kapra. Just then, a pair of quick footsteps were heard down the corridor. "If he sees you here, he will suspect you. Go. Go!" Lylith hissed in a whisper, nudging Ravyn as he swore under his breath. He strode quickly, stopping just around another corner as he silently listened. Arsenik appeared then, Lylith putting on a concerned expression as she quickly went to him. "Arsenik, thank goodness! I heard a sound, and when I came here I found-" She stopped as he strode past her upon seeing Kapra, swiftly falling to one knee to check if she was still breathing.

"You found her in this state?" Arsenik asked.

"Yes." Lylith responded, nodding.

As Arsenik lifted Kapra from the floor, he pursed his lip. "Tell me, Lylith... it's unlike you to be roused from bed so late. What were you doing down here?"

"My mouth was parched." She lied, clearing her throat. "Thankfully I came upon the human here, I was about to seek you out for help-"

"Kapra. Her name is miss Kapra, and you will address her as such. She is not a lowly savage. She has earned her place among us here." Arsenik said firmly.

It took all of her willpower to not show her anger at this. "Understood." She nodded.

"You've done well, Lylith. Now, go back to your bedchambers." Arsenik said before turning, his feathered cloak whirling behind him as he proceeded to carry Kapra back to her own bedroom. Once he reached there, he laid her down gently, frowning lightly when he noticed her hands were freezing. As he held one of her hands with his own, he extended his other hand to move some hair away from her face, able to see it a bit better in the moonlight. He had a difficult time looking away, leaning forward to place a chaste kiss on her forehead. Realizing he had done this, he withdrew his hands, inhaling sharply as he stood up straight. He then turned without a single glance behind him, shutting the door.

Why did he feel like this? He remembered the last time he felt this strongly for someone...

That was when he began to make mistakes which he regretted to this day.

* * *

The following morning, Wildfire heard a stirring of voices, hopping up and whipping open the door to her hut as she was quickly met with Brooks, pulling her head over to whisper urgently to her.

"The king has entered our midst, he seeks you out." She pulled back to look at her with a hint of fear, looking behind her.

"Bring him here. I will speak to him." Wildfire said, Brooks heading off to do as she was told. A short time later, she returned with King Barium and another man, tall, lean, with short, cropped black hair. Wildfire stood tall until he approached, taking her fingertips to her lips before extending the same hand, falling to one knee in humble greeting. The surrounding Valkyrie followed her action before Barium motioned for them to rise.

"I hope I haven't come at an inconvenient time, Wildfire." Barium said to her.

"There is never an inconvenient time for you, m'Lord." Wildfire replied, taking a moment to look him up and down. "Come. Let me offer you somethin' for your visit."

Barium nodded before turning to his guard. "Night, wait out here." He said, the guard doing as instructed as he eyed Brooks for a moment, she returning his gaze as he stood outside the small hut.

After preparing some tea, Wildfire watched him silently as he drank. She wanted so badly for him to just say what he had to, but maintained keeping her tongue. She instead decided to focus on his features. His skin was the color of crimson, the color of blood. She secretly wondered what it would taste like, but decided to subdue such thoughts for the time being. Finally, he spoke.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I'm here." Barium said, placing the cup down.

"I cannot think of a reason for the honor, m'Lord." Wildfire replied, raising a brow.

"I'm sure you're aware- better than I, of some incident that happened in the south a few days back. A… storm, of some sort? Can you tell me what you know about it?" Barium asked.

Setting up the story… Wildfire knew exactly what- and who- this would lead to. She realized in this moment she had to be very, very careful. "This was no ordinary storm, your majesty. Not water, but darkness rained from the sky. I'm not entirely sure why you would come all the way here to talk about the weather, though."

"Because there are rumors that something else fell from the sky. Or rather... someone."

"Someone?" Wildfire asked.

"Yes. A girl, apparently... and this girl was among your people for a small amount of time before she went missing."

"Oh..." Wildfire feigned ignorance. "So that is where the girl came from. We knew she was different when we took her in. I do assume... we are speaking of the same girl?"

"Presumably, yes." Barium replied.

"I see. We were, by tradition, leaving her out in the night for the sky mother to judge her. Unfortunately, she was taken by a Trold. We could not catch him."

"Well… that's quite a shame. I'm sure that you would have notified me of the girl come the next morning and allow me to take her for questioning. That is what you were really keeping her for, correct?"

Wildfire swallowed thickly. "Of course… your majesty. I… kept her overnight in the hopes of making sure she was not too great of a threat to you."

Barium smirked a bit. "I appreciate your gesture, Wildfire. Loyalty is a powerful thing. However, let me assure you that my forces are more than capable of handling any threat to me. You know this, hm?"

"Yes, m'Lord." Wildfire nodded.

"Good. So, a Trold took her? So… that must explain why you took one captive last night." He took the cup into his hand to sip upon it, Wildfire clearing her throat as she nodded firmly. "But that doesn't explain the Imugi, does it? You know what the punishment is for unwarranted abduction of another clansperson... especially from our source of slaves. We are often in need of replacement Imugi, so we traverse there often for new selections." He set the cup down. "So I do hope you have an answer for this, Wildfire. I would hate to see you charged. You know how my brother feels about breaking the rules, and I can't always control him."

"… He had accompanied himself with the Trold that took the girl that night. I… told them of my… intentions for her, that she should be in your hands, not theirs. They refused to tell me where she is now."

"Ah, I see. Well, we've searched your grounds for… anything out of sorts, and it seems you decided to let them free after questioning." Barium held the severed binds from the night before. "So, I'll just say that was a smart move on your part. I will have to look for the odd pair on my travels. Perhaps… did they go up north towards the Trold territory, or south towards the Imugi territory? Mind pointing them in the direction of where they went?"

Wildfire hesitated. She had become caught in his trap. She slowly looked towards the small window of her hut, staring at the trees outside as they swayed to the soft breeze. She internally prayed to the sky mother to guide her, to give her the answer which would save her life. She inhaled, finally looking to him.

"South. They went south, m'Lord."

He leaned back a bit, nodding. "Ah, I remember now. Night spotted some tracks heading south on our way in here. Thank you for refreshing my memory." He sat up. "I appreciate your help in this matter, Wildfire. It won't soon be forgotten." He said before rising to his feet, Wildfire doing the same as she followed him out. "If you happen to come across anything, you will report it directly to me, correct?"

"Always, m'Lord." Wildfire said as she fell to her knee once again, biting her lip as he bid her good day. Night joined him as she heard their footsteps distancing themselves from the camp. She heard one approaching her, feeling Brooks taking her hand and squeezing it as the rest of the Valkyrie felt relief. She looked up past the tree tops once he was gone, whispering a thank you to the sky mother for sparing her life another day.

* * *

Kapra groaned as she opened her eyes, hissing as she went to sit up, holding her head. She jumped when she felt a cool hand replace hers on her head.

"It's alright." Arsenik said quietly. "Forgive me for intruding like this... you seemed to have been unconsciously wandered the halls last night. Thankfully, I found you. Do you feel unwell? Your face is pale."

She slowly sat up a bit more. "Oh... shit, was I sleepwalking again? I haven't done that in a while... started when I got on this medication."

"Ah... I see. Yes, I do believe that's what happened." Arsenik replied.

Kapra thought to herself that his hand actually felt nice against her head, the cooler temperature a bit soothing at the moment. "I've been causing a lot of trouble, huh?"

"Please, do not think this. You are the unfortunate victim of your circumstances. I was planning to hold the interrogation with the other human today, but if you are not feeling well enough-"

"I want to do it." Kapra looked up at him. "It's not something that can wait."

"Miss Kapra... as much as I greatly respect your determination, your health is more important. Perhaps sit a while and regain your strength. Here, I brought what I believe to be your favorite breakfast foods here. If you would rather spend some time alone, I will abide by your preferences."

Kapra was quiet for a moment, looking over at the tray. "You can stay... if you want." Arsenik was surprised, but delighted by this response as he smiled.

"Alright then." He looked over, noticing Kapra had already read a few chapters of the book. "You've been reading quite diligently, I see."

"Yeah... been learning a lot." She replied as she ate some bread and fruit. "The sooner I figure out how to overcome this, the better off everyone will be."

"I hate to think you are bearing this all on your own, miss Kapra. You are not alone." He replied.

She nodded. "Thanks." She smiled a bit. "Sometimes I just feel like there are certain problems can only be fixed by me."

"It may seem that way at times... but believe me... doing things on your own, unchecked, unsupported by others... it only leads to destruction." Arsenik said as Kapra looked at him. "I would not wish to see such things happen to you."

She looked down at her hands, sighing. "Arsenik... what are you really keeping me here for?" Kapra suddenly asked, admittedly taking Arsenik a bit off guard.

"Whatever do you mean? I am keeping you here to aid in your recovery."

"You don't know anything about me. You don't know if I'm dangerous."

"You aren't dangerous, miss Kapra."

"How do you know that?" She asked.

"Remember our first encounter? When I tasted your blood? I learned so much information in just a single drop. You see... everyone has their own flavor. I can pick up certain qualities, personalities. Your blood is... sweet, but not sickeningly sweet. There is a wholeness to it. But I also sensed... a certain degree of taint. Taint which is not originated by yourself. This was confirmed when miss Ambrosia reported her findings to me. I have not tasted blood with... your particular type of flavor for quite some time. It is a taste that brings me comfort, but also great sadness and longing."

Kapra stared at him for a moment. "Was it... someone you loved?"

"Very much so, miss Kapra. Very much so." He replied as she glanced to the side for a moment, placing her empty tray aside.

"I'm... feeling a bit better now... I want to see the prisoner."

"Very well. If you feel any discomfort, please alert me. I will make preparations." Arsenik said, rising to go towards the door. Once there, he stopped, glancing back at her. "You must... understand, miss Kapra... I do not say such things which we have spoken about just now to anyone. I only speak of these things to those whom I trust above all others. I... hope you think the same of me someday." He smiled lightly before bowing his head, exiting the room. Kapra could only stare at the door for a few moments before snapping out of it, pushing the blankets off her legs to get ready.

* * *

 **As you can probably tell, we're going to be seeing more of Pyramus in the next chapter- will he reveal his secrets to Kapra and the Hulder? Is Barium one step closer to finding Kapra? Find out these answers and much more in the next update! Thanks again for reading, and see you next time!**


	8. The Dreaded Prophesy

**Good morning, readers! In this update, we have a long scene coming up, so be prepared! Will secrets be revealed? Read on and find out! As always, I hope you enjoy what's to come!**

* * *

Kapra sat in what seemed to be a small meeting room where the prisoner would be questioned. Kapra heard light pacing, turning to look towards the door. She got up, opening it to see if perhaps Arsenik had returned, but looked to see Viktor instead a couple doors down. She tilted her head, curiosity getting the better of her as she approached him.

"Viktor? Everything okay?" She asked, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Oh, do forgive me if my rambling disturbed you." Viktor replied, clearing his throat as he bowed his head politely. "Are you faring well today, miss Kapra?"

"Yeah, getting ready for twenty questions here." She snickered when he gave her a puzzled look. "Just an expression."

"Oh. You do have many interesting expressions." He said. "Well, at any rate, you need not fear this prisoner. My uncle will do all he can to ensure your safety."

"I know that." Kapra looked at him a moment. "Hm... maybe you should listen in too."

This surprised him. "Me? May I ask… why?"

"Because... I guess I would just... feel better." Kapra said. "You know, if you were there too."

Viktor was speechless for a moment. "I- I'm honored you feel this way. I- If my uncle has no objection, I will join you during the questioning."

Kapra smiled lightly, turning when she heard footsteps behind her. Arsenik was proceeding towards them, the Frenchman with him. His hands were still bound, and insisted that he keep his blanket for whatever odd reason he had.

"Miss Kapra, if you would kindly join me in the other room, we can begin questioning. Viktor, you may speak to her later. It isn't polite to keep a lady from her tasks." Arsenik said.

"Actually, I asked Viktor to sit in on the questioning. I think it's something he should hear. He is under your mentoring, after all. You two should probably be on the same page if this… guy… is a threat." Kapra glanced between them as the Frenchman chuckled lowly. Arsenik ignored him, too surprised by Kapra's words to acknowledge the soft laughter.

"I see. Pardon my unintentional rudeness then, miss Kapra. Of course he may join us if that is what you wish. Come then, Viktor." Arsenik eyed him for a moment as they all proceeded into the room, Arsenik sitting the Frenchman on one side before pulling a chair out for Kapra. "You may begin how you see fit." He said to her.

"Sure, thanks." Kapra said before turning her focus to the Frenchman. "Let's start easy. What's your name?"

"Whatever you want it to be, darling." He smirked, Kapra rolling her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Oh I can see this is going to be just swell." She sighed.

"I will say one thing. I will not tolerate any disrespect towards miss Kapra. She is a woman of class and intellect." Arsenik said as he shot a glare across the table.

"Oh, I already know she is many things. She is beautiful too… such a pretty face, a curvaceous body I wish to hold. So much more is hidden inside too… so much to explore…"

"Alright enough, okay?" Kapra struck the table with her hand, making Viktor jump a bit before clearing his throat. "You probably do this to any female within arm's reach, so cut the shit, okay? There are people's lives at stake here and the more we stall and fool around, the bigger this threat gets like it did on Earth. Do you want what happened there to happen here?!"

"Deep down? Of course not. But… I am selfish, my darling. People will have to die. There is no way around it." He said.

"What did they promise you? Money? Jewels? Real estate, what?!"

"Jewels, no… only one jewel. A precious, precious gem to call my own. A reason to live after I had given up this wretched life for an even worse one. I am tired, love. Tired of being alone with nothing but misery and guilt to keep me company. Tired of satisfying my hunger but still feel an emptiness in my soul. That is all I want, so that is all they can give me."

Kapra furrowed a brow, shaking her head. "Look-… whatever your name is."

"You may call me by my nickname if you like, if it makes it easier for you. Call me... Pyramus."

"Okay…" Kapra shook her head. "Pyramus. Look. You can have… that… if you help us. You're going to trust whatever those things are over-"

"Over you?" He smirked. "I do trust you, darling. You are not deceitful like the ones who have taken you in." He looked right at Arsenik from under his blanket, who curled his lip in reaction. "But... they have shown it to me. My gift. Something is better than nothing, no?"

"Pyramus. You have to tell me what you know." Kapra insisted.

"I've already told you my sweet, I will reveal all I know to you for one thing in return. I want just a taste of what loving you would be like… if giving up the chance to have my dark queen would be a fair trade."

"Dark queen…?" Viktor asked softly, frowning.

Kapra shook her head. She was getting sick of this game. "You're not going to let that go, are you?"

"I would never let you go if you would give me just a small gesture… like one hit of a drug, it would only take that to make me addicted."

Kapra inhaled sharply, tightening her lips. "Tell me one thing and then I'll kiss you. I'm not doing shit until you prove you're not just lying to get me to humiliate myself."

"Never, my darling… I would never wish to humiliate you. Do not think I am cruel. I think that is fair." Pyramus said.

"This is ridiculous!" Arsenik suddenly exclaimed, surprising even Viktor. "Your treatment of this woman sickens me. Do you expect me to actually allow such an indecent arrangement to take place?"

"Arsenik, if it's the only way he's going to talk, then I'll do it." She sighed. "I need these answers. It's the only chance we have." She said as Pyramus smirked lightly. "Start talking." She snapped at him.

"Where to start, where to start… ah, yes. I will tell you their beginning… where- or rather, what they came from. That is a good place to start, yes…" He tapped his chin for a moment. "They call themselves the children of the Origin."

"The dark ones?" He nodded. "So... what is the Origin?" Kapra asked.

"It's something like space itself. The darkness that lives in between the light. But it was not always this way… no, before time- or anything, rather- existed… there was only it. Darkness. The one and only force in the endless universe. And then, something happened. Something fought against the darkness, something so powerful that it dispelled it."

"What was that?" Kapra asked.

"Light." Pyramus replied. "The light multiplied and spread, rebelling against the darkness. Thus, stars were created. And then, the stars gave birth to life. The planets, the moons, all of those lovely things. But the Origin did not like losing pieces of itself to the light. So for longer than we can imagine, it has tried to take it back. To make itself the one force again. Try as it may, it has failed. But then, it discovered a way to begin the process of regaining itself. It had to take a part of itself and make it into a physical form. Tangible. One that would be like a reaper to usher all light into death and darkness."

"Is that what those creatures are then? The… children of the Origin, as you called them?" Kapra asked.

"Not exactly… it speaks of the one who will lead them. One who would be able to control the physical life forms around it, to destroy them and plunge all worlds back into darkness. But… I have said enough for now. My lips are beginning to quench from thirst." He smirked.

Kapra sighed, rubbing her forehead. "You're only going to want more if I kiss you."

"Oh, I already know this, love. But… it will be enough to satisfy me for now." He said, licking his lips, glancing over as Arsenik grimaced. "Hm... is this bothering you? A part of me was once stone cold like you in my chivalry. Unwavering. But even stone crumbles with enough force. I was broken long ago. Or... is it that you want what I'm about to get? I wonder what he thinks?" Pyramus chuckled as he glanced over at Viktor. "Mister silent as a Church mouse… you are so naïve now… I was like you too once. Trapped in my own shadow. Sometimes I wish I still was. Sometimes the light burns. It is why a dark queen would be so appealing to me. But... that may change in a moment."

"Fine." Kapra said, having been bouncing one of her knees up and down with growing annoyance. "Let's just get this over with." She got up went around to the other side, pulling Pyramus up before planting a firm, but brief kiss on his lips. As she did, however, she felt a cold air begin to creep into her throat, pulling away before it could continue. As she stared at him oddly, he sighed lightly.

"Mmm… such a tease, my darling. That was barely enough to quench my thirst. I will only have the strength to speak a few words with that alone." Pyramus said.

"You will not pursue her another moment, you scoundrel." Arsenik growled.

"But I have done nothing. Did you not see how swiftly she came to me? Mmm… is someone feeling jaded because she has not done so to you? I would not blame you. I can describe it for you if you like."

"I'm not kissing you again." Kapra said through clenched teeth.

"Such a shame… are you sure you can resist me so strongly? Think about it and see if the idea grows on you."

"That isn't it. I don't just go around kissing people like you seem to."

"No, you don't… your lips are still soft and sweet. I wish for them to remain that way… but at the same time, I want to devour them." He glanced over at Viktor. "Still silent as a mouse, hm? I do wonder what dark thoughts lie underneath that porcelain face of yours?"

Arsenik narrowed his eyes. "My patience grows thinner with you, Pyramus. I will not allow you to scandalize my nephew. He, like myself, does not think such thoughts."

"Just because you hide yours from everyone else, your motives, your intentions, does not mean you're the only one who does, mon ami. The apple does not fall far from the tree, no?" Pyramus chuckled.

"Alright, I am sick of your arrogant attitude." Kapra grabbed Pyramus again, yanking him forward almost to where he lost his footing. She kissed him deeper this time, an angry, frustrated kiss. Pyramus was more than happy to be its recipient however, emitting a low moan. As this happened, Kapra felt the coldness creep into her throat again, as if all the warmth was being drawn out. Though his hands were bound, he tried to press some of his weight against her, expressing passion in the form of low sighs and growls. Arsenik used all his willpower to refrain from breaking this bastard's neck. Viktor turned his head to look away, tugging at the hem of his tunic anxiously. He bit his lip, his eyes unable to help but wander back to the display as he blushed deeply. After what seemed like an eternity, Kapra shoved Pyramus back, wiping her mouth. She staggered back a bit, furrowing a brow as she felt dizzy. "You will tell me everything."

Pyramus smirked. "As you wish, my love."

"And DON'T call me that." She stormed back over to her chair.

"Hm… where was I… oh, yes. The physical form. So… the Origin could not just make this form at the snap of a finger." He said, snapping his fingers himself from behind him. "Partially because it doesn't have fingers to begin with… but it needed three sacrifices. Three in just the right brew of conditions… and each specific in how their life was sacrificed. Lives from the children of the light, its bearers to carry it on. In simple terms… three mortal beings." He shrugged.

"Three sacrifices? So how do they have to die, in some kind of ritual? Who are they?" Kapra asked.

"Well, good news, two of the sacrifices have already been made. I'm sure you can guess who the Origin chose as the third and last one." Pyramus said as Kapra sighed, closing her eyes.

Kapra closed her eyes, exhaling slowly. "Me. The last sacrifice is me."

"No such sacrifice will take place. She is under my protection and will remain so." Arsenik said.

"Do you think you could protect her, when you cannot even spare anything outside of your own agenda? If you lost the battle for her heart, would you protect her then?"

"Hey. Stop bickering with him and keep talking." Kapra snapped.

"D'accord, d'accord... so… they whispered the prophesy of the three sacrifices which would complete the creation of their queen. The first sacrifice would be made by the will of the self. The second would be by the will of another. The third…" He stared at Kapra from underneath his messy locks of hair. "… by the will which is lost."

Kapra blinked, furrowing her brows at these words. Arsenik too was bewildered by them. Viktor jumped when there was a knock at the door, Arsenik growling as he got up and flew it open.

"I told you that we were not to be disturbed." He said lowly.

"Y- Yes, I know you wished to not be disturbed unless…" He cleared his throat, Arsenik's expression changing when Ambrosia appeared in the doorway, bowing lightly. His expression changed, opening the door the rest of the way.

"Miss Ambrosia, my dear, how are you faring?" He asked, taking her hand to kiss it briefly. "You look even better than when I saw you last."

"Do not worry, sir Arsenik, I am well now. I needed to come see you as soon as I could." She replied.

"Ah, so the cherry blossom still blooms even through the harsh elements she endured?" Pyramus said, smiling darkly. "At least her beauty did not go to waste."

Ambrosia looked over as Arsenik seethed, tilting her head. "Who is this? I heard him speaking…"

"Thankfully, none of your concern. " Arsenik turned to the Hulder that was standing there. "Take him back to the dungeon, I've had more than my fill of his vile nature for one day."

"No, wait." Kapra looked at him. "What did you mean by what you said?"

"Do you not know?" He slowly began to stand, and one of his eyes were revealed when his blanket fell back a bit.

Kapra was about to say something, hissing suddenly as she clutched her chest. "Damn it…" She shut her eyes tightly, swaying a bit as Viktor gasped, moving to her side to keep her steady. He bit his lip as she began to wheeze, coughing into her sleeve. Viktor felt his own heart skip a beat when she pulled it back, revealing blood as she gasped for air.

"Stop it!" He shouted suddenly. "For the love of all that is sacred, stop whatever you're doing to her!"

"How do you know it is my reflection she sees within my eyes, hm?" Pyramus asked, not smiling as much anymore. Arsenik wordlessly went over, seizing his arm and shoving him towards the other Hulder, growling to place him back in the prison cell below. Ambrosia hurried over, she and Viktor quickly bringing Kapra to her room where she was laid down. Ambrosia took a basket with some supplies, mixing some ingredients in water before whispering a soft incantation, making a small cut in her wrist and allowing a few drops of her own blood to drip inside the cup. Viktor held Kapra's head up to help her drink, Ambrosia closing her eyes as she whispered softly. A few moments later, Kapra began to calm, her breathing evening as she closed her eyes for a short time.

Arsenik strode into the room. "Viktor, give her space." He said, Viktor glancing at him a moment before stepping back. "Is she going to be alright?"

"For now, yes." Ambrosia nodded. "I will remain here for the day to watch over her."

"Once again, I cannot thank you enough, miss Ambrosia. Viktor, come. Miss Kapra needs to recover from this ordeal." Arsenik said, ushering Viktor out of the room and pulling him aside in the hallway. "I cannot blame miss Kapra for this, because she seems to place a great amount of trust in you. It is only natural as you, like myself, have treated her with the dignity and respect she deserves. However… I regret that you were present for the vile display the prisoner forced her into. It is not something I would have wished for you to be exposed to, which is why I alone should have been present for the questioning. The last thing I want is for you to witness such sinful acts from indecent individuals such as he. I unfortunately was forced to refrain myself for your sake, but at the expense of miss Kapra's pride. Do you understand, Viktor?"

Viktor nodded quietly, hanging his head a bit as he frowned. "I… understand, uncle."

"Good." He lifted his chin. "Do not be upset with yourself. You were only abiding by miss Kapra's wishes, and I cannot be cross because of that. You have assisted me greatly in these matters, but for the most part, I alone shall address her unless I ask something of you."

"Yes, uncle." Viktor replied quietly as Arsenik smiled, leaning forward to kiss his forehead.

"You are the most precious thing to me, nephew. I would never steer you in the wrong direction." Arsenik said before heading down the corridor, leaving Viktor to with his own thoughts, his head spinning from what happened earlier.

* * *

Chase groaned lightly. "Can't we go any faster? It's going to take us all day to get all the way south."

"Look. I have to put up with your mouth, you have to put up with walking my pace. I think that's fair. I could just tear out your tongue, but I'm being generous." Wind growled.

"Okay, fine…" Chase scuffed his foot as they continued walking. "So why are we going there anyway? Missing home?"

"No. There's something I need to see. It would be a miracle if maybe you could make any sense of it, but I'm not holding my breath. We're going to where she fell." Wind replied.

"Oh… did she leave something there?"

"Not exactly. But something WAS left there and I want to see if anything is different with it."

"I wonder what it is… say Wind, do you think Ambrosia's doing okay?"

"I'm sure she's fine, her cousins were taking care of her."

"I bet her and Kapra are close friends by now. They're both so nice. I miss them… I hate that Kapra is with those Hulder. I swear, I'm gonna go back there sometime and break her out of there."

"Knock yourself out, maybe I'll visit your grave when they slaughter you." Wind rolled his eyes. "At least you'll finally be quiet."

"See, I knew we were pals!" Chase pat his back, Wind hissing at him.

"Don't touch me." He warned. "Alright… we're here."

"Oh boy, finally!" Chase exclaimed.

"Finally is right…" Wind sighed as he proceeded forward. He noticed Chase stop when he moved past some trees, entering the area of impact.

"Woah… so this is where she fell? Man, that must have hurt." He frowned.

"The trees are still bare on the interior side here… like everything in this space just… died." Wind frowned lightly, looking over to see that the three roses he found from the first time were still intact.

"Hey, what are those?" Chase crouched down next to him.

"Don't get too close. These were here when I came here last time." Wind replied, leaning in to take a closer look at them, and that's when he discovered that something had indeed changed.

The white rose in the center seemed to have begun turning red just barely upon the petals' tips, almost unnoticeable. He looked down, the smaller red bud that was entwining around it seemed to have grown a bit. Wind narrowed his eyes, looking up as a breeze passed by. He closed his eyes for a few moments, trying to see if he could sense anything.

"Wind? Is everything okay?" Chase asked as he hopped to his feet.

Wind stood, looking to the distance to see the water below the cliff's edge was churning and that the skies beyond were darkening. "These trees here are getting sicker. I hope those Hulder know what they're doing, because whatever this is, it's not waiting."

* * *

Ambrosia glanced over when she heard stirring, smiling lightly when Kapra began to wake. "Don't sit up too quickly now. There, that's it." She placed a few pillows behind her back, Kapra rubbing her eyes for a moment.

"I hate when that happens." She sighed as Ambrosia handed her some water, Kapra thanking her quietly as she drank.

"The curse which afflicts you is strong... but there is nothing that cannot be cured." Ambrosia smiled lightly.

"Well, nothing seems to be curing whatever it is I have."

"I saw them, lady Kapra. The dark ones you spoke of." At this, Kapra looked at her wide eyed. "But fear not. I am recovered now."

"They targeted you. Ambrosia, you have to stay away from me. If I'm their sacrifice or whatever they've pegged me as, you're in danger as long as you're near me."

"I have nothing to fear, lady Kapra, they have seen my power. They would be unwise to pursue me again. We are not just healers… the Phoenix do not wish to resort to violence, but this is something different entirely."

"Oh…" Kapra breathed, shaking her head. "That just makes it worse. They observe what makes someone strong and use it against them." She frowned.

"But I have seen their power too." Ambrosia smiled gently. "I heard the other human speak his story of the light and darkness… light shall always prevail, Kapra. You need not despair."

"Will it?" Kapra asked, still frowning lightly.

Ambrosia took her hands gently. "I have seen your soul. Beneath its developing hard exterior, there is still a warmth, a softness to be found. It is not lost yet."

Kapra's expression changed then. "Lost…" She muttered.

"You have lost much, yes. I could see that too. But you have a good heart Kapra. I am sure it would be a fair match for another."

Kapra snickered then. "Ambrosia, I'm not looking for love. I'm looking for a way to save everyone."

"Precisely… it is in those times love is found. Love is what strengthens us."

"I don't like depending too much on other people. Makes me feel vulnerable."

"I do not see it that way… we cannot walk our entire lives alone. I do not see you as weak." Ambrosia smiled, looking over to take the book from the Hulder library into her hands. "I see you've been reading this. Soul studies… I remember learning as a child."

"Yeah… interesting stuff." Kapra said. "It's been helping a bit."

"Oh, you have not reached my favorite chapter yet…" She flipped it open, turning a few pages just past the middle of the book as she skimmed her finger until she came across a few illustrations. "The pathway of a soul… the most common path is here… linear." She moved closer to Kapra to show her. "A soul lives for a very, very long time. It inhibits many physical forms, taking fragments of their living lives with it. This is why some have dreams and visions which are not their own, but seem to feel connected with them regardless."

"Huh. Yeah… I've seen tarot readers do that sort of thing…" Kapra did a double take. "Uh… spirit readers, from Earth."

"Oh… so I suppose soul studies are practiced in your home world as well. How wonderful." Ambrosia smiled before turning the page. "Ah… a rarer sort of path for a soul. The split, or mirrored path."

"What does that do?" Kapra asked.

"A soul can duplicate itself, inhabiting two, sometimes three living beings at once. Usually, this means the living bodies are connected very strongly, sometimes through physical appearance, traits, life journeys, or fates." She showed the illustration of a mirrored soul and a triangular mirror where three parts of a soul were divided.

"Wow… reminds me of a doppelganger." Kapra looked up when Ambrosia tilted her head. "Never mind, um… yeah, I get that."

"Amazing, you seem to understand this subject very easily. Perhaps you would have made a wonderful healer." Ambrosia smiled as she placed the book aside. "I am sure sir Arsenik is eager to know of your condition. Let me fetch him."

"Ambrosia, wait, um…" Kapra said as she hesitated. "… about Arsenik… is he, um… is he close… with most people he meets?"

Ambrosia's expression softened, smiling lightly. "No. Polite, civil, and dignified, yes… but he only reveals what he wishes of himself to those he chooses to place trust in. He is quite mysterious as the Hulder are, but I can tell you, he has never shown me disrespect."

"And Viktor?" Kapra added.

"Oh, sir Viktor is very shy, as you have seen… but do not worry. I am sure he will grow more comfortable around you, for you are kind."

"Why does-… Arsenik shelters Viktor a lot, doesn't he?"

"Well… I don't know if sir Arsenik would appreciate me saying this, but… he and his brother were very close growing up. When one of the many wars of Virgo Island broke out, his brother who was their former chief and his wife perished, devastating him. Sir Viktor was only a small boy then, so sir Arsenik swore to always protect him, to teach him to be strong, keep him under his wing."

Kapra frowned lightly at this. "I had no idea he even had a brother."

"Oh... you mustn't let him know I said anything then. Let him tell you when he is ready."

"Okay. Thanks Ambrosia." Kapra nodded to her.

"It has been my pleasure joining you in company, lady Kapra. Please continue to feel better. I will be sure to speak to the elders and learn how to remove your curse." She bowed lightly before heading out the door.

* * *

Meanwhile, Viktor paced about the corridors, silently distraught as he bit lightly on the knuckle of his index finger. What happened earlier kept replaying in his head like a skipping record, unable to shake the mixture of emotions churning inside of him like a raging ocean. He spotted something then, frowning when he inspected the hem of his left wrist cuff.

Blood.

It was dry now, but he quickly realized it was Kapra's. He remembered when he had caught her earlier, supporting her as her knees had threatened to give. That must have been when it happened. He had caused something, instigated her illness somehow, this… Pyramus. Something about the man disturbed Viktor. It was if he could read him with something as simple as a glance. He knew his own people could do such things, but it was unsettling finding himself on the other end of that. Pyramus was with the ones who meant to harm them all, he was chosen as the one who would usher upon them destruction.

Perhaps, the chills he felt ran for even deeper, darker reasons.

This is what Viktor began to fear. Pyramus was certainly a very dark individual… did he mean to drag Viktor down into the shadows with him, to corrupt his heart? His uncle's? Did he wish to do this to have them turn against Kapra, against salvation? No, he could not allow this. Pyramus was obviously powerless against the temptation the dark ones offered, but he would not be so. Was this why Arsenik insisted on handling this situation, because this was his fear for his nephew as well? Yes, he did always look out for his best interest, Viktor told himself. That had to be it. It had nothing to do with anything regarding Kapra's character, but her unfortunate connection to Pyramus. Yes, that had to be it.

But why did this not ease his anxiety? What was this feeling beginning to claw upon his insides?

"Viktor, you're doing it again."

Viktor jumped, snapping out of his thoughts as he turned, Arsenik drawing his hand from his mouth. He inspected his right index finger before gently enclosing his hand within both of his. "Forgive me uncle… I'm just-"

"I know what you are feeling in this moment, nephew. Pyramus' words and actions have disturbed you greatly. This is no surprise. But dwelling upon them will only allow them to fester. You must regain control of your focus." Arsenik said. "Go to the temple. Return your mind to proper balance."

"Y- Yes, uncle." Viktor nodded, proceeding quickly down the corridor. Out of the corner of his eyes, Arsenik watched after him, catching a glimpse of his left sleeve cuff and seeing the dried red stain. He narrowed his eyes a bit, lingering a moment before proceeding in the opposite direction.

Kapra blinked as she read the book of soul studies, looking over the pages Ambrosia had shown her earlier. She gently traced her fingers over the illustrations, tilting her head a bit. Now that she thought about it, growing up, she remembered having dreams, visions that never seemed to make any sense- something like memories. Even though they weren't hers, they still felt as if they belonged. As a child, her mind seemed to take her to unfamiliar places, leading her down streets, through tall, ominous buildings, always feeling as if something was lurking, following, slowly catching up-

There was a knock at the door. Kapra shut the book as she looked up, Ambrosia holding the door open for Arsenik as he thanked her politely. Kapra went to stand, but he strode over, gently placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Please, remain seated, miss Kapra. There is no need for formalities on your part. I simply wished to see if you were alright."

"Yeah… I just keep dropping out on you, huh?" Kapra smirked for a moment, sighing lightly.

"I must apologize for the degrading experience you were forced to endure earlier. I must say… if my nephew had not been present, I would have made more of an effort to take charge for such despicable treatment against you. However… I refrained for his sake, I did not wish for him to see me become rash. I cannot forgive myself for doing so at your expense, miss Kapra."

"Look. It's not a big deal. You didn't do anything wrong. Humans are just like that, I guess. They take advantage."

"Well, you certainly do not reflect that statement, miss Kapra." Arsenik replied.

"Really? I mean… you guys have opened your home to me, you're taking care of me, and what do I have to repay you? I don't have anything."

"This is false." Arsenik replied, taking a step closer. "Do you think material goods are the only things that may be exchanged for a kindness? I have greatly enjoyed your company. Why, I may be bold enough to say that I would very much like you to stay here permanently, miss Kapra. Is it possible to connect with another so quickly? I already consider you a… dear friend, of sorts. No doubt that will change as time moves forward."

Kapra stared at him a moment. Even though a part of her was still wary about Arsenik, the words spoken against him by others seemed to be drowned beneath his own. "Yeah… nothing wrong with having a good friend. Could have used some closer to me back on Earth."

"Forgive me, but that being the case, that is a poor reflection on their part, not yours, my dear." He sat himself beside her. Kapra did not move away. "Tell me… do you think it… odd… that I already have a great admiration for you?"

"I... I don't know why you would... Arsenik, I've only been here a few days..." Kapra frowned.

"I know this, and... it's highly unlike me to feel so strongly without taking time to properly know someone. I am torn. It just... it deeply bothered me seeing you being kissed by another man. Primarily because it was done against your will, and I do not tolerate such disrespect for women, especially since-..." He sighed. "I ask... that you bear with me during this time. The last thing I wish is to make you feel uncomfortable or unsafe. I want to do all I can to help you to trust me."

Kapra thought for a moment then. "Arsenik... this Vi clan that I heard about... are they... powerful?"

"I suppose in their own way... they are our conquerors after all. It's unfortunate, but it is the way things have come to pass." Arsenik said.

"... So... who was in rule before they conquered you?" Kapra asked.

Arsenik paused a moment. "You seem very intrigued about our Island's history. I can give you some books documenting it if you like-"

"Do you think I can help you overpower them?" She asked, reducing Arsenik to silence for a moment.

"Miss Kapra... why are you asking this?"

"Is that what you want? What if I couldn't?" She asked. "Would you let me go?"

Arsenik frowned deeply. Hearing his own previous intentions coming from her mouth, hearing it aloud rather than in his head, it made him feel ashamed of himself. What was he doing? When had he become so hell bent on being a conqueror rather than simply a leader of his people, a good example for his nephew? No, that was what THEY were like. The Vi. In a mere few days, he learned that Kapra was not just some tool to be used to his own benefit. His world was changing so quickly it made his head spin. "No, miss Kapra. The most important things in my life are my people, my nephew. And for me to keep you here for that reason, even if it wasn't the only reason, would be extremely cruel of me. You are..." He extended his hands to take hers. "... not a weapon. You are a gift. A gift which has been generously bestowed upon us. I will not forget that... and I hope in time, you come to see this yourself."

* * *

 **So, this chapter was a little intense... let me just tell you, the intensity is going to be amped up in the next chapter. Can Kapra trust Arsenik? Why does Pyramus seem to know so much about them? Will he decide to help Kapra defeat the dark ones? Find out next time, and thanks again for reading!**


	9. The Captured Wanderers

**Good morning, readers! As I said last time, this chapter was going to get a bit intense. Are you ready? Just a minor discretion, there is a gory bit coming up rather quickly in this chapter, so please be advised. At any rate, please enjoy as always!**

* * *

Within the temple, Viktor lit some incense, the string of smoke dancing upon the air. He filled a bowl with water, taking some into his hands and washing his face with it, listening as the drops made contact with the bowl beneath him. He closed his eyes, breathing evenly for a moment.

"I need guidance..." He said quietly. "This... sweet girl has come to us... she is so tormented by this curse... she truly doesn't deserve it. But the other human... he is cunning, dare I say evil... he won't give us the answer. Please... show me what I can do to help. Not only for her sake, but for my uncle's. He's depending on me. The Hulder depend on me." Just then, a coppery scent filled the air. Viktor opened his eyes, frowning a bit when he heard what sounded like a whisper within his own mind.

 **'Give her to us.'**

Viktor gasped as he jumped to his feet. He suddenly heard a sound behind him, turning to see a girl standing by the right rectangular pool, her back to him as she faced the entrance to the temple. She had long, strawberry blonde hair, and wore a stained hospital gown as she trembled, her breathing shaky.

"M- Miss?" He called gently, but the girl did not answer him. He approached cautiously, frowning. He didn't recognize her as one of his own, and he wondered how she managed to enter the temple without being heard. "Are you… another human?" He bit his lip as he extended his hand, gently touching her shoulder. She turned slowly, and he saw she seemed to be a bit younger than Kapra, her expression worn as she cried quietly. "I- It's alright, I can help you. Has someone harmed you?"

"P- Please… I can't do it anymore… I can't do this anymore…"

"H- Here, I can fetch my uncle, he will know what to do-"

"Why does everyone keep hurting me…? I never asked for this. I just want to stop the pain. Please… you have to help me stop it." She cried, her lip trembling as she whimpered.

"I assure you, no one will harm you here. Was it the dark ones? Is that what you're trying to stop? Y- Yes, we are well aware of them. Please don't fear. Now allow me to-" Viktor blinked when she gasped suddenly, looking behind her as her eyes widened.

"He's coming. I have to do this now. I'm sorry, I have to do this now. I have to stop the pain."

"Who is- I don't understand what you mean, please tell me-" Viktor began to say, staggering back when the girl suddenly sent her fist at the air, which began to shatter like a mirror. The blood of her knuckles from the impact mixed with the shards that flew back into the pool behind her like a meteor shower, disturbing the tranquility of its water as they stained it red. Viktor could only watch in shocked awe as the girl held the final shard, looking at the large piece in her hand before looking back up at him, choking a sob.

"I'm sorry… I have to do this… he was supposed to run away with me… he said he loved me. They all lied… I can't do this anymore!"

Viktor gasped as the girl began to slice her throat with the shard without warning, covering his mouth as her cries grew. She shut her eyes tightly, choking as blood began to spill from the deep cut she inflicted upon herself. Once she made it all the way across, the shard clattered to the ground as she collapsed, Viktor diving out to catch her. His brows furrowed deeply as the girl could no longer speak, blood pouring from her throat and mouth as the life began to fade from her eyes. He scooped her up in a panic, about to head towards the door when he felt something shove him into the right pool, gasping for air upon surfacing. As he looked around, he noticed the girl was nowhere in sight. "M- Miss?!" He cried, pulling himself out of the pool. When he looked over, he saw that the bowl on the altar was toppled over, and that there was not water spilling from it, but blood. He tensed up, beginning to tremble. As he was about to run to the door again, he gasped when he was shoved by an unseen assailant into the other pool this time, hearing an echoing laughter as it faded. He looked around him, trying to see if something was near as he waded a bit in the water.

Was he imagining all this? Was this a trick?

As he asked himself this question, he did not see something rising from the water behind him. The ominous apparition was silent, her long, almost black hair obscuring her face as she kept her head bowed, also wearing a hospital gown. It was drenched in blood, staining the water around her as it spread. In her right hand, she held an axe, water cascading down her skin as Viktor remained unaware of her presence- at least, for a few moments.

* * *

Arsenik and Kapra had continued speaking when suddenly, a Hulder came into the room in a panic. "Sir, your nephew was found in the temple, he is very hysterical and he is not responding to us."

Arsenik's spine stiffened then. "What-"

"One of the others found him, he is- I believe he may have seen a terrifying vision." He said.

"Oh shit…" Kapra swore under her breath, about to dash towards the door.

"Please, stay here, miss Kapra, I shall handle-"

"No. I'm going. I need to know what's happening to him." Kapra cut him off, hurrying through the door. Arsenik snapped out of his surprise as they made their way to the temple. A few Hulder were gathered as Viktor cried and clutched his head as Lylith tried to hold him still. When the three arrived, she pointed at Kapra.

"Demon! See how you have cursed him with your dark magic!" She shouted.

"Lylith, hold your tongue and give me my nephew." Arsenik snapped at her, bending down to help sit him up, placing the other hand on his forehead. He looked up in surprise when Ambrosia arrived, one of the Hulder having gone after her to call her back to the keep.

"Sir Arsenik, I know what to do... do you have an extraction potion?"

"Yes. Lylith, be useful and get the extraction bottle, quickly." Arsenik said to her.

Lylith hopped up, hurrying to a potion closet and grabbing a small, dark bottle and uncapping it, handing it to Ambrosia. She held it close to Viktor's lips, a dark smoke being slowly drawn from them as it flowed into the bottle. Once it was filled, Viktor gasped for air, this lasting for a few moments before he steadied his breath. Arsenik sighed with relief as she capped and pocketed the bottle.

"Ambrosia, if you could help my nephew to his chambers, I would be most grateful. The rest of you, disperse." He said, not even looking at Kapra as He began to stride down the hall.

"Arsenik?" Kapra called, frowning as he hesitated to give her attention. "I… I'm sorry."

"I will speak to you once I ensure my nephew is settled. Please excuse me." Arsenik said, barely glancing over his shoulder before continuing onward.

As Kapra swore under her breath, frowning deeply, she looked over as Lylith approached her, wearing a scowl.

"Your bind twirled around his finger unraveled the moment you brought harm to his nephew, wretch." She spat, turning on her heel and storming down the corridor.

Once she was left alone, Kapra clenched her teeth, closing her eyes for a moment. When they opened, her pupils dilated a bit, turning to look over her shoulder as she began to feel her demeanor change.

Pyramus hummed to himself lightly, licking his lips as he chuckled to himself. He watched from under his blanket as a Hulder woman he had just made out with through the bars headed out, swaying a bit as if dizzy. Shortly after, he heard the door to the small prison fly open, Kapra storming up to the bars.

"Tell me what the hell you did." She threatened lowly.

He blinked for a moment, a bit surprised by her entrance. "I do not know what you mean, mon amour, but I can tell you what you did to me…" Pyramus chuckled.

"I'm not playing around, tell me what you did to Viktor!" Kapra screamed. "Something happened to him in the temple and you either had something to do with it or at least know what happened!"

"Viktor? I did nothing to him… oh my… did something terrible befall him?"

"They're probably going to give me the boot because of this, so I don't care what I have to do to get the answer out of you now. You can tell me, or I'm finding a way in there so I can beat the piss out of you."

"My… how passionate. Tell me love, what can I do for you to do such things for me?"

Kapra began to see spots, her anger boiling over as she felt her control slipping away. She shot her arm in between the bars as Pyramus laughed lowly at the fact that she was obviously unable to reach him from where she was.

That's when it happened.

Her pupils dilated again, the light coming from surrounding lanterns flickering for a moment. Deep down, Kapra knew what was happening to her, and that she couldn't snap out of it now. Suddenly, Pyramus' blanket came flying off of him, soaring across the cell as Kapra snatched it. She stared at it a moment, looking between it and Pyramus. For the first time, his arrogance faded, replaced instead with a very uncomfortable expression as he also realized what was happening to her then.

"Kapra, dear… I would kindly appreciate if you gave that back to me." He got to his feet, making his way across the cell, stopping when Kapra backed away from the bars.

"What… this ratty thing?" She smirked darkly, acting very unlike herself. "Maybe I don't want to." She shrugged. "Maybe I should make you do something for it."

"Very well, tell me what I must do." Pyramus said, seeming dead serious.

"Tell me… what you did to Viktor." She said through clenched teeth.

"I swear, I did nothing to him." He said, continuing to eye the blanket anxiously.

"Hm… well, I guess that's it then." Kapra shrugged. "After all, I can't resist your charm, so I will believe every word you say… in fact, it's making me lose my balance-" As she pretended to sway, she made a small tear in the blanket. "Oops." She glared as Pyramus tensed up.

"N- No… Kapra, please do not do this. Just give it to me, please. I promise, I will do anything you say."

"Anything? Even if I told you to turn against the dark ones?"

"I… I cannot… Kapra, listen to me. This is not you. This has happened before, hasn't it? You must fight the darkness. You are stronger than I."

"That's a shame… I'm overcome with grief for you…" She tore the blanket a bit more, Pyramus clenching his teeth as he ran a hand through his messy hair.

"P- Please stop, I'll die!" He cried.

"Then do it." Kapra said, her eyes darkening more as the light began to fade from the lanterns.

"They're making you acting like this… please just give me the blanket. Please…" Pyramus begged.

Kapra curled her lip, slowly nearing the bars, holding the blanket out. "Fine. Go ahead, Pyramus. Take the blanket."

Pyramus hesitated a moment, biting his lip. When he shot his hand out to snatch it, Kapra kept a tight grip on it, yanking it back. The sound of a huge tear filled the air, Pyramus freezing. He held the blanket up, shaking his head slowly as he saw it had been torn nearly in half. He clutched it to his chest as he fell to his knees, tears rolling down his cheeks as he choked a sob. Kapra's pupils dilated more as she began to laugh, her shadow seeming to drape over Pyramus like a veil as he rocked back and forth. She hissed in a breath, about to say something when the door opened suddenly.

"Miss Kapra."

Arsenik stopped abruptly as he sensed the thick darkness in the room quickly dispelling with his arrival, the dimness of the lanterns fading as they came to light. Kapra's pupils shrunk as she swayed a bit. She furrowed her brows, turning to look at Arsenik for a moment before the sound of Pyramus' sobs snapped her attention to him, looking down at her hands.

"Oh shit, what did I do…?" She asked herself aloud, frowning.

"I must get you away from here, quickly. Come, make haste." Arsenik said, ushering her towards the stairs. As they went down the hall, she glanced over at him, but he did not return the gesture. When she slowed to a stop, Arsenik stopped when he realized she was no longer keeping up with him. "Miss Kapra, I need you to follow me."

Kapra felt her chest tighten as she turned, bowing her head and shutting her eyes. "I didn't mean it. I didn't mean any of it." She choked out.

Arsenik's expression changed from one of urgency, softening dramatically. He slowly approached her, gently taking her shoulders to turn her around. "Miss Kapra, I did not mean to push you to tears. Please forgive me."

"Well, what do you expect?" Kapra asked, her tears beginning to blur her vision. "You're getting rid of me, aren't you?" At this, Arsenik furrowed a brow. "Aren't you?!" She stepped back. "Look, I get it. I'm the cause of all this... and now it hurt Viktor." She ran a hand through her hair. "I wound never want something bad to happen to him. I just wish that... for once in my life..." Her voice faded as she shook her head. She was about to turn away when Arsenik stopped her.

To her shock, he took her hands, making her freeze as he bent down a bit, holding them close as he kissed them softly. Kapra could only watch in silence as he slowly drew her into a hug, feeling one of his hands petting her head.

"I'm so sorry. Let me assure you, I do not feel you are at fault for what has happened to Viktor." Kapra looked up at him as he said this. "You misunderstand me completely… I wished to make haste so that we could hopefully make sense of the vision I extracted from him. I neglected to make myself aware of your current emotional state, miss Kapra. I am already so accustomed to you being so strong... but you have already endured so much. I did not mean to cause such distress. You need not ever fear your place here." As she glanced away, he took a step back to look at her. "You are afraid. You have had your trust betrayed many times before… haven't you…?"

"… Yeah." She wiped her eyes, taking in a deep breath. "… I have."

"I promise you here and now that I shall not do as fools in the past have done. You have proven yourself more than worthy of my friendship, my companionship." He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Arsenik… I don't want to see any of you die." She shook her head. "I can't let that happen."

"It won't." Arsenik placed a gentle arm around her shoulders. "We shall inspect the vision at a later time. You need a quiet space now."

"I want to see Viktor." Kapra said, looking up at him. "I want to see that he's okay."

Arsenik hesitated for a moment before nodding. "Very well. I shall take you to him." They went up to Viktor's chambers as Ambrosia tended to him, looking up as they entered. He was unconscious, but recovering. Kapra slowly approached, sitting by his side as she bit her lip worriedly. Arsenik observed this, the light from the doorway casting his shadow over them. "Miss Ambrosia… the day is beginning to wane. I offer my eternal gratitude for tending to my nephew so compassionately. I will take it upon myself to escort you back to your village so as to offer protection lest you are pursued once again."

"Thank you, sir Arsenik… I would have been devastated if something happened to sir Viktor and lady Kapra and I was not here to help." She replied.

"We owe you nothing short of our lives. Come. I shall walk with you, my dear." He extended his hand, taking hers as Kapra said a quiet goodbye to her. As Arsenik and Ambrosia left the keep, Lylith watched them from one of the windows, raising a brow to herself.

* * *

Deciding to lay low, Wind and Chase made places for themselves underneath some larger trees as they began to settle down for the night. As Chase made a fire, Wind stared out past the impact clearing into the horizon, his gaze somewhat distant.

"Wind? You want some grub? It's still pretty good." Chase offered, holding up some meat he had managed to take with him.

"I'm not eating that." Wind replied. "I like mine roasted like normal people."

"Aww come on, this isn't so bad... it's juicier." Chase chuckled as he tore off a piece to eat. "So what's the plan?"

"Stay here for a bit. Last thing we need is to go back up north and run into those blood worshippers again." Wind replied. "If you don't annoy me, you can stick around."

"Okay. I'll try my best!" Chase smiled.

"And stop being so loud. You're going to wake up the whole island at the rate you're going."

"Hey, it's not THAT dark yet... the sky's barely asleep." Chase motioned to the sunset as it neared completion. "But you're right... those girls won't be able to do anything to us from here."

"But maybe we can."

Chase hopped to his feet at the sudden voice near him, Night drawing his sword and pointing it at him. Wind growled as he whirled around, about to lunge at Night when a second sword was pointed at the young Trold.

"I wouldn't do that, Imugi. Remember... we could easily employ you at the palace if you act like that." King Barium said as he approached, moving his arm to point his sword at Wind instead. "There's no need for violence... we came here to discuss something with you."

"Well maybe I'm not in the mood for talking." Wind growled.

"Look... we've journeyed a long way here. I never thought I'd see the day where I would witness a Trold and an Imugi working together, but here it is. However, there are questions that need answering. Lives must be protected from a potential threat making its way to the island. If there's something you know, and I'm SURE there's something you know, then I ask for your cooperation."

"Your majesty, look at this..." Night said as he approached the clearing, furrowing a brow. Barium approached to stand alongside him, inspecting the area. "Perhaps you could both explain what this means? Was this from that storm that I've been hearing about?"

"I don't know what you think, but that was no storm. These things fell from the sky. You said there is a threat COMING to Virgo Island, but guess what? It's already here. They're hiding in the shadows, in the ground, maybe even all around you in plain sight. That's what's making the air sour." Wind said as Barium nodded slowly, spotting the roses on the ground and crouching down to take a closer look at them.

"And this? A sign from our unwelcome visitors?"

"Maybe. No idea." Wind spat. "Alright, I talked. Are we dismissed, your highness?"

"Not quite!"

Barium groaned, getting up and turning to see Alexandrite approaching upon a horse. "Alexandrite, you just can't help but involve yourself in my business, can you?"

"And for good reason, brother." Alexandrite replied. "Fear not, Onyx is in charge during my short absence. I sped here after our scout brought back word of your course of action to venture south. If it's true that the Trold and the Imugi here are withholding something from the Vi that means to harm us, it is treason. Knowing your heart is softer than mine, Barium, I came to remind you of this."

"You came all the way here just to say that to me? Tell me, Alexandrite, is it so hard to find a hobby or something?" Barium asked flatly.

"I have come to bring the Trold and Imugi to the palace for questioning. If they refuse to submit or are found to be guilty of treason, we should have them executed so any who may consider protecting this new threat against us will have more of an incentive to come forward. Now... are you going to do the sensible thing, or will you let them loose and miss on an opportunity to set this island straight?"

Barium shook his head slowly. "Look, you're going to do what you want anyway... sometimes I wish you were the elder of us so you could just do that WITHOUT bothering me about it all the time and lecturing me. You can question them, but no execution is happening without my say so, you understand?"

"Very well. Seize them!" Alexandrite shouted.

Chase bit his lip, moving to speed off into the trees when Night whipped out a bow and arrow, shooting it as it soared through the air, embedding in Chase's back and bringing him down. Wind bore his teeth, snarling as he went to attack Night. Alexandrite hopped off his horse, storming over with a spikeless mace to bludgeon him with, knocking Wind out cold.

"Filthy animals, no wonder they've formed an alliance." He spat. "Take them both back and throw them in the dungeon. They can settle into their new home until tomorrow morning."

As he remounted his horse, Barium did the same, shaking his head. "You are going to start another war, Alexandrite. I don't want that on my head."

"No, Barium. We're going to eliminate the traitors once and for all. See, the clans are only 'loyal' to us because they have no choice. This newcomer that was spoken of... it could unravel everything you've worked for. There is no doubt that there are clans which would jump upon any opportunity to usurp you. You must remember, brother. We swore to uphold our oath to protect the Phoenix clan. We must never break that oath." Alexandrite said.

"I know this already." Barium sighed. "We'll question them tomorrow, BOTH of us. We'll see what they have to say and then move on, understand?"

"Very well." Alexandrite answered, the group making their way along the main path towards their territory.

* * *

The next morning, Kapra was up early, quietly making her way through the corridors. She paused outside of Viktor's room, sighing lightly. There was something she had to do.

Down in the dungeon, Pyramus was curled up by the bars, clutching his torn blanket to his chest as he slept. Kapra stared for a few moments. His hair hung about his face, and as she crouched down, she bit her lip as she gingerly pried the blanket from his hands through the bars. She looked at it, glancing at him for a moment before heading out. When the clan was more awake, the sun higher in the sky, she wandered until she found what she was looking for.

"Excuse me? Hi, sorry to bother you, m'am… I was wondering if you could help me with something."

Later on, Kapra took the neatened, folded blanket, going back down into the dungeon. She noticed Pyramus was still curled up in the same spot, crouching down to slip the blanket through the bars. She bit her lip as she reached for one of his wrists, lifting it gently to tuck the blanket under his forearm. She watched him for a moment, slowly rising before turning to head out.

"Take my hand again, my darling."

"Holy sh-" Kapra nearly jumped out of her skin, holding a hand over her racing heart as she whirled around. Pyramus slowly sat up, looking down as he unfolded the blanket.

It was sewn together where it had been torn.

Pyramus smiled genuinely, chuckling lightly. "Now… this is truly you, mon amour." He slowly came to stand, wrapping himself in the blanket.

Kapra sighed, closing her eyes for a moment. "Look… I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me last night, but I was so-"

"But I do. It was their influence, my darling. But this..." He motioned to the blanket. "... was far more than I would have expected. How can you do something so kind to someone you clearly hate, hm? It seems the more I want you to love me, the more the opposite happens."

"Because you- you can't force someone to love you. But... what I did was shitty. For whatever reason, that blanket is important to you, so… I can at least give you that much. Maybe you'll decide to do what's right."

"I wish I could. More and more I see you are the better choice… but it was not you that was promised to me. I need a guarantee that I will not spend my life alone, forgotten anymore. Perhaps… when the time is right, you will learn why I treasure this blanket so. Seems silly, doesn't it? To treasure a simple object. It is not the object itself I treasure… but what it means to me."

"I guess I get that. Kind of like Linus. It's a security blanket. Makes you feel safe." Kapra said.

"Linus…? Oh… yes, that comic strip… Peanuts, yes? Hm… Linus… he believed in that pumpkin man despite it never coming Halloween night… but still, he kept believing, hoping. I was like that once. I always believed in the light. I wish I still did. But how can you believe in something you have lost and never hope to get back, hm?" Pyramus chuckled. "You have experienced this too, Kapra. I know you have. I can see it in your eyes. But… there is still so much hope, light left in you. Never lose it. Don't become a lost soul as I have."

Kapra's expression softened, staring at him a moment. He wasn't being arrogant or nasty, his voice quieter as he spoke.

It felt real.

She was about to say something when she heard footsteps, turning to see Arsenik approaching her. "Miss Kapra. It would be unwise to engage the prisoner. I do not wish for him to cause you more harm than he already has."

"He… isn't. I… had his blanket fixed this morning. He didn't ask me to, either. I took it while he was sleeping. He should at least have that if it comforts him." Kapra said.

Arsenik raised a brow in surprise, glancing between the two for a moment. "I see. You never grace over an opportunity to show kindness, even to those who aren't particularly worthy of it. It's interesting… at times you actually make me feel ashamed."

"I'm certain she makes you feel more than that, mon ami." Pyramus smirked, Kapra sighing lightly. The arrogance was back.

"I am in no mood to verbally spar with you. Come, miss Kapra. There is something I need your assistance with." Arsenik said, placing a gentle hand on her back as he escorted her out of the dungeon, leaving Pyramus to simply smile to himself. He hugged the blanket more around himself, slowly closing his eyes.

Kapra looked up at Arsenik for a moment before they stopped. "Is Viktor feeling better?" She asked, returning to her previous thoughts before the occurrence with Pyramus.

"He is recovering, yes." Arsenik replied. "Again, do not blame yourself for what happened, miss Kapra. There are a few preparations I must make in the temple. Please help yourself to whatever you need in the meantime. I must inspect the vision I was able to extract from Viktor yesterday, and I wish to have you present when I do. I hope if anything, it helps in your cause."

Kapra nodded. "Sure. Um… yeah, I guess I'll see you later then?"

"Indeed." Kapra was about to head off when she stopped at Arsenik taking her hand, placing a brief kiss upon it. She didn't know why, but when he looked up at her, her heart skipped a beat.

It was if he had just looked right through her.

By the time she snapped out of it, straightening her spine a bit from the chill, Arsenik had already wisked himself around the corner of the corridor. She bit her lip, something coming back to her.

 _'Those Hulder… they kill, trust me. But it's slower, quieter. And they don't just kill with weapons or hands, either. I heard even their words, their whispers, sometimes even one look from them can kill.'_

Kapra shook her head. No… she knew why Chase felt that way, his clan and the Hulder were enemies. He wasn't wrong for feeling that way, but… did his words hold truth? No, Arsenik wouldn't do such a thing. But then, how could she be so sure? She realized then that she had almost forgotten about Chase… she hoped that wherever he was, whatever he was doing, that he was well, he was safe. Kapra rubbed her head as it began to spin. Sure, some of the Hulder had been nasty to her, but she couldn't judge them all based on that. Besides, Arsenik had already scolded a few for mistreatment towards her.

And then, there was Viktor.

Shy, timid, sweet. It almost seemed as if he didn't belong at times, he wasn't as stern as his uncle. At any rate, when he wasn't stumbling over his words, he was nice to talk to.

As she proceeded down to the dining hall, she had no idea that Chase and Wind were currently in a very unfavorable situation, both of their lives on the line as their mercy was left to the royal brothers of the Vi.

* * *

 **Alright, we made it! So, who was the girl that Viktor saw in the temple? Will Pyramus ultimately change his mind as to whose side he's on? Will Wind and Chase find a way to escape from the palace? I'm sure this chapter left you with more questions than answers, but fear not, there is more to come! Thanks again for reading, and see you next time!**


	10. The Truthful Testimonies

**Good morning everyone! Here we are once again, and I'm just going to say now that this chapter is going to reveal a few things, but it's also going to (hopefully) keep you at the edge of your seat. So without further ado, please enjoy this next update!**

* * *

Wind growled as he felt the canvas bag that had been tied around his head get yanked off, hissing at the sudden flood of light to his vision as he sat in what was used as an interrogation room within the palace of the Vi. He glanced over to see that Chase was sitting beside him, looking just about as displeased as he was. When Wind noticed only prince Alexandrite before him, he growled lowly.

"Where's the king?" He asked.

"You will not speak unless I tell you to, Imugi. This is the only time I will warn you. He is attending to other matters, so I decided to begin the questioning sooner rather than later. You're lucky that I don't make a slave out of you for this. So, this is how it will work. My brother will be coming here later in the day, expecting information to you and the Trold. However, you're going to give it to me, first. Not too difficult to understand, am I right? Even dogs can…" He chuckled darkly. "Oh, wait. Even dogs know how to obey their masters, unlike feral animals such as yourselves."

"Like I'll tell you anything! After everything you've done to my family!" Chase piped, Wind closing his eyes as he swore under his breath.

"Bad idea, kid." He whispered.

Alexandrite approached Chase, staring at him a moment. "Speak to me in that manner again… and the rest of your filthy pack of cannibals will suffer for your folly." He spat, backhanding him so hard that a bruise began to blossom on the corner of his lip. Chase glared up at him, baring his teeth.

"Just ask us questions already and get this done." Wind said, Alexandrite smirking.

"I actually agree with your sentiment, Imugi. Now. Why were you and the Trold roaming about the cliffs when we found you? By the looks of it, you seemed to be something akin to an old married couple."

"We had just escaped becoming the next drink on the Valkyrie's menu." Wind spat.

"Indeed, my brother already questioned the Valkyrie. The reason they captured you is because they seemed to have questions of their own. If it were up to me, I'd have that savage bitch here alongside the two of you suffering the same fate."

"If it were up to you, you'd have this whole island slaughtered. That's no surprise." Wind snapped. At this, he growled as he was backhanded in the same fashion as Chase had been. Wind's eyes lit up with anger, snarling.

"I told you to speak when asked to, Imugi, and no more." Alexandrite warned. "According to the Valkyrie's claim, you took something- no… some ONE from them. You know the price for unwarranted abduction of another clansperson. If their claims are true, then their seizing of you would be justified, and you would both face the most severe of judgements. If they are false… then it will be the Valkyrie who will receive such a judgement. So… what is your answer? Who is speaking the truth?" He asked, looking right at Chase. "They specifically said it was you they saw run into the night."

"I didn't kidnap anyone." Chase said lowly. "I wouldn't hurt anybody."

Alexandrite snickered. "That's laughable coming from you. The Valkyrie claimed that this person was a girl. Did you make a succulent meal of her? You're young and robust, perhaps you decided to play with your food before devouring it!"

"I'm not lying! I would never do that to her!" Chase screamed before mentally kicking himself as Alexandrite rose his brows in surprise.

"Do you mean to say that this girl is someone important to you? Is she a Trold?"

"… No."

"What clan is she from? Let me guess… you care for the girl, but your love is forbidden."

"It isn't like that!" Chase shouted.

Alexandrite threw his head back in laughter. "To think I would be so entertained! Who could ever love a scrawny varmint like you?!"

Chase's breathing deepened. "She does… she gave me a gift to remember our friendship."

Alexandrite scoffed. "Lies."

"It's true! The bracelet I'm wearing, it was from her!" Chase exclaimed.

"As if I would care about some ratty string tied around your filthy wrist. If you are as close as you say… then where is she? Where did she go?"

Chase bit his lip, looking down. Wind looked over at him, wondering how long it would take for the merciless prince to break him. "She's dead." He said suddenly, Alexandrite looking over at him.

"I did not question you, Imugi." He snapped.

"Tell him, Chase." Wind looked over at him, the two exchanging a silent agreement.

"Tell me what?" Alexandrite asked, looking between them.

"… That you will never find her. Wind's right, she's dead." Chase said, hoping that this story would be able to convince the prince better than it did the Valkyrie. "The dark creatures… they killed her. She… she gave me her gift as I watched her die!" He shouted, biting his lip. "She told me how she tried to stop them, but they were too strong! She isn't the one who you need to look for, you have to find the dark creatures in the forest and kill them!"

Alexandrite pursed his lip, nodding slowly as he paced about the room. "That would have been a convincing story… if I had not received this from Cyanide this morning. He dropped in for a surprise visit in the Phoenix village." He held up a note. "This was found in the cottage of one lady Ambrosia. See, her cousin wrote to the King, frantic for her life. It is our sole oath to protect them, and that oath has been threatened!" He flipped open the note, shoving it in their faces. "This was written anonymously, but I know Hulder script anywhere. This was requesting assistance from lady Ambrosia for someone who needed immediate and urgent care, and to meet the writer of this note upon the secondary path in the north western woods. Let me see, what is in the north western woods… oh, yes… the Trold territory!" He shouted, throwing the note to the ground. "You will tell me where the girl is or I shall take drastic measures!"

"I- I told you, she's dead!" Chase exclaimed.

"You will either tell me what this arrangement entailed or I shall slaughter you here and now." When Chase said nothing, he turned to Wind. "Perhaps you would care to give me the answer."

Wind shrugged. "Wasn't there. I have no idea. Haven't seen her since she left my territory, and you already know what happened after that."

Alexandrite hissed, about to open his mouth when the door behind him opened instead, Barium entering the room. "Always so impatient." He sighed, shaking his head.

"They know where the girl is, brother! See this note here? The Hulder too are involved. I wouldn't be surprised if they were using this girl as a weapon to start a revolution! They made some kind of exchange outside the Trold territory. It was Cyanide who brought me this note from the house of lady Ambrosia! She is a pawn in their game, Barium. If they will not talk, they will have an example made out of them."

Barium read the note, sighing lightly. As much as he didn't want to… this time, his brother had a point. He knew the Valkyrie hadn't lied to him, he had tried to test Wildfire and he concluded her testimony to be valid. He looked over at Chase and Wind, approaching them. "I don't know the exact details of what's going on here… but there is no doubt that your actions are suspicious. If you can't clear your names and prove that you weren't doing anything traitorous… I can't promise that you'll make it out of here alive."

Chase widened his eyes. "N- No… Wind, he had nothing to do with this!"

"But he does. He is the closest to the place where this girl fell from the sky. He would have been one of the first to witness her. There is little doubt that he hasn't been tracking her movements all this time, and I suspect the same with you. If you won't tell us anything about her or show her to us, then I have to expect that what you're concealing isn't good."

"That's not fair, we didn't do anything wrong! We didn't hurt anybody! She's our friend and I'm not going to watch you kill her like you did to my brothers!" Chase once again silenced, widening his eyes when he realized what he just slipped out.

"So… she is alive then, after all? Lying filth. You see, brother? Make an example of them. To those who continue to protect this girl, if they are threatened with execution as they soon will be, they will bring her forward. If we determine her to be a weapon as I suspect, I will have her head as well."

"No! No, don't you do anything to her, she's not a weapon!" Chase shouted.

"Onyx." Barium sighed as he called him in. "Put them back in. I've seen enough."

As Chase continued to shout, Wind yanked his shoulder away to lean towards Barium. "I'm telling you right now. I don't know how I know this, but I have a feeling. If that girl dies, we all die. The roses. You saw them. Look at the white one. She isn't the enemy here, and neither are we. If you know what's good for you, you'll convince your insane brother that what I'm telling you is the truth." He said lowly before Onyx seized him, dragging him away.

Barium furrowed a brow, remembering the roses from when he had found them. For the first time since he could remember, his mind was in limbo. Who was right? Who was wrong? What was the answer? He closed his eyes as he stood with his back facing the open window, hoping its light would somehow shed some kind of epiphany upon him.

* * *

Kapra wandered about the corridors, her head a bit in the clouds until she realized she was once again nearing Viktor's bed chambers. She sighed lightly, increasing her pace by just a bit as she made her way towards his door when she stopped short, Lylith blocking her way as she looked down upon her sternly. Kapra sighed, rolling her eyes.

"What do you want?" Kapra asked flatly.

"You haven't learned yet, have you, human? You believe that Arsenik has taken favor to you. Perhaps for now he has… you are entertaining to him. But that will wear off. You are not the one he truly cares for. I have seen it. He will eventually throw you away when he's had his fill of you, for you are nothing. You believe you are worthy of him? Of Viktor? My heart has kept him near since childhood, do you think a cursed wretch such as yourself will prevent my heart's desire now?" Lylith spat.

Kapra raised a brow. "Sorry, but none of your rambling really answered my question."

Lylith hissed. "Your arrogance is becoming most tiresome. Just who do you think you are?"

"Me?! I'm not the one going around harassing someone like a creepy stalker! Just get out of my face already!" Kapra exclaimed.

"You are a danger to us. You made that very clear the other night in this very corridor." Lylith narrowed her eyes.

"What in the hell are you talking about? Look, if you like Viktor, that's not my problem!"

"Arsenik said himself once that I would be a fine selection as a mate for his nephew, that I'm one of the fairest women of the clan." Lylith spat.

"Okay. Lylith, let me put something straight here. I have more important things to take care of, and in case you weren't aware, I'm trying to figure out how to save- let's see, you, this whole island, including the guy you claim to like so much. So instead of getting on my case, just leave me alone, okay?"

As she stood in silence, staring at Kapra with bewilderment, Arsenik began approaching from down the hall. "Ah, Lylith." Arsenik said her name, not exactly smiling. "I trust you were about to accompany miss Kapra to check on Viktor's condition? I'm sure he would appreciate her company and well wishes." He said, his stare not wavering from her as she frowned a bit. She opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out.

"We were just talking about how worried we were." Kapra said, glancing at her for a second. "She's pretty good friends with him. I was just telling her that I'm sure he'll be fine. He's got a lot of support."

"Indeed… after all, Lylith, you never cease to make your presence about him unknown, no less your ambitions." Arsenik shot her a look. "You may go now."

She started to back away, her expression becoming one of shock as she turned on her heel, striding quickly down the hall. He watched her through the sides of his eyes until Kapra spoke.

"She's been on my case since I've been here, but I think she really does care about him." Kapra thought aloud.

"Hm… you may be right, miss Kapra. Forgive my coldness. I do believe I felt that way about her behavior at one time as well. My thoughts and feelings seem to have changed quite a bit as of late." He cleared his throat. "At any rate, if you are ready, I would like you to join me in the temple."

"Oh, yeah... we have to see that vision thing, right?" She asked.

"Yes... I admit this is very risky, and I hate more than anything to place you in such a situation, but it may reveal answers which will assist both of us." Arsenik said.

"Very true. Alright then, lead the way." Kapra smiled lightly.

Arsenik returned her smile, placing a gentle hand at her back. Once inside the temple, he guided her to the altar. "Miss Kapra, I ask that once we begin, you do not look behind you until I tell you to. Viktor was attacked by this essence... there is no doubt that it could do the same to us if we aren't careful."

Kapra nodded, the two proceeding to the altar. Arsenik took out the same bowl Viktor had, filling it with water. He then reached into his pocket, withdrawing the small bottle and uncapping it. He poured the dark liquid inside as smoke from incense danced about the air. Kapra watched for a moment as Arsenik closed his eyes, jumping when suddenly, the heavy doors slammed shut on their own, the sound echoing in the wide space. Arsenik took her hand as she went to look over her shoulder, glancing at her from the corner of his eyes and shaking his head. Dark smoke began to rise from the bowl, Kapra furrowing her brows when she heard something. At this, Arsenik looked over at her.

"I hear a voice." She said.

His eyes widened then. This was the last thing he expected. For something to have the ability to reveal itself to one individual, but not all present... he realized that this had become very dangerous very quickly. "Miss Kapra, listen to me carefully. Close your eyes and make your way to the door. Wait there for me to fetch you, but do not open your eyes, understand me?"

 _'Kara…'_

"Miss Kapra, look at me. You must not listen to anyone's voice but mine. This is extremely critical." Arsenik said, beginning to internally panic as she seemed to be in a daze.

 _'Kara. I can make you well again. I can make you strong. You can have any life you choose. You can be loved.'_

"Can't you... hear it…?" Kapra asked.

"No, I cannot. Kapra, your eyes are becoming distant, I'm losing you. You must do as I tell you." Arsenik insisted. "If I had any idea this was going to be this dangerous, I would have never brought you here. I'm no longer taking this risk, now please close your eyes-"

"Miss Kapra?"

She gasped, turning around to see Viktor standing a couple yards from her. Arsenik swore under his breath, gripping the edge of the altar as he hung his head. "Kapra, you must turn around."

"Viktor?" Kapra blinked. "You seem like you're all better-"

"Kapra." Arsenik said shakily. "That is not my nephew. You must turn around."

She looked back at Arsenik, confused as something began to move inside the bowl. "What are you talking about, he's right behind-" Kapra had turned back around halfway when it was revealed that this was indeed not Viktor.

As she quickly realized, it became a terrifying apparition.

Arsenik growled as he heard her being seized suddenly by an invisible force. He saw out of the corner of his eyes as her head was shoved into the bowl. Hands emerged from it, keeping her face submerged. Unable to remain idle, Arsenik spun around, now able to then see what Kapra saw, but risked himself at the same time. The apparition of Viktor appeared to be much like him in likeness, but his skin was like flaking ashes, the whites of his eyes nearly obscured by darkness. He hissed lowly as his fingernails seemed to dig into the back of Kapra's head, helping the hands sprouting from the bowl to keep her face submerged. Arsenik began to hear the voices swirling about the room, seizing the apparition and forcing it away from her. He curled his lip, angered that it had taken his nephew's likeness. He drew his blade, swiping it through the air when it lunged forward at him. When he did, it froze, trembling as it smiled darkly, blood dripping from its mouth and throat as it seemed to crumble into a pile of ashes. Arsenik watched with a racing heart as the ashes dissipated into the air, fading from sight. He snapped out of it a moment later, whirling around to see that Kapra's face was still being held submerged, her struggling waning.

 _'Give into the inevitable. It is your fate. Your death will bring us life.'_

Arsenik strode over, trying to yank Kapra away from the bowl, but the hands kept a tight grip on her face. He struggled, finally managing to pry her away as he stumbled, falling to his knees. He hissed, feeling a twinge of pain. It was from an old wound, one that would remind him of its presence every so often. Kapra gasped for air, trembling as she looked behind her.

"A- Arsenik... I saw... I saw-"

"Miss Kapra, I must get you out of here." Arsenik stopped when she gently freed herself from his grip, crawling over towards the right pool, seeming focused upon something.

"The first… sacrifice… made by will of the… self…" She went into the water, wading for a bit until she pulled something from it. A mirror shard. Arsenik hissed as a vision came to him, smoke from the bowl and the incense swirling to form the environment around him. He opened his eyes to find himself in a dreary hospital.

 _'My name is Amanda… I came here to escape… I thought it would help the pain… getting away from the ones who hurt me… but it became my prison…'_ The girl with strawberry blonde hair whispered.

Arsenik saw a doctor walk past him with a medical chart, never having seen anything like this. He assumed that this was a vision from the world of humans. _'Amanda… suicidal, trauma from being abused by her father, unsocial. Keep an eye on this one.'_

 _'I did make friends… they were here because they were sick too. But then, I met a boy. He lived on the other side of the fence. We spoke every day. One day... he told me he loved me... that someday, we would run away together.'_ Arsenik watched her walk up to the fence, but there was no one on the other side. _'Why did he leave me…?'_ He watched her wander down a hallway, a sobbing mess. _'I didn't want to do it anymore. I heard a voice in my head telling me I had to do it. The voice promised that it would end the pain. I couldn't refuse it. I remembered the lights began to flicker as I snuck into the bathroom…'_ He watched her punch the mirror, cracking it as she grabbed the shard Kapra was now holding, slicing her own throat with it. As this happened, he heard an ear piercing scream, the environment fading as, just as Kapra was staggering over to the pool on the left, the first vision melted into a second vision.

"The second sacrifice… made by the will… of another…" Kapra whispered, this time, taking an axe out of the water as a new voice spoke to Arsenik.

 _'I am Mary. I was twelve when it happened… I woke up in a sweat. There was a sharp pain in my stomach. I was so frightened at the thought of dying. I cried for my mother… but did she comfort me?'_ Arsenik watched as she emerged from the smoke, older, while he saw the younger version of herself crying. Her older self smirked darkly. _'She mocked me, laughed at me and my fear. Bloody Mary, she called me... just like the legend. Well, I became the new legend that night. I made my mother and father pay for all the times they made me feel like dirt. That was the night she appeared. It was my reflection in the mirror… but then, it wasn't.'_ A mirror appeared as he watched the little girl look into it, her reflection staring back eerily as it whispered to her. The little girl hurried out of the bathroom as the reflection laughed maniacally, going to the garage to grab an axe. Arsenik hissed as he witnessed the girl murder her parents in cold blood.

"You are the one my nephew saw… you are the one who assaulted him." Arsenik growled.

Mary chuckled lowly, her eyes burning into his. _'I was admitted to the same hospital as her… where all the insane girls and boys go. Every time I saw my reflection, I saw her, the girl in the mirror. She screamed her words of darkness and hatred to me in soft whispers. The more I listened to her, the more like her I became.'_ Surprisingly, Mary's expression softened. _'There was... that one doctor. For some reason I felt… human… when he was near me. It… frightened me... because I thought I had lost the ability to feel. He comforted me. He was the only one who could tame the demon inside of me. Until that night…'_ She curled her lip. _'I was assaulted by one of the janitors. I broke the mirror… just like sweet little Amanda did- but he was the one who bled. I had lost my mind. I found the emergency axe and I killed anyone who got in my way.'_ She kept stepping closer to Arsenik, slowly, like a predator cornering its prey. _'The authorities were on their way when I finally made it out. As they arrived, the doctor I mentioned ran to me. I was swinging away when the sound of his voice stopped me. For a moment... I could see the light when I looked into his eyes. He was my clarity, he was everything I wanted, deep down. I had finally dropped the axe and started going to him when-'_

Arsenik gasped with shock when he heard the sound of a gunshot, the sound foreign and- dare he say- frightening to him. He saw blood pooling on Mary's hospital gown where her heart would be, barely registering this when the sound rang again and again, about a dozen more times until the final one pierced through the back of her head, her forehead beginning to bleed. Her eyes were rolled up, her knees folding as she fell forward. Arsenik caught her, hissing as he lost his footing and fell into the left pool. Trying to regain himself, he saw an arm within the thickened, bloodied water, grabbing it before surfacing. He gasped for air, realizing it was Kapra. He quickly pulled her to him, dragging her out of the water and placing her down. As she coughed, he looked around to see that all the blood and apparitions were gone, the bowl on the altar empty, and the smoke from the incense having ceased. The visions he had seen were nothing short of disturbing, and the manner in which these humans had died…

He slowly helped Kapra to a seated position where she looked up at him. "You saw it too."

Arsenik nodded. "Yes. Miss Kapra… we are dealing with very dark forces here. I did not realize just how dark until now." He looked around as his wet hair clung to his face. "This was not the insight I hoped to see. Nevertheless… I will do what I must to prevent a similar fate from happening to you. However... the answer is still quite unknown to us."

He helped Kapra to her feet, the two proceeding to the temple doors. As they opened, a Hulder on the other side looking for him took a step back in surprise.

"Sir Arsenik?"

"You may speak." He replied.

"Oh, er-" He cleared his throat, a bit confused by the scene before him but chose not to ask about it. "I came to tell you that your nephew has awakened."

Kapra sighed with relief as Arsenik straightened up. "I shall make myself presentable before seeing him. Continue to monitor his condition until that time." He said, the Hulder watching as the pair made their way down the corridor, leaving a small trail of dripping water behind them.

* * *

Wind rested his head against the cold stone of the prison cell, Chase scuffing his feet as he paced around.

"You're wasting your energy by doing that, you know." He said as he rolled his eyes.

"Okay. I'm going to take the blame for everything. You weren't the one who took her from the Valkyrie or were involved with that meeting outside my territory. I'm going to do what I have to so you get out of here." Chase replied.

"And give away the girl's location in the process? They'll kill her, too. They'll make up some crazy excuse like they are with us." Wind said.

"But we can't just let this happen! If one of us gets out, she can be warned that they're looking for her."

"Look, kid. You think I couldn't just slice those idiots' necks open? Trust me, I really want to right now, but it would fall back on us, our clans, hard. We took a risk and this is what's happening."

"But if we break out, we could run and hide! They'd never catch me again." Chase smiled.

"Yeah, just like they didn't catch us last night. You know Alexandrite. He's a persistent son of a bitch that will stop at nothing to make sure he gets what he wants. That's nothing new. They've got us in a stronghold. Struggling is only going to make them grip tighter."

Chase sat down next to him, hugging his knees. "So are you saying to just... give up?"

Wind was silent for a few moments. "No. I'm telling you to learn when to take a hit. A chance to hit back will come up eventually."

Just then, the doors to the prison chamber opened, Onyx and Night approaching.

"The Vi council has arrived to begin your judgment and sentencing. You will be present and be required to submit to answer for your crimes." Onyx said as Night opened the cell, seizing Wind and Chase. Onyx took hold of Wind, the two being brought to a large, circular courtroom, almost like a small, enclosed coliseum where many pairs of eyes stared down at them as if they were a part of some exhibit. They were forced into the middle of the room, the ground floor about six feet below the first row of seats. After Onyx shut the door to that area, he and Night reappeared in the front area of the first row where Barium and Alexandrite were seated.

"Wind of the Imugi clan and Chase of the Trold clan. The charges being placed against you are as follows. For Wind, you are being charged with mutinous secrecy, conspiracy against the royal house, Vi and Phoenix clans and aiding a separate suspect in criminal activities. The sentence for such charges in combination is death or- because you are an Imugi- a life sentence of servitude to the Vi. How do you plead?" Barium asked.

"Not guilty... but you're not going to believe me anyway, are you?" Wind spat.

"Hold your tongue, you filthy mongrel!" Alexandrite slammed his hand on the armrest of his chair.

"Alexandrite." Barium shot him a look. "Chase, you are being charged also for mutinous secrecy, conspiracy against the royal house, Vi and Phoenix clans and for the potential instigation of a revolt. In addition, you are charged with unwarranted trespassing against the Valkyrie clan and abduction. Again, the sentence for such charges in combination is death. How do you plead?"

Chase looked up at them, furrowing his brows as he shook his head. "I didn't hurt anybody. I was just trying to help."

Barium cleared his throat. "Chase... a gentle reminder that you must answer with one of the following responses; 'guilty,' or 'not guilty.'"

"... I'm not guilty then." Chase said. "Does that mean you'll let us go?"

Night couldn't help but burst into laughter, the room echoing as many of the Vi councilmembers did the same.

"How can this uneducated Trold be expected to defend itself when it doesn't even know the first thing about how a trial works?" One exclaimed.

"... Is this what you did to my brothers?" Chase looked up, all around him. "Put them down here like this, and... laugh? Ask them questions and punish them for things that they couldn't even say no to?"

"Kid, knock it off." Wind hissed.

"Silence!" Alexandrite shouted.

"Order!" Barium exclaimed.

Just outside the doors, Bo Peep listened in on the trial ensuing inside, her curiosity once again getting the better of her. As she listened to what was transpiring, she furrowed her brows a bit, quickly taking leave. She threw on a cloak, heading out of the castle as she made her way towards the nearby village.

"Wind, allow me to address you first. Tell me what you saw the day the great storm took place." Barium said.

"I had a pretty clear view of it. Thought that's all it was at first, a bad storm. Then, I saw something coming from it. It wasn't rain, or lightning. It was dark creatures falling from the sky. And I saw someone with them. I didn't get a clear view, because the creatures began to land onto the island, climb up from the cliffs. I ran to tell my clan, but I didn't get to anyone before I blacked out."

Barium nodded. "Do you remember what happened when you next awoke?"

Wind exhaled slowly. He had to be careful now. "Everything was spinning. I had a nasty cut on my leg." He held out his leg to show a very light scar. "There was a girl. She was helping me. She said she came from the sky. She warned me that the dark creatures were here to hurt us but that she was not a part of them." He paused. "After she helped me, she went on her own way. That's the last I saw of her."

"Did you tell anyone of what you saw? Anyone in your clan?"

"No. I tried to track her and make sense of the signs at the place where she fell myself." Wind replied.

"When did you meet up with Chase?" Barium asked.

"… While I was tracking her."

"Tell me how that interaction went."

"Well, I was heading up north, and he was heading down south." Wind paused for a moment, glancing at Chase. "He told me he wanted to see where she fell and asked if I had seen it... being my territory is right where the impact happened. I asked him if he had seen the girl, and he said he did... but the dark creatures had taken her from him. That's where you found us and that's what we were doing." He stood up a bit straighter. "You're here accusing us of treason. We're not the ones you have to worry about."

"That's enough, Imugi." Alexandrite growled.

"While you're all sitting up there like idiots twiddling your thumbs and wasting your time, the real criminals are out there, causing havoc and sucking the life out of the woods! Haven't you noticed everything growing slower, like time is stopping?"

"I said enough!" Alexandrite roared.

"You won't be saying that when those things are at your door and it's too late to do anything about it!" Wind growled as chatter swelled in the room, Barium shutting his eyes for a moment as he sighed.

* * *

 **Alright, you can all take a deep breath now. Leaving you all on a bit of a cliffhanger here, but not to worry! There are plenty more updates to come. So, will Wind and Chase be able to clear their names? Will the testimonies of the first two sacrifices, Amanda and Mary, help Kapra to defeat the dark ones? Find out more in the next chapter- in the meantime, please leave a review with your thoughts! As a little side note, the stories of Amanda and Mary were based off of the book No Hope For the Hopeless at Kings Park by Jason Medina. Thanks again for reading, and see you next time!**


	11. The Understood Exchange

**Hello, readers! Welcome back to the next update! Last time, we had a bit of excitement with Wind and Chase being placed on trial as well as Arsenik discovering the unfortunate circumstances of the first two sacrifices. What will he and Kapra do with this knowledge? As always, please enjoy!**

* * *

Ambrosia smiled to herself, humming as she joined her two cousins while they washed clothes in the river before hanging them to dry. As she was about to wash another garment, she stopped when she heard her name being called, someone in a cloak approaching. She straightened up, blinking in surprise when the hood was drawn back to reveal Bo Peep.

"Lady Bo Peep." Ambrosia greeted politely, bowing graciously. Her cousins hopped up, doing the same. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit today?"

"I'm sorry to say that it isn't quite a pleasant visit today, dearie... I have some sour news, and I have a feeling you're the only one who can help. I get these feelings from a number of things, but mainly from eavesdropping on certain conversations and stringing them together." Bo Peep rambled a bit.

"Please, tell me what distresses you and how I may help." Ambrosia frowned lightly.

"I believe they are your friends... an Imugi and a Trold... what were their names again, I'm terribly bad with names-"

"Sir Wind? Sir Chase?" Ambrosia asked.

"Oh, yes, those are the ones! But... the prince suspects them of terrible, terrible crimes. Ambrosia, I have spoken to the woodland animals... I heard their fears of everything happening lately. They are not the ones who are frightening them and making the woods sick. It's something else entirely. You know how I feel for the king, but he is so easily pressured by his brother. Perhaps if you can convince them, your friends don't have to be sentenced to death."

"Sentenced to death?!" Ambrosia gasped, covering her mouth.

"Oh, dear... did I forget to mention that? Yes, the trial is happening now, but the sentencing will most likely follow... so I don't think it can wait."

"Goodness... I must go to them, I must stop it-"

"Ambrosia, you must stay out of this. It isn't our place to intrude upon their affairs." Jasmine advised.

"Sir Wind and sir Chase would never commit such terrible acts. Jasmine, I must go to them, I know how I can save them." Ambrosia said, Jasmine exhaling sharply.

"Ambrosia, this is not worth risking your life for!" Jasmine exclaimed.

"They did for me, and I shall return the gesture." Ambrosia said before turning to Bo Peep. "I shall accompany you, we must make haste!"

* * *

Chase bit his lip as he was asked what seemed like to be the millionth question that day. "I'm telling you, I don't know where she is! The dark ones took her away!"

"That is not what you told me nor implied yesterday when I questioned you!" Alexandrite shouted.

"I'm not lying!" Chase exclaimed. "I'm not lying, she gave me the bracelet I'm wearing before she was taken! She knew they were coming for her!"

"Because she is the key to their forces, a weapon! And you are keeping her location a secret so that this weapon, her forces may be used to usurp us!"

"No! She would never hurt anybody! She was trying to STOP the dark ones from attacking!" Chase shouted.

"Lies." Alexandrite spat. "All lies in your pathetic attempt to cover up your scheme to destroy us and take the throne. Do you expect me to believe that we could be outwitted by a pack of savages and barbarians who have no more mentality, compassion and intellect than that of a beast?! The Vi have but one obligation, to protect the Phoenix clan. As long as you pose any threat, directly or indirectly, against that pact or the royal house, any who assist or instigate this threat will suffer the consequences."

"They are not the ones who threaten your well-being!"

The entire room gasped as the door to the center area opened, Ambrosia entering unannounced. Bo Peep was standing just before the doorway, gasping a bit as she quickly hid a key ring behind her back, giggling nervously. Barium groaned, rubbing his forehead.

"Lady Ambrosia... with all due respect, I must tell you that you cannot barge in here in the middle of a trial-"

"Please, your majesty." She lowered herself to kneel, Chase smiling widely as Wind stared in disbelief. "Hear my testimony. Let me give you the proof you seek to clear their names."

"This is ridiculous! Lady Ambrosia, these heathens you seek to defend are criminals, conspirators against the royal house and your people!" Alexandrite exclaimed, Barium holding up a hand.

"Brother, let her speak. She must have something important to tell us for her to barge in here like this. Please, continue, Lady Ambrosia."

Ambrosia rose to her feet, taking a step forward. "Your majesty... you do remember several nights past when I was attacked by a malevolent assailant?"

"I do. I sent Cyanide to report your condition to me when I received word from your cousin of the incident. I was very disturbed by this as was she." He replied.

"There is one reason, and one reason only I am able to stand before you today. I tried to fight these dangerous foes and failed. You claim that the protection of my people is of your utmost importance. That is exactly what sir Wind and sir Chase did that night. It was they who drove the dark ones away. It was sir Wind who carried me to my village and sir Chase who held my hand by my bedside, his compassionate energy helping my strength to return. If it were not for them, your grace... I would certainly be dead."

The entire room was silent for a moment, Alexandrite clenching his fingers around the ends of his arm rests. Barium leaned back in his chair as he thought for a moment. "You are absolutely sure it was these two here who saved you that night? That they fought off the ones who attacked you and returned you to your village safely?"

"Without question, your highness." Ambrosia answered. "They are guilty of no crime. I will defend their character until my last breath. They have no desire to cause harm against my people or to you."

Barium exhaled slowly, nodding. "I do not deny your words, Lady Ambrosia. Your testimony severely contradicts the suspicions against them. However, there is only one thing that remains. The whereabouts of the girl that was reported to have fallen from the sky are still unknown. I must act upon retrieving her for questioning. So, that is where my focus will now rest." He stood then, everyone else in the room doing the same. "I've heard enough. My verdict is this- I will relieve Wind of the Imugi clan and Chase of the Trold clan of all charges against them. They are to be freed immediately without any further questioning. This is my word."

Alexandrite widened his eyes. "You cannot be serious Barium, they-"

"That..." Barium shot him a look. "... is my word." He turned to Night and Onyx. "Go to them and release their binds. Escort them out of our territory." They both nodded, doing as they were asked. Alexandrite growled, slamming the arm rest of his chair as he stormed out. Barium went down to Ambrosia, approaching her.

"Thank you for your kindness today, your majesty." She bowed.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Lady Ambrosia. You were one to be very rash today." He said as he slowly looked past the doorway, narrowing his eyes lightly at Bo Peep. "My mistress can accompany you back home."

* * *

Once she returned home, Ambrosia and Bo Peep hugged, the former offering sincere thanks for what she had done. Bo Peep giggled lightly at this before taking her leave.

"Ambrosia!" Chase called, running up to hug her. She was a bit taken aback, but laughed as she returned the gesture. "Boy, you were a sight for sore eyes! I knew we were in the clear when you came!"

"You would do the same for me." She smiled gently. "I am just relieved to see you are alright." She looked past him when Wind approached then.

"So... you always plan things right at the very last minute, don't you?" He smirked.

"Hey, come on, she saved our hides back there!" Chase beamed. "Now we can get back to scavenger hunting for clues and fighting bad guys and-" He stopped then, looking at Ambrosia. "Wait... you must know about Kapra, don't you? Is she okay? Is she doing better?"

"Lady Kapra is in good hands and has recovered well." She frowned a bit when Chase scoffed. "Sir Chase, the Hulder would do no harm to her."

"I don't trust them. They're going to do something, I know it."

"I assure you, they have been treating her very kindly." She thought of something then. "There is something else I must share with you... something I don't think you are aware of. We must go somewhere we won't be disturbed." Ambrosia said. "It may be unwise for you both to stay too close to my village right now after what happened."

"Great, out of one torture chamber and into another." Wind chuckled as Ambrosia shot him a playful look.

"That isn't nice, sir Wind."

"I've also told you to stop calling me 'sir.' I don't think there's ever been another shorty like you that's ever done that." Wind smirked, the three making their way out of the Phoenix village.

* * *

Arsenik smiled lightly as he sat at Viktor's bedside, his nephew now sitting up and alert. "How are you faring, Viktor?"

"Much better now, uncle... but there is something I must tell you and miss Kapra right away." He replied.

"No. She and I have already evoked the vision I was able to extract. We are aware of what it has sought to tell us." Arsenik said.

Viktor's eyes widened. "B- But uncle- oh my goodness, what if-"

"We are both fine, Viktor, please calm yourself. I only wish you had not been exposed to it lest it would have taken you completely. I was unfortunately reminded of this when I saw it myself." He sighed lightly.

"What do you mean?" Viktor asked.

Before he could answer, there was a quiet knock at the door. Arsenik rose, opening the door. "Ah, miss Kapra. Please, come in." At this, Viktor sat up a bit straighter.

"Hey." Kapra smiled. "You look better."

"I feel better as well..." He smiled. "Um... I do apologize if I caused any concern."

"Not your fault, can't really blame you for that." Kapra smirked. As they spoke, Arsenik observed them. Kapra seemed to speak in a more... casual, informal manner to Viktor. She seemed more... comfortable. Why was this? Was it because she felt obligation to act differently because of his title?

Was it something else he was subconsciously doing to make her feel different?

Why did this matter, anyway? He wondered just what was the source of his latest obsession surrounding her. Was it she herself, her situation, the threat she was involved with, a combination of all of it? It bothered him that he could not get a core reading on his own feelings as of late, he knew he had to come to a realization soon enough.

"Miss Kapra, there's no doubt that such a dreadful experience has made you weary... perhaps you should rest yourself." Viktor said.

"I'm okay, really. I wouldn't mind just hanging out for tonight, relaxing a little." Kapra said.

"H- Hanging out? That doesn't sound very comfortable. Do Humans enjoy hanging from places as a leisurely activity?"

Kapra blinked before laughing. "N- No- Viktor, 'hanging out' means to... spend time with someone." She covered her mouth as she snickered. "I don't literally hang from places."

"Oh." Viktor couldn't help but smile at this, laughing lightly himself. "Do forgive my misunderstanding, Human terminology is quite confusing sometimes."

"Miss Kapra will teach us much of her ways during her time here, I'm sure." Arsenik said as he took a step forward. "As we shall teach her our ways in return." He smiled lightly. "You must be famished. I will bring some nourishment to your bed chambers so you don't have to overexert yourself. And before you politely decline, I insist. There is never shame in accepting our help, miss Kapra. It is not done just out of obligation, it is my pleasure."

"Okay, okay..." Kapra chuckled lightly. "Thanks, Arsenik. You guys have been way too nice."

"It's no trouble." He replied, taking Kapra's hand to kiss it lightly. Viktor cleared his throat, glancing away as she stared a bit. "You may keep Viktor company if you wish. I trust he'll do nothing inappropriate."

"O- Oh, never, uncle." Viktor blushed lightly.

"Good. I shall return with some nourishment for both of you." Arsenik said before taking leave from them.

"Uncles being uncles, huh? Kind of weird... you guys don't look like uncle and nephew. Everyone around here looks so... youthful." Kapra said.

"Th- That's very kind of you to say... I suppose it is simply the way we are."

"Yeah..." Kapra looked at her feet for a moment, noticing Viktor was avoiding her gaze. "So um... what do you usually do around here for fun?"

"Hm... well, I do enjoy reading... I also help uncle with tasks about the keep and on hunts..."

"But is that fun, though?" Kapra smirked.

"W- Well, I suppose it could be..." His voice trailed off.

"Look, I get it. I was a loner too on Earth. But that's not the case anymore. You need to have fun sometimes." Kapra said to him. "Hm... oh! I have an idea! Here, just... wait here." She hopped up, Viktor watching after her curiously. She came back a few moments later, sitting next to him. "I am so glad this has a solar charger..." She mumbled to herself. "So this is... let's call it a music player." Kapra showed the small device to Viktor, who looked at it curiously.

"Such a strange contraption... is it a Human instrument?" He tilted his head.

"Not really. It plays songs that famous people or bands- uh, groups, have sung." She held up a pair of ear buds. "You listen to the music through these."

"I see... how interesting. Might I be able to hear it?"

"Yeah, of course you can. Let me find a song- ohhh. Okay, I found a good one. It may sound familiar. Alright, I'm going to put one of these in your ear and the other one in mine. I turned the volume down a bit so it doesn't blast out your eardrums. I'll let you know when it's going to start, okay?"

Viktor blinked a bit as Kapra reached over, flinching a bit when she extended her hand. At this, she hesitated, clearing her throat. "Oh, um… you don't have to if you don't want to."

"N- No, it's… alright." Viktor forced a smile.

"Okay." Kapra replied, once again extending her hand and tucking some of his long hair behind his ear to place the ear bud in. He smiled a bit as he blushed at the contact. "It tickles."

"Yeah, it does sometimes. Okay, it's going to start when I press this button." Viktor nodded, Kapra playing the song. Viktor jumped just slightly, looking around. "My goodness... it-" He looked at the music player and then at her, laughing. "I can hear it! There's no musicians in the room or- this is amazing!"

Kapra snickered lightly at his reaction. "Do you know what song this is?"

"Hm... well, I'm not familiar with Human music, so I-... wait a moment, is this-... is this the song you sang at the gathering the other night?" Viktor asked. When she nodded, he rose his brows. "Oh my... well, I may be bold to say this, but I think you sang it much nicer, miss Kapra."

"Eh, I can't beat Tangerine Dreams... uh, the group who sang it first." She explained.

"What a curious name... well at any rate, this is quite extraordinary. I'm curious to listen to more music this contraption can play."

"Yeah, we can do that." Kapra smiled as Viktor closed his eyes, trying to listen. She took her ear bud out, reaching over to put it in his other ear. When he felt her hand however, he jumped a bit, Kapra yanking her hand back.

"Shit, sorry… just thought…" Kapra bit her lip as she looked down.

"Oh, don't feel badly, miss Kapra, I just…" He frowned a bit, feeling badly that he felt so jittery around her. "Please, you may-…" He nodded. Kapra reached her hand out, tucking the hair of his other ear to put that one in. He chuckled lightly, clearing his throat a bit once the song finally ended. "Thank you for showing me this. I'm quite impressed."

"Well, it's a nice way to pass the time." She said.

Viktor was about to respond when the door opened, Arsenik entering with some bread and other foods. He straightened up, tugging the buds out of his ears and looking as if he had done something wrong. Arsenik blinked at the sudden movement, raising a brow as he placed the tray down. "Viktor... tell me. Were you trying to conceal some form of human jewelry from being seen upon your ears? There is no shame in attempting to understand miss Kapra's culture."

She laughed a bit at this. "It's not jewelry. They're called ear buds. I was showing Viktor how humans like to listen to music to pass the time. You listen to it through these." Kapra held them up, showing him the music player.

"Hm... how intriguing. Would you care to show me?"

"Sure, uh... let me find a song. Hm... here. Sometimes I listen to this at night to calm me down. It's kind of meditative." As she said this, Arsenik blinked when she tucked his hair behind his ears to place in the ear buds, pressing the play button. His brows rose the highest Kapra had seen them, nodding slowly.

"What is this enchanting sound? Very soothing indeed."

"It's music I downloaded- uh... put on this thing here." Kapra replied.

"I am enjoying this." Arsenik smiled, moving over to sit beside her. "What a magnificent contraption."

"Viktor pretty much said the same thing." She chuckled as Viktor ate quietly, keeping his head down. She frowned a bit, taking some bread and munching on it. "Can't remember the last time I hung out- uh, spent time with anyone. You know... just chilling- relaxing."

"I must be careful... I will become too idle." Arsenik chuckled lightly. He glanced over at his nephew as he spoke, noticing his sudden quietness. "Well... I shall leave you both to your meal. You'll both need to work your strength back up. Please fetch me if you require anything else."

"Sure... thanks again, Arsenik." Kapra smiled, taking another small piece of bread as he left. "See? That was fun, wasn't it?"

"Oh, indeed..." Viktor thought of something then, feeling comfortable enough to speak on his own with Arsenik gone. He noticed Kapra's frown whenever he shied away from her or avoided looking at her. He was beginning to fear she was getting the wrong idea… he had to show her that he truly did enjoy spending time with her. He thought of something then, smiling to himself. "Perhaps I could show you something tomorrow... if you would like, of course."

"Yeah, sure." Kapra smiled, taking some nuts to munch on. "So um... do you have a lot of... friends?"

"Friends? Hm... well I am acquainted with almost everyone in my clan... and I'm very close to uncle as I'm sure you already know."

"But... are they your friends, though?" She asked, looking over at him. He bowed his head a bit, twiddling his fingers. "Hey. I get it. I can't tell you how many times I've been burned."

He widened his eyes to look at her. "My goodness, your Human clan b- burned you?!"

Kapra's head fell back as she snickered. "I really need to stop doing that... it means... something like betrayal. I've trusted a lot of people that... didn't exactly return it."

"Oh..." Viktor gingerly took a nut to chew on. "See, I... I've always looked up to my uncle- he raised me since mother and father perished in the war. He has always guided me and he is a hero among our people, a pillar of good character. I aspire to be like him, but it's just..."

"You don't feel good enough?" Kapra asked.

"P- Precisely. It's just... surprising that you would choose to spend your time with me, miss Kapra." He looked down for a moment. "You know how there's always that one kid who's the last to be chosen for any sport or game when you're children? Well... that's me. That curse follows me even now. I'm already shocked Arsenik wants me to join him on his hunts." He glanced over as Kapra frowned quietly. "Oh dear, I apologize, I'm rambling on about nonsense. You've got much more to worry about than my silly-"

"Don't say that." Kapra sat on her knees, turning to face him a bit more. "You'd... be surprised how much I understand that feeling." She smiled sadly. "I went through... the same exact thing growing up. I felt like I didn't belong with any group or anybody. I always thought there was something wrong with me." She laughed to herself then. "You know when I was five, I actually had this secret theory that maybe I was really an alien- someone from another world- who was put on the wrong planet."

Viktor stared as she said this. "I... can't fathom how that could be possible, miss Kapra."

"Funny. I think the same about you. Look... you're not going to be like Arsenik because you AREN'T him. You're you. And if you're doing the best you can, then you ARE good enough."

"But he's so... strong and sophisticated, and brave... and I'm a fumbling mess."

Kapra smiled lightly. "Then... just appreciate who you are."

"I suppose I may have some amiable qualities..." He chuckled lightly. "I can't imagine how anyone could ever want to betray you though, miss Kapra. Quite foolish of the Humans to do."

Kapra smiled at this. "Thanks, Viktor." She leaned forward to hug him, but stopped midway, clearing her throat.

He noticed her hesitation. "Is something wrong, miss Kapra?"

"I don't know... maybe it's just me being paranoid, but... I feel like sometimes I cause you trouble, or make you really uncomfortable."

Viktor frowned. "Certainly not. Besides, uncle would never allow me to show you anything but kindness. Especially since you've already sacrificed so much."

"But... would that be your own choice then?" She smiled a bit sadly before yawning a bit. "Sorry... getting tired."

"O- Oh... yes, you had quite an arduous day... perhaps you should get some rest." Viktor said.

"I know, but I don't want to go to bed yet..." She said as she stretched her arms. "Hm... didn't you say you wanted to show me something?"

"Y- Yes, but... perhaps it would be better when everyone is out and about, I'd rather not be seen." Viktor said, Kapra smirking then.

"Ooo... are we going to get in trouble?" She giggled.

"N- No, not that, it's... oh dear." He covered his face a bit.

"I told you before, you need to relax." Kapra gently took his hands away from his face, the action making him freeze as he blushed. She noticed his reaction, letting go of his hands. "I mean, unless you're trying to show me some kind of artillery or something, it should be fine, right?"

"Y- Yes, I suppose... alright. Perhaps we can manage it." He finally agreed.

* * *

Wind and Chase sat by a fire just outside of the Trold territory, its light flickering in the reflection of Wind's eyes as he stared into it. "So... there's another one of those Humans... and the Hulder has that one too."

"Doesn't sound as nice as Kapra." Chase said as he gnawed on some meat. "I knew I saw a second one fall from the sky."

"So what the hell were they brought here to do, then? Would have been nice if she had at least told us that..." Wind grumbled in annoyance.

"Ambrosia's going to tell us more, just wait." Chase smiled. "We're going to be heroes when we save everybody!"

"I'm not looking to be a hero. I don't WANT to be a hero. I just want to get all of these... creatures... off our island."

"But then the clans would like us! They would respect us. Maybe we'd even get rewarded!"

"I doubt it. You're talking stupidity, kid." Wind said as he roasted some meat over the fire before eating it. "Besides, you may want to worry about your Human friend now... the King's going to try to sniff her out. They'll eventually look among the Hulder and take her."

Chase frowned then. "The only reason WE got off is because of Ambrosia... they won't be nice to Kapra either. I can't let her die."

"Nothing we can do about it now. She's on her own." Wind said.

"No she isn't! Look, remember how you said she healed your leg? Friends help each other."

"We are NOT friends. I'm telling you one last time. And I'm not friends with her either." Wind snapped. "I got dragged into this mess because of the BOTH of you."

"But she helped you... and she was kind to me. We owe it to her to-"

"I don't owe anybody anything, twerp. Get that through your pea brain." Wind growled.

Chase frowned a bit before tightening his lips. "Well... you may not want to help her, but I'm going to. Life isn't just about fighting and hating everybody."

"What do you know about life? Being from where you're from, you should know that it's not sunshine and rainbows, so stop being stupid and pretending it is."

"I know it isn't... that's why I'm going to do what I can for the friends I DO have. I'm going to warn her."

"Good luck getting gutted by the Hulder." Wind said without even looking at him, taking another bite. When Chase headed off into the night, he closed his eyes for a moment, sighing. "What an idiot... I'm going to kill him myself if they don't first." He growled as he finished off his meal, tossing the bones aside as he went in the direction Chase ran off.

* * *

Kapra followed Viktor up into a loft area within the keep. She took a moment to look around, noticing it was used to store surplus rations, supplies, the like. She noticed Viktor making his way toward something, following him curiously before he seated himself on a small stool next to a harp.

"Ah, here it is. I'm glad they haven't moved it." He smiled lightly. "I like to go here sometimes when I have free time to spare and no one is about to notice me here."

"Why don't you want anyone to see you here? It's not off limits, is it?" Kapra asked.

"Not really... it's just... surely the others would mock me if they saw me performing such an activity. This is... something that a woman would occupy her free time with, not the son of a former war chief." He smiled sadly. Kapra frowned at this, pulling over another stool to sit closer to him.

"That's stupid. If you're good at it, you're good at it. And even if you aren't, you shouldn't be made fun of for playing an instrument." She nodded towards the harp. "Come on. Let me hear you play something."

"A- Alright..." Viktor said. His long, slender fingers hovered about the strings for a moment before beginning to strum them, playing a calm series of chords. Kapra cracked a smile, bobbing her head a bit.

"This is seriously awesome." She said as he looked at her.

"Is that... a good thing?" He asked hopefully.

"Yeah. Awesome means... a REALLY good thing." She replied. His smile grew as he continued to play, sighing contently. "So... kind of a personal question, but... what happened to your parents?"

Viktor frowned a bit then. "They were murdered... during the wars. My uncle tried desperately to save them both, but... they were slaughtered by the Trold clan. Miss Kapra... you did not know my mother and father, but.. though I was very young when they died, I knew they were the kindest people one could ever come to know. It was from then on that my deep resentment for the Trold began. To slaughter kind people like that... it's utterly unforgivable."

While they spoke quietly, someone in the shadows not illuminated by the moonlight followed the sound of their voices. Chase pressed his back to the wall down below, narrowing his eyes as he tilted his head up to listen.

"Viktor, I... I'm so sorry." She frowned. "I miss my parents... I got separated from them during the evacuations. I have no idea if they're alive or not..."

"It's nice to have someone who understands. Sometimes... it's difficult to speak about personal matters to those who may judge you. But... I can already see you are benevolent to almost all you encounter, even those who don't deserve it."

"I guess." She smirked at him then. "So... this is your deep, dark secret, huh? I expected much worse." She motioned to the harp. She saw that Viktor was beginning to have a difficult time continuing to talk about his parents, not wanting to upset him more.

Viktor blushed then. "I suppose I'm not very interesting, am I? Hm... perhaps... I could help you play a bit?"

Kapra blinked, shrugging. "Sure, why not? Was never great at playing instruments, but... doesn't hurt to try." They switched seats, Kapra trying to place her fingers as Viktor did. She played a couple notes, Viktor unable to help but smile as she tested the waters.

"Here... you needn't curl your finger so much. A light touch should do the trick." He reached out to help reposition her hand. When he realized what he did, he pulled his hands back.

"Viktor. Relax." Kapra laughed lightly. "It's fine." She turned, playing the harp a bit more, fumbling here and there. "It sounds better when you play, though."

"I don't doubt that you would be a wonderful musician, miss Kapra." He replied, calming as she hummed lightly.

Below, Chase scowled to himself. It was just as he thought- the Hulder were going to try to make her hate him. He retreated into the shadows, deciding to hide about until early morning. One thing was for sure... he had to talk to her, and soon.

* * *

 **Alright then, some lighter moments in this chapter! I'm sure you're all relieved that Wind and Chase were able to dodge a bullet thanks to Bo Peep and Ambrosia. However, as Kapra tries to get close with Viktor, will other tensions arise? Also, if you didn't notice already, I put in dialogue from the game in this chapter because I felt it fit in perfectly. Can you find it? Regardless, I hope you all enjoyed, leave your lovely thoughts in a review and stay tuned for the next update! Thanks for reading!**


	12. The Harrowing Struggle

**Good morning, readers! I have returned once again, and this time we have a bit of a shorter chapter today than what we've seen because adding another scene would have made it too long. At any rate, there aren't going to be as many lighthearted moments in this one- just a small warning, the nightmare Kapra is about to experience is a tad bit graphic (and is based on a similar nightmare I actually had myself- it was pretty scary to say the least.) So, with that said, I still hope you have a good read!**

* * *

Barium sighed as he stared at his ceiling, his hands cushioning his head. He rolled his eyes when he heard his door open and close.

"Not tonight, Bo." He groaned. He glanced over when she approached anyway. "I'm serious."

"Bar'... are you... mad at me?" She asked, frowning. Barium sighed as he rolled over to get a better look at her.

"Do you know anything about my brother, Bo?"

"I know many things about him, I think... " She replied, scratching her head.

"Do you know he will stop at nothing to make you suffer if he finds out you had a hand in today's events?"

"But I am your mistress. He would be defying you if he harmed me, right?"

"Do you think that alone will stop him?" He sat up. "What if I take leave for a spell? Leave you here without my protection, where my brother could harm you and threaten death if you said a word?"

"But you are the King..." She approached, and he shut his eyes as she moved to sit beside him, petting his face. "And the King prevails above all."

"I do not always prevail above my brother." He sighed, taking her hands. "I love him, Bo... but I cannot ignore what he is. And I cannot always control him despite my title. The only reason I have it is because I am the elder."

"No." She turned her face to look into his eyes. "You have it because you are strong... and fair." She leaned forward to kiss him briefly. "I was only helping you to continue being so today. You are the one I am loyal to, more than anyone else."

"I know." He enveloped her in his arms then, petting her hair. "It's why I favor you above all the others."

She looked up at him, smirking playfully. "But that isn't the only reason, right?"

Barium couldn't help but chuckle, rolling his eyes. "Do you ever take anything seriously?"

"When I really need to, yes." She said, resting her head against his chest. "You don't have to worry about me. My place is always by your side until the day comes you say otherwise."

Barium tilted her head up to look at him. "Bo... that day will never come." He leaned down to return her kiss, but this time, it lingered for far longer as they held each other in the soft light of the moon. Despite her silly and sometimes air-headed personality, he knew deep down that in times of uncertainty, of self-doubt, she was exactly what he needed. If his brother chose to criticize and judge him for that, so be it. He would not forsake her love and laughter for the world. As he watched her sleep later on, he knew that he would do anything to protect her. With renewed determination, he decided in that very moment that he would begin the search for the girl the next day. If he had to comb every tree, search under every rock, wade through every lake and river and pond the island offered, he would do it.

He would find the one who fell from the sky if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

Kara opened her eyes, finding herself in a rusted, decrepit looking room. She couldn't move her hands and legs, discovering that she was strapped to a gurney, wearing a hospital gown. As she tried to free herself, she stopped when she heard a door open, a hooded individual approaching.

"Hey. Hey, help me out here, please. Get me off this thing." Kara whimpered a bit as she struggled. She froze when the hooded individual wordlessly extended a clawed hand, holding a hammer. Kara furrowed her brows, shaking her head before the individual lifted the hand into the air, bringing it down on her right leg. She screamed, crying loudly as it began to bruise. She heard the door open a second time, another hooded individual entering.

"Please- please let me go-!" She screamed when the second crouched down, feeling teeth sinking into her left leg. She clenched her fists, closing her eyes tightly as they continued to gnaw at her leg. Sweat poured down her face, gasping when she suddenly saw a third hooded individual on the same side as the first. Kara watched this one take out a knife, stabbing it into her right arm. Kara didn't know how much more she could take, beginning to lose her voice as she shrieked. When her head hung back, she saw a fourth hooded figure. When had they gotten there? A pair of hands extended, but seemed to resist touching her, the fingers trembling and contorting. Then, a second pair of hands emerged from the large sleeves, extending the first pair forward to grasp around her neck. As they began to strangle her, the second pair of hands held her head steady. As Kara began to see spots, she saw someone hover over her.

 **'You've been here before.'** The woman with dark hair Kara had seen many times before smiled darkly. **'When will you learn, silly girl? You have one purpose. The more you resist that purpose, the more they will come to harm you. How long will you be tortured by the pain?'**

Kara struggled as she managed to choke out a comprehensible thought. "They won't do this... they're... my friends..."

The woman laughed before her smile slowly faded. **'You don't have any friends. You were not meant to experience happiness. One by one, the pain they will cause you will push you closer and closer to us. I am your only friend.'**

Kara's vision began to blur as she felt her airway being crushed. Soon, all she saw, felt, was darkness.

* * *

Kapra jolted awake from the nightmare, sitting straight up as she took a moment to catch her breath. Once she calmed, she sighed lightly, closing her eyes for a short time. She then reached over to grab her bag, rummaging through it. She took out a pill bottle, sighing as she realized her supply was quickly dwindling. She would be out soon, and she wasn't sure if she would be able to maintain after that. Admittedly, for the past couple days, she didn't feel too badly, but she wondered if that meant anything for the long term. She looked out the window to see that the sun was barely rising, not realizing she had gotten up so early. She smiled to herself. It blew her mind that in the time she spent on Earth, she made barely any lasting friendships, and in the matter of a couple weeks or so, she already had become so close in a foreign place, a distant world, to people that were like complete strangers. She didn't care what the nightmare tried to tell her... nothing was going to come between her and her friends here.

Her thoughts were broken when she heard shuffling in the corner of her room.

She whirled around, her eyes widening as she quickly grabbed her pocket knife. She flicked it open, holding it out. "Who's there?" She asked, trying to sound threatening. She saw someone emerge from inside the wardrobe, exhaling sharply when she saw it was Chase. "Jeez- Chase! What in the hell are you-" She put the knife down, going over to help him up as he rubbed his eyes.

"Everything smells too fragrant in here." He stuck his tongue out.

"Chase, are you insane?! Why are you here? If the others see you, you'll be killed!"

"I'm not worried about that." Chase said, rolling his shoulders a bit to stretch them out.

"Well I am..." Kapra sighed lightly. "The others are going to start waking up soon."

"Hey... come on, aren't you happy to see me?" He frowned a bit.

"It's not that- of course I am, but I don't want this to be the LAST time I see you." Kapra clarified. "How did you get in here, anyway?"

"Through the window. I saw you last night... talking to one of them, so I didn't want to tell you right then... but Kapra, you have to-"

There was a knock at the door then. Kapra froze, widening her eyes as she looked back at Chase. "You need to hide. You need to hide, now." She said as she took his hand and paced to the other side of the room, looking around and biting her lip. Her mind raced for an idea before finally thinking of one. "Go under the bed."

"Come on, I can handle a couple of those pansies-"

"Chase, I'm not joking." Kapra hissed. "Get under there and keep quiet until it's clear. I'm not going to be responsible for something happening to you." She said, nudging him towards the bed as he crouched down to hide underneath. Once he was concealed, she strode over to the door, opening it a crack. "Oh, hey Arsenik."

"Forgive me for seeking you out so early... I hope I did not disturb you." Arsenik replied.

"Oh... no, I was awake already, actually." This was no lie. "What's going on?"

"I am departing the keep for the better part of the day for a hunt, but I wanted to make sure there was nothing you required before leaving."

"No... I'm good." Kapra smiled lightly. "Thanks, Arsenik." He returned the smile for a moment before furrowing a brow, tilting his head to look past Kapra for a moment. "Uh... everything okay?"

"Yes, do forgive me. I thought I sensed another presence in here... perhaps it's just my imagination."

"Yeah, maybe..." Kapra cleared her throat. "I'm going to... get ready for breakfast then, I guess."

"Oh yes, certainly. I hope you have a good day, miss Kapra."

"Thanks... good luck on your hunt." She said, Arsenik nodding politely to her before closing the door. Kapra let out the breath she was holding, letting her head fall back for a moment.

She looked behind her when Chase began to emerge. "So... pretty close to them already, huh?" He grimaced.

"Okay, you need to go. You are going to get caught and-"

"I have something to say first." Chase said as Kapra bit her lip. "You promised we would always be friends, right? Come with me."

Kapra sighed. "I... I can't just up and leave. I've been figuring a lot out here, and-"

"Oh, like how horrible Trold are? How horrible I am?" Chase snapped.

"Chase, that's not it at all... look, I need to tell you what I found out."

"No, you know what? I almost got EXECUTED defending you, but you're afraid to even be seen with me around those Hulder."

"What?! Executed?! What do you mean?" Kapra widened her eyes.

"Me and Wind were caught by the king... the prince nearly had our heads chopped off. But do you care? No, you're going to keep listening to those stupid, dreamy Hulder."

"Chase, come on, that's not true... I've been thinking about you a lot since I've been here... I just want you to be safe."

"Then why would you rather be with them, huh?"

Kapra sighed lightly. "Chase, remember that we made a promise to one another?" She smiled lightly. "I need to stay here right now because the Hulder are helping me find the answers I need. I want to help everyone. I want to live so we can have more fun together someday."

Chase shook his head a bit, frowning as he looked down at his wrist, taking off the bracelet bitterly and giving it to her. "Just forget it, okay? I won't bother you anymore. Take your string back."

As the woven bracelet was shoved onto her hand, Kapra looked up with saddened shock. "Chase... Chase, don't do this... we're friends, I'm just trying to look out for you-" She took his hand, but the moment she touched him, he instinctively shoved her away, surprising himself when he heard her fall with a thud. He froze, his expression softening when he realized what he did, feeling terrible.

"Kapra... I-" He was cut off by another knock at the door. Deciding he couldn't stay any longer, he went toward the window, and as he hopped out, he heard the sound of Kapra sniffling. As he landed on his feet and sped into the woods, he slowed to a stop when he met up with Wind.

"So, you made it back alive..." He rose a brow when Chase shuffled by him sadly. "What's with you?"

"... I don't want to talk about it." He plopped down, wiping at his face as he sniffled lightly.

"Well that's a first..." Wind sighed with relief, daring not to inquire further.

Meanwhile, Kapra tried to compose herself before opening the door. "Hey Viktor." She tried to smile. She needed a friendly face.

"G- Good morning..." Viktor's smile faded When he noticed something was amiss. "Miss Kapra, are you alright? Were you... crying?"

"Yeah, sorry, um... I had a nightmare." Kapra replied nervously, coughing a bit. It wasn't a lie.

Viktor frowned at this. "Oh dear... that sounds awfully dreadful. Are you going to be alright? I do hope I didn't bother you at all."

"No, no, it's okay... guess you're not the only one with a deep, dark secret." Kapra smirked, Viktor unable to help but smile a bit bashfully.

"I suppose you're right." He chuckled. "I... wanted to make sure that you were faring alright from last night. I admit that it may have been... a bit more intimate than you were prepared for."

Kapra raised a brow. "More... intimate? Man... you would never make it on Earth if you think that playing a harp is intimate." She snickered.

"I understand you come from a completely different world... sometimes I wonder if you think poorly of me."

"I would never do that, Viktor... I wish I HAD a guy like you around back home. It would have restored a bit of my faith in humanity." She smiled. "Most guys were not really very... chivalrous on Earth."

"How terrible. You deserve only the best as a suitor, miss Kapra- I mean, well- if that is what you- oh dear." He covered his face, freezing when Kapra gently removed his hands.

"You're doing it again." She smirked. "Come on. I'm hungry." She chuckled, walking past him and leaving him to hesitate for a moment before striding a bit quickly to catch up to her. She still felt broken up on the inside about Chase... but Viktor always seemed to make her smile. She only hoped that Chase would forgive her, that he would understand what she was trying to do. As they walked, she winced a bit as she felt a tightness in her chest.

"Miss Kapra?" Viktor asked when he noticed her discomforted expression. "Oh dear... is it your illness?"

"I'll be okay." She said, taking a moment before she could breathe a bit easier. She nodded to him, Viktor feeling relieved as they made their way onwards.

As they did this, Ravyn and Lylith walked together, both of them narrowing their eyes as they saw Kapra and Viktor go by them towards the dining hall.

"This is an outrage. Arsenik has been keeping her around as a pet for far too long." Ravyn growled. "If he's going to use her as a weapon, he should do so already and be done with it."

"With the way she made you fall to your feet, perhaps she should have been chosen to join him for the hunt instead." Lylith smirked, Ravyn shooting her a glare.

"Make no mistake. I could kill that girl in my sleep."

"So why don't you?" Lylith rose a brow.

"Because you know the consequences I would face if I did. Was it not you who reminded me of that when I made an attempt?"

"Perhaps we could inform the king that the human is living among us... I'm quite sure he would be interested to know this."

"That would fall back against Arsenik. Loyalty to the king in this matter means betrayal against our clan." Ravyn pointed out.

"Regardless of our action we are committing treason against someone... it's her, she should have never come here. No matter... Arsenik may seem like he's doting over her, chasing her heart, but I have seen the truth."

"How do you mean?" Ravyn asked. "You believe he wishes to pledge his heart to someone?"

"Indeed... do you not see how he stares at Lady Ambrosia from the Phoenix clan? There is no doubt that he wishes to take her as his wife. She has already been threatened by the malevolent forces which seem to associate with the human girl... if he pursues the dark-haired maiden and someone were to slip this little seed into his ear, he would never be the sort of man to not protect his bride. He would banish her without a second thought and we would be rid of her."

"And then you could have your prize..." Ravyn scoffed. "What do you see in Viktor besides title? If I knew nothing of him I would think him practically a woman. Always fretting, always running from his own shadow and living in Arsenik's..."

"Speak in that manner about him again and I may show you the dark side of what women bear." Lylith narrowed her eyes.

"You needn't waste your time with a demonstration, this I know plenty of already." Ravyn curled his lip. "But I cannot deny that I feel the same sentiments as you concerning the human. She will bring hell upon us and both Arsenik and his coward of a nephew are too blind to see it."

* * *

Arsenik and about a half a dozen Hulder men with him moved slowly, quietly through the forest as they made their way towards neutral territory. As they proceeded, Arsenik stopped, holding up a hand as they remained vigilant. Up ahead, they noticed a buck grazing upon a berry bush, its ears flickering every now and then. Arsenik turned, briefly nodding as one of his men crouched a bit closer, nocking an arrow and taking a moment to set up the aim. He froze when the buck suddenly lifted its head, looking about with sudden alertness, though it seemed to not be looking in the direction of the Hulder. After about a minute, he loosed the arrow, successfully hitting the animal. The archer quickly made his way over to his kill, inspecting it to make sure it was dead to prevent unnecessary suffering. He looked up, nodding to Arsenik.

That's when the unexpected happened.

Just as the archer was about to collect the carcass, something pounced out of the bushes as fast as lightning, grabbing the Hulder and dragging him back. Arsenik's spine stiffened as the others began to draw their weapons.

"Sir, that looked like a Trold! We must pursue!" One shouted.

"You, take our kill back to the keep, find my nephew and give him a report. The rest of you, with me!" Arsenik exclaimed as they began to run after the assailant. They could hear the sound of the taken archer as he cried out and struggled, eventually reaching a small clearing. When they did, it was as if they had entered a completely different wood. It was darker, the air was thicker. Something was amiss. Arsenik held a hand up to halt them, narrowing his eyes when he spotted the archer in the middle of the clearing, gasping for air and clutching at his chest. "Wait."

"But sir, we must-"

"- Wait." Arsenik repeated, looking around for a moment before slowly approaching the afflicted archer. He crouched down, inspecting him to find no severe wounds. "What happened?"

"R- Run-!" The archer choked out.

"Listen to me closely, you must tell me what they did to you-"

"RUN!" The archer cried, clenching his teeth as he began to hold the sides of his head. "I can hear them, their voices are inside my head!"

"Sir!" Another Hulder cried as they began to draw their swords, attempting to defend themselves as they were ambushed. Arsenik whirled around, freezing as he witnessed the dark ones with his own eyes for the first time. His spine became rigid as he watched the creatures rear their hand back as it formed into a point, thrusting it forward as it seemed to pierce the chest of its prey.

Prey... yes, Arsenik felt as if they were now the ones being hunted, no longer the ones doing the hunting.

When his men were reduced to the same condition as the archer he found, the dark ones stood upright, drawing together as they seemed to stare at Arsenik ominously. He felt their stare even though they lacked eyes.

 **'This is our warning. Your people will suffer for your folly if you do not abide by the will of the Origin.'**

"What folly is this?" Arsenik growled.

 **'You prolong her unnecessary life.'**

 **'You know of whom we speak.'**

 **'Her fate is inevitable. She was given life to be sacrificed to the ultimate.'**

 **'To begin of the purification of light into darkness.'**

 **'If you bring her to us, you will be offered eternal paradise.'**

 **'To retain your essence but still be one with all.'**

 **'Be one with the Origin.'**

Arsenik could feel their voices trying to pierce his mind. However, he would not allow himself to be swayed by them, he would not succumb to their words. He drew his sword, dashing forward as one by one, he began to slash at them, their essence dissolving and disappearing into thin air. When the last one was slain, he drew in a sharp breath, feeling the atmosphere changing, becoming lighter. He slowly opened his eyes, looking around as his men began to recover, taking their time getting to their feet. Arsenik strode over, helping them up as they regained their balance. As he helped the last one up, an archer gasped as he looked past Arsenik.

"The king!" He cried.

Arsenik straightened up, turning around as Barium emerged with Onyx, Night, and a few of his men. Arsenik tightened his lips a bit, having no choice but to swallow his pride as he slowly lowered to one knee, his fellow brethren managing to do the same.

"Arsenik." Barium said as he approached on his horse. "Forgive me if I'm disturbing your hunt... we were going along the path when I thought I heard a struggle. There seemed to be an... odd feeling in the air suddenly."

"Your intuitions were correct, my Lord." Arsenik replied, rising to stand upright. "My men and I encountered vicious creatures who seized one of my archers."

"Hm..." Barium glanced past Arsenik, observing his men briefly. "They do seem quite worn, more so than from just a simple hunt. From which clan did your attackers originate? I will make sure they are severely punished."

"I did not recognize them from any clan, your grace. Admittedly, I first thought it may have been the Trold because of its speed..." He shook his head. "... but I do believe it is something else entirely."

"Is that so? Perhaps it is what is causing odd occurrences upon the island."

"Perhaps, indeed." Arsenik replied. He knew that Barium was trying to use this incident as an excuse to probe him- it wasn't going to work. Though Barium tried, he knew the Hulder were far more cunning and deceptive than the other clans of the island. He had to be careful.

"I have received reports of a foreigner arriving to the island. Do you think that perhaps this is the cause? Have you seen anything else out of the ordinary before today?"

"No, my Lord. How did this foreigner come to the island?" Arsenik asked.

Ah. So he was going full out on feigning ignorance... Barium straightened up a bit, becoming frustrated that Arsenik was giving him absolutely nothing to work with. "There are witness accounts of a creature falling from the sky, during that unusual storm a short time back."

"How dreadful. If such was the case, the creature most likely wouldn't have been able to survive that fall." Arsenik responded.

"Hm... and if it had?" Barium asked.

"Then it would certainly be fearsome beyond measure. It would be something to avoid at all costs."

"To avoid? Even if it meant that allowing it to live would mean our destruction?" There. Barium had him. If Arsenik was keeping the girl from them, either response from him would spell trouble. If he said yes, then he would directly contradict himself. If he said no... he would be condemning the girl to death if found, and his prize would be utterly destroyed.

"That is not for me to say, my Lord. I trust the protection of my people is in good hands so long as those hands are yours." Arsenik smirked lightly as he bowed his head politely.

Barium swore mentally. Arsenik was smart, there was no doubting that. "Well then... I will leave you to return to safety. If I see anything suspicious, I will inform you. And... I trust you will do the same?"

"Of course, your highness." Arsenik said as he lowered to one knee, his men doing the same.

"Then we bid you a good day. Onyx, forward." Barium said as they turned, heading out of the clearing and back to the path. Arsenik slowly rose to his feet, his smile fading into an expression of displeasure.

"Come. We must make haste back to the keep." He said, moving past them as he strode quickly.

* * *

 **Well, this was a bit of an intense chapter. Now that Arsenik has seen the dark ones with his own eyes, will his method of dealing with them change? In the meantime, will Ravyn and Lylith conspire to get rid of Kapra? Will she be able to mend her and Chase's friendship? Find out more in the next chapter! Until then, please leave your thoughts in a review, and thanks again for reading!**


	13. The Bold Peck

**Good afternoon, readers! We ended on a bit of a tense note last time, Arsenik finding himself in an unfavorable situation. What will happen as a result? Read on and find out! Nothing too horrific will be happening in this chapter, so you can relax a bit. As always, please enjoy!**

* * *

Kapra frowned lightly, watching as Viktor was taken aside by one of the other Hulder. As they spoke quietly, he suddenly covered his mouth.

"Arsenik is out there-!" He gasped. "We must hurry!" He cried, nearly running towards the door before stopping, looking back as Kapra went over to him. "You must stay here, my uncle was attacked while on the hunt."

"What?!" Kapra exclaimed. "We've got to get to him!"

"Please, you must stay here where it's safe. It's not that I think you are incapable, but I would be devastated if something happened to you. I will go to him." He said before quickly heading out.

Kapra shook her head lightly, turning to head out of the dining hall. It had to be the dark ones... she knew it had to be. It had been a couple days since she last dropped in on Pyramus, but she knew he would have an idea of what was happening. She bit her lip, looking around as she made sure no one was about. She found a key ring, making her way towards the prison cells.

"Something is happening out there." She said, going up to his cell as she tried one key at a time, swearing under her breath. "Arsenik was attacked." She fumbled with the keys a bit as she tried another one. "You may not want to, but you're going to help me. I am not going to let them die." As she spoke, Pyramus slowly approached the bars. Kapra jumped a bit when she suddenly felt a hand on hers, Pyramus' fingers taking hold of one of the keys, holding it up.

"You are wrong, my darling. I do wish to help you. How can one help another when they cannot even help themselves, hm?" Pyramus said. "You are desperate. I can see it. Afraid to lose and be left with nothing. I am the same way, love. It is why as much as I wish to, I cannot help you. I am forced to love what shall spring from my hate."

"And what's that?" Kapra spat.

"The one who was promised to me upon your death." Pyramus replied. "It seems the more I see you, the more I dread what is to come."

"Then HELP me!" Kapra exclaimed. "You communicate with them, you can tell me if Arsenik is still alive, if he's fighting out there!"

"Why not go to him? I know why. You do not wish to see what you fear."

"No. No, I'm in HERE because you can tell me why they're doing this, how to stop them."

"I cannot." Pyramus answered. At this, Kapra shook her head, about to storm towards the stairs. He watched after her for a moment, a memory flashing through his mind, making his heart ache. "Wait."

"Why?" Kapra scoffed. "So you can just speak in more riddles and waste my time?"

"... They gave him a warning. Arsenik." Pyramus said quietly.

Kapra stopped, approaching the cell. "What kind of warning? Why him?"

"Why do you think? Have you not noticed it? Your increased energy, not needing to take pills so much lately?" Pyramus smiled lightly as realization suddenly dawned on Kapra. "They don't like that. They are waiting for you to deteriorate and it isn't happening quickly enough."

"Pyramus... what makes me sick?"

"What drove the other two sacrifices to their fates, hm? Was it the things that happened over time, or the final blow? Or maybe, it's both. They are losing control."

"Just like the Origin lost control when light appeared..." Kapra said to herself, biting her lip as she fumbled to unlock the gate. She inserted the key, hearing a click as Pyramus smiled.

Viktor halted when he saw his uncle approaching from just outside the clearing beyond the keep. "U- Uncle! Are you alright?!" Viktor exclaimed.

"I'm unharmed. I must see miss Kapra immediately, and keep your voice down." Arsenik said, not stopping for a moment as Viktor turned, heading back to the keep while trying to keep up with him.

"The others? Are the others-"

"I will inform you of everything that transpired in due time. Help me find miss Kapra and keep vigilant." Arsenik said, Viktor biting his lip as he followed his uncle.

Kapra emerged from the prison cells with Pyramus, surprising Arsenik when he turned the corner to see them. Getting the wrong idea, he began to storm towards Pyramus.

"Wait a minute- Arsenik, listen to me."

"I shall, miss Kapra, as soon as I figure out how this scoundrel got out of his prison cell and what he is planning to do with you-"

"I let him out." Kapra said, Arsenik quieting. "Keeping him locked up down there isn't going to do anything for us. Listen to me. We need his help. We need him to stop the dark ones. Those are the ones who attacked you just now, isn't it? Isn't it?" Kapra repeated after a few moments.

"Yes." Arsenik hissed as he shot a glare at Pyramus.

"He knows what they're doing. He knows why they're doing it. Which means... he knows how to fix this, fix me, or have some sort of idea."

"I understand your desire to save myself and my people from destruction. Believe me when I tell you, your devotion to this cause is both clear and appreciated by me. But I do believe that giving him the freedom to roam will not end well for us."

"Then set boundaries and make sure they're secured." Kapra said, Arsenik straightening up a bit as he thought.

"You do not cease to intrigue me with your boldness, miss Kapra. Very well. I shall set up one of the guest chambers for him and have it guarded. He better appreciate what you are doing despite his ill treatment of you." Arsenik shot him another look.

"Believe me, mon ami... I do." Pyramus grinned lightly. Arsenik ordered to place him in one of the bedrooms, barring the window and making sure the door was guarded at certain times.

"Miss Kapra, there is another matter we must discuss. You must come with me for it is a matter of urgency." Arsenik said, placing a gentle hand upon her back. "Viktor, come." He said, the three entering a private area to talk. "No sooner was the threat from the attack against me and my men averted when the king arrived before us." He started. "He seems to be on an active search for you, miss Kapra. This brings me great concern."

"Yeah... heard he isn't very popular around here." Kapra noted.

"Indeed. It is the prince I worry more of. He will certainly try to use you for advantageous purposes and this does not sit well with me." Arsenik sighed lightly. "I do not wish to take away any freedoms here... but I must ask that you do not go outside of the keep without someone to escort you. I cannot risk anything happening to you. If the king finds you, he will seize you."

"Okay." Kapra nodded. "But Arsenik... if he finds me, what happens to you?"

"Do not fret about that. The only thing you need to-"

"But I am, Arsenik. After everything you and Viktor have done, I'm not going to be responsible for your deaths if I'm found." Kapra said.

"I will hold my own, as will Viktor." Arsenik rose to go over to her, lightly taking her hand to kiss it. "This you can be sure of."

Kapra found herself glancing at Viktor for a moment before nodding. "I know you can."

"Very good." Arsenik smiled. "Now. Viktor, if you will entertain miss Kapra for the remainder of the afternoon, I would like to have her company for the evening." He said, rising before taking his leave.

Viktor cleared his throat, he and Kapra rising. "Miss Kapra… may I-"

"Um… you know, you don't have to be so polite… I mean, I don't mind it… but you can just call me Kapra if you want." She shrugged. "Help make you a little more comfortable, huh?" She smiled a bit.

"O- Oh… well, if it's alright with you, miss- er, Kapra." He smiled timidly. "If... you would rather be on your own, I don't mind."

Kapra frowned a bit at this. "Not... really, but... if you'd rather do something else, you don't HAVE to be stuck with me."

Viktor mentally cursed himself. "Oh dear, er- that isn't what I meant... I was just wondering if there was something particular you wanted to partake in, and I didn't want to get in the way."

"But... you're not in the way, Viktor." Kapra smirked as she rose a brow.

"W- Well, alright then." He cleared his throat.

"Hm…" Kapra thought to herself. "I might have my kindle in my bag. Again, thank God for the solar charger, otherwise those things would die with no outlets here-" Kapra cleared her throat. "Just a bunch of human jargon again. Come on." She said, Viktor watching after her curiously as they headed back to her bedroom. "Feels kind of weird to do something leisurely after what just happened… I'm going to keep reading more of this book of soul studies later. Almost up to the chapter Ambrosia had said was her favorite."

"Hm… I admire your dedication to completing it so quickly, mi- ahem, Kapra." Viktor replied as she rummaged through her bag. "I am quite curious as to what you wish to show me… I dare say I have great anticipation, actually."

Kapra chuckled, taking out a slim, flat object. "This is called a kindle."

"Oh my… that is… a very passionate word." Viktor blushed lightly.

"This is another device." She said, Viktor jumping a bit when it illuminated. "It makes light… but it is like a small mirror of some sort… oh! It's forming words! How extraordinary!"

"Yup. You can download- uh… place… entire books on here to read… but you just swipe your finger like this instead of turning a page. Here, try it." Kapra held it out, Viktor hesitantly touching it. When he swiped it, his eyes lit up, beaming. "Another wonderful contraption!"

"So, you like theatre, right?" Kapra asked, Viktor nodding.

"Uncle has not shown it to you yet, but he has excellent skill as a thespian. He enjoys performing for the clan here, he's quite entertaining. I'm… a bit too shy to do so. Uncle far exceeds my talent."

"Well, it's just me here, so no need to worry." Kapra looked a bit through the kindle. "Ohh… I love this one. A classic... Romeo and Juliet." She wiggled her brows, making Viktor blink.

"Oh my… sounds thrilling." Viktor said. "What is it about?"

"It's about a pair of star-crossed lovers from two opposing families... but their love is able to overcome their adversity at a great cost." Kapra described. She read from the play, sometimes acting out the characters as Viktor sat, clapping politely after certain portions. After a couple hours of talking, reading and laughing, some attendants brought up food to the room, Kapra bowing as she read the last line.

"My goodness, Uncle asked me to entertain you, but here you are entertaining me! This is a most exhilarating piece of literature." Viktor said, smiling sadly. "But Kapra... that was so tragic at the end. The young lovers died."

"Yeah, sometimes... love can be tragic." Kapra replied.

"Indeed… a sorrowfully beautiful tale." Viktor said. "I must say this again, but you have a lovely speaking voice."

"Thanks…" Kapra went over, sitting down on the edge of her bed next to him, smiling a bit. "So… do you guys have any big celebrations here? Holidays?"

"Hm… we do throughout the seasons… although… we have the end of winter solstice festival coming quite soon… it marks the transition of winter into spring, hibernation into awakening." Viktor said.

"Sounds cool. What do you do?" Kapra asked.

"Well, during the day festival, there is singing, dancing, exchanging of flowers and gifts- a way of well wishing a healthy season to another and their family." Viktor explained.

"Huh. When does all this happen?" Kapra asked.

"I do believe that it's the day of the Sprouting Grass Moon- it is typically the time when the snow has completely disappeared, revealing all the grass which was buried beneath and thus marking the beginning of spring." Viktor said. "Less than a quarter of a cycle from now."

"Cool… so does it just go on during the day, or at night, too?" Kapra asked.

"Well… I have never attended the evening merriment… see, it is forbidden for those to attend who are not of age. Being I am now… I will be allowed this time."

Kapra rose a brow. "An adults only party, huh? Wonder what happens there…?"

"Uncle told me he would explain at the right time what festivities occur. All he told me that there are things which awaken in spring that are reserved for a different space, one shrouded in the embrace of darkness and anointed with the sweet aroma of oil and smoke." Viktor replied. He blinked when Kapra widened her eyes, smirking. "Are you alright?"

"Holy shit. I knew you couldn't all be so prim and proper all the time. So… even the Hulder likes to let loose, huh? Hm… don't know if you're ready for this… evening celebration yet."

"Oh… do you think me unworthy?" He frowned.

"No, that's not exactly the right word… I think what your uncle is implying is-… what he may be trying to say-…" Kapra shook her head, taking Viktor by surprise when she leaned over to whisper to him.

The door had been left slightly ajar, Arsenik approaching to open it. He was about to when he paused, seeing through the small gap in the door that Kapra was whispering something in Viktor's ear, furrowing a brow when he noticed his nephew blushing, covering his mouth.

"Er-… it may seem that way, but… I don't think my uncle would approve of my introduction to such things in this manner… i- intimacy to that degree would have to be built over time… through friendship, and courtship…"

Kapra smiled lightly, shaking her head. "If only that was the way most guys on Earth thought. So I guess the evening stuff is just… like a date?"

"D- Dating? A- As in courting? Y- You would… no, no. I couldn't possibly ask you." When he saw Kapra draw back a bit and realized how that came out, he winced a bit. "Oh dear... mi- er- Kapra, I didn't mean for it to-"

"It's okay." Kapra smiled sadly. "I get it. You don't have to be so nice about it."

"N- No, I just... I didn't want to seem obscene."

"Viktor, I doubt even if you tried your hardest that anything you would say would be obscene." Kapra said. "Look… to be honest…" Her expression changed, the sun beginning to set as the light pouring through the window became cooler in hue. "… Viktor… it's been… a long time since I've actually… trusted someone." She looked down at her hands. "It's… a little scary. Because… I wonder if it's all fake. If it will go away."

Viktor frowned. "You have had your trust betrayed many times."

"Yeah." Kapra said. She thought about what happened with Chase that morning, sighing. "But even through all the chaos, after coming here, sometimes I forget WHY I'm here in the first place, what I need to be doing… I feel like… " She looked over at him as he twiddled his thumbs. "Never mind... it's stupid."

"Please, don't say that... do go on. I have no aversion to hear what you have to say."

Kapra sighed. "I don't know... it's just hard to... say what you're feeling sometimes."

"I understand." Viktor replied. "Perhaps you could... express it another way?"

Kapra thought for a moment then, going into her bag. "So… I keep this with me… it, um… came from a place on earth called Ireland. I went there… it's where some of my ancestors came from." She opened her hand, showing him a necklace- a small, metal charm with designs etched into it. "C' mere."

Viktor blinked, taking a step closer as Kapra reached up, gently placing it around his neck. He looked at it, smiling in surprise at her. "Kapra, you-… you can't possibly give this to me, I-"

"I want you to have it." She smiled. "It means a lot to me."

Viktor smiled more at this, his face glowing. "What a beautiful gift. I feel utterly unworthy of it…"

Kapra scuffed her foot a bit. "Can I ask you something?"

"You may ask me anything." He smiled lightly. "Please do not be afraid."

She bit her lip, rubbing her arm. "Viktor… if you had to choose someone for that evening festival, thing, whatever it is..."

Viktor felt his heart skipping a beat. "Kapra… I am afraid to incorrectly assume what it is I believe you're asking."

"Maybe... I should make it clearer then." She couldn't believe she was doing this, standing tall to plant a kiss on his cheek. Viktor's spine tensed, his heart racing in his chest as the kiss lingered for a few moments. Was this really happening? No, this couldn't possibly be real. It had to be a dream. Self-doubt began to creep into his mind- why did Kapra like him so much? What if he turned out to be less than what she really wanted? What if he did something wrong, made a mistake? Meanwhile, Arsenik felt as if he lost the ability to breathe as he watched the scene unfold. Something inside him was about ready to claw the door to pieces. He could not explain it, nor make any sense of it, completely consuming him from the pit of his stomach. Just then, being Viktor had not moved, Kapra hesitantly moved closer to kiss him again. At this, Viktor snapped out of his frozen state, gently pressing the palms of his hands against her shoulders.

"K- Kapra, forgive me, but..." He cleared his throat. "I p- possibly couldn't be the recipient o- of..." He took a step back nervously, Kapra furrowing her brows. Before either of them could say anything more, there was a light knock at the door. Kapra cleared her throat, going over to open it.

"Oh, hey Arsenik."

"Good evening, miss Kapra. I do hope I wasn't…" He glanced at Viktor for a moment. "… disturbing you."

"No, um… Viktor and I were just… talking." Kapra responded.

"I see. Well, if he doesn't mind… I would like to take you for a turn about the garden, if I may. It's a lovely evening. We can sit and talk ourselves." Arsenik said.

"Oh. Yeah, sure, um…" Kapra cleared her throat. "Sounds good."

"Excellent." He looked at Viktor for a moment. "Viktor, it isn't polite to linger about a lady's room when she is about to take leave."

Viktor apologized as he quickly made his way out. "M- Miss Kapra, do enjoy your evening with my uncle… Arsenik, sh- shall I fetch you anything?"

"No, thank you Viktor. I shall accommodate miss Kapra with any needs she may have. You may go."

"Y- Yes, er- I do bid you both goodnight." He bowed politely before heading down the hall like a frightened deer. Kapra frowned lightly, and Arsenik picked up on this almost right away.

"Is something troubling you, miss Kapra?" He asked.

She sighed. "I hate that… he acts so… nervous around me." She took a step back.

Arsenik froze for a moment. Only a moment, but it seemed like an eternity.

What was he doing wrong? She was already more open, affectionate with his nephew. He had to fix this. He didn't understand why he was feeling this borderline obsession to win her favor, but what was confusing him all the more, was…

… he was beginning to not care for the reason.

"Walk with me, miss Kapra. It warms my heart to see you are already so devoted to my nephew. He means so much to me." He placed a hand on her back, the pair proceeding outside. He approached a bench, placing down a blanket to cushion her seat. "Miss Kapra, Viktor is... accustomed to being about a select few individuals who bring him comfort... please do not take his actions personally. I can tell you from my own experiences that you are wonderful to be around." He sighed then. "Viktor… is the only son of my only brother. Willyam taught me everything I know. I admired him and followed his word, his guidance, as Viktor does mine. When Willyam and his wife perished in battle… I did not just feel great sadness and devastation. I felt lost. Empty. The emptiness clawed at me, like a monster. I did things as a result which I regret to this day. When I looked into my nephew's eyes as he stared at me with such confusion, asking why his mother and father did not return with me... I promised myself that I never wanted him to feel such loss again. In that moment, I knew his fate would be tied to mine from that day onward." Kapra stared at him as he gazed ahead. "Just as I wished to gain the approval of my brother, I see the same in him. It was not until I had to lead that I earned the name I have now. I became my own man, not the one who followed in his brother's footsteps. Viktor shall hopefully gain such strength for himself, confidence... but through doing that which is righteous and just, not destructive as I had. That is my hope for him."

"I'm sorry that happened." Kapra frowned.

"I felt a similar heartbreak not long ago with you, miss Kapra. When you believed I was casting you away." He said then, taking her hand gently. "The harm that befell my nephew that day is no fault of yours. Please know that I place no blame upon you for that. I feel no ill towards you by any means and I could not find such cruelty in my heart as to send you away. Despite the circumstances, you have breathed new life into this place." He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "You feel because you have been abandoned in the past, there is some deep flaw in you."

"Well… wasn't that kind of already proven?" Kapra asked.

"No. I refuse to believe that you will suffer the fate they desire to assign to you. You are strong, and resilient… there is nothing wrong with seeking to escape a lonely life. I can see it is something you have become accustomed to. You believe that dependence would equate to weakness, vulnerability. I assure you that it is not. That is… if you entrust your heart to someone worthy of it."

Kapra shrunk back slightly. How Arsenik consistently spoke of her own feelings, experiences, as if he were reading from a book shocked her. Was she that easy to figure out? Was she that predictable, ordinary a person?

Growing up, she did not feel she enjoyed the same things as most people, withdrawing into herself most times. She would daydream. She would read. She would draw, write, immerse herself in worlds which helped her to escape from her own. Because when she would return to reality…

… the whispers sometimes felt like screaming in her head. The whispers of those around her and those not.

"Arsenik... do you have... nightmares?" Kapra asked.

"Nightmares... hm. Occasionally, I suppose. They are more like unpleasant memories, thoughts which I try to not focus on for long." He replied. "Why do you ask?"

"... I think I began to see things as a kid that had to do with my fate... but I didn't realize it at the time." She said as Arsenik rose a brow. "That's why... sometimes it's hard to believe that things could be different."

* * *

Kara woke, gasping as she jolted from another nightmare. The child grabbed her shoulders and head for a moment, making sure she was truly awake. She then heard something, biting her lip as she took her teddy bear, hugging it to her chest. She wheezed, coughing into a tissue. The floor creaked, and she stiffened as she felt cool air caress her face before swiftly moving away, forcing her door open as it departed. She slowly got out of bed, opening her door and peeking out. It was completely dark in the house, walking on her small toes. She coughed again, sniffling. She had been suffering from yet another cold, so easily prone to illness. She stopped when she saw the outline of someone in the darkness. As she tried to get a closer look, they whirled around, moving silently and quickly across the room. Kara hugged her teddy bear tighter, her small hand reaching into the pocket of her pajamas, turning on her little flashlight. She saw the outline of someone standing in the kitchen, slowly making her way towards them as they cried quietly. The girl slowly turned around, blood staining her hospital gown as her neck bled profusely. Kara stopped, her eyes becoming big. She wordlessly took a towel, going to the kitchen sink to run some water on it before handing it to the girl. She took it, holding it to her neck and smiling lightly.

Kara was about to say something when she heard something from the basement. She heard a door open, stiffening as she heard something scraping. It began to drag itself up the stairs, shakily pointing her flashlight as she saw another young woman with dark hair hunched over, dragging an axe up the stairs. She stopped, Kara looking over to see the first girl had disappeared, only a clean, damp towel on the floor. Kara picked it up, placing it on the counter. When she turned back around, she was met with a horrific sight.

"What are you looking at?!" The woman from the stairs screamed into her face, bullet wounds riddling her body. Kara scrambled back, running down the hallway as she heard the scraping coming after her. She jumped into her bed, throwing the covers over her head and hugged her teddy bear close as she trembled. After a few minutes of hearing nothing, she slowly lifted up the sheets, peeking out of them. She blinked when she saw light peeking back at her through the gaps in the curtains.

It was morning.

* * *

"Miss Kapra…" Arsenik frowned deeply. "No child should have to endure such terror."

"No… not at all." She responded. She began to think about Arsenik then. A part of her still wondered if he kept her for advantageous reasons- maybe in the beginning, but now that they had gotten to know one another… perhaps he felt differently. "Arsenik… do you eventually plan on… I mean, I'm just curious, but… I was wondering if you would-"

"You wonder why I have not found a mate yet." He said, Kapra raising her brows before nodding slowly. "It's quite simple, really. I am still waiting for her. You are surprised that I have not yet wedded? Indeed, I am flattered you believe I am easily worthy of another's heart. Many times I don't feel I am." He smiled sadly. Kapra noticed there was no malice behind his smile, no dark undertones or anything sinister lurking behind his gaze. It was gentle, genuine, something that was difficult to fake.

"I guess… some people wondered why I wasn't going out with anyone- uh, courting… back on Earth." Kapra said.

"I'm sure it's for the same reason as I. You wish to give your heart to someone who can properly reciprocate what you have to give… that, and- do forgive me for insulting anyone from your clan- the fact that the young Human men were too oblivious to see all the wonderful qualities you bear. Perhaps, miss Kapra… you were not meant to give your heart to anyone on Earth. I hate to even fathom their despicable behavior towards you."

Kapra thought for a moment. "Sometimes, I don't understand the things you say or do, but… when you explain your reasons behind it… when you tell me why you do something… it always makes sense. The one thing I still don't understand is why you like me so much. I have many reasons to like you… Viktor…"

Arsenik gently turned her face to look at him. "But I have already told you, my dear. I know you feel unworthy of another's affection. I can see that, deep down... but you are terribly mistaken."

"But I didn't come here to fall in love. I came here because those… things… apparently want me to die."

"Will you allow your fate to be governed by them? I have seen them now with my own eyes, Kapra, and I do not fear them."

She was a bit surprised when he dropped the formalities. "But I do."

"You fear what they may take from you. I assure you… I am not going anywhere. You needn't be afraid." Arsenik said as he drew Kapra into a gentle hug. Kapra lingered for a moment before hugging him back. "I should very much like to set aside more of my time to spend with you. The seasonal preparations are about complete. My obligations will dwindle a bit."

"Oh, okay…" Kapra said. "Yeah… that sounds nice." She smiled.

"Well…I suppose it's beginning to get late." Arsenik rose, placing his hand gently on her shoulder as he led her back into the keep. When they reached her room, they bid each other goodnight. Before departing, however, he took Kapra by surprise, muttering a small apology for his boldness as he leaned forward to place a brief kiss on her cheek. When he pulled back, he hesitated a moment, as if waiting to see what she would do. Kapra cleared her throat, shyly leaning forward to return the gesture as Arsenik smiled, closing his eyes for a moment. She watched after him as he left then, her mind spinning as she curled up in bed. She felt like she was being pulled in a million different directions. After about an hour of restless thinking, she finally drifted off to sleep. Kapra told herself that she was going to read more of the soul studies book the following morning, no exceptions. She hoped that some epiphany would come to her before a pair of very handsome distractions completely derailed her from the task at hand.

* * *

 **Well then! Spurned by one, accepted by the other... what's a human girl to do? So, after looking back at another memory, will Kapra believe she can overcome the dark ones? Now that Pyramus has a little more freedom, will he use this to help her? What will he do with his time? Also, what could Wind and Chase be up to? Find out more in the next update! In the meantime, please leave a review and thanks again for reading!**


	14. The Poisoned Bond

**Good morning, readers! Not to be a Debbie downer, but this chapter is going to be a bit tough. With this in mind, I'll say this- be nice to animals and don't believe everything you hear. What do I mean by that? Read on and see what this update has to offer.**

* * *

Barium, Onyx, and about a dozen of his soldiers reached the southern end of the island, Imugi withdrawing into the woods in the hopes of avoiding them. They held out lanterns, this and the moonlight helping them to see as they reached the clearing.

"We should rest, my Lord. You have probably become weary from travelling." Onyx suggested.

"I can manage for a while longer." Barium replied. He crouched down, looking at the roses. He noticed that the white rose appeared to be in better condition, though the small red bud coiling around it had grown a bit taller. He rubbed his chin, wondering what this omen could possibly mean. "Onyx?" He called as he stood.

"Yes, my Lord?" He replied, approaching Barium.

"Climb into that tree and look at these etchings in the ground, see if they make anything out from there. Odd that the rains from a few days past did not erase them. They seemed to be burned into the soil, but it still should have been at least washed away. They appear… untouched."

"Yes, sir." Onyx replied, doing what was asked of him. He observed for a moment before climbing back down.

"What did you see?" Barium asked.

"It appears the etchings form an image of a large, black rose, sir. It most likely has some connection with the omens you were observing earlier." Onyx answered.

"Hm… a black rose… a very ominous omen. It would certainly have some association with the dark creatures reported about the island. I have yet to see one for myself. We came close to that opportunity earlier today… let us rest for tonight and begin our search tomorrow. Help the others make camp." Barium said.

"Yes, your highness." Onyx bowed, helping the other men to set up tents for the night. Barium glanced once more at the clearing and the dying trees surrounding it before withdrawing for the time being, hoping to find some answers in the morning.

* * *

Bo Peep hummed lightly to herself, reclining in a chair within Barium's chamber as she pet her cat while it snoozed. The door opened then, Bo scooping up the cat as she smiled.

"Bar', have you returned so… soon…?" Her voice faded when she was instead met with Alexandrite, his expression serious as he shut the door.

"Why are you in the King's chambers?" He asked without so much as a greeting.

"I was given permission to stay here while he is away." Bo Peep replied, smiling. "Why are you here?"

"You dare question where I go within my own palace?" He snapped. "You seem to have difficulty remembering your place here, Cucuy." He spat the word. "Being my brother's harlot does not give you the authority to do whatever you please."

"I don't understand what you mean…" Bo Peep smiled innocently, shrugging as she paced about, petting her cat. "Besides, I serve him in ways you cannot."

"Well then, allow me to be blunt with you. If you ever cause me humiliation by causing a debacle like the one which occurred at the trial again, not even being my brother's pet will save you." He growled. "Speaking of which…" He suddenly shot his arm out to grab her cat. Bo Peep gasped as Alexandrite strode across the room, holding it out the window as it dangled.

"Please, give her back to me!" Bo Peep screamed, able to understand the poor thing's fear.

"Do you think my brother would act this way if I did this to you? Do you think he would agonize if I ended your life?!" Alexandrite shouted.

"Stop, you're going to hurt her!" She began to sob. "Give her to me!"

"Do we understand one another?" Alexandrite asked, not moving from the spot.

"Yes! I beg you, don't kill her!" Bo Peep pleaded.

After allowing the torture to linger on for another few tense moments, he finally withdrew his arm, dropping the cat as it scrambled to land on its feet. Bo Peep fell to her knees to scoop up the feline and help calm it. She looked up at him as he blocked out the light coming in through the window, casting a shadow over her.

"Next time you trifle with me and my affairs, that will be you. And not only will I break your neck, I will watch with delight as you fall to your death." Alexandrite spat before striding past her, about to leave the room.

"I am not his harlot." Bo Peep said through her tears, looking back at him. "He loves me."

Alexandrite snickered, shaking his head. "You really are a stupid, naïve girl." He said before going through the door, slamming it behind him. Bo Peep glanced at the door, gently shushing her cat as she pet it gently.

* * *

The next morning, Kapra stretched her arms, deciding to do a little reading. As someone peeked through the crack in the door, she listened to some music, bopping her head as she flipped a page.

A sigh. "She is not ready for this. Look at her... still so much light in her heart. She still has so much joy, so much love to give. She is not meant for darkness and war." She was finally about halfway through the book, just reaching the chapter which Ambrosia enjoyed when there was a small knock at the door. She looked up, tying her hair back to neaten it as she went to answer.

It was not who she had expected.

"Oh... hey, Pyramus..." She said warily.

"Bonjour, madamoiselle… did you forget about me?" Pyramus grinned lightly.

"Not… really? I forgot the fact that I freed you from the dungeon."

"Ah… that was the best sleep I had in over a week. Also, knowing you were closer by helped too. Perhaps we can finally do something together around here, no? We can talk about human things that they would not understand and laugh at their puzzled faces, hm?"

"Look… just stay out of trouble, will you? Besides, Arsenik said you can't leave the keep."

"Plenty of things to do in here… we don't need much, hm…?" He said as he tried to snake his arm around Kapra's waist, making her step back.

"Hey, handsy." Kapra said, going into her room to grab her bag. "Come on, I'm hungry. You coming or not?"

"Gladly, my darling. So, you do not hate me so much as to converse with me? How lovely this day already is."

"Just don't do anything weird and we'll be cool, okay?" Kapra said.

"You know… you don't have a problem with those other two being close to you… kissing your hand… your cheek… you kissing their cheeks in return..."

Kapra stopped then. "You saw that?"

"Oui, my darling… Pyramus knows everything." He wiggled his brows, chuckling. "Come now, you act as if you've had an affair! So you think you would be judged? I would silence any who tried. I would not wish to see someone so kind be shamed. I have done enough of that already… and I will probably do it again."

"Why can't you just control yourself then?" Kapra rolled her eyes.

"I lost control of my life long ago. I just say and do whatever comes to mind. I don't mean anything bad by it, at least... towards you in particular... though you see otherwise. Not that I am blaming you..."

"So… you WEREN'T always some lunatic who makes out with anything under the sun and speaks in riddles?"

Pyramus laughed. "No, love… I wasn't. I wasn't." His expression softened then. Kapra was about to ask something when she saw someone approaching them quite quickly down the corridor. Before Arsenik got to them, Kapra held her hands up.

"Hey, it's okay, it's okay, he's not bothering me." Kapra said, making Arsenik stop and shoot him a suspicious glance. "We were just heading downstairs."

Arsenik calmed a bit, exhaling slowly. "Very well. I shall escort you both down."

Once in the dining hall, Pyramus chuckled as Arsenik paced about the large room, eyeing the pair silently. They sat closer by the door leading to the gardens. "Look at him, watching us like a guard dog." Pyramus snickered.

"Don't call him that. He's just looking after me." Kapra shot him a look as she ate.

"I suppose he has a good reason to. Although…" He leaned over to whisper in her ear. "I could be saying anything to you right now, but he's going to think I'm whispering such dirty things to you…" Kapra nudged him, rolling her eyes in annoyance as he chuckled. "Come now, you must admit that it's funny, no?" He bit into some bread. "I see… you do not wish me to insult the one you like, hm?"

She was about to reply when she heard someone, looking over her shoulder to see Viktor entering the dining hall with Lylith. She stood, Viktor looking over and clearing his throat as she approached. He glanced downward, Kapra looking over her shoulder when Pyramus sashayed over to them.

"Please ignore him." She said flatly.

"Bonjour, mon ami… such a beautiful morning, is it not?" He said, looking at Kapra. She glanced at him, exhaling as she closed her eyes for a moment.

"I- Indeed…" Viktor said warily, avoiding Kapra's gaze.

"Viktor, come. We should take a turn about the gardens. At least I know you and I appreciate such things." Lylith said, shooting a look at Kapra. As they were about to walk away, Pyramus bowed his head a bit, some hair hanging in his face.

"But you do not appreciate true beauty, do you not?" Pyramus spat.

Lylith stopped, scoffing. "I wonder, are you speaking to me, human?"

"Do you know why I find so many women beautiful? Why I chase them so? It is not just the beauty of their face… I see into their eyes… their voice… I see the beauty inside them. It is what I truly crave." Pyramus said as Lylith curled a lip. "But you? Ha, I would not touch you tenderly if you begged for it."

"And I should care of what you think… because…?" Lylith raised a brow.

"I despise uptight snobs like you." Pyramus said. He smirked when she grimaced. "Ah… did I strike a nerve? If I completely lacked morals I would strike your face instead." He laughed as Lylith hissed, storming off. Kapra couldn't help but smirk, muffling a chuckle.

Viktor was not at all pleased. "Now Lylith's comments are often unwarranted, but that was utterly disgraceful." He snapped at Pyramus. He turned to go after Lylith.

"Viktor… Viktor." Kapra glanced at Pyramus as she headed after him. Pyramus watched her closely, his smile fading a bit as he thought to himself. Something seemed amiss.

"Miss Kapra, please excuse me." Viktor said as he did not stop.

"Viktor, come on, why do you care what that nasty bitch thinks-"

"Miss Kapra!" He exclaimed, whirling around. "H- How could you say something so insensitive?"

"Me?! I am sick of her trying to insult me every chance she can get! I'm not here to spite her, or even because it was my decision!"

"I am sorry, but I cannot tolerate such demeaning comments like that. I did not wish to think her words true, but perhaps-"

"What do you mean?" Kapra approached him. "Was she talking shit about me to you?"

Viktor frowned, biting his lip. "Miss Kapra, please excuse me." Viktor turned, about to head off.

"Viktor, what is this, why don't you want to talk to me?" Kapra asked. As she tried to get his attention, Pyramus watched, narrowing his eyes as he looked over his shoulder to see Arsenik remaining vigilant, pacing about the dining hall as he gazed outside. "Viktor, just tell me what's really going on-" She went to take his hand when he snatched it away, holding it to his chest. Kapra froze, staring in shock for a few moments.

No. This couldn't be happening again.

"Miss Kapra, please forgive me, but… I need to spend some time with Lylith right now. I need to make sure she is alright and discuss some things with her. Arsenik will happily spend time with you." Viktor said without even looking at her.

"But I don't want to talk to him right now, I want to talk to you."

"I am unable to fulfill your request at this time. I beg that you please excuse me."

"Viktor, just tell me what's wrong…" She went to approach him when he took a step back from her. Kapra felt her heart sink. "Viktor, you're seriously going to stop talking to me because of that little stunt back there?"

"With all due respect, my reluctance is caused by far more than just that. You clearly wish to continue your façade, so I must distance myself for some time until I can clear my mind."

"Façade?!" She then began to force a laugh. "So I guess everything we've said to one another meant nothing, huh?" Her voice began to shake, her lip trembling as she was about to storm off.

"Miss Kapra…" Viktor sighed lightly. "I'm sorry. You cannot help what your heart feels, and… I understand why you have done what you did. Perhaps… you did not mean any malice by it. It's just... I-"

"No, no. It's okay. You don't want me around. I'll just… go." Viktor closed his eyes for a moment, the pair going their separate ways. As she did, she tilted her head as she felt something on her face suddenly. She touched her upper lip, looking at her fingertips.

Blood.

As her nose bled, her eyes rolled up as her knees gave. Viktor's heart skipped a beat when he heard the thud, whirling around before rushing over to her. "K- Kapra?!" He cried, shaking her. "Nonono please, stay with me-" He saw something then, looking down as he noticed the charm of the necklace dangling as he shook her.

Viktor had completely forgotten it was there.

How could he be such a fool? Even if she did love Arsenik, to think she had just lied and faked about everything they had shared... his voice cracked as he begged for her to wake. He suddenly put a hand over his mouth when she regained consciousness then, only to sit up and wheeze. She moved away from him to muffle the deep coughing that followed with her forearm, groaning painfully.

Arsenik approached quickly then, taking a moment to assess the situation before quickly scooping her up. "Viktor, follow me." He said without hesitating.

Once in Kapra's bedroom, Arsenik laid her on the bed where she curled up in a fetal position. "Oh this is bad… this is bad…" Kapra whimpered as Arsenik dug through her bag, finding her pill bottle and opening it. "My chest... it hurts…" She coughed deeply, Arsenik turning her over to feed her the pill and try to help her wash it down with water. As Viktor watched silently, his heart sank as his hand reached up, touching the charm around his neck without looking down. In the doorway, a third pair of eyes looked inside. Pyramus observed silently, taking everything that was happening into account as he stared at Arsenik with deep loathing.

Arsenik furrowed his brows deeply, carefully taking Kapra into his arms to pet her hair as he closed his eyes. He was at a loss of what else to do as she gasped for air, choking on her sobs as she clutched her chest. "Miss Kapra… if I could take away this pain… if I could protect you, keep you… I would do anything for it." He gently squeezed her shoulders. "Such agony I feel… you may very well be the death of me as well if this great misfortune befalls you." He sighed then. "No. You are strong. You can overcome this. You must."

"I can't do this..." Kapra choked out before her head rolled to the side, passing out. When she slumped in Arsenik's arms, he drew back a bit to look at her in a silent panic. He took her hand, enclosing it in his to sense her vitals.

"U- Uncle?" Viktor's voice cracked a bit. "I- Is she going to live?"

After a few moments, he sighed with relief. "I do believe she's beginning to stabilize." Arsenik gently placed Kapra aside before rising. "I predict that something shocked her. I had noticed she had been faring very well as of late… but has now relapsed. Tell me, Viktor. Did you see anything suspicious before she fell? Did the Human do something to her? I unfortunately did not see anything. Perhaps you could tell me what brought this on."

Viktor fell silent, bowing his head as his heart sank deeper, unable to answer. His fingers continued to play with the small charm, Arsenik noticing this. When questioned about it, Viktor finally realized what he was doing, clearing his throat. "This was a gift… from K- miss Kapra." He answered quietly.

Now Arsenik already knew of this, but he tilted his head, approaching to inspect the necklace a it closer. "Hm… you must mean something very dear for her to give you something so precious. One to be a recipient of such a gift should consider themselves very lucky that they are considered worthy of it."

"I… I don't feel I am, uncle." Viktor frowned.

"Then do not accept a gift you feel unworthy of." Arsenik said to him, turning his attention back to Kapra. He closed his eyes for a moment, his head beginning to spin. "Watch over her. I shall fetch some herbs." As Arsenik quickly strode out of the room, he hurriedly went to the herbal closet, closing the door and resting his back against it. "I don't understand this." He said to himself as he began to rummage through the bottles and supplies. "I feel as if I am losing control of this situation… but what's worse is that I am helpless to hinder its progression." He clenched his teeth as he began to firmly place bottles aside. "What is the answer, why am I so in the dark?!" He threw a bottle at the door, glass shattering as he ran a tense hand through his hair. "Look at yourself, Arsenik. Acting out of turn, emotions running rampant, verbally sparring with your own nephew, obsessing over winning the Human girl's affections… when did it come to this? How is it that I have unraveled so quickly? I must grasp myself. This cannot continue. If I make the same mistakes as I did in the past..." He shook his head, bowing it as his hair obscured it.

It was then that he began to hear them.

 **'Even you cannot overcome fate.'**

 **'You have tied yours to hers.'**

 **'The decision has been made. Now you must reap what it has sown.'**

 **'The more you resist, the more you shall suffer.'**

 **'One shall overcome the other. Two parts of the third.'**

 **'One is stronger. One is weaker. One shall bring deliverance.'**

 **'Three parts of the whole to deliver the final of three.'**

 **'The third already knows. The third shall be rewarded.'**

 **'The other two parts shall take on its suffering. Connected by fate.'**

 **'Connected by what is past.'**

 **'Connected by what shall come to pass.'**

 **'It is inevitable. The poison you gave shall return.'**

 **'This is your fate. It will seal the fate of all… for it is the will of the Origin.'**

Arsenik hissed when the voices stopped, shooting upright as he realized he had been curled up on the floor. He steadied his breathing, shutting his eyes for a moment as he rubbed his temples. For the first time in his life, he felt frightened. He had to defeat this force which had taken such a strong hold over him. He would find a way to overcome it regardless of what it took.

He had to. He could not fail. He would not fail.

Meanwhile, Viktor stared at his feet sadly as he sat by Kapra's bedside. He was lost in his own thoughts, only snapping out of them when he sensed movement near him. His head shot up when he saw Kapra beginning to stir. "Kapra?" He called softly, helping her to sit up. "Thank goodness… are you feeling alright?"

"… I feel like I just got run over by an eighteen wheeler- don't ask…" She replied, groaning as she rubbed her head.

"Perhaps I could fetch you something? Some water?" Viktor asked.

"No… I'll be fine. You can… you can go." Kapra said, reaching over to grab her bag and rummage through it. "I can handle myself from here."

"O- Oh, well… uncle asked me to watch over you, so-"

"Don't do things because you feel you have to. If you don't want to be here, then don't." Kapra said, keeping her head down as she continued to sift through her bag, taking something out every now and again before putting it back.

Viktor frowned more, noticing she looked utterly defeated. Feeling he caused this, he looked down before taking the necklace off slowly. "I believe there is someone else more worthy of this than I, miss Kapra. Please forgive me for wasting your time." Kapra looked up at him as he placed the necklace by her. "I… was wrong to feel frustrated with you. You have many amiable qualities which I admire, but… I cannot feel spite for what you feel in your heart. I wish to remain friendly acquaintances with you, as you have shown me much kindness and-"

"Stop." Kapra said, lowering her gaze as she took the necklace, shoving it in her bag. "I get it, okay? Stop trying to be nice to me. Just do what you have to do. I have more important things to deal with anyway." She shoved her bag aside, turning around and snatching the book to open it. "It's not like I'm going to crumble if people don't like me. I stopped caring about that a long time ago." Her voice began to shake.

Deciding he had hurt her enough without ever wanting to, Viktor silently rose, turning to leave. As Kapra listened to the light shuffling of his footsteps towards the door, he reflected upon what transpired early that morning.

* * *

Viktor smiled to himself as he made his way down the corridor. He heard someone call his name, turning to see Lylith approaching him.

"Oh, good morning, Lylith." He bowed politely.

"Good morning to you, Viktor." She smiled lightly. "Are you going to the dining hall? Please, let me join you." She replied.

"A- Alright." Viktor replied, the two walking in silence for a few moments before she broke it.

"So, Viktor… you seem to be in good spirits as of late. Perhaps the spring season is doing wonders for your mood." Lylith commented.

"Oh, yes, perhaps." He glanced away a bit.

Lylith smirked to herself then. "So… I suppose it must be exciting… finally, the prospect of having an aunt soon."

Viktor raised a confused brow. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, has he not told you? I heard Arsenik speaking to another of receiving a rather ardent love confession from the human girl… it's quite surprising, to be sure… but then again, perhaps not." She smirked a bit wider to herself when Viktor slowed to a stop.

"You… heard my uncle speaking of this?" Viktor asked, furrowing his brows as he frowned lightly. "He… hasn't said a word."

"How strange… well, perhaps he wishes to tell you when he feels the time is right. Humans seem to be very quick in their romantic affairs."

"Yes… it would seem so." Viktor replied quietly as his mind became clouded, his head beginning to spin as they slowly proceeded to the dining hall.

"Oh, and by the way…" Lylith said just before they entered. "I did hear Arsenik speaking of how she described you during the confession." Viktor stopped at this, looking at her. "She hoped she did not offend, but… she felt it would be beneficial to form a close bond with you to learn more of the general atmosphere of your family and such before offering her feelings to him. It would be easier to interact with his close relations once they would- hopefully to her- begin courting."

Viktor lingered for a moment, her words sinking into his heart like claws. Upon finally entering the dining hall, he noticed Kapra sitting with Pyramus, looking over and waving to him.

He could not return her smile.

* * *

Deep down, Viktor knew Kapra would be happy eventually. He was simply inadequate compared to his uncle… everyone knew it, even he himself knew it. He would take time to move on from a dream in his heart that simply wasn't meant to come true. As he began to make his way down the corridor, he didn't realize he had left her door slightly ajar until he heard a sound come from within. He glanced over his shoulder, frowning lightly. He was about to go back to the room when someone stepped in his way.

"You really are thick-headed, aren't you, mon ami?" Pyramus smirked. "No one around here seems to know how to treat a woman right despite bragging about how such wonderful gentlemen you are, hm?" He chuckled as he slowly moved forward, Viktor stepping back. "It's the same, boring old story. The one that has been told over and over for hundreds of years… no one seems to learn. Oh, don't worry, I am guilty of it too. I learned my lesson too little too late… it's why for years, I've been trying to finish this tragic stage play, waiting for the final act to just end already. But you, mon ami? You're still so stuck in a bubble that any little thing will make you bounce off the walls."

"Wh- Why are you saying all of this to me? I would appreciate it if you allowed me to pass." Viktor said.

"Why…? You have no idea how the world really works, do you? And until you get a clue… perhaps you should leave the lady's tending to me, hm?" He chuckled at Viktor's wary expression. "Oh, does monsieur prim think that I am a scoundrel? I will tell you this, the worst scoundrel does not defile a woman, no… but break a woman's heart. That is what kills a woman. Her heart is her strongest weapon. Women are stronger than men, mon ami… have you wondered why all three sacrifices are just that? Physical strength isn't everything. So perhaps your intuition is right by my own words.. I am the worst scoundrel you could ever encounter. But I knew I could, would, never do it again. But you? You, who is believed to be so innocent… there is a difference between ignorance and innocence, mon ami… the difference could change everything."

"Please get out of my way, I will listen to no more of this." Viktor shoved past him as Pyramus laughed.

"Why, because you fear the truth? It's become the only friend I have. It is the only thing that I wake up to every day. The cold, hard truth. And if you aren't careful… the same will happen to you. You will wake each day praying for death." Pyramus smirked. "But no, no, go ahead! Live in your bubble for just a little longer… because when it bursts, it's gone forever." Pyramus sashayed towards his bedroom, entering it without another word.

Viktor sighed lightly, slowly approaching Kapra's door. He didn't hear anything more inside, his hand taking the doorknob. He hesitated a moment, bowing his head as he quietly closed it. Biting his lip, he resolved to simply withdraw into his own room.

As Kapra sat in her own, she wiped her eyes a bit, sniffling as she read the book. This whole situation had been a wake-up call; she needed to get back to the reason why she was here in the first place. She flipped a page, looking at the illustrations and diagrams.

"Soul inhibition… there are many paths for a soul to take when it leaves its mortal host, almost always taking the experiences and other traits of the previous host(s) with it. There are however, patterns which stronger souls may take to form enhanced lock and key bonds, form a path of multiples, and influence the path and happenings of a mortal host." Kapra blinked, shrugging as she flipped the page. "The first common path relationship is the linear path. This is done by a soul assigned to mortal hosts in succession, not simultaneously, either by its own will or by the will of a greater… force…" Kapra furrowed a brow, thinking for a moment before continuing. "… each host commonly picks up certain behaviors, traits, likeliness of experiencing a certain event, and conditions regardless of their environment or placement in the universe." She turned another page. "A second, less common form of path relationship is performed by very strong, potent souls. A cyclical or triangular bond is when a soul inhibits two to three mortal hosts at one given time. The hosts can be placed close to one another, or be spread farther apart across the universe, but have some kind of connection. In a cyclical relationship where two mortal hosts are involved, their fates are affected dramatically when meeting, one portion of the soul dominating the other. This can be through the will of the hosts, the souls in order to strengthen one part of itself by overcoming and reabsorbing the other, or by the will of a greater force. This is the same for the triangular relationship, only oftentimes, two of the three parts can interact without issue, only when all three hosts are present among one another can the fate of their mortal hosts be realized. Often, the soul in this case will choose one of the three mortal hosts to be the dominant part of which the other two parts will follow in traits and behaviors, until the dominant of the two remaining parts enters the same process as in a cyclical relationship." Kapra rubbed her temples after reading this, trying to make sense of the words by looking at the illustrations. "Damn… I need to process all this." She sighed, her face still a bit puffy as she rested back on her bed to look at the ceiling. "So… where do I fall in all this…?" She asked aloud, thinking to herself for the night until she fell asleep.

* * *

Barium paced the ground a bit as his men searched another area in the southern area of Virgo Island, often running into Imugi whom they would question. They were not pleased in the slightest by the King's presence, some showing their displeasure in the most non-aggressive ways they could muster.

When nearly the entire area was searched, Onyx approached Barium. "Sir, there have been no signs or leads to the whereabouts of the foreigner."

Barium sighed. "Very well. Gather the men so we can move on."

"Yes, your highness." Onyx bowed, turning to take leave.

As he did so, Barium exhaled slowly, wandering about the area, just observing for the time being. He felt something under his foot suddenly, snapping his head down to look at the ground. He saw something he didn't recognize, tilting his head as he picked up the strange object. "Hm… Neo- Neosp- sporin. Well, this is interesting… this odd bottle seems to be empty." He said to himself as he flipped it over. "I wonder… seems like whatever this was, was some sort of salve, or paste. I will have to consult the Phoenix. This is certainly not native to Virgo Island. It must have come from the human." He tucked the item into a small satchel, ordering his men to move out once they were all gathered. "I say we move east first, to the neutral territories. Once we search there, we can start searching the main clan areas along the central and eastern areas of the island."

As the group departed, little did they know they were not the only ones searching and observing. Several of the dark creatures silently rose from the ground, whispering to one another before crouching down, moving like air as they followed Barium and his men.

* * *

 **So... before you decide to storm after Lylith, she's already hidden herself from the mob. At any rate, things may have taken a turn for the worse... but that will only continue for some time until things come to a head. Be prepared for this in the next update... things are going to get worse before they get better. What do you think will happen? Will Kapra be able to mend her friendships? Also, we still haven't seen what Wind and Chase have been up to! I assure you, you will see them in the next update. Until then, thanks again for reading!**


	15. The Letters of Atonement

**Good morning, readers! As I said in the last update, this chapter is going to be a tough read. There's going to be some heavy emotional moments here, so keep that in mind as you read. Sometimes, as the saying goes, it is always darkest before the dawn.**

* * *

Ambrosia hummed lightly as she collected berries in her village, smiling as she carried a wicker basket full. She had just come from some of her elders, having been given some information about curse purging and spiritual revival. She hoped to visit the Hulder keep later that day and discuss what she had learned. Ambrosia had been thinking a lot about her newest friend. Kapra was like her in some ways- she was giving, true to herself, and she wasn't easily swayed once she made a decision. She turned when she heard footsteps approaching, straightening up to see Night making his way toward her. As she sighed to herself, she smiled politely, bowing her head lightly.

"Good morning, sir Night. Would you like some fresh berries?" She asked, trying to be civil.

"No thanks." He replied. "I have been asked along with other soldiers of the Vi to monitor the area here. The King is on the lookout for any suspicious persons." He smirked then. "Should I report you then?"

Ambrosia forced a chuckle. "Sir Night, you shouldn't joke about such things."

"Well… the King isn't joking, that's for sure. That attack against you wasn't a joking matter, either." He turned to look at her. "A woman should never wander on her own, especially at night. Every woman needs a man to protect her."

"I do appreciate your concern, sir Night… but I am not as helpless as you may think." Ambrosia smiled lightly.

"That isn't what confuses me, though." He said, plucking an apple to take a bite. "What puzzles me is how you were saved."

"How do you mean?" Ambrosia asked, tilting her head.

"Why, an Imugi and a Trold coming to your aid? It sounds odd to me. What was an Imugi doing this far north, anyhow? They aren't the most social creatures, as you may know. I would never trust anyone from either of those clans. I wonder if you were hallucinating from being so badly wounded that evening."

"I'm sure I wasn't. I would know sir Wind anywhere." Ambrosia said. "Besides, I trust him more than I trust you."

"Wait… you know the Imugi? Ambrosia, this is worse than I thought. You need someone to guide you about the world. You can't just go around trusting anyone. You should stay close to me, I will ensure you have everything you need. An Imugi is incapable of doing the simplest tasks because they can barely keep their temper for two moments. They're animals, Ambrosia. I still don't understand how so many of them last long as servants. Besides, we enjoy each other's company, do we not?" Night said.

"Sir Night, this is rather forward of you…" Ambrosia said, taking a step back. She was having difficulty maintaining civility. "I'm quite flattered, but I'm not sure how to respond."

"Come now, surely it isn't so hard to warm up to me?" He asked, leaning against a tree. He elbowed it, making an apple fall as he reached a hand out to catch it. He smirked as he rubbed it on his chest to clean it before taking a bite.

Ambrosia cleared her throat. "Please forgive me, sir Night… I must return these berries to my cousins. Please excuse me." She bowed her head briefly before quickly turning, making her way through the trees back to her village as he stared after her. Night would wander about the Phoenix village from time to time, trying to be coy with her. He had a certain liking for her, but Ambrosia personally did not want anything to do with him. She had no respect for the womanizing high guard of the Vi. She was especially unhappy with his comments that day about Wind. He was not only her best friend since childhood… but he had no right to judge him. Wind may have not been warm and fuzzy, but she knew deep down that he had a good heart.

* * *

Kapra sat in her room, staring out the window as it began to rain. There was a knock at the door then, Kapra getting up to open it. "Hey, Arsenik."

"Good morning, miss Kapra. You appear to be better… how do you feel?" He asked.

"Okay, I guess. Arsenik… I have to focus on trying to figure out how the hell I'm going to destroy the dark ones. If I'm going to be taking up space, I may as well be useful." She replied, turning to sit back on her bed. "I went to the library this morning and took some more books… I'm hoping they help me."

He raised a brow as he approached. His eyes wandered over to her bag as he did so, noticing something sitting in it towards the top.

The necklace.

"I am impressed by your unwavering determination." He finally said. "But miss Kapra, you don't need to feel 'useful.' I am more than happy to provide anything you need."

Kapra was quiet for a moment. "Okay... um... could you... do me a favor then?" She asked.

"Of course, it's no trouble." He replied.

"Could you... possibly give this to Ambrosia?" She asked, handing him a folded up letter. "Just... it's something between her and I, so-"

"Please don't be concerned. I would not think of infringing upon your privacy. This will be no trouble at all. I will ensure it is delivered before the afternoon." He said as he took it.

Kapra smiled lightly, but Arsenik noticed a tiredness within it. "Thanks, Arsenik."

"Miss Kapra… though I appreciate you dedication, you must remember not to overexert yourself." Arsenik said.

"I'll be okay." Kapra said as she flipped a page, writing something down. When her pencil tip broke, she swore under her breath, hissing as she tossed it to the side. Arsenik blinked as she ran her hand through her hair.

"Miss Kapra, are you sure you're alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine." She said as she rubbed her temples. She inhaled, opening her eyes and forcing a smile. "Really. I'm okay."

"Not that I distrust your word… but I sense a great amount of tension coming from you." Arsenik said.

"Yeah. It'll be okay as soon as I figure all this out." Kapra replied, going back to reading the book.

"Very well. I see you're quite busy. I shall return later on." He said, about to leave.

"You don't have to." Kapra said, looking up at him. "I'm making a plan, but… I just need to… sort out a few more things. I've been thinking about all this and… how I can save everybody."

Arsenik approached from where he was, frowning lightly. "Miss Kapra, if you need to share something with me… something troubling you, or if you need my assistance with anything-"

"No." She cut him off. "I'm the one that is the catalyst here for the dark ones, so I have to do this. Things are only going to get worse otherwise. I've asked enough of you as it is. I already told you... you're too nice to me."

He nodded slowly. "I shall take my leave, then." He bowed lightly, exiting the room.

Something wasn't sitting right with Arsenik. He knew that she was probably upset about what transpired the day prior, but something about how she suddenly calmed… he could feel the tension quickly leave her body like a switch had been turned off. He proceeded to the dining hall, quickly finding who he was looking for. He slowly approached Viktor, taking him by slight surprise when he sat beside him.

"You seem uneasy, Viktor." He said as he took some bread and a knife to spread butter over it. He did this as he awaited an answer.

"Y- Yes, uncle." Viktor said, placing his hands in his lap. "I fear there's been a misunderstanding, and… I've greatly hurt miss Kapra's feelings."

Arsenik still had not looked at him, placing the knife down. "What might this entail, Viktor? I have always taught you to be delicate with a woman's feelings. Kapra may be strong, but even she has limits." He said before taking a bite. He again fell silent, waiting for a reply.

"… Uncle… I… perhaps this is my fault for… assuming… I was beginning to believe that… these past several weeks that she was perhaps… trying to win my affection." Arsenik looked at his nephew for the first time in the conversation. "But yesterday morning… I was informed that she… perhaps was only acting in such a manner as to win the affections of another." He looked over at Arsenik. "Is it true, uncle? Has she… confessed feelings of love to you?"

Arsenik stared at him for a moment, choosing his next words carefully. "You were... informed? If such rumors are being passed about, then you should have come to me and told me of what you heard first. I would have either confirmed or denied the rumor then and there... but instead, you took the rumor to heart, and caused harm to miss Kapra's. I raised you better than this, Viktor."

"I- I know…" He whimpered, biting his lip as he shut his eyes, squeezing them shut as he began to feel the buildup of moisture behind them as Arsenik took another bite of bread. "I- I feel awful!"

"Viktor, you're becoming hysterical." Arsenik said without raising his voice.

"But Arsenik, I love her!" He immediately bowed his head, raising a hand to bite on his knuckle. Arsenik straightened up, slowly turning his head to look at him.

"… Viktor, you are not thinking clearly. Bonds of friendship, commonalities, are completely warranted, as they are in this instance. But tell me, Viktor… and I ask just not in miss Kapra's case, but in any… are you ready at this time to confidently take up a wife, to serve her dutifully? There are obligations a man must fulfill as a husband. Many have not even been taught to you yet." Arsenik took another bite of bread.

"I… I- I just… I feel-"

"Gather your thoughts, Viktor."

"I… simply cannot help it. She makes me feel so… light."

"You are mistaking the qualities I stated earlier for a deeper love. It is as I have come to fear as you reached maturity. These actions based upon false rumors and confused feelings have completely derailed your drive for a higher standard, how you carry yourself. I appreciate your honesty with me and coming forward with this. However, you shall leave it to me to remedy the mess it has caused. Take a long look upon what has transpired and reflect. Mistakes are tools with which to learn from so we may not make them again." Arsenik said, popping the last bite of bread into his mouth, dabbing his lips with a napkin.

"Yes, uncle." Viktor frowned deeply, bowing his head. "I'm sorry."

"Your apology will be presented to miss Kapra in due time." Arsenik said as he rose. "In the meantime, you will do as I have instructed you." He was about to leave, when he felt Viktor take his wrist gently.

"And… shall I have your forgiveness?" Viktor asked quietly.

"Yes, nephew. You have my forgiveness." Arsenik said. As he left the dining hall, he handed a scout the note, asking for it to be delivered to Ambrosia. He needed to do some thinking before addressing this.

He did not expect his nephew to make such an ardent confession to him.

Meanwhile, Kapra sighed as she returned to her room and locked the door, having quietly done a few things. She scribbled on a piece of paper as she went over to the pile of books, placing some aside to take out a bottle which was hidden among them. She closed her eyes, exhaling lowly. "This is the only way. This is for everyone." She uncapped the bottle, drinking the contents inside. She scrunched her face, putting it down. "Damn, would have been nice if it didn't taste like shit." She went over, sitting on the bed and hugged her knees. As she did so, Pyramus came out of his room, his eyes having been watching her go about the halls. Something didn't seem right.

* * *

Chase sighed lightly as he used a stick to poke at the fire a bit. Wind rose a brow, having noticed the change in Chase's behavior since a couple mornings ago. As he debated something in his mind, he groaned, letting his head fall back. He knew he was going to regret this, but he supposed he was a glutton for punishment.

"Okay. That's it. What in the hell is going on with you?" Wind asked.

Chase was quiet for a moment. "I think I made a big mistake with Kapra." He huffed. "It's those stupid Hulder!" He tossed the stick, tightening his lips with frustration. "They have to ruin everything!"

Wind sighed. "Look, kid. If you feel this bad, just go and talk to her. Not like you haven't risked getting killed before."

"But... when I was leaving, I heard her crying. I didn't mean to make her sad..." Chase rested his head on his hands.

"Well, I'm beginning to think that your depression is way more irritating than when you're yapping a mile a minute." Wind said flatly.

"Really?" Chase asked. "Wind... you're a good friend." He smiled lightly.

Wind rolled his eyes. "Good grief..."

"Sir Chase?" Ambrosia was suddenly heard calling as she approached the area. At this, he hopped to his feet.

"Boy Ambrosia, am I glad to see you!" He exclaimed. "I... need your advice."

"Speak quickly, sir Chase, for I have an urgent message." Ambrosia nodded.

"Quick is my middle name! Well, I don't really have a middle name, but anyway... Ambrosia... Kapra and I had a fight... not like a beat down, but... I feel really bad about what I said. Thinking about it now, I think she was just scared for me. Maybe she just forgot that I'm strong, or maybe she just worries, but... at the time, I thought she just wanted to get rid of me. What do I do?"

"Well, you're in luck, sir Chase... I received an urgent message from lady Kapra herself." Ambrosia smiled, handing him the letter. "She specifically instructed me that no one else read it but you."

"Really?!" Chase beamed, taking the paper. When he did, he stopped when something fell out of it, his expression softening when he saw it was the woven bracelet. He smiled sadly, putting it on his wrist and looking at it.

"Sir Chase, perhaps you should read her message." Ambrosia reminded him gently.

"Oh yeah!" He picked the paper up, his eyes scanning it. Wind approached, blinking before staring at Ambrosia flatly.

"Hey, mouse. He's holding it upside down." He looked back at Chase. "Why the hell are you just staring at it if you can't read?"

"The writing looks pretty." He chuckled, pouting when Wind snatched it from him, handing it to Ambrosia. "It's not my fault my brothers and sisters didn't bother to teach me..."

"Lady Kapra insisted only his eyes see this, but I suppose in this circumstance it can't be helped... I hope she doesn't become cross with me." She cleared her throat before beginning to read the letter. " _'Dear Chase... if you decide this letter is worth reading, I want to tell you that I'm sorry. The more I care for other people, the more I seem to push them away.'_ She paused when Chase frowned. "Oh, sir Chase, please don't be upset... I'm sure this is all a misunderstanding. _'You saved me when I needed you most, but I wasn't able to save you. I had no idea of the danger I had put you in. I'm going to make it up to you. I won't have any regrets if I can destroy the evil that has come to Virgo Island. As you can see, I'm returning the bracelet to you. If you still hate me... I understand if you don't want it. I have been through this many times before. I'm scared.'_ Oh, dear... sir Chase, perhaps I should arrange a meeting... lady Kapra sounds terribly distraught. _'I'm scared of what you would say, what you would do, if anything at all. I'm scared of what I am about to do.'_ " At this, Ambrosia paused.

"What a bunch of worrywarts..." Wind shook his head. Deep down, however, he sensed something was amiss with where the letter seemed to be heading.

"That's it, I'm going to go over there and tell her that I'm sorry. No Hulder's going to stop me." Chase said, but Ambrosia suddenly gasping and covering her mouth made him stop. "Ambrosia? What's the matter? Is it something in the letter? Can you read it to me?"

Ambrosia's voice became shaky then. " _'I wanted to tell you what I found out. The dark ones have a prophesy, and they will destroy everything if it is completed. I'm afraid to die, but I'm going to do just that so everyone else can live._ _I will always cherish you, Chase._ _I'm sorry that the last time we spoke ended badly. I'm sorry that you were almost killed because of me. I'm sorry that I dragged you into all of this. I'm sorry for being me. The friendship we had will keep me going wherever death takes me.'_ " Ambrosia looked up, breathing shakily. Before any of them could say anything, Chase grabbed her, hoisting her onto his back as he ran as fast as his legs could carry him towards Hulder territory. Wind frowned a bit, bending down to pick up the letter. He sighed lightly, closing his eyes.

"The good saps always get the bad end of the stick." He said to himself. As a breeze suddenly came at his back, he shut his eyes tighter, seeming to concentrate. "Come on... come on, damn it..." He swore under his breath as muscles shifted from under the skin of his back, falling to his knees. "Why can't I get this... when the hell am I going to get my feet off the ground...?"

* * *

Viktor sighed as he shuffled down the hall, heading to the stairs when another Hulder approached him.

"Viktor, this was found by your chamber door." The Hulder said, handing him a letter.

"Oh, er... thank you." He smiled lightly. Curious as to who would write him a letter and what it could possibly be about, he eagerly opened it, blinking. "I wonder... was this written by Kapra?" He asked himself, reading on. As he did so, his expression slowly turned to one of dread, his eyes widening. He felt a chill trickle down his spine, dashing out of the room. As he turned a corner, he stopped when he noticed Pyramus outside her door, frantically trying to open it. As Viktor hurried over, he stiffened when he heard the sound of loud retching coming from inside the room.

"Where in the hell are the keys to doors in this place?!" Pyramus snapped at him.

"I- I will get the key, I'll also fetch someone to-"

"No. Tell me where the keys are and I will get it myself. YOU get someone to help her." Pyramus grabbed Viktor's shoulders when he hesitated. "If something happens to her, you will wish you were never born. I am getting inside this door whether you trust me or not."

Viktor bit his lip, nodding before telling Pyramus where the keys were before hurrying down the corridor. As he did so, the letter slipped from his hands, Pyramus moving to pick it up. As he made his way to where the keys were located, he read it.

 _'Dear Viktor, I'm sorry that things have turned out the way they have between us. I don't know what I keep doing wrong to push people away. Maybe there are reasons for this that I can't control. Whether or not you believe me, everything I have said to you has been real. I meant every word. It's been a long time since I felt so close to someone. I thought maybe I would have been brave enough to tell you how I really feel before- but now, I have decided to use my bravery for something else. I don't think I'm supposed to find true happiness in this life, Viktor. The happiness I did feel with you will help me overcome what I encounter once I'm no longer here. I only hope what I leave behind is safety and prosperity to all on Virgo Island. I'm going to do what I have to, I'm going to make sure that the dark ones are destroyed once and for all. If that is my purpose... then maybe I won't feel so bad that things went sour with the ones I came to love. Yes, Viktor... I know what it feels like- I wasn't picked last for games and sports- I wasn't picked at all. It's a curse that has followed me everywhere too. Just remember to keep being who you are, not what everyone wants you to be. It was the part of you I loved the most.'_

Pyramus' hand began to tremble with seething anger, crunching the paper in his fists as he clenched his teeth.

Meanwhile, Arsenik was thinking to himself as he wandered the halls near the way to the gardens. He stopped when he heard quick footsteps followed by someone calling him.

"Miss Ambrosia?" Arsenik answered when he realized she was the one calling him. Before he could approach, he heard a second voice calling frantically for him. "Viktor? What in all that is sacred is going on here?"

"Arsenik, you must come with me quickly, there's no time to explain!" Viktor cried once he reached him.

"Sir Arsenik, we received a very distressing message from lady Kapra, we must see her immediately-"

"Out of my way, Hulder!" Chase exclaimed, dashing past them as Viktor and Arsenik looked on with shock. "Kapra!"

"Miss Ambrosia, was that Trold accompanying you?" Arsenik said, widening his eyes as both she and Viktor seemed to drag him towards the stairs. He was surprised that his nephew seemed to have completely ignored the fact that a Trold just ran into the keep unchecked.

"Wait, did you also receive a letter from Kapra?" Viktor asked as they quickly headed up.

"She asked me to have a letter delivered to her this morning, what of it?" Arsenik asked.

"I too received a letter, and- oh, please let us not be too late!" Viktor cried.

"What are you both talking-" Arsenik slowed to a stop then when he noticed something.

"Sir Arsenik please, this cannot wait!" Ambrosia cried as Arsenik approached the potion cabinet, the door slightly ajar. "This door is supposed to be closed at all times... all the Hulder know this." He pushed the door open more, going inside. He looked around, noticing the guide was out of place and opened to a specific page. He picked it up, furrowing a brow as he noticed what page it was turned to.

"Uncle, what is it?" Viktor asked as Arsenik went over to one of the older shelves, noticing that the dust upon it was not only disturbed, but the corresponding potion the page described was missing. At this, a chill ran down his spine as the book slipped from his hands, stumbling as he sped out the door. Viktor looked between Ambrosia and Arsenik for a moment before hurrying after him. Ambrosia frowned, bending down to pick up the book. As she did, her worst fear was confirmed.

" _'Essence of Snakeweed... one of our most poisonous substances- do not consume for any reason! Only to be used against an enemy in the most dire of situations.'_ Oh dear..." Ambrosia placed the book down before exiting the room.

Pyramus hissed as he finally returned with the key, unlocking Kapra's door. He stumbled as he hurried over to her, witnessing the horrific scene before him. There she was, hunched over a bucket as crimson liquid filled it about halfway. Before he had a chance to do anything, she heaved, gasping for air as her whole body trembled.

"Why is this happening? It is not supposed to be this bad, they wouldn't be making her THIS sick-..." Pyramus froze when he saw something on the bed, snatching up the bottle. He stared at it with absolute dread before grabbing the paper she had scribbled on, reading her notes.

 _'I am the third sacrifice- must die by will that is lost- if I die any other way, it won't work for them.'_ Pyramus' breath hitched when he read the final part, written in large letters. _'Everyone will live.'_

He threw the paper and bottle aside, whirling around to go back over and hold Kapra up. She was already almost as pale as a ghost, her hands ice cold. "No. No, you are not going anywhere." He said as Kapra whimpered, weakly grabbing the bucket to heave again. "Kapra, look at me." He turned her head as she was barely able to keep her eyes open. "You are not going to die, understand? Kapra. Fils de pute…!" He exclaimed, laying her on the ground as he began to try and push on her stomach, trying anything to get this poison out of her. When the life continued to fade from her eyes, he clenched his teeth, running a hand through his messy hair. "Putain!" He screamed, slowly taking her hand to hold, rocking lightly. "I don't want this… not again... not for you, darling… please…" He stopped when he heard Kapra groan lightly, looking at her as she chuckled weakly.

"Finally… no… blanket…" She said hoarsely. Pyramus glanced around, not even realizing the blanket had fallen off of him, laying on the ground nearby. "Make sure… everyone… lives."

Pyramus laughed lightly, his smile fading when he saw her chest no longer rising and falling a moment later. His brows twisted as he let go of her hand, watching it fall limply. "Kapra. Kapra, don't you do this, don't-" He grabbed her shoulders, shaking her. "Damn it, wake up! Why?! Why do you have to care so much?! Why can't you be selfish and hateful and despicable?!" Pyramus cried.

It was the first time in years that he felt his heart breaking… he had no idea that he even had a heart left.

Just then, the sound of Pyramus' blood curdling scream filled the surrounding corridors.

Chase froze for a moment at this. "Kapra!" He called as he looked around before it hit him. The scent of blood hit him like a ton of bricks, finding the room before stopping. He quickly headed over, looking around fearfully at the scene. "K- Kapra...?" When he saw her state, he felt a lump forming in his throat as Pyramus trembled heavily in a corner. Chase slowly took her, holding her as she lay limply in his arms. "Kapra... wake up..." He whined lightly. "I... I don't hate you, okay...? See? I'm wearing the bracelet... I'm wearing-..." He tightened his lips as he choked a sob, shutting his eyes.

Ambrosia tried to keep up as she followed Arsenik and Viktor upstairs, the three halting when they reached her room. Arsenik widened his eyes when he saw Chase holding Kapra as she lay motionless. He threw off his cloak, going over and falling to his knees. When he realized that she was unresponsive, he could not even find the will to speak. Chase didn't even snap at him as he lifted a shaky hand to her face, having to use all his willpower to keep it together. As Ambrosia went over to inspect her and attempt to comfort a sobbing Chase, Viktor felt his chest constrict as he was unable to comprehend what he was seeing. It couldn't be real, it had to be a nightmare.

Like Chase, Viktor could not begin to describe the guilt he felt. The words from her letter stung his heart as he slowly sank to his knees. Every experience he had with Kapra raced through his mind, making him dizzy. From the very beginning, she stood up for him in the face of any adversity that came his way. Even after he had promised her he would be someone she could depend on and confide in, he allowed the malice of others to control his actions, to push Kapra away. He soon became hysterical, practically crawling to Arsenik for comfort. He placed an arm around his nephew as Viktor sobbed onto his chest.

"Ambrosia... you can heal her, can't you? You have to..." Chase said quietly, the young woman frowning as she rubbed his back comfortingly.

"I don't know if I can bring her back to us. The poison she drank is so strong... she suffered so terribly to try and save us." She bowed her head as a storm raged outside. "I do believe, sir Chase... she would have made a wonderful Phoenix. She gave so much to others... I only wish that she... didn't give her life away..." Ambrosia's voice shook as her lip trembled.

It was then that a new sound was heard.

Pyramus' sobbing slowly turned to laughter, staring up at the other bitterly. "Now is when you decide to all be happy friends..." Pyramus spat. "You, being a crybaby because she didn't give you attention every second of every day." He hissed at Chase. "And you..." He looked at Arsenik. "... the one day you decide not to stick your nose in her business..." He said hoarsely. "... the one time you decide to leave her alone..."

Arsenik's eyes lit up with rage. "Her blood is on your hands for having her convince herself that THIS was the only resort to ensure our prolonged-"

"Her blood is on MY hands?! Ha! You make me laugh! If it weren't for me, for the words written by her own hand, none of you would have even known she was in here writhing in agony! Physical, AND emotional."

"A- Arsenik- oh heavens, he's right..." Viktor choked out. "I- I did this... I want to die myself!"

"Viktor, don't listen to this heartless creature." Arsenik cut him off. "He probably planted this dreadful seed in her head for the simple reason of spiting her. He could not keep her for himself, so he figured she-"

Pyramus once again laughed bitterly. "That's laughable coming from you! You see me as sinful, vile, manipulative, but you are just the same. You are just better at hiding it!" Pyramus growled. "All you ever saw her as was a pawn in your little game!" His gaze then met with Viktor's, who was in utter shock as he remained clung to Arsenik. "And you, pathetic little boy who cannot even see what is in front of him!"

"You will not speak to my nephew, you sadistic animal." He said in an eerily low tone.

"Stop..." Ambrosia whimpered then, tears streaming down her face. "Please..."

Other Hulder came then, having heard commotion, Arsenik muttering an order to restrain Pyramus in his chambers. He continued to shout as he was dragged away, Arsenik gently taking Kapra into his arms as he stood. "We must prepare a place for her in the temple. We must offer her spirit comfort." He said as he glanced down at her.

"I... was able to speak to my elders about how I could have helped her curse..." Ambrosia frowned deeply. "Lady Kapra is strong. There is a chance... her soul would respond." She said before quietly telling Chase to follow her and the pair of Hulder to the temple.

After the altar was prepared for her and she was laid upon it, Arsenik held Kapra's head up, opening her mouth as he tried to pour a warm herbal elixir past her cold lips that Ambrosia made. "I continue to try and convince myself that this is simply a nightmare... that I will wake soon and I will see your lively face. But each time I look at you, I am harshly reminded otherwise." He said aloud as he took a damp cloth, tenderly cleaning her face. He rung the damp cloth over a bowl before taking a moment to look at his hands, which had begun to tremble. "What a loss your world, Earth, has suffered. For one to so willingly give up her life to save all. I cannot deny... I would rather the death of thousands than to lose you."

As he spoke to himself, Viktor glanced over as Chase stared at her sadly. He was not comfortable of his presence by any means... but if anything, he realized that like Ambrosia, Kapra had sought to see the best in whom she encountered, even if such a person was from the very same clan that murdered his parents. The very least he could do to honor her was to tolerate his presence for now, the feeling mutual for Chase. They both hoped that as Ambrosia got supplies together, that by some miracle she could do something to help Kapra.

Meanwhile, Pyramus hugged his knees, curling up in his blanket as he thumbed over a spot that had been stained red. He shut his eyes, exhaling shakily when he felt something appear next to him. "I tried." He said hoarsely as he glanced over, one of the dark ones facing him. "She was driven to this."

 **'The will of the Origin will be done.'**

"Really? Tell me how you are going to do that when her life has already been taken?" Pyramus snapped.

 **'Do you not remember the prophesy?'**

 **'The third sacrifice will be offered by the will which is lost.'**

 **'Her fate is sealed. There is nothing which can prevent it.'**

* * *

 **Alright everyone, I hope you had enough tissues to get through this. Is there still hope to save Kapra? Will her sacrifice be in vain, or will good come from it? Find out what happens next- I assure you, there is much, MUCH more to come. Until then, despite the somberness of this chapter, I hope you enjoyed and thanks again for reading!**


	16. The Second Chance

**Good afternoon, readers! Last time was an emotional roller coaster as we found our heroes losing hope. However, this is a new day and a new chapter- will their hope be restored? Read on and find out!**

* * *

Wind narrowed his eyes as a terrible storm hovered in the skies, which began to swirl in a maddening frenzy. He hissed as he had to dodge flying debris every once and again, the air currents darting through the trees so they came in a howl. He winced as he heard a chorus of screaming whispers from all around him, having to cover his ears. "What the hell are they doing in there?!" He said, the worst of the storm accumulating near the Hulder territory.

Within the Hulder keep, Ambrosia shut her eyes in concentration, Arsenik placing a bowl of warm water and a bowl of burning incense upon the altar beside Kapra. Chase watched silently, standing back a bit. "The poison must be extracted this way, or her soul cannot return." Ambrosia explained. "If this is done properly, it will collect in this bottle I am holding. Once it is contained, it must be purified in order to be destroyed. There is not a great chance her body will answer the call of her soul... but I would live the rest of my days with regret if I did not at least try what my elders taught me." As Arsenik remained stoic, Chase and Viktor watched on anxiously as she spoke the incantation. The vapor from the water mixed with the smoke from the incense, swirling in the air before darting past Kapra's lips. They waited several anxious moments before it began to withdraw, seeming to take a dark essence with it. As this happened, a soft hissing was heard then, the lights beginning to dim. Chase frowned, looking behind him as the doors began to swing open and closed. Curtains began to sway.

"Ambrosia, what's happening-"

"Don't interrupt her." Arsenik instructed him.

Just then, the floor seemed to tremble, wind picking up inside the large room. Small things began to fall over, making Viktor jump as he became fearful. Ambrosia nearly fell over, Chase going over to help her remain steady as an apparition began to materialize from the dark smoke. The wispy essence seemed to claw at the air, crimson eyes burning as she screeched. Everyone winced at the horrible sound as it was drawn into the bottle. It was almost collected when it began to claw at Ambrosia, Arsenik and Viktor stepping in to shield her. Once it was filled, she quickly capped it, trying to catch her breath as Chase kept a firm hold of her. As the room began to quiet, the storm outside began to cease, the skies calming. The thick clouds dissipated and parted to reveal the sun, light once again pouring in from the windows.

"What the heck was that?!" Chase exclaimed. "THAT was the poison Kapra drank?!"

"No, sir Chase... I believe that was the curse which had been afflicting lady Kapra. I am almost certain of it. The elders were right..." She breathed. "This is a very powerful essence. I must be sure to properly purify these contents... I cannot imagine the horrors it would cause if unleashed. It will be a long process, but I will ask for assistance from my cousins."

Arsenik approached with a damp cloth, dabbing Ambrosia's face. "I once again cannot thank you enough, miss Ambrosia. We are indebted to you a thousand times over." He said as Chase kept an arm around her. Doing the incantation had taken a great amount of energy to perform.

"I would not have been able to do it without you both." Ambrosia smiled lightly. "At the very least... even if lady Kapra does not wake... her soul can be at peace."

Viktor approached the altar, shakily taking Kapra's hand. "Kapra...? Please, say something, anything..." He frowned as he spoke, trying to warm her fingers. "I still can't fathom how you could possibly feel so much compassion for me..." He glanced behind him, seeing the others tending to Ambrosia before returning his attention to Kapra. "You were so kind to me... you believed in me, even when no one else did... and now..." His voice cracked as he felt tears brimming his eyes. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry I turned you away." He squeezed her hand, tears brimming his eyes. "I- If you cannot return... if I cannot see your smile again... I hope your soul can at least take comfort that I-... that I..." He inhaled sharply as he had difficulty saying the words. After a moment, he resolved to lean forward, kissing her briefly. He drew back, looking at her as Chase began to help Ambrosia towards the altar.

"Sir Viktor... has she stirred?" Ambrosia asked as Arsenik went to stand next to his nephew.

Suddenly, Kapra took in a deep breath, her heart racing to life. Her eyes darted about as she sat up, stabilizing her breathing as Arsenik nearly shoved Viktor out of the way to take her hand instead. "Kapra?!" Arsenik exclaimed, his other hand gently petting her hair. "Please, say something."

"Ow..." She said hoarsely.

"What is it? Tell me what's wrong." Arsenik said.

"Holding my hand too hard." She said, Arsenik clearing his throat and letting it go as she held it to her chest. He sighed, looking her over.

"Kapra, thank heavens..." He breathed as he embraced her gently. Kapra frowned as she looked at her hands, realization coming to her.

"Kapra!" Chase exclaimed, making sure Ambrosia could stand on her own before darting to the altar, Arsenik the one being shoved out of the way this time as Chase pulled her into a hug. "Kapra, I got your letter, I couldn't read it so Ambrosia had to even though you asked her not to, but-"

"Give her a chance to breathe, for goodness sakes!" Viktor frowned.

"Kapra..." Chase frowned as he pulled back a bit, holding up his wrist as she groggily looked at it. "I don't hate you." He said softly, smiling sadly. "And... I'm never going to get rid of this again. I promise."

She smiled a bit before looking around. "Why did you do this? Why did you bring me back?"

"Lady Kapra..." Ambrosia stumbled a bit as she approached, Arsenik helping her. "... a life such as yours being wasted is never the answer to eliminating evil."

Kapra looked up at her. "You could have all been saved. It would have been over. All the dark ones would have been gone. If I die in a way that goes against their prophesy-"

"You are not going to kill yourself for our benefit." Arsenik said firmly.

"Look... I... I appreciate this, but... you're going to trade my life for thousands?" Kapra asked. "The truth is, I don't know any other way to stop this. I did what I had to do." She sighed, holding her head. "I'm sorry." She said as Ambrosia rubbed her arm comfortingly. "I just… I was so sick of feeling helpless. I thought if I could at least save everyone…"

"You have nothing to apologize for. We should all feel honored for your sacrifice... but we are saddened also that you were so willing to do so. Essence of Snakeweed was used as a weapon during the war. The suffering, the pain it causes to the body is immeasurable. I cannot even imagine what you endured." Ambrosia said.

"... I feel like every time I see you, you're always fixing me." Kapra said, making Ambrosia chuckle lightly.

"It brings me pleasure to heal others. But Lady Kapra... though we are thankful for what you are willing to do for us... I beg you... please do not resort to something so rash. Losing you would be a great tragedy."

"Thanks." Kapra winced as she sat up a bit more.

"I will take her to her chambers. Will you need an escort home, miss Ambrosia?" Arsenik asked.

"On it! I'll bring her to my territory, it's closer." Chase piped, making Arsenik blink and clear his throat.

"Forgive me if I seem I am rushing you off, but I do not wish to increase risk for either of us. The king's forces are ever vigilant and you also need to recover from this."

"Yes... thank you, sir Arsenik." Ambrosia replied, smiling lightly.

Before they were about to leave, Chase went back over to Kapra, hugging her a bit gentler this time. "Kapra... you'll always be my friend. I'm not going to break that promise again."

"Thanks, Chase." Kapra smiled as she closed her eyes for a moment. "Just... stay out of trouble, will you?"

Chase chuckled a bit. "I'll try." He said before going back to Ambrosia, keeping close to her as they headed out. As they did, Viktor looked between them and Kapra warily for a moment, Arsenik doing the same.

* * *

Later on, Pyramus picked his head up when he heard footsteps, racing to the door to open it a crack. He noticed a Hulder guarding it nearby, but was able to catch a glimpse of Arsenik carrying a now living Kapra to her chambers. He withdrew when he saw Arsenik coming back after a few minutes, approaching the other Hulder, the both of them going down the corridor. When the coast was clear, he snuck out of his room, approaching Kapra's and entering it.

"You just can't stay away, can you?"

Pyramus looked back after shutting the door quietly, smirking a bit. "Well, mon amour... you owe me after giving me such a scare."

"I barely remember anything, but I think you were freaking out. Didn't think there would be that much blood..." She sighed, hugging her knees.

"... I know why you did it. And I didn't need that paper there to tell me."

Kapra looked up at him flatly. "I'm not suicidal, Pyramus."

"I know you aren't. I know this, because you aren't like me."

"So why do you think I did it then?" Kapra asked.

"Because you are so full of love." Pyramus replied. "So full that it's bursting at the seams. You have so much to give. If I could have but one taste to fill my empty soul, it would be enough. We don't need this world or these people. We can run away and make our own."

"You know I'm not going to do that." Kapra said. "That wouldn't be right."

"I no longer care about what's right or wrong. Only the pursuit of love. I am tired of my grief and my guilt waking me to slap my face each day."

"Then help yourself by doing the right thing." Kapra said.

"Like you tried to with people who do not appreciate you? You wanted me to help you, so I am. Stop trying to save everyone. Nothing we do in this world matters. Whatever is fated to happen, whatever is going to be taken from us cannot be stopped."

"I don't want to see everyone die. Not at my expense. They're going to stop at nothing to keep me alive, and I'm going to do the same for them. If you want to help me do that, great. If not, that's fine too." Kapra said.

Pyramus stared at her for a moment when he suddenly noticed something. "So... is it true, then? You are no longer ill?"

Kapra nodded. "I guess Ambrosia was right. Anything can be cured." She smiled lightly. "We should all be hopeful believers like her."

He went over to sit by her, and she raised a brow when he wrapped his blanket around her shoulders. "You are still cold. I can see you shivering." She hesitated a moment before hugging the blanket around her, nodding lightly in thanks. Pyramus smiled, and to both their surprise, she didn't object to him putting an arm around her shoulders.

* * *

Wind looked up when he heard footsteps approaching, craning his head to see Ambrosia and Chase making their way towards him. "Is she alive?" He asked, and Ambrosia explained what transpired. "Interesting… she's willing to save others, but not herself. Sounds pretty strange to me."

"It isn't strange… she was willing to give her life to save all of ours. Is that not the heart of a heroine?" Ambrosia asked.

"Doesn't sound pretty heroic. Sounds like she was just looking for a quick way out." Wind said. "That storm... it all has to do with her."

"No, sir Wind. Her heart is true… I could clearly see that." She smiled, glancing down. "I must say, I still cannot believe that she healed your leg so well. You are indebted to her."

"I didn't ask her to do it, so I don't owe her anything." He shrugged.

"Come now, sir Wind. Can you not show her some kindness?" Ambrosia asked.

"Fine… if you stop lecturing me about it." He said as he sat by the fire. Ambrosia went over to sit beside him, the light illuminating their faces. She smiled at him tiredly, Wind raising a brow as he returned her gaze. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Just thinking…" Ambrosia giggled as Wind blinked, rolling his eyes. "We were quite young when we first met."

"You're a real pain in the neck, you know that?" He asked.

"I would have loved being friends with you guys when I was little." Chase smiled, rubbing his hands by the fire.

Wind looked at him flatly. "Fire's starting to dim. Go find some more wood."

"Sure! Be back before you know it! Got to keep the lovely lady warm, am I right?" He beamed before dashing into the darkness.

"Finally… some peace and quiet from his incessant chatter. Seriously, the guy never shuts up." Wind shook his head.

"Come now… he means well. And I do believe he looks up to you." Ambrosia said before thinking for a moment. "Sir Wind... there was something I have been meaning to ask you." Ambrosia said.

"Here it is. I knew you didn't come here for nothing." Wind replied.

"You don't think I enjoy just visiting you?" Ambrosia chuckled.

"Just tell me what you want to bother me with because you're too weak to handle it yourself." He smirked.

Ambrosia withdrew the bottle, becoming a bit serious then. "I must purify the contents within this bottle. This is the dark essence which was extracted from lady Kapra. If it isn't purified properly, the consequences would be dire."

"... Isn't that YOUR job?" Wind rose a brow.

"It is... but according to the elders, it can take hours... sometimes days to complete. I will need your help as I physically wane. There is really not much time for resting when purifying powerful poison such as this."

"Why did you go through all this aggravation for someone who doesn't even want to live?" Wind asked.

"Because lady Kapra doesn't want to die... she wanted to prevent all of us from doing so. Despite her noble intention... no one should have to endure such suffering alone."

Wind scoffed. "She sounds like a madwoman. Even I know that a drop of Snakeweed is torture." He sighed. "Fine... I'll help you, just cut all the sap." He leaned back a bit to stretch out his spine.

A few moments of silence passed between them. Ambrosia glanced over at him again, smiling gently. When Wind noticed, he drew back a bit. "Forgive me, sir Wind... I was just remembering some more things..."

"Does that require you staring at me?" He asked.

"Well... forgive me if this is too bold of me to say... but you've grown quite handsome."

"Oh, please... you're going to make ME sick." Wind shook his head.

"It's true. You've grown very strong over the years too. Although... you were always strong to me."

Wind scoffed. "Alright, do you need something else from me? If you do, you don't have to make me gag."

"Do you distrust me that much?" Ambrosia asked.

"Yeah, like I was strong growing up when my own brother beat the piss out of me. You know you're full of it."

Ambrosia frowned deeply then. As much as she had disliked Thunder, Wind's twin brother... she kept a great amount of guilt in her heart. She remembered that fateful day when she was tending to the wounded in the tents outside her village, a crisp, sunny day of winter melting into spring. A season of life's emergence. But that day, her own life had been threatened. She didn't mean to, but Thunder had attacked her so suddenly, so swiftly, she had no choice but to defend herself. She resented the man for what he had done to her dearest friend as a child. In spite of this, she still wept when the life left his eyes.

"We were children." Ambrosia said quietly.

Wind glanced over at her, sighing lightly. "I've told you a million times, Ambrosia. I don't hate you for what you did. The sorry bastard had it coming."

"He was your brother."

"He was nothing to me." Wind said as he stared off into the darkness beyond the fire. "If he would have killed you, I would have ended him myself or died trying."

Ambrosia glanced over at him then. "You don't really mean that, do you?"

"Does it look like I'm joking?" He returned her gaze through the sides of his eyes. "You may be a mouse, Ambrosia... but I guess I've gotten used to having you around. You're at least tolerable."

"Sir Wind, I'm quite touched." Ambrosia smiled as Wind smirked lightly. She was about to say something else when Chase returned, dropping an armful of branches and twigs. Wind groaned lightly, having just gotten used to the peace and quiet.

"Alright, let's get this fire roaring!" He beamed, wiping a brow before crouching down to fuel the fire.

"You did an excellent job, sir Chase." Ambrosia smiled, nodding her head. "This should keep us warm through the night."

"Wait. You're staying here with us the whole night?" Wind asked.

"I will need plenty of fresh air to ensure a restful sleep. I need to save my strength for tomorrow." She replied before rising. "I will make a place for myself." She said as Wind watched her.

"Awesome, Ambrosia's having a sleep over with us!" Chase smiled.

"... Are you five?" Wind rolled his eyes, falling back to stare at the starry sky. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

The next morning, Kapra opened her eyes, rubbing them before stretching her arms. She looked around her room, before trying to organize and clean her things. She was about to leave the room when she sifted through her bag, pulling out the pills. Kapra smiled to herself, going over to a small rubbish bin to dump them. She then headed down to the baths, emerging sometime later feeling much better. She headed back upstairs, going down the hall to knock on another door. It opened moments later, a smile growing on Pyramus' face.

"This is lovely to wake up to." He said, leaning in the doorway. "Hm… you coming to me… I like this change, darling."

Kapra smirked as she rolled her eyes. "I came to return this. I'm surprised you survived the night without it. I had it washed. Got some stuff done while I waited for it to dry."

Pyramus pursed his lips, taking the blanket and wrapping himself in it. "It smells lovely… but it would have been lovelier it smelled like you."

"One, no. Two, after what happened last night, I probably smelled horrendous. I went a little crazy cleaning everything." Kapra replied.

"Well… I will just have to pretend, then." He smiled.

"Look… just… thank you. Sorry I looked so bad. I'm sure it sucked walking in on that."

"I heard you." Pyramus' smile faded a bit. "As broken as I felt, holding your lifeless body… I thought you were still beautiful, my love."

Kapra shook her head. "You really not going to quit, are you?"

His smile returned. "I am persistent. Perhaps if I say it enough, it will be true."

"Yeah, okay. Anyway… I'm gonna get something to eat. Coming with?" Kapra asked.

"Maybe later… I have a date with my favorite possession… unless you wish to join me." He winked.

"I'll pass. See you." Kapra waved, shaking her head as she left his doorway. He watched her for a few moments, smiling to himself before closing his door.

As she made her way towards the dining hall, she stopped when she felt a cool breeze caress her face, turning to see she had just passed the temple. She glanced around before entering it, her footsteps echoing lightly as she walked along the stone surface. She turned, seeing that the curtain concealing the mysterious archway was swaying gently. Kapra approached it, extending a hand to draw it back. When she did, her eyes widened.

"Woah." She breathed, no longer seeing a stone wall, but herself. "This was not here the last time I checked." She rose her brows, blinking when she heard footsteps behind her, seeing Pyramus approaching in the reflection. As he did so, she snickered. "Man, you must have a tracker on me or something-..." When she turned around, her smile faded when she saw no one was there. "Pyramus?" She frowned, turning back and nearly jumping out of her skin when she saw in the reflection that he was standing right next to her. She looked all around, seeing that no one was near on her side. She slowly turned to the mirror, approaching it as she waved a hand. "... Pyramus?"

She watched as the man in the reflection leaned over, whispering into her ear.

"Say my name again, darling."

Kapra nearly fell over, still seeing nothing on her side, but heard the words being whispered into her ear nonetheless. "Alright, this is way too trippy." Kapra turned to leave, freezing as a chill ran down her spine.

Somehow, she found herself trapped as stone walls suddenly surrounded her. No doors. No windows. No escape. She slowly turned to look back at the mirror, the environment in her reflection becoming darker. She saw the man in the reflection hugging her own from behind, rose vines breaking through the stone as they began to constrict around them.

"Even the largest, strongest trees can be choked by vines which enclose them, my darling. Such is fate. The tree cannot defend itself as the vines slowly, agonizingly climb along the trunk, snake along the branches, draining the life from it."

Kapra gasped as she found herself unable to move, staring at the mirror as the vines began to move past the boundary between the mirror and the real world. "Screw this, I am not dealing with this Silent Hill bullshit!" Kapra shouted as she tried to break free. As she did so, her reflection did the same, only in a more horrifying manner as its eyes darkened, emitting a shrill cry. She grunted as she began to slowly regain movement, finally breaking free as she fell forward. When she looked up, she froze. Pyramus was now barely an inch from her.

She was now on the other side of the mirror.

Kapra stared at herself standing alone on the other side, screaming when she felt something sharp sink into her shoulder. Her eyes darted to see that like a vampire, Pyramus had pierced her shoulder with his teeth.

 **'He will deliver you to us. It is inevitable.'**

 **'We took life from you to breathe it back into him.'**

 **'His heart suffered agony beyond measure.'**

 **'He was the one the Origin chose. The Origin will reward him greatly. He will have his Queen.'**

 **'You cannot overcome the Origin.'**

 **'You cannot overcome fate. It is the tool designed by the Origin to regain what it lost to the light.'**

Kapra clenched her teeth as she tore the false Pyramus' hands from her, pulling herself away as she whirled around. She stumbled back, feeling slight resistance as she moved past the mirror's barrier. When she felt herself bump into something, she quickly spun around, her breathing quick as she realized after a moment of observation that she was back in the temple, looking over her shoulder to see that the mirror was gone.

"Kapra? Please, tell me what's wrong." Viktor said worriedly as she finally turned her attention to him.

"I saw it." She answered as she took a moment to compose herself from the terrifying event. "I saw the mirror."

Viktor fell silent for several moments as she adjusted her stance. "I didn't want to believe that it was true... I heard you as I was making my way by, and-..." He let go of her arms then, holding his hands to himself. "D- Do you... wish to discuss it? Are you going to be alright?"

"I'll be okay. Thanks, Viktor." Kapra said. "I'm going to try to just... clear my head." She turned, making her way out of the temple.

"Kapra... please, wait." Viktor said, Kapra slowing to a stop as he approached.

"I told you, I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me." Kapra said without turning around.

"You're not fine. I read your letter, but... I knew before then that I made a terrible mistake." Viktor started. "U- Uncle is right, I... I allow my emotions to govern over rationality. I should have never doubted our friendship."

Kapra furrowed a brow, finally turning around. "What are you talking about...?"

"... That morning... Lylith had informed me that she overheard my uncle speaking to another about how you confessed your love to him, and... that our friendship was simply built upon the means to pursue him."

Kapra scoffed, shaking her head. "And you believed her. You believed her stupid, petty lie."

Viktor bowed his head. "I know that... I'm so sorry. Can you forgive me?"

"Why, so she can just keep talking more shit about me? "

"I can imagine that means something quite negative, but... I understand your frustration."

"You know what? I don't even care anymore. I never really had friends, or a b-... I don't need the aggravation. I'm just going to keep doing what I have to do."

"But you do care, Kapra." He bit his lip for a moment. He remembered what it felt like when he kissed her. He imagined that her lips were far warmer, far softer than they had been that day. "I know what it feels like to think you are utterly inadequate." Kapra fell silent then, staring at the ground. "I can see how much energy you place in not allowing your emotions to show. How... you wish others to know how strong you are, because... just as I had... opening yourself up has allowed others to hurt you. It breaks my heart that I so foolishly believed such a thing, especially because I've experienced that myself." He bowed his head. "It still haunts me... seeing your face. Lifeless. Cold. I never wish to see you in such a condition again. Enduring such heartbreak a second time may very well be the end of me. If miss Ambrosia had not assisted us... I would be forced to live with how your last moments were full of such hurt due to my actions. A suffering I would have deserved... but not you."

Her expression softened a bit as she sighed. She still stared at the ground for a few moments, but then took Viktor by surprise when she suddenly hugged him gently. He blinked at her before his hands slowly rose to gently pat her back. He eventually lost some of his tension, the pair remaining in the hug for some time before she drew back.

"I will say one thing, though." Kapra started. "If Lylith decides to mess with me, I can't promise that I won't knock her lights out." She paused. "That's a fancy way of saying that I'm going to probably punch her in her face."

Viktor gulped, tugging on his collar a bit. "I don't think I have the means to stop you."

She smirked lightly at his reaction. "Come on, I'm hungry. You can stick with me today, huh?" She said as she nodded towards the hallway.

Viktor smiled lightly at this. "Yes. Let's keep one another company today." He said as he went to put an arm around her, stopping halfway when he caught himself. Kapra chuckled, hooking an arm around one of his. As he blushed a bit, they headed out, their friendship on the mend.

* * *

Barium continued on his horse as he and his men made their way towards the northern part of the island, slowing a bit when he noticed the atmosphere changing quickly.

"Onyx, up front." Barium said, frowning lightly. He looked up, noticing that the bright sun had been obscured. When did this happen? Why did he not realize it until now? A sudden darkness fell over the wood, seeming to drain it of life and warmth. The other men noticed it as well, even the wildlife stilling as the birds silenced their singing, the breeze halting, everything seeming to stop.

"Your majesty, is something troubling you?" Onyx asked. "If so, tell me. If not, say nothing."

"Keep an eye out. If you see any threatening movement, strike." Barium said, Onyx nodding firmly.

Not a moment after he said this, a surprised gasp was heard, Barium whipping his head to look over his shoulder as his horse began to panic. His eyes widened as dark forms darted through the trees, snatching his men one by one and dragging them off. Onyx drew his sword, trying to attack them, but they were far too fast. "Your majesty, I will pursue the Trold." He said, running off into the woods. The moment he said this, something came to Barium's mind.

 _'Forgive me if I'm disturbing your hunt... we were going along the path when I thought I heard a struggle. There seemed to be an... odd feeling in the air suddenly.'_

 _'Your intuitions were correct, my Lord. My men and I encountered vicious creatures who seized one of my archers.'_

 _'Hm... they do seem quite worn, more so than from just a simple hunt. From which clan did your attackers originate? I will make sure they are severely punished.'_

 _'I did not recognize them from any clan, your grace. Admittedly, I first thought it may have been the Trold because of its speed... but I do believe it is something else entirely."_

Barium snapped out of the memory, his eyes widening. "Onyx!" He swore under his breath, reigning in his panicked horse as he rode in the direction that one of his finest soldiers ran. "Onyx, do not pursue them!" He shouted. Suddenly, his horse cried out in fear, knocking him to the ground as it ran off into the trees. Barium groaned lightly, having gotten halfway to his feet when he froze.

Surrounding him, for his own eyes to finally see, were the dark ones he had heard about.

"Your majesty-" Onyx halted outside the circle, about to lunge towards them.

"Onyx. Don't... move." Barium looked around to see that each dark being surrounding him had one of his men forced to their knees beside them. As he slowly straightened up, he held his hands out a bit so they could show he was not holding any weapons. A chill ran down his spine as he felt as if they were looking into his very soul, but they did not have eyes. "Why have you come here? What is your intention?"

 **'We are the children of the Origin. We are here to do its bidding.'**

 **'The Origin is the ancient force that precedes all others. It is the ultimate.'**

 **'Our intention is to return what was taken from the Origin.'**

Barium exhaled shakily. He wasn't sure if they had mouths or lips, but when they spoke, it was like a whisper from within his own head. The whispers seemed to come from everywhere, and nowhere, spoken so softly but as loud as a scream. Barium began to quickly realize that he had underestimated the threat which had been lurking right underneath his nose. "Do you know who I am?"

 **'You are King Barium, the deemed ruler of this land, Virgo Island.'**

 **'A meaningless title to us. We follow only the Origin. We are bound to it and it to us.'**

 **'If we successfully deliver its lost power, we shall thrive in eternal paradise.'**

Barium was not entirely sure what to make of this. What exactly was the Origin? Was it a creature like them? Was it a deity, a weapon? How could he negotiate with something he did not fully understand the concept of? "Hear me. There is no need for tension between our people. We can come to an agreement. Call upon your leader to meet with me and we can discuss a solution."

 **'Our master is an intangible, ever expanding force.'**

 **'** **In its current form, it cannot lead us to deliver light into darkness.'**

 **'This is why we have come here. Soon, the one to lead us will arise.'**

Barium shook his head as it began to spin. "I can't just stand by idly if your desire is to threaten my people."

 **'We ask only one thing of you now. Cease your pursuit of the human.'**

 **'Your actions interfere with our own. Your cooperation will result in less of your people becoming erased.'**

"... Erased?" Barium asked.

 **'Energy and power are not created or eliminated, but transferred. We absorb the energy of those who threaten us, erasing them.'**

"Why do you want me to stop searching for her? What does the foreigner have to do with you?" Barium asked.

 **'This is none of your concern. Swear to stop your search.'**

"You do not command me upon my own land!" Barium had reached the end of his patience, drawing his sword. Upon doing so, one of the dark beings yanked up one of his men, its spindly hand twisting into a point as it pierced his armor, leaving no hole or wound, but he began to cry out in agony.

 **'Swear to stop your search. Swear to us now, or he shall be gone forever.'**

Barium twisted his brows, gripping the handle of his sword tightly.

 **'And for each time you refuse, another of your brethren will fall.'**

"Alright!" He cried, holding a hand out to stop them. "I concede!"

The soldier was dropped, wheezing as he gasped for air. The dark ones were silent for a few moments.

 **'This is our warning. This is our word.'**

Barium watched with shock as the creatures darted off into the trees, disappearing silently and simultaneously. He shook his head as the thickness in the air began to fade, the sunlight returning through the treetops. As he fell to his knees, his other men got to theirs to help the one who had been attacked. Onyx dashed over to Barium, helping him up.

"Onyx... we cannot take this threat lightly. These beings mean to do us harm." Barium said.

"What did they say to you, your majesty?" Onyx asked. "If they said you something important, please tell me. If not, say nothing."

Barium tilted his head. "Wait... you didn't... hear them?"

"No, I only heard you speaking to them." Onyx replied. When Barium looked around at his other men, they all shook their heads, conveying they had not heard them either.

"This is very bad... these creatures are dangerous. We must go back to the palace as soon as possible. I will hold a meeting with the Vi council and the Phoenix clan to discuss our next course of action." He said as one of his men managed to round up his horse, Barium mounting it as they began to head north towards the palace.

* * *

 **This was a bit of a longer chapter, but as you can see, Kapra has now returned, and already more questions have arisen. What will she make of the vision she saw in the Pathway to Reflection? What does Pyramus have to do with it? How will King Barium now handle the dark ones now that he has seen them? Find out more in the next chapter! Until then, thanks for reading and please leave a review with your thoughts!**


	17. The Dark Secret

**Good morning readers! Happy Mother's day to any mothers out there today! As you can see, I've whipped up another chapter for you all to read- you're going to see a little bit of action today, so be prepared! As always, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Jasmine glanced over at Wind and Chase warily as they stood by, Wind watching Ambrosia as she recited the incantation. Crystals were placed around the bottle, she herself holding a larger one. As she spoke, the contents within the bottle were dissolving through the glass, into the crystals, the material slowly being purified. As Chase watched with curious interest, Rosemary shot a look at him.

"This isn't a game, you know. If something goes wrong, we could die. This is a very powerful spell." She said to him, his expression changing to one of worry.

A few hours had passed since Ambrosia began. She was not allowed to sit, eat or drink while this process transpired- depending on how long it would take, Jasmine or Rosemary would have to recite a few verses in unison with her- a risk in itself in case they broke Ambrosia's concentration- before she could withdraw from the process to care for herself, but she could not be away long. In the time since she had began, only a small amount had been purified.

"Something is odd about this." Jasmine whispered to Rosemary. "Even if the girl had drank an entire pitcher of Snakeweed poison, Ambrosia should be much farther along by now."

"Maybe she drank something else?" Rosemary tilted her head.

"No. Ambrosia had mentioned that there was a curse removed as well. That must have something to do with it." Jasmine replied.

"I hope she can at least finish this by nightfall..." Rosemary said.

"I greatly doubt it." Jasmine frowned lightly, watching the crystals worriedly. "Once again, I haven't a single clue what our cousin has gotten herself into."

* * *

Kapra snickered as she tried to teach Viktor how to do a fist bump. "And you make your fingers go out like this when you do it, kind of like an explosion." She make a small sound effect, cracking a smile as Viktor giggled, clearing his throat immediately following.

"A rather interesting activity." Viktor said. "What other hand gestures do humans exchange?"

"Plenty of others, but I'm only showing you the nice ones." Kapra chuckled, holding her pinky finger up. "This next one is called a pinky swear."

"A… pinky swear?" Viktor tilted his head.

"It's a bit silly, but… it represents a promise. A special promise."

He thought for a moment, holding up his own hand to make the same gesture. "Would you like to share a promise between us, Kapra?"

"Sure. You can decide what it can be." She smiled.

Viktor pondered, finally thinking of something as he smiled. "I promise… that I shall always cherish you, Kapra. I hope to never cause you sadness again."

"Same here." Kapra smiled as she hooked her pinky with his, Viktor staring for a moment. "See? It's like a link."

"I do… what a lovely act." Viktor smiled as they each placed their hand down. He was about to say something else when someone approached them, Viktor stiffening as he turned to see Lylith.

"Still being polite to the human? I must credit your determination to remain true to your character… despite what others may do to attempt to damage it." She shot a look at Kapra when she spoke the second half of that sentence.

"Oh cut the crap, Lylith." Kapra spat her name. "He knows about your lie."

Lylith raised a brow. "Lie? Oh, that you pretend to care for him, bond with him, in an effort to win Arsenik's affections?"

Kapra stood up, jabbing a finger at her. "You keep talking shit about me and you're going to lose your teeth, you-"

"Enough, Lylith." Viktor stepped forward then. "I asked Arsenik to explain what you said to me, and he told me not a word of it was true." He furrowed a brow as Lylith silenced, speaking a bit lower. "How could you do something so malicious? I have confided in you time and time again, and you have done the same with me, and this is how you treat me? We've known each other since childhood." He then stood straighter. "Kapra nearly lost her life in an attempt to save us… all of us, including you!"

"Viktor… I swear to you… I heard the words pass his lips. I would not deceive you." Lylith frowned.

"Will you just stop already?" Kapra said to her.

Lylith clenched her jaw, raising a hand as she was about to slap Kapra. Just then, a voice halted her movement.

"Is there a problem?" They all turned as Arsenik approached them, Lylith bowing her head lightly as she lowered her hand.

"Sir Arsenik… the human has deceived your nephew. She means to break his heart for her own benefit." Lylith says. "I heard the words come from your lips that she confessed her feelings for you."

Arsenik narrowed his eyes a moment, glancing up at Viktor. "Viktor. Would you kindly ask one of the attendants to clear away the morning dishes?"

"O- Oh, of course." He said, nodding as he departed from them. As soon as he did, Arsenik approached Lylith, lifting her face a bit.

"Indeed, you are fair… and have many talents. You would be worthy of my nephew's hand… if you were not so dreadfully wicked on the inside." Lylith's smile faded into a deep frown. "Toy with his heart again, and you shall understand my wrath." He hissed as he squeezed her chin. "Am I clear?"

Silent tears began streaming down her cheeks. "I swear, I heard you…"

"You heard incorrectly. Be sure you don't make that mistake again. I will also not tolerate any further hostility toward miss Kapra." Arsenik snapped. When she nodded wordlessly, the tension in his jaw lightened. "You may go." Lylith hurried away from them, distraught. Kapra watched after her for a moment before Arsenik approached, taking Kapra's hands to plant a soft kiss upon each of them. "Forgive me, miss Kapra, for her ill behavior toward you. Viktor made it quite clear she was stirring trouble between you. I am relieved to see that you have both seemed to mend what damage was done."

"Yeah… I couldn't stay mad at him." Kapra couldn't help but smile a bit at that.

"You have unending kindness for us." He gently placed his hands on her shoulders. "I should like to spend some time with you today, but only engage in lighter activities. You still have much recovering to do. Hopefully you will feel well enough to properly engage in merriment in a couple days' time." He smiled. "We are to have our Spring Solstice festival very soon. We are blessed to still have you with us… it would not be complete without you."

"Thanks, Arsenik." Kapra smiled. "It sounds like a lot of fun. Viktor had told me about it before all the chaos."

"I see. Indeed, it is something all Hulder look forward to." Arsenik replied.

Kapra thought for a moment then, Arsenik picking up on this. He decided to wait and see if she would reveal what she was thinking about. "Arsenik?"

"Yes, miss Kapra?"

"... Viktor told me about... the mirror in the temple. What it does."

"Did he, now? It does indeed possess very powerful magic, but I believe it has gone dormant for some time."

"Huh. Um... funny story..." Kapra scratched the back of her neck a bit.

Meanwhile, Viktor was returning from fetching the attendant, approaching Kapra and Arsenik. He immediately sensed tension, Arsenik glancing at him.

"Were you aware that miss Kapra saw a vision in the mirror?" He asked.

"O- Oh... yes, she mentioned it this morning, she seemed distraught when I found her-"

"Both of you will follow me immediately. Viktor, you will call upon the other Human. He is to join us." He said, placing an arm around Kapra's shoulders as he led her off. Viktor frowned lightly, hesitating for a moment before doing what Arsenik asked him.

Pyramus let his head fall back, smiling to himself as he became lost in his thoughts. They were broken when he heard a knock at his door, glancing over as he rose, walking on his toes across the room and opening the door. "Hm... not who I was expecting to see. Are you sure you have the right room?" He chuckled.

"My uncle wishes to see you immediately." Viktor said.

"Still his little servant, are you? I wish I could go back to the days I was so naïve."

"It's about miss Kapra. She saw a vision in the Pathway to Reflection and apparently it involves you." Viktor said sternly.

"Really?" Pyramus smirked then, drawing his blanket back a bit. "Hm... did she say if I was good?" He leaned forward, making Viktor take a step back as he lowered his voice. "Was I tender? Did I make her scream my name?"

"Wh- What?! Don't even speak of such vile things!" Viktor furrowed a brow, Pyramus throwing his head back in laughter. "You just think everything is a rude joke, don't you?"

"I love your innocence! You see, this is why you connect so well with her. Unfortunately, as much I would love to embrace her, call her mine, keep her forever... I am too lost. I know she is the only reason why I go on. But you bring her back to that place where she feels safe." He said, moving past him as Viktor stood stiffly for a moment, turning to look back at him.

"I will never understand your strange behavior." Viktor said.

"What? Are you surprised I know women better than you?" Pyramus asked.

"That's not it at all. By the way, why is it that I have been seeing Hulder women lingering about your door at night?" Viktor asked. "You better not be doing anything scandalous."

"Why are you watching my door at night?" Pyramus chuckled. "Unless... it is not my door you are watching."

"Don't you dare presume that I am some scoundrel!" Viktor cried.

"You still don't get it, mon ami. Alright, alright... I'll entertain your uptight uncle's request... but I will tell you one thing now. See... when you are invisible to the world, you see, hear everything." He leaned in closer to whisper to him then. "Be very, very careful who you trust." He drew back, smirking. "Well, are you going to stand there or are you going to take me where I must go?"

Viktor cleared his throat, making his way through the corridors. Pyramus smirked lightly as they went, the light from the windows casting his shadow upon Viktor's back. They finally entered the room, Arsenik directing them where to sit. Then, Kapra described to them what she saw.

"So... you finally understand now." Pyramus leaned back in his seat. "You finally understand the reason there was no medicine which could cure your illness."

"You committed suicide." Kapra said. "And in order to save you... they took life from me. You drank poison. That's why I felt like I was breathing it that day..." Kapra shook her head.

"What is the cure to suicide? Medicine? Medicine doesn't make the problem go away. What makes the problem go away is something that gives one the will to live."

Kapra blinked at that then. "I don't understand." Kapra furrowed a brow. "That would mean that the dark ones want me to commit suicide."

"Does it? The first sacrifice already did that." Pyramus said.

"Well, it doesn't matter now. I'm cured. Ambrosia was able to get rid of the curse." Kapra said.

"Now, now... she took the curse out of you... but is it really gone?" Pyramus smirked. "Your vision told you something you already know, something I already know. That I am the one who will deliver your sacrifice."

"And I already told you... that you have the power to change it." Kapra said as Arsenik silently observed.

"The prophesy remains... because there is something else which remains even after the lovely Ambrosia cured you." Pyramus said.

"She suffered because of you." Viktor said then, frowning as he looked at Pyramus. "Because you are cowardly. Someone as noble as Kapra doesn't deserve that."

"I am not arguing that point, mon ami. But the children of the Origin will stop at nothing until their will is done. No matter how much we plan and scheme, they will find a way to get what they want."

"I will be the judge of that." Arsenik said, rising. "If they wish to seize miss Kapra, they will have to destroy me first."

"Are you sure about that?" Pyramus asked.

Just then, someone hovered outside the door, listening to the conversation inside.

Ravyn.

"I'm no longer entertaining your nonsense." He said to Pyramus, turning to Kapra. "They shall not trifle with me without facing their own downfall. I shall not be intimidated. None shall bring harm to you, miss Kapra. And any who do... I shall see to it personally that they are ended." He said as he gently lifted her chin, brushing her jawline with his thumb. Pyramus said nothing, simply watching between Arsenik and Viktor.

Ravyn watched through the keyhole as the conversation went on. He then quickly and silently withdrew, departing. He shifted his eyes a bit, slowing his quick pacing through the corridors when he found who he was searching for.

"Lylith." He spoke quietly, getting her attention. When they went to a secluded area, he told her what he heard, Lylith narrowing her eyes a bit.

"This has gotten out of hand. Arsenik is risking all of our lives by keeping her here. There must be something that can be done. We must rid ourselves of that wretch regardless of the cost."

"'Regardless of the cost…' I do wonder what you would give to ensure this. Or… what you would allow to be taken." Ravyn said as he raised a brow.

"What are you implying, Ravyn?" She curled her lip.

"Forget Viktor. His heart is weak. Focus on ridding her, not gaining him."

Lylith hissed. "We must decide what the proper course of action is."

Meanwhile, Arsenik watched as Viktor was sent to escort Pyramus back to his room, turning his attention to Kapra once they disappeared around a corner.

"Miss Kapra… you will need to clear your head. Please, join me for a walk. Some fresh air should do you some good." He said.

"Sure." Kapra said, the two heading out to go to the gazebo. "Arsenik... I don't want you risking your life for me."

Arsenik rose a brow at this. "Miss Kapra, you died for us. I'm afraid I cannot fulfill such a request. Besides, I'm not going to allow you to be utterly ruined by that monster, that... Pyramus. You heard it from his lips. You suffered because the dark ones took life from you to bring him back from death. Though you are one to offer mercy, some are utterly undeserving of it… even from someone like you."

Kapra sighed. "I know that he knows how we can defeat them."

"Yet he continues to play games." Arsenik spat.

"I don't think he… believes there's a happy ending. I feel like… something so bad happened to him to make him like this. Maybe he was someone warmer once. I have to learn more about him, but he puts up this wall around his heart. He just wants that physical contact. He wants to drown his sorrows in it."

"I am not willing to take that risk. I cannot allow you to tread such unpredictable waters. There is a deep darkness to him. Dark enough to become lost in."

"Maybe I am willing to take that risk." Kapra responded.

"… Do you have any regrets in your life, miss Kapra?" Arsenik asked suddenly. "Perhaps… a mistake which you have come to resent making?"

She nodded slowly. "Yeah… I've made some stupid ones."

A few moments of silence passed between them. "Perhaps… if we become close enough…" Kapra looked up at him as he gently rubbed her shoulder. "… I can offer some of my own stories. But I must warn you… I have done things which have left permanent stains upon my hands. Some things… which would cause many to not be able to look me in the eye the same ever again."

Kapra thought for a moment. "So do you regret it? Those things?"

"Absolutely." Arsenik replied as he stared out into the horizon. "The results which came from them haunt me to this day. I am constantly reminded of it."

Kapra exhaled slowly. "The morning I was taken by the dark ones… I had camped out in an alleyway. There were other people there. I had been asleep when the screams jolted me awake. It was chaos. Everyone scattered, but…" She shook her head. "I watched them start dropping one by one. The life being drained from them, leaving their eyes. There was a mother and a little girl. I… I tried to save my own life. But I heard the girl, I still remember her scream. Her mother threw herself in front of her daughter, sacrificed herself. I saw them go for the girl, and that's when I ran back. I grabbed her and told her to run. She was so scared… her eyes… she was frightened. That was the last thing I saw before I was shoved through that portal." She was silent for several moments. "If I had just stayed, if I didn't run… that girl would still have a mother. If I hadn't been selfish… she wouldn't be so alone now."

"Miss Kapra… allow me to say that… you are the farthest thing from selfish." Arsenik said, his brows furrowed deeply. Kapra glanced up at him.

"When you first saw me… I was with Wind. See, when… I was hurled through the portal… everything blanked out. I just remember falling. But when I woke up… I heard a sound. Someone… struggling. Watching that girl's mother die, seeing her fear… I wasn't going to run anymore. I didn't want anyone else to die on my watch." Kapra said as she described the incident.

* * *

 _Kapra swore under her breath as she heard someone crying out in the distance. She stopped short when she saw a few dark ones surrounding something._

 _After witnessing the sky opening up, Wind had found himself being pursued by the dark ones. He felt the light and warmth being drained from the woods around him, hissing as he was knocked down mid-run. He bore his teeth, snarling like an animal as he swung his arms, clawing at the attackers. When he whirled around, one of them formed their hand into a point, piercing his chest. They left no flesh wound, but he felt the life being drained from him. He continued to swing his arms until everything blacked out._

 _Kapra had spotted them then. "Get the hell off of him, you sons of bitches!" She screamed, grabbing her pocket knife as she ran forward, swinging the knife as they seemed to back away from her without a fight. They had done the same back in the alleyway as she stared at them, looking around her. "Come on! Get over here and fight me like everyone else, damn it!" She furrowed her brows then as she coughed deeply, swaying a bit as she spat up blood. She hissed, wiping her mouth, but when she looked up, the dark ones had disappeared. She shoved her pocket knife into her bag, backing up to crouch over Wind. "Oh, shit…" She bit her lip, looking at the gash on his head and leg, his lips losing color. She clenched her teeth as she pressed her ear against his chest before digging through her bag. She pulled out some bandages and other supplies, carefully lifting his head. She cleaned the wound best as possible before wrapping it up. She looked back at him, noticing color returning to his lips. She felt his chest, warmth beginning to return as well. She turned around, getting more bandages for the gash on his leg when she heard him beginning to stir._

 _"Who the hell are you?" He asked, causing Kapra to turn around._

 _"Oh, you're awake."_

* * *

Arsenik thought on Kapra's words for a moment. "I didn't want to just leave someone else to perish to save myself."

"You are truly a special person. You learn from your mistakes rather than repeat them. I'm only sorry the recipient of your compassion wasn't thankful for your kindness. He didn't seem to have shown you any gratitude when I arrived, yet you did so much for a complete stranger." Arsenik commented.

"You did the same for me." Kapra smiled, Arsenik returning it softly as he lightly squeezed her shoulder. "I wonder where he is now." Kapra thought aloud.

"The Imugi is not worth your time, trust me. You must tread carefully with them. They have the propensity to be very dangerous." Arsenik said.

"Sometimes it's all about how you treat someone. It can change a person." Kapra responded.

"I can say you have already had quite an effect upon me. Knowing myself as I do, I can tell you this is no easy feat. It is a dangerous thing to be influenced by another. You lose yourself to them."

"You seem to think a lot of things are dangerous. You can't go through life seeing a means to die in everything you see."

Arsenik chuckled at this. "Miss Kapra… you would never be an end to me. Forgive my boldness… but if anything, you would be a beginning. A redemption for my past like an angel forgiving my sins. I am able to forget them when you are near, even if it is for a short time." Kapra stared at him with slight surprise as Arsenik took a step closer. He was about to say something else when something caught her attention, Arsenik picking up on this and turning around to see Viktor approaching.

"Forgive me uncle, but… the other Human is requesting wine… I was not sure if that was allowed." He shrunk back a bit when Arsenik wore an irritated expression for a moment before calming.

"Give him what he wishes, so as long as he is out of my sight." Arsenik replied.

Pyramus sat at the barred window, looking out in the distance as he watched the three at the gazebo. He scoffed, shaking his head lightly. "Arsenik, vous êtes vraiment stupide." He let his head fall back, sighing as he waited for the wine he had bothered Viktor to get.

* * *

Rosemary bit her lip worriedly. Wind was holding Ambrosia's arms up from behind, allowing her to lean her back against his chest for support as Jasmine gently wrung herbal water from a bowl, dabbing Ambrosia's face and neck. It had been many hours since she began the purification ritual, Chase staring on worriedly as well as he chewed on his lip. Ambrosia's hands trembled as she held the larger crystal, but Wind was firm, unwavering as he helped support her. He watched silently, his expression serious, but maintained a calmness about it. Despite his nature, he always seemed to be milder when Ambrosia was about- it was as if she was able to tame the beast inside him. Even as children, this occurrence confused him, and it still did to that day. He could not deny that deep down, he had grown a soft spot for Ambrosia. Though not physically strong, he found she would become his strength in times when he felt weak. Not that he would ever admit it, of course... but sometimes, she just knew.

The bottle still had some of the contents remaining within it. Chase hopped up to stand watch outside, Rosemary watching him through the corner of her eyes as he did so. Once outside, Chase smiled to himself as he watched the stars. He always loved looking up at the stars, even as a boy. There was something so beautiful about them, like glimmering gems. Sometimes, he thought that if perhaps he climbed a tall tree, he could pluck one from the sky to keep for himself- or give it to someone special.

At this, he looked down at the bracelet, smiling lightly as he hugged his wrist to his chest. He knew Kapra was definitely different, but that's what he liked the most. She did not lack kindness because of it, and he knew she was looking out for him as much as he was looking out for her. He wished now, however, that he could see her again.

His smile faded then. What if, at the end of all this, she wasn't the same? He leaned his head back against the side of the small house, sighing lightly. Just then, he heard some commotion from the inside, furrowing a brow as he hopped to his feet, dashing inside.

"Hey, everything okay? I heard something." Chase said, frowning when Ambrosia seemed to be struggling with the incantation.

"It's beginning to resist the power of the crystals..." Jasmine said as she observed the smaller ones surrounding the bottle beginning to dim. "This is not supposed to happen. Something is wrong."

"Maybe give Ambrosia a break for five minutes, ever think of that? She can barely stand up, she's been doing this for almost an entire day." Wind snapped.

"That would be unwise, Imugi, as it would undo the entire spell. The ritual cannot be broken until the entirety of the poison is purified." Jasmine shot him a look. "It's this poison itself... look... it's changing inside the bottle!" She exclaimed as the remaining liquid became more like a tar, moving of its own free will inside the glass, which began to crack. "Rosemary, get out of here."

"But Jasmine, what about-"

"Now, Rosemary! Lock yourself in the bedroom, do a salt circle and do not emerge from it until-"

The bottle shattered then, scattering shards of glass about as the light within the room began to flicker. As it did, Wind held Ambrosia as she collapsed, Jasmine diving out to catch the large crystal which slipped from her hands. As Wind held onto Ambrosia, the smaller crystals clattered to the floor as something forced them off the table, a terrifying apparition rising. Her hair floated like smoke, suspended in air as one would be in water.

"What are you?!" Jasmine shouted. She gasped as the entity looked at her then, eyes crimson as blood staring into her soul as Jasmine clutched her head.

 **'I do not yet have a name, for I have not yet been birthed into physical form.'**

"J- Jasmine..." Ambrosia whimpered. "Don't tempt it..."

 **'Hear me now.'** It continued to speak to Jasmine within her own mind. **'It was foolish of you to have your cousin deal with forces beyond measurable power. She is greatly weakened... and now, it will only take mere moments to end her. None shall stop me.'**

The entity resumed its focus on Ambrosia then, about to draw near when Chase jumped in, baring his teeth as he growled. "Stay away from Ambrosia!" He shouted.

 **'You are strong-willed... all the better to be taken for myself...'** A wispy hand extended, Chase wincing as the entity began to drain his life force from him.

"You idiot, get out of here! Take Ambrosia!" Wind shouted.

"No!" Chase choked out, trying to swing at the entity. It hissed, some of its long, dark hair floating away to reveal its feminine form, a deep scowl forming in her features.

Just as she was about to lunge at Chase, Rosemary's scream filled the room as she ran out, throwing a powerful salt mixture at her. "Get away from my Ambrosia, you rotten apple!" She screamed. The entity shrieked loudly, falling to the floor as she scrambled. "Leave my family alone!" Rosemary shouted as she threw more of the mixture at her, Wind covering his ears as the shrieking grew. The entity hissed as she seemed to flatten herself, becoming two dimensional as she snaked towards the door and departed quickly. Once she did, light returned to the room, Chase plopping down on the floor as he shook his head for a moment. Once Jasmine collected herself, she slowly looked at Chase.

"I heard her voice... as if my own mind spoke it. Her intention was to end Ambrosia, to take her life. If you had not stepped in when you did... my cousin would have not survived." She said to everyone's surprise. "It seems that once again, we owe you a great debt, Tr-... Chase."

He smiled lightly, still a bit worn from the ordeal. "I'd do anything for my friends." He glanced down at the bracelet momentarily. "Anything."

"But now we have a bigger problem. Whatever that thing is, it's out there running rampant." Wind said as he carried Ambrosia to her bedroom to place her down.

"I was able to concentrate some when the phantom spoke to me... it seems she is still developing. She told me herself she is not fully formed. If we can figure out some way to eliminate her... it may send the other dark creatures away as well." Jasmine said. "Rosemary, I commend your bravery and quick thinking. You saved us all this night."

"Well, that's because I'm the best!" Rosemary beamed, Jasmine closing her eyes for a moment and pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Just watch over your cousin please, and remain vigilant." Jasmine said as she went to set up the guest bedroom, turning to Wind and Chase. "You may both stay the night. You will have to leave by morning. If word of this gets out, the Vi will surely come and they won't appreciate your presence here."

"Thanks, Jasmine!" Chase smiled, taking a blanket and pillow to set up on the floor. Wind took the bed, reclining as he stared up at the ceiling. Jasmine closed the door, leaving the two to themselves.

"That was insane." Wind glanced over at him. "You could have died."

"Well... I didn't, so I'm happy about that." Chase smiled.

"Good thing you stepped in when you did. I don't think I'd be able to control myself if Ambrosia paid the price." He winced when he realized he allowed that to slip out. "... I would have had to listen to her cousins' wining."

"Yeah, she's pretty great, isn't she?" Chase said.

"Eh, don't push it." He replied. "Just be quiet and go to sleep. Don't know how you're still chattering after having your soul nearly stolen."

"I do feel pretty tired... well, goodnight Wind." Chase yawned, curling up as he closed his eyes.

Wind sighed lightly as he glanced out the window, the moonlight pouring in. He turned away from it, he too curling up on his side as he eventually drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Lylith folded the note neatly, placing it in an envelope. She handed it to Ravyn, watching as he slipped it into the folds of his coat. "You must be careful." She said as he drew up a hood.

"I should be back before morning." He replied.

"We kept it as vague as possible. It could be any of the Hulder."

"Yes." Ravyn confirmed before he took his leave, glancing back at Lylith once before doing so. As he snuck out into the night, he kept vigilant, making his way to where the Vi clan dwelled on the outskirts of the palace. Ravyn kept his hood drawn, blending in with the darkness as he moved quickly and quietly. When he suddenly sensed something, he thought he saw an outline of someone, crouching down and remaining still for a few moments. He felt as if someone was watching him, looking to and fro before continuing onward.

After a couple hours, he finally reached the edge of the Vi territory, placing the letter in a gap along one of the small stone walls so it stuck out noticeably. He scanned the area, his back pressed against the wall as he did so. As he waited, something began to emerge from the other side, crawling over the top as slender fingers extended. The entity which nearly robbed Ambrosia of her life grinned widely, remaining poised as her form was only mere inches from Ravyn. He rubbed his arms as he felt a sudden chill, deciding it was safe enough to depart as he moved away from the wall. The entity stared after him for a moment as her hair seemed to float and sway, extending her hand further to snatch up the letter. Once she did, she disappeared into the shadows, unseen by anyone.

 **'They thought removing me from the girl would benefit them.'** She whispered to herself. **'They haven't a clue what they've unleashed.'**

A few hours later, Ravyn returned to the keep, the sky just barely beginning to change with the coming dawn. He returned to the room, surprised to find Lylith in there, asleep. He wondered why she had not gone to bed, resolving to take her into his arms and carry her there. Once he laid her down, he stared at her a moment, as if contemplating something. He shook his head, sighing as he departed.

* * *

 **Well then, a bit of an ominous ending there! What exactly DID Ambrosia unleash? Will this spell big trouble for everyone on Virgo Island? What did Arsenik do in his past that was so terrible? What is in the letter that Lylith and Ravyn wrote, and who is it for? Find out the answers to these and more in the next update! Once again, thank you for reading and see you next time!**


	18. The Unintended Message

**Hello, readers! I have returned with another update! I hope you're ready for a little drama and a little horror today, because this chapter definitely has both. Are you ready? As always, please enjoy!**

* * *

Arsenik assigned Hulder to different tasks to resume preparations for the festival taking place the next day. He kept Viktor busy as well, his focus broken only when Kapra emerged, coming outside for some fresh air. Arsenik was about to approach when Kapra noticed something, hurrying over to where Viktor was. Arsenik watched as she managed to catch some of the supplies he nearly dropped. Kapra giggled as she helped him, Viktor clearing his throat as he blushed.

"So before you send stuff flying everywhere again, what are we doing?" Kapra smirked as she asked.

"Oh, uncle wishes for us to place up these banners and ribbons along the walkways." Viktor said.

"Wow, these designs are awesome." Kapra smiled as she held some of the decorations.

"You don't have to trouble yourself with these tasks if you don't want to, Kapra... I can handle it from here." Viktor said.

"Oh... I was thinking I could just help you out." Kapra frowned a bit. "I can go somewhere else if you don't want me around."

Viktor mentally cursed himself. "Th- That's not it at all! I just don't want you to overwork yourself."

"It's okay, I've got it." She shrugged. "You know... you never did answer my question."

"Hm? Question? Do forgive me... would you mind posing it to me again?" Viktor asked.

Meanwhile, Arsenik spotted Ravyn nearby as he helped with the outdoor decorations. "Ravyn. Go hang lanterns." Ravyn sighed before making his way over to where the lights were to be hung, stopping when he came upon Kapra and Viktor talking.

"Sure. You want to spend tomorrow night with me?" Kapra asked. At this, Viktor's eyes widened significantly, fumbling a bit as he dropped one of the banners. He went to grab it, Kapra beating him to it as their fingers nearly graced one another. She cleared her throat when he yanked his hand back, hanging it up herself instead. "I can guess what your answer is going to be now." She forced a chuckle.

Viktor's cheeks turned a deep shade of red as he caught sight of someone, seeing Ravyn not far from them. At this, Viktor glanced downward. "Kapra, it's just- I don't know if that would be such a good idea. Uncle told me there is a degree of... intimacy... during the evening festivities. N- Nothing vile of course, but..."

Kapra's smile faded a bit, shrugging. "Hey, I get it. If you're not comfortable, I'm not going to force anything." She said. Viktor stared at her for a moment. He was deeply confused as to why she wanted to spend so much time with him. There were so many better suitors than he, especially his uncle, and yet she kept pursuing him. It frightened him. He feared that if he finally built up the courage to give his heart to someone, they would realize he was inadequate and shatter it to pieces. "You know... back on Earth, there's this... dance right before school ends... it's called prom. You ask someone to go with you and it's supposed to be a fun night."

"I see... who did you go with, Kapra? I'm sure the fellow must have been quite a lucky one." Viktor asked curiously.

Kapra chuckled. "Nobody." At this, Viktor frowned. "The boy I asked... backed out at the last minute. I asked a few other ones... one outright told me no, another said he would get back to me and never did, and the third stuttered for about a minute before running out of the room. He ended up taking some other girl though, oddly enough." She looked at him. "Even during the dance... there were plenty of guys without a date, but... not one came up to ask me." A pause. "I wore a beautiful dress... had my hair done... wore makeup... even wore jewelry. Not a big jewelry person. Even still... I guess I just wasn't good enough for them."

"That's... awful." Was all Viktor could say, shocked by this. He then remembered what Kapra had written to him in her letter.

"So... I guess my point is that I would rather turn in for the night tomorrow. If I'm going to be by myself, I'd rather not be in public. Makes me look kind of pathetic."

"Kapra, you are far from pathetic." He frowned, about to take her hands when he caught himself. She took a step back at this. "I- It's just that, you shouldn't feel the need to excuse yourself from the festivities... I'm sure there are many that would love to accompany you."

"But I want to go with you." She looked up at him. "I love spending time with you, but I can't help but feel like you... don't feel the same way sometimes."

Viktor frowned. He saw he was beginning to upset her. He had to fix this, now. "Oh dear... p- please don't feel that way. O- Of course I enjoy spending time with you... it's just that perhaps tomorrow night, my uncle would be better suited to accompany you." He cleared his throat. He hoped she would just focus her attentions on him. It would be easier. He wouldn't have to feel so anxious. He wouldn't have to worry about making a mistake.

Kapra furrowed a brow. "Viktor, if I want to do something with Arsenik, I'll ask him myself."

"O- Of course... I was just making the suggestion as a... recommendation, is all."

She hesitated a moment, looking down as she reached into her pocket. Viktor was surprised when she pulled out the necklace. "I was going to… give this back to you tomorrow night." She held out her hand, looking up at him. "Now that we're friends again... at least, I think we are."

"Y- Yes, we are, um... and though it's appreciated... I did not treasure your gift last time as I ought to have."

He glanced behind Kapra for a moment. Kapra noticed this, looking over her shoulder to see Ravyn scoffing at them before resuming his task. She sighed, slowly tucking the necklace back in her pocket. "Maybe that would have been a bad idea."

"Forgive me… I just feel that perhaps a gift so precious is meant for someone more worthy of it."

She looked down. "Viktor, I-… I'm confused." She said. "Do I... embarrass you?"

He noticed the growing sense of defeat in her expression, making him more and more anxious. He was about to reply when Ravyn suddenly approached. "Viktor. Arsenik is inquiring as to how the banners are coming along. Surely he would not approve of you standing about and mingling, hm?"

"Actually, miss Kapra was assisting me with some of the work." Viktor replied as she went over to arrange the banners, deciding to look busy. As Ravyn and Viktor spoke, she listened from where she was.

"Viktor, are you courting the human?" Ravyn asked curiously.

"M- Me?" Viktor choked. "Certainly not."

"Ah. I see." He pursed his lip. "You spend quite a bit of time with her, Viktor. You know… she could be beneficial to our advancement… it's the only good quality she possesses." He patted Viktor's shoulder. "Come now, we're friends, aren't we? I know I have been harsh in the past, but I truly mean you no harm." Ravyn said as he forced a smile.

"Well…" Viktor replied. "… we're not… terribly close, um…" He cleared his throat. "It's something that would have to be built upon."

"I did see her try to offer you something. She seems quite ambitious."

"I doubt she's ambitious, Ravyn. She's just bearing many burdens on her own."

"Is she? So it's only a matter of feeling pity for her, then?"

"I do pity her, but… I fear there is nothing I can do to help her." Viktor frowned.

"So why bother yourself with her attentions, then?"

"I cannot just neglect her… that would be simply cruel. I keep encouraging her to speak with Arsenik, to confide in him, but she seems more eager to open up to me. I feel it's too great a responsibility."

"Ah… I was under the impression that you got along well with the girl." Ravyn pouted mockingly. "After all, she was even willing to duel me for simply having a small verbal spar with you."

"But that's just the thing… I couldn't possibly return what I believe she is trying to pursue."

"You do not wish to reciprocate her feelings, then?"

"I… I couldn't possibly…" Viktor's voice faded. "I... I'm terrified of her." He realized how that sounded once he said it, wincing. "I- uh, that is to say, um-"

"I don't blame you. There's no need to waste your time on her."

Kapra's heart sank as she listened. She promised herself a long time ago she wouldn't make the same blind mistakes she had in the past, and here it was. She thought Viktor was different- but she had heard it plainly with her own ears. What she felt for him had no chance of being returned. He wanted nothing to do with her. She wasn't going to chase after some guy and make a fool of herself. She finished hanging one of the banners before walking back up to the pair. "Hey." She got their attention, making Viktor jump a bit. "I'm going to head inside."

"O- Oh, already? Perhaps I could- Kapra?" Viktor frowned lightly when she turned around without another word, starting to walk away. As she did, he sensed a great amount of distress coming from her. "Is something wrong?"

"I have a headache. I'm going to lie down for a bit, okay?" She said, seeming to force a smile before she continued onward. Viktor wanted to go after her, noticing her voice had begun to shake. He headed inside, hoping to catch up to her, but she moved quickly. Figuring she probably was heading to her room, he headed towards the chambers corridor.

Viktor blinked when he turned the corner to see a young Hulder woman stumbling about and laughing. He then saw she was accompanied by Pyramus, making Viktor straighten up a bit. Pyramus leaned over to whisper to the young woman, who chuckled in a daze as he drew her into a kiss. She pressed him against the wall as they kissed deeply. Viktor moved out of sight, blushing deeply.

"Can we not continue within your chambers?" Viktor heard her whisper to him.

"No, my sweet. We cannot let desire take us to such places." He gently tapped her nose with his finger as she giggled.

"I cannot help it..." She spoke softly, biting her lip.

"Believe me, darling... I know you can't." He whispered, his smile fading a bit as he pet her hair.

Viktor could not believe how Pyramus was so openly toying with this poor young woman. It was not just improper, but indecent. He inhaled sharply then, marching up to him. "Why are you out of your room?"

Pyramus looked over at him as the girl continued to giggle and kiss his face as if Viktor wasn't even there. Pyramus scoffed. "You really are pathetic, you know that?"

"Oh, so because I am not perverse, I'm pathetic?" Viktor huffed, Pyramus simply shrugging.

"It's not my fault I know how to make a woman feel good. You should take notes, mon ami. At least I'm not a prude like you are." Viktor didn't want to be around him any longer, shaking his head with disgust as he headed down the corridor. "Still does not know how to treat a woman… let alone a woman like her." Pyramus clicked his tongue before turning to continue romancing the young woman.

Meanwhile, Viktor approached Kapra's door, about to knock on it when something stopped him. He froze when he was met with the sound of heavy sobbing from within. What could have possibly reduced her to this? This was the same girl who had outdone one of their best men in a duel, who had survived what many would have died from ten times over.

It couldn't have been him... could it?

He was at a complete loss of what to do, refusing to believe that she could feel so deeply for him. He cleared his throat, lightly knocking on her door. He heard her immediately stop, shifting a bit inside. "Who is it?"

"Kapra, i- it's me, Viktor… might I come in?"

"... You can tell Arsenik I'll be back down later."

"But… he didn't-" Viktor frowned more. "I... wished to see if you were alright."

"I'll be okay." Kapra said. "It's just a headache. It'll pass."

"Y- Yes, but... I also wished to... speak with you a moment." He said, biting his lip when he heard silence for a few moments.

"Viktor... I want to be alone right now." Kapra said.

He could feel a lump forming in his throat. "Kapra, tell me what is distressing you."

"It's nothing you can fix." Kapra replied. "I'd rather not speak through the door like this."

"Please... I don't want you to feel uncomfortable asking for help. There's nothing wrong with it."

Kapra sighed, getting up and finally opening the door, making him take a step back. Her head was bowed a bit to hide her face. "I know you don't really want to be here, Viktor. You don't have to do this."

Viktor was taken aback by this. "I don't understand what you mean..."

"Just... tell me what you really think about me so I can move on, okay?" She said.

"What are you talking about? Please, express yourself plainly."

"Fine." Kapra said, looking up at him. "But you're going to realize how stupid I am."

"Kapra... you're not stupid." Viktor frowned.

"I am, though. I heard what you said in the courtyard." She said quietly, Viktor blinking in surprise. "It all makes sense now. I know you're shy, but… you act… different when you're around me." She looked at the floor. "You're afraid of me. You said it yourself back there, and… I can see it even now. You can barely stand close to me, let alone have any physical contact with me. A hug... holding my hand..."

Viktor had no idea that what he thought was exercising self-control was instead breaking her heart. "Th- That's... not it at all..." He squeaked out.

"You don't have to pretend anymore. If Arsenik gives you problems, I'll get him off your back." She said quietly.

"Kapra, I'm sorry if I have done something to upset you, I just thought-"

"I love you." When she said this, Viktor froze. "I was doing a lot of thinking. Remember... when I kissed you? How you couldn't stand being around me another second?" Viktor's spine stiffened as he noticed gathering moisture in her eyes, trying her hardest to hide it. "You're really a better person than you give yourself credit for, Viktor. You're nice even to a freak like me. Maybe... I should just at least appreciate that."

He was about to open his mouth to say something when Arsenik approached. "Oh, there you are. Viktor, if you aren't busy, I need you to help me finish a few small tasks."

"Go ahead." Kapra said. "Everything's coming along great." She said to Arsenik, forcing a smile.

When he looked at her, he tilted his head. "Miss Kapra, is everything alright?"

"Yeah, just getting over a headache. I'm going to rest some more." She replied. "Viktor was just checking up on me."

"Oh… do fetch one of us if you need anything. Viktor, let miss Kapra be for now." Arsenik responded. Something was amiss, and he needed time to figure out exactly what was going on.

What he didn't realize is that he wouldn't have to sneak about in order to do so.

As Kapra quietly closed her door, Arsenik turned when he noticed Viktor lagging behind. "Viktor, keep up." When he turned and saw Viktor becoming visibly upset, he stopped, went over to place a hand on his back, taking him into a room. "Sit down." He said calmly, Viktor doing so. He was stoic as his nephew cried quietly, taking out a handkerchief to give him. "Stand when you are ready to speak."

After a few moments, Viktor slowly stood. "Arsenik… I… I don't understand how… where did I go wrong?"

"In regards to what, Viktor?" Arsenik asked.

"… She believes I'm repulsed by her." His bottom lip trembled a bit. "And what torments me more is she is trying to be so… accepting of it."

Arsenik was certainly not expecting this. "What has led her to believe so?" When he stuttered, Arsenik lightly tapped the underside of his chin with his index and middle finger. "Words, Viktor."

"She has… completely misunderstood me, and I… don't know how I can remedy this."

"Why not simply explain your thoughts to her, then? If her beliefs are caused by something unintentional on your part, simply state this, apologize, and offer to do what is necessary to mend the friendship." Arsenik said. "Kapra does not seem unreasonable. If you are genuine, she will surely-"

"She loves me." Viktor said suddenly, reducing Arsenik to silence. "She told me that... she loves me. I had no idea that she-... I have thought myself completely unworthy of her. I still do... but my reluctance has led her to believe I have spurned her affection. Arsenik... it's the complete opposite. I need your guidance more than ever… there is so much unrest in my heart, I fear if I do not steady it I shall be completely driven into madness-"

"Viktor. Kapra is… more than suitable of a mate for you. Allow me to speak to her tomorrow. You cannot possibly think rationally in this state and this is not something to take lightly."

Viktor nodded silently, hugging Arsenik. He slowly returned the gesture, petting his nephew's hair in an effort to comfort him. As he stared ahead into the shadows of the darkened room, he felt as is everything was unraveling around him.

He felt his grip on controlling his environment slipping. This could not continue. It would not continue.

* * *

As evening faded into night, Alexandrite sighed to himself as he read over a parchment. He heard a knock at his door then, grumbling to himself. "Come in!"

Night opened the door, bowing his head lightly. "King Barium has returned with the others."

Alexandrite straightened up then. "And? What is the report?"

"None at the moment, sir." Night responded. Alexandrite hissed under his breath, getting to his feet and moving past him swiftly. When he met up with Barium, they shared a brief hug as they walked up together.

"Tell me, brother, did you return with any news? Any findings?" Alexandrite asked.

"I did not find what I was looking for." Barium sighed with disappointment. "Days of searching practically every inch of the island only turned up one thing."

Alexandrite halted then. "Show me."

"In my chambers." Barium said. Once the pair entered the room, Barium took out the empty Neosporin tube. Alexandrite took it, inspecting it.

"Neo... sporin? Must be human language." Alexandrite tilted his head as he turned it over.

"It seems to have been some kind of salve. The human may have used it to treat a wound... though I cannot say for sure unless we know what exactly it is."

"There's only one way we're going to do that, Barium. We have to find this... human. Someone, somewhere on this island, is hiding her. We must take drastic measures."

"I will decide what to do in the morning. I am fatigued." Barium replied as he bid his brother goodnight. Alexandrite hesitantly did so in return, wanting to discuss more. As he strode down the hall back to his own bed chambers, word arrived to the mistress' quarters that the king had returned, Bo Peep smiling to herself. She knew exactly what she was going to do that night.

Later on, a gentle breeze made the curtains within the grand bedchambers sway, cooling Barium as he slumbered. It was a quiet, peaceful evening until the moonlight was obscured by something. The dark entity silently crawled in, slowly making her way across the floor. A long, spindly hand rose up to pull open a drawer by Barium's bedside, slipping the letter inside. It was left with a corner sticking out as the drawer was closed, the entity about to depart when the bedroom door opened.

She dove down under the bed, her hair floating about her face as she noticed a pair of light pink feet shuffling across the floor. Her crimson eyes burned as Bo Peep made her way across the room, the entity noticing her stop suddenly. Bo Peep tilted her head as a moth fluttered in, staring at it as it seemed to dance in front of her face. She furrowed her brows deeply, taking a step back as it continued to flutter about the room. Bo Peep slowly crouched down, looking under the bed only to see nothing. After a few moments, she stood back up, turning around and widening her eyes to see that the moth was now on the ground, shriveled up and dead. As Bo Peep put a hand to her mouth, she was suddenly seized by the entity. It had been crouched on the bed, its hand pressing against her face as her scream seemed to disappear. Airy whispers filled her head, the entity trying to absorb her life force. She had almost done so successfully when she sensed stirring from the bed, hissing as she whirled around to see Barium turning over. She dashed across the room, becoming like smoke as she slipped through the door and disappeared without a trace.

Barium sat up, rubbing his face as he inhaled slowly. As he ran a hand through his hair, he noticed something out of the corner of his eyes, furrowing a brow when he saw someone in the shadows. "Bo?" He sat up a bit more, tilting his head. "Bo Peep?" He rose from bed, going over to where she lay. Upon a closer look, he immediately sensed that something was wrong. "Bo." He touched her arm to shake her when he stopped, his eyes widening when he felt she was cold. "Bo?!" He cried, taking her shoulders. As he tried to sit her up, he hesitated when he noticed the dead moth beside her, frowning deeply. He pressed an ear against her chest, realizing that she was not breathing. Biting his lip, he laid her back down, beginning an attempt to revive her. As more and more time passed, Barium became more panicked.

He had seen men die in war. He would not watch this life before him fade away.

"Bo, stay with me!" He cried, pounding his fist on the ground when she still did not wake. He shut his eyes tightly, gently pulling her close to embrace her. "Who did this...? Who did this to you...?" Barium whispered. Just then, he felt the limp body he was holding suddenly suck in air, his eyes widening as he pulled back to look at her. "Bo?!"

Her paled skin began to regain color, taking in deep breaths as she returned. Barium held her face in his hands as she fluttered her eyes open.

"B-... Bar-..." Bo tried to muster saying his name, but he hushed her.

"Save your strength. I will fetch a servant to tend to you. When morning comes, you will tell me who did this to you. I assure you, they will die by my own hand." Barium said as he scooped her up, laying her on his bed and throwing some thicker blankets on her to keep warm. He then went over to the window, shutting it tight and drawing the curtains.

The one who did her harm would pay dearly.

* * *

The next morning, Ambrosia hurried up the castle steps, a servant escorting her to where she was needed. She turned the corner, entering the grand bedchambers where Bo Peep lay. Barium was finishing a conversation up with Night when she arrived, bowing her head politely to both of them. "Your highness, sir Night... I have come as you requested."

"I appreciate you coming on such short notice, Ambrosia. I believe that Bo Peep was attacked last night while I slept. I suspect it may have been an attack meant for me, but she suffered instead." Barium explained.

"Goodness..." Ambrosia breathed, going over to inspect Bo while Night watched after her.

"Night, you may go." Barium said, Night snapping to attention as he cleared his throat, bowing briefly as he began to head out of the room. He spared one more glance at Ambrosia before he walked through the door.

"Ambrosia... so nice to see a friendly face..." Bo Peep smiled weakly.

"Lady Bo Peep... I am so sorry this happened to you. Do you have any wounds?"

"No... I just... feel very weak. Very cold..."

"Do you remember anything from the attack? Perhaps who the attacker was?"

"I remember... coming up here... I was... excited that Barium had returned... the rest is... dark..."

Ambrosia bit her lip, looking up at Barium. "I will need time to determine what may have afflicted her. I have a great suspicion..."

"I understand. Please call upon me if you require anything." Barium said as he went to leave the room. He could no longer look at his Bo Peep in such a condition. She was always smiling, so full of life and energy. It disturbed him to see her like this. He was about to exit the room when he noticed something. Ambrosia closed her eyes to concentrate, holding one of Bo's hands. Barium approached a drawer where he noticed something sticking out, removing the folded piece of parchment to read it.

 _To the Crown and the Vi Clan,_

 _I write to you anonymously beseeching you to offer us guidance. We have found one person who we believe is not a native of the island and have kept them here in order to submit to you for questioning. We are aware of your intention to find such a person as news of a trespasser has spread. As our loyalty is unwavering, we wish to submit this individual to you to do what you will, to help you protect not just our people, but the entirety of the island. We humbly request your assistance in this manner and will not hesitate to offer full cooperation in return._

Barium narrowed his eyes, recognizing the script to be that of the Hulder, shoving the paper in the folds of his cloak.

Was it the Hulder behind the vicious attack?

"Your majesty." Ambrosia suddenly broke him out of his thoughts as he turned around. "It is as I feared... Lady Bo Peep's attacker is one of the dark creatures which are slowly plaguing the island. I'm sure of it."

Barium took a few moments to allow this to sink in, glancing down at the letter once again.

Ah... so the Hulder had not been behind the malicious act after all. Perhaps it was coincidental that this came to him... why had he not noticed this the night before? Perhaps it was because he was so tired.

Nevertheless, they had brought something very significant to his attention. "I see." He responded. "Thank you for clarifying that. It seems that these creatures are beginning to be so bold as to infiltrate the palace. This cannot continue. I will order my soldiers to do a search of the entire premises today, but this evening... there is something I must do. I will need the help of the Phoenix now more than ever, Ambrosia. Not just for my sake, but for that of your people as well."

"I understand, your majesty... but... what of the other clans?" Ambrosia asked.

"The two parties I mentioned are my greatest priority." He simply stated. "Continue to tend to Bo. I will return shortly." He said before finally striding quickly out of the room, letter in hand as he did so.

* * *

Within the keep, Kapra sat on her bed, jotting down some notes as she read from a book. "'Evil spirits to a certain degree can be driven off or even destroyed by a power spell and incantation, dependent of the power of the incantation and the host of the-'" She stopped when there was a light knock on the door, looking up as Arsenik entered the room. She straightened up a bit, trying to neaten some of her things. "Hey, Arsenik." She smiled lightly.

"Still working diligently, I see." He nodded lightly.

"Lives are at stake." She replied as she flipped a page. "Did you need me to help with anything?"

"No... you've been doing quite enough on your own." He said as he sat on the edge of her bed, thinking for a moment. "Miss Kapra... tell me. We've known each other for some time now... how comfortable are you with sharing any... concerns you have with me?"

"Concerns?" Kapra asked.

"Yes." Arsenik turned to look at her, taking the book to place aside before taking her hand gently. "I... do not wish for you to feel as if we are strangers. And... if anyone here has done anything to make you feel so withdrawn..." He noticed Kapra's expression change. "Yes... I have noticed it as of late. If something is troubling you... I would like to be made aware."

Kapra sighed lightly. "But I am a stranger." She shrugged. "I don't really belong here."

Arsenik turned more to face her, furrowing his brows as he then took both of her hands in his, but not before moving some of the books and things out of the way so they fell off the side of the bed, moving closer to her. Kapra blinked in surprise. "Tell me who has made you believe this."

"No one... it's just... it's-"

"Who has insulted you? I beg you to tell me."

"Why?" Kapra chuckled. "What does it matter? What is yelling and reprimanding them going to change? Is it going to change the way they think?" As she spoke, Pyramus slowly made his way to stop just outside the door, frowning deeply as he listened. "Of course it won't." Kapra smiled sadly. Arsenik could only stare for several moments.

She made him feel ashamed... but there was a part of him that only wanted her more for this.

"Miss Kapra..." He extended a hand to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. "I cannot imagine what... mind games your human clan played with you to make you feel this way."

A pause. "You would be surprised."

"Try me." He moved closer to her. "Regardless, you must remember you aren't alone."

"That's the thing..." Kapra said. "I'm never alone."

"... What do you mean by this?" Arsenik asked worriedly.

She looked down for a moment. "... I remember the first time I saw her."

"Saw... her?"

Kapra nodded. "I started feeling her presence when I was really little, but then I saw her for the first time in the third grade- uh, school. In the beginning... I thought she was trying to help me. But even then... I knew it was wrong."

* * *

 _The chorus of voices seemed to echo as they encircled her, chanting the same hurtful phrase over and over. Kara tried to remain composed as she looked all around her, school children laughing and mocking her. She finally found a break in the circle, dashing out of the lunchroom into the hall, closing herself in a bathroom. She bit her lip, starting to sniffle quietly as she heard the other children outside. For a majority of that year, what started with about two or three children turned into a table full of them mocking her, shouting insults at her the moment she entered the lunchroom each day. Just then, she looked up as the light above her began to dim, frowning lightly. She turned to look in the mirror, seeing her own reflection. However, that wasn't what made her tense up._

 _In one of the stalls, she saw a pair of feet._

 _She turned slowly, the stall opening as a woman emerged. She was tall, slender, dark hair falling past her mid back as her form, draped in flowing, translucent silk, approached her one step at a time. Her skin was the color of ash, her eyes the color of blood. Kara's heart raced, the child fearing between going out to where the other children were and remaining inside with this dark entity. The woman stopped, slowly turning her head to look at her as she grinned wickedly._

 **'Don't fret, little one. I am not here to harm you. Those who have caused you suffering, will suffer themselves.'**

 _The woman then continued on, the door opening on its own. The children outside were about to run in, but stopped when they noticed that Kara was too far from the door to open it herself. They quieted a bit, looking inside only to see her backing up._

 _They could not see the woman._

 _Kara's breathing quickened as suddenly, the hallway outside was filled with their screams._

* * *

"They all lived... I mean, they were checked out by the nurse and she said they all experienced minor trauma. No injuries." Kapra said. "As I got older, I didn't see her anymore, but I would feel her inside. Anytime I grew close to someone, something would happen to make it fall apart. I could hear a voice whispering to me that I would never be good enough. That feeling... hangs around me sometimes. When bad things happen, I feel as if I... become her. I become... evil."

"... Miss Kapra. I understand you have endured many hardships... but you need not worry about Viktor and I turning against you."

She sighed then. "Can you do something for me?"

"Of course." Arsenik replied.

"If Viktor doesn't want to be around me, then please don't force him. It's not good for anybody."

Arsenik was silent for a moment. "I'm... actually glad you brought up my nephew." He paced a bit. "There was something he wished for me to tell you."

"Arsenik... I told him that he doesn't need to-"

"He sincerely apologizes for upsetting you, and... he has sought me out for guidance as to how to right this wrong."

"But... he is afraid of me, isn't he? Like I said... I can't change what someone thinks."

Arsenik turned her face to look up at him. "I believe he is afraid for you, not of you." He smiled hopefully then. "Please, join me for the festival today. It should be starting quite soon. I'm sure you will enjoy it, it will help your mood considerably."

Kapra shrugged. "Sure... it's been a while since I've went to one."

Arsenik helped her to her feet, lacing a gentle arm around her shoulders. "Just remember one thing, miss Kapra. I am looking out for you. You've become very important to me."

Pyramus narrowed his eyes outside the door, quickly and quietly departing until Arsenik and Kapra were gone. He then made sure no one was about, quickly darting into Kapra's room.

* * *

 **Alright! This was a bit of a longer chapter today. What will happen now that Barium got the letter? Will the dark entity hurt anyone else? Will Viktor tell Kapra how he really feels? And what is Pyramus looking for? Find out the answers to these and much more in the next update!**

 **A bit of a side note, both "school" stories were based on true experiences. I was bullied terribly in the third grade (well, throughout all of school really) where it started with only a couple students chanting insults at me upon entering the lunchroom, but then because apparently that sort of thing is "cool," a whole table full of children ended up doing it. It happened for months. And yes, I had no date for senior prom. The guy I asked backed out the last second, and no one else wanted to go with me. At any rate, for those who have had similar experiences, remember this. When people are unkind to you, it is often a reflection of themselves, not of you.  
**

 **With that said, thank you so much again for reading, and see you in the next update!**


	19. The Difficult Confessions

**Good afternoon, readers! It's a lovely day outside, but will it be a lovely day for the people of Virgo Island? It's the day of the spring solstice festival, and anything is bound to happen. So, sit back, relax, and enjoy this next update!**

* * *

Viktor hugged his knees, his head resting on them as his sheets were draped over his shoulders. Just then, his door opened, someone entering.

"Uncle?" Viktor sat up, stiffening when Pyramus strode over to him. "What are you doing in-"

"When are you going to stop being a wuss, hm? What, you don't like me being in here? Well, I say this is my room now. It's nicer. Not going to fight me, are you? Go on, cry! Cry for your uncle like a child!" Pyramus exclaimed.

"Why are you harassing me like this?! I've done nothing to deserve it!" Viktor exclaimed.

"That is right, stupid boy, you have done nothing! You're going to experience a lot worse if you don't WAKE UP and see what's in front of you." Pyramus spat. "It is too late for me. Too late to right the wrongs I've made. But you? I've seen this before. Stop hiding in his shadow and be a man before that is all you will become, a shadow."

"What in the name of all that is sacred are you referring to?" Viktor asked with confusion, his eyes widening when Pyramus tossed something over to him.

The necklace.

"She left it in her room. You could return it to her... but that didn't go over so well before, did it?" Pyramus asked.

"... Why are you so concerned with my relations with Kapra? What does it have anything to do with you?"

"Hm... nothing. Or perhaps everything." He shrugged, smirking as he sashayed out of the room. Viktor was left dumbfounded, slowly looking down at the necklace.

Meanwhile, Arsenik led Kapra outside, walking about the grounds as the festival began. He watched her out of the corner of his eyes as she looked around, her mood seeming to improve. Hulder children laughed and ran about, tents set up where crafts were being made- jewelry, candles, the like. Arsenik took an apple from one of the baskets, rubbing it a bit on his tunic before handing it to Kapra. She nodded in thanks before taking a bite, glancing over to see flower crowns being given out. As she did, Arsenik noticed Viktor coming outside, seeming a bit out of place.

"Hey, um... am I allowed to have one of those?" Kapra motioned over across the way.

"Of course. Go ahead." He gently ushered her towards the tent before turning to approach his nephew. Viktor quickly strode over once he spotted him.

"Did you... manage to speak to Kapra?" He asked anxiously. "Did you tell her my feelings?"

"I did." Arsenik said, sighing. "Viktor... you know I always wish to protect you. She still feels unsure and needs time to reflect."

"O- Of course..." Viktor frowned. "Does she... wish to speak to me at all?"

"Yes... but perhaps just keep conversations small and civil for now. You don't want to humiliate her."

Viktor nodded, looking around before spotting Kapra approaching with a flower crown on her head. She slowed to a stop when she saw him. "Hey... am I interrupting anything?"

"Not at all, miss Kapra. Come, join us." Arsenik gave her an encouraging smile as he extended his hand. As she took it, Viktor watched as Arsenik spoke to her, admiring how beautiful she looked with the flowers on her head. He watched Kapra smile a bit timidly in response, but could see how warmly she received the compliment. This is what she had wanted all along... this is what she had wanted from him, and he decided then and there he was no longer going to deprive her of it.

"Arsenik... I would like to speak with Kapra." A pause. "Alone."

He stopped, glancing at his nephew for a moment. "Very well. Fetch me when you've concluded your conversation." He said, regretfully releasing her hand before heading off swiftly. When it was just the pair, Kapra sighed lightly.

"Viktor… I don't want you to feel obligated to talk to me." She said.

"I don't." He took out the necklace then, surprising her when he placed it around his neck. "Yesterday, you made me realize that I have been cowardly. I wish to tell you that I truly feel very strongly for you. I'm not very confident in myself, so I suppose I gave you the wrong impression. Those things you said… I couldn't ever possibly think those things of you. You cannot help your circumstances, and even so, you have remained so… wholesome. You would go above and beyond to protect those you love, but at the cost of yourself. If… you would allow me… I would like to keep this. If not, I completely understand."

Kapra blinked a bit, taking a moment to let his words sink in. "… Sure. Yeah… you can have it."

"I… I don't want there to be any further misconceptions or misunderstandings between us. I have allowed my self-doubt to push you away, and... if your heart truly feels as you have said... then I only hope to give the love I receive from you tenfold." Viktor said.

Kapra could see he was being genuine- this came from his heart, not from his uncle's insistence or pressure. "So… want to show me around this festival?" She smiled slowly.

"I would love nothing more." Viktor smiled. "Hm… ah, I know! Kapra, do you like to dance?"

"I guess, but I'm not great at it." She shrugged.

Viktor inhaled sharply as he boldly took her hands. "I have avoided physical contact in the past because… I was afraid of rejection. I hope you no longer think the opposite."

Kapra blinked. "Seriously? That's the reason why?"

Viktor frowned. "Oh dear, please don't be upset-"

Kapra laughed then. "Wow… I had you all wrong, huh? I swear I thought you just… saw me as a freak or something after everything that's happened."

"Please… don't use that word." When Kapra tilted her head, he surprised her when he drew her closer. "It pains me that you would think that of yourself." He paused for a moment. "I could… teach you how to do a reed dance."

"Reed dance?"

"Yes… see, a reed is very light and sways with the wind." Viktor took her into a field were some were dancing to some music. She pursed her lip, taking something out of her pocket and pressing a couple buttons. "Oh, you're playing your music." Viktor smiled, the pair enjoying themselves as he showed her how to do the dance. Meanwhile, Arsenik watched from a distance. He soon realized he wasn't alone, glancing over as Ravyn stood beside him.

"I never would have expected this of you, Arsenik… surely… her lowliness is no match for-"

"What do you know of her? Nothing." Arsenik growled.

"I do know we both have a stake in this… and as long as Viktor occupies her…" Ravyn's eyes wandered so they rested on Lylith, whose glare burned as she stared at the pair dancing and laughing. "… I have a chance for my own prize." As Arsenik narrowed his eyes at him, Ravyn smirked. "I know your dark secrets, Arsenik. I know it's why you keep me close. Would you once again waste away your own blood for something you cannot have?"

"If you know what's good for you, you will hold your tongue this instant." Arsenik snapped.

Ravyn pursed his lip as he looked over at Viktor and Kapra, who were dancing to her music as she stumbled a bit, the pair laughing. "Look at them. I'm astonished that she actually has the ability to draw him from your shadow. Always hiding, never being his own man. They seem to be so carefree with one another… their bond seems effortless once their insecurities are overcome. But even then, can it not be so easily broken?"

"State your point quickly, for my patience with you is wearing thin." Arsenik said through clenched teeth.

"Look at them. Her hands so desperately wish to touch him. I have seen it with the other human too… they crave physical contact. So tell me, Arsenik… Viktor is of age now, is he not? He will surely attend the festivities tonight. You know what awakens this night, Arsenik… within the dance of fragrant smoke and pleasant aromas…"

Arsenik hissed. "I've had enough of this perversion. My nephew would not defile her-"

"No, he wouldn't… but I have a feeling the human may be willing to teach him certain things. What, did you think he could learn all there is to know of the world from you?" Ravyn chuckled lowly. "Or perhaps he can… through a demonstration." Ravyn shrugged. "I care not what you do… so as long as I obtain the heart which I pursue, whatever else happens is meaningless to me." He smirked as he strode off, Arsenik's glare burning into the back of his head as he did so.

"How dare he say such vile things to me…" Arsenik said to himself. He looked up, his brows twisting when he saw how comfortable Viktor was becoming around Kapra. As much as he hated to admit it even to himself, Ravyn's words held some truth: if the pair remained together into the evening, his chance to win her heart would disappear. Arsenik's mind spun. He loved Viktor, but he had come to feel very strongly for Kapra also. On one hand, he wished to protect Viktor's heart, never wishing to steer him wrong or do him harm. On the other hand, however, the growing desire he felt for Kapra began to claw at his insides. He feared this desire more than anything. The consequences from these feelings in the past were devastating. However, he knew that if he did not do something to compose them, they would destroy him.

Meanwhile, Kapra laughed as Viktor helped her up. "Okay, so I fell three times, stepped on your foot twice… maybe I should stick to sword fighting."

"Do you wish to slay me?" Viktor asked as he chuckled.

"No…" Kapra smiled softly. "Viktor… how in the hell do things change so fast?"

"I haven't a clue." He smiled back. "It is like the seasons… a mystery of nature. Perhaps we are very much the same."

"Yeah…" Kapra looked out past the orchards into the horizon. "Looks like evening's almost here…"

"Yes… the Sowing Song shall be sung soon along with a blessing before we proceed inside for supper. Then what we normally use as a meditation room is opened…"

"Is this where this 'adults only' party takes place?" Kapra smirked.

Viktor blushed a bit. "I've only heard rumors here and there of what it actually entails… it seems to simply involve more intimate conversations…"

"You sure it's just conversation?" Kapra giggled.

"Kapra, please…" Viktor covered his face, trying to hide his embarrassed smile.

"I guess we'll have to just find out, hm?" She giggled, gently taking his hands. He did not pull away, still smiling shyly as he held them.

* * *

As Wind plucked a dead twig off one of the lower lying trees, he sniffed it a moment, grimacing as he flicked it onto the ground. "Look at this. This whole area is practically shriveled up."

Chase hopped down from the branch he was sitting on, frowning. "It's that thing, isn't it? The one that attacked Ambrosia."

"I'm sure that isn't helping…" Wind sighed.

Just then, Chase heard something. "Wind… hey, Wind, duck down!"

"What the hell are you rambling on about now-" He turned, seeing Barium, Alexandrite, Night and Onyx approaching, the former two on horses. They stopped not far from where Chase and Wind were now hiding, the two listening silently.

"Why did you arrange this meeting, brother? It is a rare occurrence that you leave the council in charge of the palace… even for a short time." Alexandrite asked.

In response, Barium withdrew the letter, handing it to Alexandrite to read. "It somehow appeared in my bed chambers… but as Ambrosia identified, they were not the ones responsible for the attempted attack against me."

Alexandrite snapped his head up then. "So it's true… they have the human. But why hand it over to us now? What's the reasoning?"

Chase gasped silently, putting a hand over his mouth as he listened.

"Could be a number of reasons. I can say this was not written by Arsenik's hand." Barium said. "I know his writing."

"What about the nephew? He is a fragile thing." Alexandrite replied.

"Perhaps… nevertheless, we must handle this situation with care. We will go to them in the night and take the human for questioning."

"Very well. Let us return and complete the arrangement." Alexandrite said eagerly.

"Alexandrite." Barium said with a serious tone. "There will be no bloodshed, do you understand? We take the human only."

"Oh, alright… you take the fun out of everything, Barium." He replied, the four continuing along their way. As they did, Wind glanced over as Chase sped deeper into the woods. He groaned, following his path until he came across him angrily throwing rocks, twigs, anything he could grab as he shouted.

"That scrawny Viktor, pretending to be her friend! Those Hulder scum! Those traitors! They're going to give Kapra up and Alexandrite's going to make sure she dies!" Chase cried.

"Will you calm down? There is nothing we can do-"

"No, Wind! I watched that monster, Onyx, slaughter my brothers! I watched him kill them without even flinching! If Alexandrite tells him to do the same thing to Kapra, she'll be dead!" He frowned deeply. "I'm not going to just stand around anymore. I'm going to get her out of there."

"Look, kid. I get it. You think they won't kill more Trold if you intervene? I told you before… I'd slaughter the lot of them I could. But there's always retaliation. I'm not going to watch my clan take the fall for some stupid suicide run. Half of my clan's been reduced to grovel at their feet as slaves. Sometimes you have to choose your battles. You may not like it, but that's life. Get used to it."

Chase tightened his lips as he looked from Wind to the path as the sun began to set. He inhaled deeply, clenching his fists as he began to dash through the trees.

He had lost his parents. He had lost so many of his brothers and sisters. He wasn't going to lose Kapra, not now.

Wind let his head fall back, running a clawed hand down the length of his face. "I swear, that runt never learns…"

* * *

Inside the keep, Arsenik approached Viktor during the spring solstice feast, asking to speak with him. He followed his uncle into the meditation room, the large area having been rearranged for the festivities that night. Going off from there were several smaller rooms.

"This is your first attendance to the evening festivities. This night is used for expression. Just as the flowers bloom from the sleep of winter, so do the Hulder on this night. But remember... there are many different flowers. You must be careful, Viktor. Take care to remember there are many forms of expression as well." Arsenik said as he took out some bowls, setting up a few things.

"Yes, uncle." Viktor replied. "I... I promise not to do anything rash... a lady must be treated with utmost respect."

"I've taught you well." Arsenik smiled. "Let me teach you this, then. The most important part of this night is the atmosphere. It is essential that this is created properly, it must be to perfection. Mix these oils and herbs, and arrange the incense. Take these wood pieces and place them in the scented powders like so. These essences not only cleanse the soul from the wearies of winter past, but provide uplifting energy- it creates a sense of pleasure and causes one to feel content. Now. If you need assistance, fetch me. I shall leave you to this task."

"Arsenik... I'm going to tell her tonight." Viktor smiled as he turned to look at him. "I'm going to ask for Kapra's hand in courtship."

"... I see. Well then... I do wish both of you the best." He forced a smile before heading out. His smile quickly faded as he strode towards someone. "Lylith." He spoke quietly. "Please tend to the preparations in the meditation room."

Lylith rose a brow. "As you wish." She went across the dining hall to do as he asked. As Arsenik rose, he glanced over to see Ravyn staring over at him suspiciously. Their gaze did not remain connected for long, turning to go in the opposite direction.

Meanwhile, Viktor smiled to himself as he arranged the bowls and other items, humming lightly. As he did, he jumped a bit when one of the wood pieces clattered to the floor, bending down to pick it up when another hand beat him to it. He froze, looking up to see Lylith as she smiled lightly at him.

"Lylith...? What... are you doing in here?" Viktor asked.

"I thought you may need a hand. Arsenik taught me the preparations one year past... my first year." She replied.

"I see. I think I have everything under control, but I appreciate your assistance, Lylith." Viktor said politely.

"Viktor... I know I do not always behave in a manner particular to your liking... but can you not see?" She made him freeze when she took his hands. "Let us dance in the wisps of smoke tonight. You will see that I was always destined to be by your side."

Viktor looked down at her hands. "Lylith... I... I can't just betray what is in my heart." He bit his lip. "I would never wish to do yours harm, but I-"

"Then allow me to make clear what mine feels." She gently pulled his hands so she could draw him closer, hugging his waist as she leaned forward to kiss him. Viktor was shocked to say the least, his hands resting on her shoulders as he was at a complete loss of what to do.

Arsenik moved from the door, wandering a bit until he found Kapra. "My dear... would you like me to show you about the meditation room before the evening festivities begin?"

Kapra shrugged. "Sure, why not?" She smiled. "You know... I was never crazy about parties. I always felt so out of place whenever someone actually wanted me to be there. "

"I assure you, miss Kapra, I will see to it personally that you enjoy your evening."

As Arsenik approached the door, he opened it a bit only to hesitate, taking a step back. "Uh..." Kapra rose a brow. "Everything okay?"

"Yes, it seems that my nephew is still making preparations. Come, we can return later on."

"Oh... does he need help?" Kapra asked.

"Viktor is quite occupied at the moment... perhaps it's best not to disturb him."

"Arsenik, are you sure everything is okay?" Kapra asked, and he didn't stop her as she moved past him to open the door.

Inside, Viktor broke the kiss. "Lylith, please... I need some air."

"Then steal it away from me, Viktor. You have no idea how long I've awaited this moment." Lylith breathed.

"Viktor?" Kapra's voice was heard then as she made her way towards them. He thought he was going to pass out.

"What is SHE doing here?!" Lylith hissed.

"You still don't know how to act when I walk into a room, do you?" Kapra said flatly. "So... what are YOU doing here?"

Lylith smirked at her lightly. "You will be happy to know that Viktor and I have professed our love to one another."

Kapra snickered. "That's a good one, Lylith. You should be the Hulder comedian."

"You insufferable wretch-!"

"L- Lylith, please, cease this banter..." Viktor took her hands, trying to calm her. Kapra's expression changed, looking between the two of them. Kapra was about to say something when she felt Arsenik silently whisk her away into one of the other rooms, telling her to stay inside before shutting the door. She frowned, opening the door to peek out, not wanting to leave the situation as it was.

Viktor turned to resume preparing everything when Lylith grabbed his hands.

"Please Viktor... can you truly say nothing to me?" She asked.

"Lylith... you know I cherish you as a dear friend. This... love that you feel... it is making you do and say things which stand against your character." He frowned. "I cannot stand to see you like this... but the love my heart feels for you is not the love which you seek." He kissed her hands before hugging her closely. "I'm so sorry, Lylith." He sighed lightly. "Now... I must find Kapra and-"

"Finish preparing everything first. I will keep Kapra company in the meantime." Arsenik said. Kapra watched from the door, blinking to herself as she listened to his words. She was about to go out when Arsenik approached the room, closing the door behind him. "It would be best to let them settle their dispute, miss Kapra. Here... we may converse in the meantime." He smiled lightly.

"Uh... seems like they settled their dispute already..." She rose a brow.

"Perhaps... but if you don't mind, Viktor does need to finish setting everything in place. It's essential that he learns." Arsenik said. "Besides... we can at least share some quality time together."

Kapra shrugged. "Sure, okay..." She smiled.

A short time later, other Hulder began to file in, pouring colorful drinks and conversing with one another. Music was played, but it was softer, slower. As Viktor watched Lylith barely maintain composure, he could not bear that she was so miserable. He spotted someone across the room, knowing that for his heart to be at peace, he had to remedy this. "Ravyn...?" Meanwhile, Arsenik set up some oil and incense in the room where he and Kapra were.

"There we are... now we can enjoy the same atmosphere in here." He then went over to sit beside Kapra, placing a gentle hand on her back. "Miss Kapra... I brought you in here for the time being so you would not feel overwhelmed among the others. We can remain here a while if you like before venturing out. Would you like a refreshment?"

"No thanks... I'm good." She replied. She glanced at the door, clearing her throat. "So... I've been doing more research on the soul study books I've been reading. I think... that if we can possibly draw out their leader somehow... force this... Origin... to face us themselves, we can figure out how to defeat it."

"Is that so?" Arsenik asked.

"Yeah... I'm going to try and... figure out how I can do it."

"As you know, I will assist you with anything you need." Arsenik answered. "But, miss Kapra... as important is this is to you, I understand that... you must allow your mind to rest. Place all your worries aside for this night."

Kapra sighed. "Easier said than done..."

Meanwhile, Ravyn glared a bit at Viktor as they spoke. "Why are you saying all of this to me?"

"... I know you feel something for Lylith. I see how you look after her. Ravyn... I wish for her to be happy. I know you would be more than suitable a choice for her."

Ravyn inhaled as he pursed his lip. "I will make your sentiments known to her, then." He rose a brow before nodding to him slowly, turning to walk away.

As Viktor smiled lightly, other Hulder were beginning to become more comfortable, their usual refined, somewhat cold behavior melting into something warmer. There was laughter with whispered undertones, the pleasant aromas and fragrances within the dimly lit space swaying their emotions.

Inside the room where Arsenik and Kapra were, he noticed her glancing at the door every so often. "Miss Kapra, are you alright?"

She bit her lip. "I was wondering if... I could go find Viktor. I appreciate you looking out for me, but he's probably waiting for me out there."

"Of course..." Inside, his heart sunk. "... miss Kapra... may I... speak to you about something?"

"Sure, um... what did you have in mind?" She asked.

"The last thing I wish is to see you heartbroken. I do not think I can stand idly anymore." He said as he took her hands to hold. "You haven't any idea how honored I feel that someone like you feels so deeply for my nephew. I have seen how tender you are with him, and it is obvious how greatly you value his opinion. Viktor... is very inexperienced with the world. That is partially my fault. I wish to shield him from evil and in doing so..." He sighed lightly. "... only now is he beginning to make his own decisions because he has reached adulthood. But miss Kapra, your heart hangs in the balance, and I do not wish for it to be mistreated, intentionally or not, by him."

Kapra looked down as she remained silent for a few moments. "Look... I know what you're trying to do, Arsenik... I know you're worried about the both of us, but you don't have to be."

"Perhaps you... misunderstand me, miss Kapra." Arsenik said as his expression softened. "Perhaps... I should make myself more clear. I just hope I don't make a fool of myself in the process."

"What do you mean?" Kapra asked.

Meanwhile, Chase narrowed his eyes as he snuck into the keep, noticing there was no one about. "Where is everybody...?" He asked himself, stealthily moving through the corridors, but doing so a bit aimlessly as he did not know the layout well. He went up to where he remembered the bedchambers were, quietly opening the door to where Kapra's room was. "Psst. Kapra? You in here?" He whispered, opening the door a bit more. He glanced inside, not seeing someone appearing behind him as his eyes darted about worriedly.

"She is not in her room."

Chase whirled around, hissing as he unsheathed a dagger. "Who said that?!"

"There is no need to be so jumpy, mon ami." Pyramus emerged from the shadows.

"Tell me where she is, Hulder, and you know who I'm talking about!"

"Hm... are you talking about... a beautiful young lady?"

"Stop playing games with me and tell me where you're keeping her!"

"Is she radiant...? Is she... mesmerizing?" With each word, he seemed to float closer.

"I swear I will gut you right here if you don't give me answers! She's my friend and because of your people, she's going to be taken by the king! If that happens, the prince is going to torture her, or worse!"

Pyramus stopped then. "Hm... now, this is troubling. That will simply not do. But... I'm not one of the Hulder."

"Then what are you? You're not Trold... you can't be Valkyrie..."

"Go on... process of elimination."

"... You're not from the Vi, are you?"

"Try again." Pyramus said as he paced about under his blanket. "I've seen you gazing at her window from afar..." He smirked as he looked over at Chase from under his blanket. "In the cover of night... but the moon reveals even its darkest secrets."

"Wait a second..." Chase yanked the blanket away from Pyramus' face.

"Careful with that, now. It's very important to me."

"Oh, sorry." He shook his head then." Wh- Whatever, just- aren't you- I remember you now... you're the other human!"

"Ding ding ding... bingo, mon ami."

"Wait a second..." His eyes widened. "You have to warn Kapra! The king is looking for her tonight!"

"I would... but they are all having their little party, and... I wasn't invited." He curled the corner of his lip. "From what I was able to figure out about it... I'm sure she's pretty occupied at the moment anyhow... much to my disdain."

"What do you mean?" Chase frowned.

"Perhaps you should go and see for yourself... you can let me know if I'm correct. Sometimes I wish to be wrong..." He sighed, wandering away from Chase without another word as he hummed to himself. Chase bit his lip as he thought for a moment, turning around as he jogged down the corridor.

* * *

 **Lots of juicy drama in this chapter, huh? Will Chase be able to warn Kapra in time, and make it out unscathed? Will Viktor tell Kapra how he feels? Is Arsenik going to tell her his own feelings before then? Find out more in the next update! Thanks again for reading, see you next time!**


	20. The Waking Truth

**Good morning, readers! Last time we left on a bit of a cliffhanger- I can tell you now, the drama is going to be amped up in this chapter. Are you ready? As always, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Kapra stared at Arsenik with surprise as he poured his heart out to her. "Arsenik, I... I had no idea you felt this much-... I don't know what to say..."

"Do not fret. I take comfort in your awareness of my feelings now. If I could cherish you forever, it would bring me immeasurable happiness." Arsenik said as he continued to hold her hands, drawing her closer.

Kapra could feel her head beginning to spin as he stared into her eyes. She didn't understand why she couldn't look away all of a sudden. Were his eyes... becoming brighter? "Arsenik... why are you... telling all of this to me now?"

"I wished to not alarm you in the past." He said as he pet her face. "Kapra." He whispered. "Forget everything for just one night. Your heart needs it. It has endured so much pain. Let yourself be loved. There is no shame in accepting it. I hope you... forgive me if this all seems forward." He moved closer, releasing her hands to draw her into a hug. "I hope you will not think ill of me later on, but for now... I ask you to allow me to give you affection. I'm sorry that I must resort to this, but..." He spoke softly as he tilted her head up gently, making sure she was looking at him. His icy blue eyes began to glow in the low light, Kapra becoming mesmerized by them.

Viktor wandered through the fragrant steam and smoke, frowning as he looked for Kapra. Everywhere he turned, he saw other Hulder, their laughter and whispers becoming muffled as he felt his mind going numb. Unable to concentrate, he decided to get a dose of clearer air, exiting the area as the light hit his eyes. He rubbed his head as he swayed, stumbling a bit as he began to wander the halls within the keep.

Chase heard a voice not far from him, narrowing his eyes as he pressed his back against the wall. He glanced around the corner, seeing Viktor there. He clenched his teeth angrily- Viktor would pay dearly for his betrayal. When he was sure no one else was around, he dashed towards Viktor, grabbing him and pinning him against the wall, holding a blade to his throat. Viktor squeaked, his eyes widening.

"Where is Kapra?" Chase demanded.

"What?!" Viktor shook his head. "T- Trold! What are you doing he- mmph!"

"You're lucky that I don't gut you right here and now for what you did. You know what I'm talking about so don't even try to deny it. You pretended to be Kapra's friend and now you're handing her over to the king."

Viktor forced Chase's hand away from his face. "What is this nonsense you are accusing me of?! Unhand me at once!"

"You have to tell me where she is, right now. That's all I'm here for." Chase frowned deeply then. "I'm going to get her out of here. If you let me do that, I'll scram, I promise."

"You speak as if I would actually permit her to be placed in your hands!" Viktor exclaimed. "You must think I'm mad!"

"Hey, don't forget what happened to her not that long ago. She almost died for us." Chase said.

"You need not remind me of such a dreadful day, and how you barged in here without permission. You're lucky I did not report you, so you had best turn around and-"

"Listen, pal, I'm trying to protect her!"

"I do not know exactly how you are associated with Kapra, but you will not touch her!"

"If you don't tell me where she is, right now, she's going to be taken away!"

"Why do you keep saying this?! I won't fall for your tricks!"

"MY tricks?! You're the one who's giving her over to them!" Chase shouted.

"I have no idea what you're talking about and you will not make such ludicrous accusations against me." Viktor narrowed his eyes.

"Don't play dumb. I heard it myself. The king is on his way here tonight, with the prince, their guards, and they're going to take her! If that happens, she's dead. If that happens, that monster, Onyx, is going to torture her."

Viktor's expression changed to one of dread, his eyes widening for a moment. He then tightened his lips, moving away from Chase. "I don't believe you."

"The whole island is going to hear both of your shouting if you don't knock it off."

Viktor gasped when Wind appeared behind Chase. "I saw them leave the castle. They're going to take their time... but they're on their way." He looked at Viktor. "I smell that sickening sweet oil on you. You're having that weird gathering, aren't you? Chase, find her and get her out of here. She probably can't even think straight breathing all of that stuff."

"What do you mean? Is it poison?!" Chase exclaimed.

"No... but it may as well be. It turns your brain off. It's the one day a year these pansies feel euphoria so they can go back to being cold-hearted statues for the rest of it."

"Where are the rest of the Hulder?" Chase asked Viktor.

"You will not touch her, you-" Viktor went to stop him, but winced when he felt Wind's nails dig into his shoulder. Chase looked towards the direction Viktor had come from, dashing towards the meditation room without another word. "No! Let go of me!" Viktor cried as he struggled to get away from Wind to no avail. "You will pay dearly if he harms her!"

"Will you calm the hell down?" Wind said to him. "He's telling the truth. Despite what the kid is trying to do, the king isn't just going to leave here empty handed. If anything happens to him because of your clan's big mouth, I'm going to personally make sure you all pay for it."

"N- No, unhand me right now, Imugi!" Viktor exclaimed. "I won't believe your lies, I won't stand here idly while you hurt her!"

"Don't you know? You really are a bunch of idiots. One of you morons wrote a letter to the king telling him she was here." Wind said with a curled lip. "Now, personally, I think the girl's more trouble than she's worth. But she obviously trusted you all to help her, and like the ruthless bastards your kind always prove to be, you're going to give away her life in exchange for something you think is going to benefit you." Wind said as he finally released him, Viktor staggering back as a hand went to his mouth.

"That's impossible-... who would-..." He shook his head, unable to believe this could be true.

Meanwhile, Arsenik sighed lightly as he embraced Kapra, tracing his lips along her neck. "You need not be afraid of me. I would never violate or dishonor you. But… you cannot deny…" He planted kisses along her jawline. "… it must feel wonderful. To be adorned with tender kisses… with warm love… your heart has craved it. Open your heart to me, Kapra. Let me love you… and love me in return." Her eyes were half lidded as he lifted her chin, leaning in to kiss her. Kapra slowly moved her arms to hug around his back as she quickly became entranced by his passion. In the low light, neither one of them noticed a dark mist suddenly enter the room, concealing itself among the aromas and wispy incense smoke. Arsenik gently reclined with Kapra, holding her closer as she remained in a trance. The dark mist began to swirl about the room. When he drew back, he saw another, but familiar woman in his arms instead. "... Mari?"

"This is what you wanted... is it not?" She whispered to him, smiling gently at him as his brows furrowed deeply.

Arsenik sat up at this. "Mari... I can't live like this anymore. I am washing my hands of it. You must let me move on."

"It is why you love her, isn't it? You do not love her, but the one you see in her. One willing to sacrifice anything."

"I am not responsible for your death, Mari... or his." Arsenik said. "Give her back to me."

Mari smiled lightly as she chuckled. "She isn't yours, Arsenik. I wasn't... and neither is she. Will you destroy Viktor like you did your own brother?"

"I didn't kill my brother, Mari. He killed himself."

"You drove him to it. Your wants claw at your heart, willing to destroy anything in its path."

"This isn't you, Mari. You would not speak to me this way."

"Who am I then, Arsenik...?" As she sat up and crawled nearer, her hair darkened, her eyes became the color of blood, her grin stretching to the limits of her face. "... who are you?" Suddenly, her hands shot forward to claw at him.

Arsenik hissed as he pinned her down. "You will not take her from me... no one will take her from me." He growled lowly as the entity continued to grin. His vision began to blur, voices swirling about his head until he could hear only one. He yanked his hands back, gasping as clarity returned to him. "Oh my- Kapra...!" He exclaimed as he held her close, kissing her face tenderly as she remained in a trance, feeling her hugging him loosely. He looked her over, sighing when he saw he had not badly hurt her. "This evil will surely destroy us both. I must stop it from driving us apart…"

Chase weaved through the dimly lit area, smoke rising to the high ceiling as he covered his mouth and nose. The aromas within the space made his stomach twist, knowing he had to do this quickly. Despite the darkness, his eyes darted, looking among the Hulder whispering, some embracing one another, dancing, kissing. He inwardly gagged, seeing doors to the smaller rooms. He looked inside each one, grimacing as some Hulder seemed to escape within them for privacy. He opened the final door, ducking down a bit as he was able to see Arsenik inside, gently caressing Kapra's face.

"... Arsenik...?"

"It is alright, my dear. I don't know what came over me... please, please forgive me..." He took her hands, kissing them.

"What... are you talking about?" She asked, trying to sit up.

"Shh..." He hushed softly. "It's alright. Close your eyes."

"Arsenik... did something happen?" She asked quietly.

"I saw her. I saw the one who cursed you. She was so easily able to take hold of me in my moment of weakness. I cannot allow her to come between us." At this, Chase curled his lip in the shadows. "I fear I may lose my mind if I cannot make you mine, Kapra. Please, end my torment..." He leaned in closer. "You will never feel pain again."

Chase clenched his fists as he watched Arsenik draw Kapra into another trance, gently lifting her chin. As they kissed, he growled before storming over to grab one of the bowls, smashing it over Arsenik's head from behind before he was even aware of his presence. After being swiftly knocked out, Chase shoved him aside before grabbing Kapra, quickly heading out. Once they were back into the light, Chase tried to snap her out of her daze as he shook her.

"Kapra- Kapra it's me, it's Chase!" He exclaimed, the light blinding her for a few moments from being in the dark for so long. "Hey, it's okay. I've got you." He said as he hugged her, giving her some time for her eyes to adjust.

"Chase...? What the- why are you here...?" She shook her head as she took a step back to look at him.

"Jeez... she can barely stand straight. How much of that perfumed crap did those morons make you breathe?" A second voice said then, Kapra blinking as Wind approached.

"Wind...?" She tilted her head, smiling a bit as she looked down for a moment. "Your leg looks better."

He scoffed. "Would have been healed by now anyway, even without your help. Look, we don't have much time. The runt here insisted we go on a suicide mission to give you a message."

"Message? Must be one hell of a message for you both to sneak in here like this... huh. I had no idea you guys knew each other." She was about to say something to Chase when she heard footsteps quickly approaching.

"Step away from her this instant!" Viktor shouted, Chase growling lowly as Viktor moved past him, surprising Kapra when he hugged her closely. "Don't worry, Kapra, these ruffians will not harm one hair on your head, I assure you that. We must find Arsenik, he will take care of them-"

"WE'RE the ruffians?! That jerk in there was using his 'glowy' eyes on Kapra when I-"

"Viktor, Chase, wait. Both of you, relax. You guys are all my friends here." Kapra said.

"Use the word 'friend' loosely for me." Wind said as Chase shot him a look, nudging him lightly.

"Friends...? Kapra, they're dangerous. A Trold and an Imugi-"

"Yeah, we're the dangerous ones, now that's funny!" Chase exclaimed angrily.

"ALRIGHT." Kapra said flatly as Viktor and Chase both silenced, but remained glaring at one another. "Chase and Wind said they came here to tell me something-" Just then, the sound of the main doors opening was heard, making them all turn their heads towards its direction.

"Oh snap... we're too late!" Chase exclaimed.

"Too late for what?!" Kapra panicked.

"The king... he's here for you!" Chase cried. "We have to get you out of here!"

Kapra looked at the floor for a moment, processing this before looking up. "No. You go."

"Kapra, I can't believe I'm saying this, but the Trold is right. If the king seizes you-"

"I'm not going to keep running away and putting you all in danger." The intruders were heard going towards the stairwell, searching the upper levels. "Chase, Wind, if they see you here, they're going to kill you."

Chase inhaled sharply, shaking his head. "I'm not letting them take you."

"And I'm not going to watch them execute you for trying to hide me. You almost went through that once." Kapra said. "I'll find a way out of this, I promise." She went over to hug him, giving Wind a look to get him out of there. Wind nodded silently, seizing Chase's arm.

"Let's go."

"Wind, no-!" Chase protested, Wind covering his mouth as he grabbed him, dragging him towards one of the corridors to make their escape.

As she watched them go, she felt someone turn her around, Viktor staring into her eyes forlornly. "Kapra, come with me."

"I'm not going to watch you die either. If you try to hide me, they'll kill you too."

"I cannot allow you to be taken by them. If that were to happen, you won't see the light of day again."

"I'll deal with it." Kapra responded, about to move away when Viktor took hold of her shoulders.

"Kapra... there's something I must tell you. I cannot leave this unsaid." He spoke shakily. As Kapra stared at him, Viktor's voice choked up, unable to form the words. Hearing approaching footsteps, he could no longer hold back as he drew her close, kissing her.

Kapra felt as if she were dreaming. She closed her eyes, hugging Viktor's waist as she kissed him back. Viktor felt as if he was finally coming out of his shell, no longer hiding behind his self-doubt and fear. After what seemed like an eternity, he broke the kiss, gently tilting her face up to look at him as she smiled.

"Finally..." She chuckled, making him smile shyly also. "Viktor... I love you."

"And I love you, Kapra... most ardently." He breathed. Just then, several individuals came around the corner, Kapra taking a step back as Barium approached with Alexandrite and Onyx by his side. Night came in after them, dragging in Pyramus as he kept hold of his arm.

"You." Alexandrite pointed to Viktor. "Find Arsenik and bring him here." Viktor glanced at Kapra for a moment, his brows twisting as she avoided his gaze. "We will watch the girl. Make haste."

It took all of Viktor's willpower to leave Kapra's side, hurrying into the meditation room. Once he did, Alexandrite pursed his lip as he muttered something to Onyx. He nodded, immediately going over to seize Kapra.

"Alexandrite-" Barium sighed. "This isn't necessary."

"Save the formalities with the humans once we return to the palace. We have other business to settle first." He said to his brother as the doors to the meditation room opened, Viktor helping Arsenik out. He had been recovering from Chase knocking him out when he was roused, a few Hulder joining them as they all halted at the sight of the king and the prince. They all lowered to a knee, Viktor and Arsenik doing the same.

"Your highness. To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" Arsenik asked.

"There's no need for anonymity anymore, Arsenik. I apologize for barging in like this, but as you know..." Barium took out the letter, handing it to Arsenik for him to read. "I'm sure it was you who instructed this letter to be written, for I'm sure you understand how important it is that we question the human about the threat to Virgo Island."

As Arsenik read the letter in shocked silence, Alexandrite spoke. "Interesting thing about it, though... the letter mentions one human, but there are two here among you. This one which Cyanide holds was wandering about the halls when we searched the upper level. However... this one was being watched by your nephew here." He motioned to Kapra. "So the question is... what is the reason for the discrepancy?"

There was silence in the room for several moments as Alexandrite smirked slowly. Arsenik was about to speak when Kapra beat him to it.

"I snuck in here tonight." She said, making Alexandrite hiss as he shot her a look. "That one over there found me and wouldn't let me leave."

"Really?" Alexandrite went over, forcing her head up to look her over. Viktor could only watch in agony as he felt his heart sink. "You look clean... well dressed, well fed... not someone who's been exposed to the elements all this time."

"... I stole these and took a bath while they were all partying in there. I was on my way out when he caught me." Kapra replied.

Alexandrite grimaced, yanking his hand from her face. "Well then... a most inconvenient time to be caught."

As this was transpiring, Arsenik's spine stiffened as he realized that Kapra was taking the fall for them. "Yes. I was unaware of the second human's presence... we're very lucky that my nephew spotted her sneaking about. However, it seems she was simply trying to tend to her needs for survival. Nevertheless, if anything, this finding will hopefully assist the crown in uncovering any answers you seek." As he said this, Viktor glanced over at him, barely able to maintain his composure as he trembled.

"Thank you, Arsenik. This won't be forgotten. I will make sure you are rewarded generously for your loyalty and service. Now... Alexandrite. Let's take our leave."

As Barium turned around, Night and Onyx following him as they each took their respective prisoner, Alexandrite raised a brow. "By the way... Viktor, is it? You seem quite troubled... and if I'm not mistaken, you were situated quite close to the female human. Care to explain?" Arsenik went to speak for him, Alexandrite shooting him a look. "Your nephew is a man, Hulder. He can speak for himself. When his prince questions him, it shall be he who answers."

Viktor swallowed thickly, exhaling shakily. "I'm... sh- shaken up, is all. I was... preventing her from running away. We knew you would be coming soon to c- collect the other human."

"Indeed... it's also odd you didn't have the other human secured. He was wandering aimlessly about the halls. Care to explain that also, Arsenik?"

"Alexandrite." Barium said to his brother.

"What, can I not be curious about certain happenings, brother?" Alexandrite turned to look at Arsenik. "Well?"

Arsenik shut his eyes for a moment. "... It's simple, really, your grace. The humans are very gullible, easy to gain the trust of. We made him feel like an honored guest... took him into our home and cared for him... formed what he thought was a strong bond... and then I instructed one of my own to write the letter in secret. I did not wish to wait for too long... as I know you have been on the lookout for quite some time." Pyramus had not uttered a single sound, staring at the ground darkly.

"Indeed. Thank you for your honesty, Arsenik." Alexandrite smirked. "All of my questions are answered now, brother."

"We will keep in touch with you, Arsenik." Barium said before nodding to him in thanks, turning to depart. Kapra looked over her shoulder fearfully as Onyx escorted her out. Her gaze met Viktor's, tears welling up in his eyes. As soon as the main entrance doors to the keep slammed shut, Viktor fell to his knees and began to visibly weep, utterly devastated. He put his hands to his mouth, inhaling deeply as he sobbed, the rest of the room completely silent. Arsenik stood unmoving for several tense moments before turning to look at the other Hulder.

"All who are present, know this." He spoke with an eerie calmness. "I will find the one who wrote the letter to the king and heartlessly stabbed that poor soul in the back." His eyes scanned the area, all the Hulder staring back in shock at what had occurred. "The one who committed such a vicious act against her will pay severely, for it was also a vicious act against me." He then turned to his sobbing nephew, getting him to his feet. He placed an arm around Viktor's shoulders before proceeding out of the room. Viktor clutched the necklace Kapra had given him, his sorrowful cries echoing through the corridors.

As the remaining Hulder began to disperse, Lylith jumped when she felt someone take her hand, looking up to see Ravyn staring at her. "It had to be done... whether he understands that or not." He nodded as he spoke quietly.

"Yes... it had to be done." She said a bit warily, not letting go of his hand as she exhaled slowly, closing her eyes.

She only hoped she would not find herself at Arsenik's mercy for it.

* * *

Wind grunted as Chase struggled, dragging him into the woods before hauling him to the ground. Chase took a moment to catch his breath before hopping to his feet. Wind shoved him back, a serious expression on his face. Every time Chase went to run off, Wind blocked him, shoving him back.

"Why?!" Chase shouted. "Why won't you let me go after her?!"

"Because I'm not going to let you kill yourself." Wind replied. "It's stupid."

"It's not stupid!" Chase exclaimed, getting to his feet. "It's love! Love is doing something dangerous for someone. She did that for you and she didn't even know you yet." He said, angrily heading the other way.

"What in the hell are you talking about?" Wind asked.

"… When she first fell… I lost track of her when I was on the rock cliffs. Before that though, I heard something. I snuck into your territory and I saw you. Those things were attacking you."

"What? I don't remember that." He shook his head. "What does this have to do with anything, anyway?"

"She was still really sick, then… but I saw her run in there and try to attack them. She could have died saving you, a stranger, in a place she's never been to before. And after they ran off, she started trying to heal you, like Ambrosia does." At this, Wind's expression softened a bit. "You may not care about her, but I do. She's my friend." As he headed off without another word, Wind hissed when something came back to him. He remembered himself running, soaring on his feet like a raging storm- and then, they had seized him. He remembered the feeling as if his life had been drained… and then, he remembered vaguely hearing her voice.

"Ah, shit." Wind groaned, hating the fact that Chase was right. He ran a hand down his face before turning to look over his shoulder. "Hey. Kid, wait up." He said as he jogged to catch up to him.

"No! I am not going to let Onyx torture and kill her like he did to my brothers!" Chase shouted as Wind grabbed him.

"You think you're the only one who's ever lost somebody? Suck it up. Have some faith that she can hold her own. She's not always going to have people around to protect her. She's got to learn to survive."

Chase stopped, his face scrunching up a bit as he dropped to the ground. He bowed his head as he began to sniffle. He looked down at the wrist that her bracelet was on, holding it with his other hand. "What do we do...?"

"We find out more about the dark ones. We get a number, we get one and get answers out of them, something. Eliminate one problem at a time." He sighed as Chase wiped his face. "Crying and being a big baby isn't going to help her. Get up."

Chase nodded, hopping to his feet. He took in a deep breath, sighing as he collected himself before the pair ventured into the forest.

* * *

Ambrosia traveled with Jasmine and Rosemary, nearing a familiar cluster of small huts. As they approached, Ambrosia gasped as wolves suddenly surrounded them, snarling and snapping threateningly.

"I knew this was a bad idea! I don't want to be eaten!" Rosemary cried.

A voice was heard then, Wildfire appearing with Brooks at her side. "Hm... looks like our wolves found a tasty treat."

"If they eat us, you'll get in big trouble!" Rosemary shouted before wincing at a wolf growling at her.

"Will we now? It's easy to turn bones to ash once the flesh is gone." Wildfire chuckled. "I could leave the scraps to the Trold. At least only our animals act like animals. She shouted a command to the wolves, which retreated and returned to their places. Wildfire approached then, pursing her lip. "So, Ambrosia... long time no see. What have you come to bother me with now?"

Ambrosia cleared her throat. "Y- Yes, Lady Wildfire... I... was hoping you could assist me with something."

"Are ye now? Hm. What would you be willing to give?" Wildfire asked, raising a brow when Ambrosia motioned Jasmine and Rosemary forward, each holding a basket of herbs, spices and oils.

"I was figuring you would make good use of these... we have ample supply and are more than happy to share." Ambrosia smiled.

"I see... Brooks." Wildfire nodded to her. Brooks returned the gesture, taking the baskets and heading off. "Ladies, come." They went to her hut, Jasmine and Rosemary looking around warily before they entered. Wildfire brewed some tea, giving them each a small cup without a handle. She herself took a bottle of crimson red wine, drinking straight from it. "So... what do y' need?"

Ambrosia took out a small satchel, placing broken glass from the bottle as well as some of the crystals. "I have never seen such evil that was contained in this bottle. My cousins and I were purifying poison drawn from a victim, but there was also a terrible curse within it. As I was purifying it, it manifested into a terrifying apparition and escaped."

Wildfire took a piece of glass into her fingers. "A curse? That sounds more like your area of expertise, not mine."

"The apparition is partially formed, but still able to do others harm. I need your help in finding where it went. The Valkyrie are known to be able to find things which are lost."

"Yes... all except one thing, it seems... or at least, one person." Wildfire leaned forward. "Bring her to me, and I'll help you find what you're looking for."

"Uh, excuse me, we already gave you our part of the barter." Rosemary narrowed her eyes.

"Indeed, your gift was most generous. However, you should always ask what is sought in return before you give." Wildfire smirked.

"Ambrosia, this is pointless. I told you they would not cooperate-" Jasmine huffed as Ambrosia gently stopped her.

"Lady Wildfire... on our way here, we spotted the girl being escorted by Sir Onyx to the palace. The King is in possession of her now... so I'm afraid I cannot intervene. I implore that you still help us. Many are in danger from this malevolence."

Wildfire's smirk faded a bit, nodding slowly. "You would be right about that... how unfortunate. Alright, bring the items to the center of camp. We will hold a ritual."

"Isn't it a bit late for a ritual?" Rosemary asked.

"The sky never sleeps." Wildfire replied. "A mother always watches over her daughters."

Brooks helped Wildfire set up the area in the middle of camp, making a layout of plants and twigs. They placed the pieces of glass and crystals in a bowl, filling it with water from the spring before making a small cut, the drops of blood dripping into the bowl.

"O Sky Mother... hear your daughter humbly seek your wisdom. There is a darkness which threatens your daughters, your land, the life flowing within and around it. Help those who seek to protect your daughters. Give us a sign to vanquish this evil." Wildfire spoke, closing her eyes as the fire burned, other Valkyrie whispering in their native language for the ritual. After a few moments of nothing happening, the fire began to grow a bit, wavering to and fro before bending swiftly to one side, the Valkyrie hushing as Wildfire opened her eyes. Just then, the sound of wolves barking, snarling and howling were heard, all of them murmuring among themselves as Wildfire jumped to her feet.

She held her hand up when the wolves suddenly quieted, widening her eyes as she looked back at the other Valkyrie. "Go to your huts. Shut yourselves in. Now." She said as a chill trickled into the air. "Brooks, stay with me." She said before turning to look at Ambrosia. "Just what kind of trouble have you dragged us into, Ambrosia?"

"Believe me, I ask her the same question every day." Jasmine said flatly.

The fire began to swirl then, a dark smoke rising as crimson eyes burned. The form extended its arms as it embraced Wildfire from behind, disappearing into her before she could be warned. Wildfire struggled as the entity latched to her soul, falling to her knees as Brooks gasped, catching her. As Wildfire slowly lifted her head, the crimson eyes had now become hers, smirking darkly as Ambrosia ushered her cousins behind her.

"What is the matter, Ambrosia? They called, and I have come." The dark entity spoke through Wildfire, their voices speaking in unison as she slowly rose.

"Release her!" Ambrosia cried. "Please, just tell us plainly what you seek!"

"You cannot do me harm whilst I dwell within her. For now, I seek wholeness. You will give your ruler a message; those who seek to prevent the Origin's prophesy will bring unimaginable suffering upon themselves. As I become stronger, I shall fulfill the final piece."

Brooks emitted a battle cry then, charging forward as she tried to tackle Wildfire. Wildfire's eyes darted towards her, the dark entity extending out of her, seizing Brooks. Wildfire's upper body became limp as her feet remained planted on the ground, Brooks beginning to struggle as the apparition began to absorb her energy. Ambrosia, Rosemary and Jasmine surrounded them, quickly making a large salt circle. They began to chant an incantation as they extended their hands, translucent light emitting from them as it began to form what looked like a dome. The dark entity went to retreat back into Wildfire's chest where it had emerged from when the dome enclosed the entity inside it. Brooks gasped for air as she was released, falling to her knees. As this happened, the woods was filled with the sound of screeching, the wolves of the Valkyrie howling and whimpering at the horrible sound. The Phoenix used all their power to try and destroy the dark entity, but it broke free, hissing as it fled into the darkness. It was only then that the screeching faded, silence returning.

Not far from them, Chase and Wind had ducked down, both of them observing with shock as they witnessed several dark ones rise from the ground, beginning to screech and contort themselves while this was all happening. The pair covered their ears at the horrible sound wondering why in the hell they were doing this. They screeching stopped suddenly, and they receded into the ground.

"What the heck was THAT all about? It seemed like they were in pain or something." Chase frowned.

"I have no idea... but if we do get an idea, I think we may have just figured out what their weakness is." Wind replied.

* * *

 **Well, that was intense! As you can see, it seems that the dark ones have a direct connection to the female entity wreaking havoc on Virgo Island. Will our heroes make this discovery before it's too late? Can the dark entity be destroyed? What will Kapra and Pyramus' fate be now that they have been placed in the Vi's hands? Find out more next time! In the meantime, leave a review with your thoughts, and thank you again for reading!**


	21. The Dangerous Patterns

**Good morning, readers! This chapter may blow your mind a little bit- a couple characters are going to take a blast to the past and it may not be what you expect! Just a small note: the "past" scenes are not canon to Beauty and the War, and was something that I made up for the sake of this fanfic. If you haven't already, please play the demo, Poison Apple Tales has a few games out there to get to know the characters a bit better. One thing that is noted in the game is that "Arsenik did earn his name for a reason," so this chapter was my way of speculating upon that while connecting it back to this story. For those who don't know, the characters of Virgo Island have earned the names they have now. This will explain some of the odd references in those "past" scenes. If there is still some confusion, leave a review, pm me, or play the demo to learn more! Well, I've rambled long enough- as always, please enjoy this latest update!**

* * *

Barium arrived back at the palace with the others, Onyx and Night proceeding to the dungeons to lock up Kapra and Pyramus. As the pair of brothers proceeded to their bedchambers, they stopped in the hall to speak.

"I will question the humans in the morning. It would be best to let them settle into their new home." Alexandrite said.

"You may interrogate the girl. We were aware of her, but there was never a mention of the second human we picked up. I need to find out about him first before I question her. Just try to control yourself." Barium said.

"I'm not making any promises." Alexandrite replied. "We shall discuss this more in the morning. Goodnight, brother."

In the dungeons, Pyramus' eyes followed Kapra as she paced about their cell.

"You're going to tire yourself out, darling. Come, I'll keep you warm." Pyramus said. "I may not be your lover, but you could pretend-"

"Okay. I am not in the mood for your flirty shit. Do you not understand the situation we're in?"

"I do. The Hulder prison was smaller though... nice and cozy in here." Pyramus chuckled.

"Is there nothing that you take seriously?" Kapra sighed.

"Why bother? My life is a joke. Your life is a joke. They all mock us. They relish in our pain. If we were not meant to suffer, then why do we? Every time I think I have something, it is snatched from me. I have made stupid choices, like a fool, and it is what I have become. Others will just expect nothing different."

"Stop bringing yourself down so much if you want people to stop hating you." Kapra said.

"I cannot."

"Why? Because you don't even want to try, like with everything else? So you can keep hiding in that blanket twenty four hours a day?"

"Because I hate myself more than anything." Pyramus replied. "I am a wretched excuse for a life. The pain I feel, I have caused tenfold to others."

Kapra sighed. "We've all done stupid shit, okay? But wallowing over it and never moving on isn't going to help anybody. Stop living in the past." She said as she sat next to him, leaning her back against the cold, stone wall. "At any rate, we're both in this mess now, so we need to work together to get out of it."

"Look at how strong you've become. But... there is someone who will soon be stronger than you." Pyramus said.

"What do you mean? Who are you talking about?"

"She is not here yet... not completely." Pyramus replied.

"She? Pyramus, just tell me what's going on." Kapra said.

"The pretty healer thought she could destroy what nearly killed you. But... what she thought would save you has placed everyone in danger. She is beginning to manifest into something physical... human in likeness. Up until she was drawn out of you, she was draining your life."

"The one I've been seeing my whole life..." Kapra said lowly to herself. "Pyramus... do you think that if we defeat her... that it will end all of this...?" He responded by nodding slowly. Kapra turned to face him a bit more. "You can help me. You have a connection with them."

"I could... but when it is all said and done, you will go off with the one you love. I will be all alone again... that will not do."

"Do you even hear yourself?! You would sacrifice innocent lives because you're selfish?" Kapra asked.

"If you could be mine..." He said as Kapra groaned, shaking her head. "... if I could keep you... I would sacrifice every life in the universe, darling."

"That's a really dangerous way to think." Kapra said.

He chuckled then. "But I am a dangerous man. When a man is no longer afraid of death, he fears nothing. But... I still fear just one thing... being alone. I would rather die, again and again."

Kapra hugged herself as she leaned her head against the wall, trying to just drown him out at this point. She cracked an eye open when she felt something then, jumping when she saw Pyramus had moved closer to her. When she realized he was putting his blanket around her shoulders, she blinked in surprise.

"You're... letting me have this?"

"For the night. Better for me to freeze than you, love." He said, chuckling. "See? I am not as heartless as you think."

Kapra shook her head lightly. "I don't think I'll ever understand you."

"I hope you never do." Pyramus said. "Sleep now. Neither of us know what tomorrow will bring."

Kapra couldn't really disagree with this, deciding for once to take his advice as she curled up in the blanket, resting her head against the wall and closing her eyes as she attempted to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Jasmine sighed shakily as she drank some tea. When Rosemary came into the room loudly, Jasmine startled, dropping the cup. "For goodness sake, Rosemary, will you cease your racket?!" Ambrosia rose from bed then, rubbing her eyes as she came into the room. "Ambrosia, you need to rest. You spent all night tending to Wildfire and Brooks."

"There is no need to fret, I am well… besides, there are things to harvest. I won't overwork myself, I promise."

"Ambrosia. Promise me something." Jasmine said as Rosemary begrudgingly helped clean up the broken teacup.

"Of course." Ambrosia smiled.

"Stay out of trouble." She said firmly. "No running off to where you don't belong. Please stay close to the village."

"Alright. Jasmine… please don't worry so much." Ambrosia smiled, hugging her cousin.

"Sometimes I feel more like a mother than a cousin to you." Jasmine said before Ambrosia headed out.

Ambrosia took a basket, carrying it until she reached the small road, looking towards the palace. Wearing a determined expression, she was about to make her way towards it when she tripped and fell. She winced, looking down to see she had scraped her knee. As she went to stand, a hand extended towards her as she looked up.

"Seems like you took a nasty fall." Night said to her as he helped her up. "I've told you before Ambrosia, you need someone to guide you."

"I think I can handle myself… thank you sir Night-" Ambrosia stopped when she felt an arm snake around her shoulders. "Um… sir Night?"

"Come, your knee is hurt. I'll have a servant fix you right up... you can have some lunch with me as well."

"I appreciate the offer, but I really must harvest some fruit for my family-"

"Ambrosia, is it so hard to spend time with me?" He asked. "You know what I love about you?"

"L- Love?" Ambrosia blinked.

"You play hard to get. You make me wish to give chase like a hunter to prized game."

"Then I should flee, for that would mean a doomed end for me. Good day, sir Night." She gave him a wary look.

"Now Ambrosia, you're of age, aren't you? Look at us. I'm a high guard to the King and you're a fair maiden of the Phoenix… you're as beautiful as they come and, well… I'm as handsome as they come. Either one of us could have our pick." Night reached up to take an apple. "Thing with apples is… if there is a rotten one, it makes the surrounding ones rotten. But when they are ripe and juicy…" He smirked, taking a bite out of the fresh apple, about to say something when he saw a worm inside. He curled his lip, dropping it on the ground.

"Not all pretty apples are what they seem on the inside, sir Night. You should take care to remember that." She smiled lightly, bowing her head politely before taking her basket and heading off. Night stared after her, smirking to himself.

"I'm going to marry that girl one day… she'll realize I'm the man for her one way or another. In the meantime, I suppose I'll continue having fun with other fair maidens." He said to himself before going his own way.

* * *

Kapra groaned as she awoke, rubbing her eyes. She ran a hand through her hair as she sat up. "Ungh… my back…"

"Good morning, my dear." Pyramus smiled sleepily. "I can say now that we've slept together."

Kapra rolled her eyes. "It is way too early for that right now." Kapra sighed as she folded the blanket, handing it to him. Pyramus hugged it to his chest, retaining his smile.

"I'm the happiest I've been in a long time. I was not alone last night. I would rather have someone in a cold, dark dungeon than no one in a warm, cozy bed. Because even then, a lonely bed is a cold bed."

"… There must be a girl as crazy as you out there somewhere." Kapra said as she got to her feet, stretching her arms.

"There was, darling… there was." Pyramus said. He was about to say something else when the door to the dungeon opened, Onyx entering.

"You." He pointed to Pyramus. "The King will be interrogating you now." He then opened up the cell, taking Pyramus' arm to escort him out. Kapra sighed lightly as she stood around, Onyx returning a short time later, taking her up to an interrogation room. "You will wait here for the Prince." He said before closing and locking the door behind him.

After a while, the door finally opened. Kapra straightened up in her chair as Alexandrite entered, a servant following him with a hot meal. Kapra tilted her head- the servant looked like an Imugi. As he sat, the servant placed the tray in front of him before exiting the room. Kapra cleared her throat when Alexandrite took up his utensils, not saying a word as he ate. She blinked, looking from him to the door with a wary expression.

"Um... hi?" She said, but he did not respond. She bounced her knee up and down, and he glanced at her for a moment from the noise her foot was making. He finally finished his meal, reaching back to pull a string hanging from the wall, a bell sounding. About a minute later, the same servant arrived, taking his empty dishes. The young woman glanced at Kapra for a moment before silently exiting the room. Alexandrite straightened up in his chair then, folding his hands.

"Now... that's much better. I can think properly on a full stomach."

Kapra rose her brows. "Seriously? This is how you start an interrogation?"

"I can begin an interrogation however I wish. Do you know who I am?" He asked.

"No... I don't." Kapra said. "Haven't exactly introduced ourselves, have we-"

"I am the Prince of Virgo Island. I am your ultimate superior less my brother and you will do as I command, when I command it, and you will answer every question I ask. You have brought a great threat here, and if I find you are guilty of attempted instigation of a revolt against the crown and the Vi, you will be judged and sentenced."

Kapra stared at him as he said all of this, scoffing when he finally finished. "Nice to meet you too."

Alexandrite curled his lip slightly. "You will address me with my proper title, human."

"I have a name. It's Kapra." She replied.

"I can call you whatever I wish. You will cease this disobedience immediately or you will regret what comes next."

"I'm not a dog."

"We'll see about that." Alexandrite replied.

Kapra thought for a moment. "You were expecting me to try to run for the door, weren't you?"

He smirked. "Indeed. You were wise to not attempt to escape. Do you think your arrogance will save you? I am intimidated by nothing."

"Look. This is supposed to be an interrogation, so just ask me what you need to." Kapra said.

"Very well." Alexandrite replied. "Why did you come?"

"Because the dark ones brought me here. They opened up some kind of portal in my world and I ended up here."

"What is your intention for Virgo Island?"

"To destroy the dark ones. I'm not going to do much of that from in here." Kapra said as Alexandrite scoffed.

"So... you are not here to usurp my brother and take his place upon the throne? You are not actively causing fear among the clans with these 'dark ones' so they may follow you in an uprising?" He asked. "By the way... do the Trold and the Imugi have a significant role in your plan? You know of whom I speak of. I can start with having them executed."

"You're worried about a revolt? If you just start killing people based on suspicion, you'll definitely spark one." Kapra said.

"Do you think anyone will care about a pair of troublesome pests being sentenced to death? All I have to do is say they were assisting you, a dangerous foreigner who seeks to threaten my people."

"No one will believe you." Kapra narrowed her eyes. "You call yourself a prince? You're a monster."

Alexandrite chuckled at this. "I do like a challenge. You know, I could see you gaining support from your Hulder friends."

"Those blonde guys? Barely know them." Kapra shrugged.

"Really? You think I am a fool? I know that Arsenik's nephew was not simply watching over you to prevent your escape. What is his name... Viktor?" He said as he got up and began to pace about, smirking when Kapra's confidence waned a bit. "Yes... pathetic little thing."

"I wouldn't know." Kapra said through clenched teeth.

"Ah... so you wouldn't be bothered if misfortune befell him then?" Alexandrite chuckled as Kapra's brows began to twist.

Meanwhile, Barium nodded slowly as he questioned Pyramus. "You're certainly an odd fellow... but I appreciate you being honest with me."

"There is one more thing I must say, your highness." Pyramus said. "The one I spoke about... concerning the prophesy... she has escaped. If Kapra's heart is left vulnerable, she will influence her actions."

"What do you mean?" Barium asked.

"Is there someone you love more than anything, your grace? Someone you would die for?"

"... There is." Barium replied.

"Imagine losing that person. It is difficult, is it not? But if you did... you would lose a part of yourself. Hell, you may lose all of yourself. You would no longer fear death to try to fill the huge void left behind. You would no longer care who is harmed. The emptiness would take such a strong hold. Losing what strengthens the light in your heart allows the darkness to come swiftly." Pyramus said as Barium frowned deeply.

"You seem... quite familiar with this concept." He said as Pyramus chuckled lightly.

"Your highness... it has been wonderful speaking with you, but... if I were you, I would check on your brother." He said, glancing over towards the door.

Kapra began to tremble a bit as Alexandrite smirked. "I could have Viktor convicted for anything I wish. I could say that he was harboring a criminal. So, if you want your Hulder friends to remain unharmed, you will beg me for forgiveness." When Kapra only stared at him with burning anger, Alexandrite went over to ring a different bell. About a minute later, Onyx entered the room. After he did, someone emerged from behind one of the large curtains in the corridor. The Imugi servant listened silently as she remained vigilant.

"You called for me, sir?" Onyx asked. "If you did not, say nothing. If you did, please disclose your request."

"Go to the Hulder clan and collect Arsenik's nephew. The human here refuses to cooperate, so perhaps a bit of motivation will do the trick."

"This isn't going to help anyone!" Kapra shouted. "I'm telling you everything I know!"

"Do you honestly think I'm going to find your story credible?" Alexandrite spat.

"You're not getting it! I'm trying to save everyone!" Kapra exclaimed. "Including you, your brother! There is a darkness out there, THAT'S what you need to be worrying about!" Kapra shouted.

Alexandrite slowly approached her, lowering a bit so he was at eye level with her. "I don't believe you. There is a darkness in here as well... you have come to kill my brother and take this land for yourself."

"No! I was brought here because they chose me for something! But if I can stop them, it will end all the chaos here!"

"You speak lies." Alexandrite said lowly. "But perhaps you will speak the truth when I bring Viktor here, hm?"

"I'm not lying, I swear I don't know them!" Kapra screamed.

"Then why are you making such a fuss over people you don't even know, hm?" Alexandrite asked.

"Because you don't just go and kill innocent people, that's not what a prince does!" Kapra exclaimed as she breathed a bit deeper, Alexandrite staring at her a moment before grabbing her collar.

"You do not tell me what I ought to or ought not to do." He said lowly as Barium appeared in the doorway, Night keeping hold of Pyramus behind him.

"Alexandrite, that's enough." He said, Alexandrite turning to respond to him.

"It's just as I suspected, Barium. She has lied right to our faces, the Hulder too. They are conspiring against you!"

"I'll be the judge of that." Barium said.

"Very well. Onyx can go fetch Viktor so she may give you better answers than she gave me." Alexandrite said. He did not notice Kapra's pupils beginning to dilate as a darkness crept into the room.

"You may not want to do that." Pyramus said then. What came out of Kapra's mouth next shocked them all.

"You do not tell me what I ought to or ought not to do." They all turned when she spoke in what sounded exactly like Alexandrite's voice. "Perhaps not them... but I can." She then spoke with the entity's voice. Suddenly, they moved back when Alexandrite levitated into the air, the prince beyond shocked at this as he struggled. As Night hurried over to try to get him down, Kapra began to shake, her breathing quickening as Alexandrite was flung into the corridor by the invisible force. When this happened, the Imugi servant backed away, hissing lowly. Pyramus rushed over, and when Kapra darted her eyes to him, he stopped when he felt resistance.

"You're not going to throw me around like a ragdoll, love." He said to her, taking one step at a time towards her. "Kapra. I know you hear me. You know this sorry bastard isn't worth your time. Don't... let them... control you." As Pyramus spoke, Barium watched in shocked silence. Pyramus stared for a few more moments before Kapra's pupils began to shrink, her eyes rolling up as she collapsed. He caught her, lowering to his knees as he held her close. Alexandrite clenched his jaw as he was helped to stand by Onyx. "Like I said, your highness... she will lose herself." Pyramus said to Barium. In response, he nodded slowly.

"Onyx, take my brother to his bedchambers. Night... give the humans their own room. Make sure it's guarded." He watched as Pyramus shot Night a look, insisting on carrying Kapra himself. Barium went over to the chair, sitting in it as he rested his head in his hands.

What forces was he dealing with here?

* * *

Viktor sat in Kapra's former bedroom somberly, gently sifting through her bag. He smiled sadly when he took out her music player, remembering how she had showed it to him. He placed the buds in his ear, pressing a few buttons until he turned it on. As music played, he closed his eyes, a tear escaping. After some time, he placed it aside, reaching in to take something else out. He saw it was her kindle, remembering how she had read him stories from it. He figured out how to turn it on, looking at some of the entries.

"'Romeo and Juliet...'" He said to himself, remembering when he and Kapra had read it together. He heard the door beginning to open then, quickly hiding the kindle as Arsenik entered.

"Viktor... what are you doing in here?" He asked.

"I... I was just-... I miss her." Viktor frowned deeply.

"As do I. Anyhow... I came to collect miss Kapra's things to store somewhere safe. Place her things in her satchel and hand it to me." Viktor reluctantly did so, Arsenik taking the bag. "Is that all of it?"

"... Yes, uncle." Viktor cleared his throat as he lied.

"Very well." Arsenik replied. "We are both deeply saddened by this, Viktor. But we must remember that we still have obligations and tasks to fulfill. We must remain strong for Kapra now."

"Arsenik... just before she was taken... we finally professed our love to one another." Viktor smiled sadly, Arsenik staring at him. "I always feared the prospect of kissing, of being so vulnerable, but now I greatly long for it... for her..." His lip began to tremble, a lump forming in his throat. "Oh heavens, I must take her away from that horrible place!"

"Viktor, you must calm yourself." Arsenik said.

"I can't stand it! The thought of her being at their mercy, my heart can't bear it, Arsenik!"

"You are speaking dangerous thoughts, Viktor. You cannot allow your emotions to take such a strong grip upon you, or ill consequences will follow." Arsenik squeezed his shoulders. "I would not have you waste away your life. Leave it to me. Remember..." His voice softened as he wiped away a tear with his thumb. "... you are the most precious thing to me. You have the kindness and gentleness of your father but the love and valor of both your mothers."

Viktor looked up at him. "Arsenik... you never... told me exactly how... they died. Mari and father."

"It is unnecessary. It would bring you unneeded pain." Arsenik said.

"I wish to know." Viktor frowned. "You were there, Arsenik... in their last moments."

Arsenik was not expecting this. He figured Viktor would question him about this someday, but sometimes he forgot that his nephew was now a man, no longer a boy lingering in the ignorance of youth. He sighed lightly, going over to sit beside him as he gathered his thoughts. This was going to be difficult, but he owed his nephew an answer... he owed him far more than that, but the least he could do was give him an answer.

"Your father was one of our greatest warriors, but he was a reluctant one. He did not enjoy fighting. He led our clan with honor, but he would have avoided war if possible. He had great empathy for others, even for those from other clans. I tried to convince him that many were not capable of reciprocating it, but he believed all were worthy of the same treatment. I truly wished to believe him... however, one night..." Arsenik sighed shakily. "... we awoke in our campsite to the Trold dashing towards us. It was a vicious attack. Their men began killing ours, and their women raided our rations. Despite being ambushed, we put up a good fight. Mari received word of the attack and feared for your father. She came out to the battleground and as much as I urged her to go back, she refused." Viktor frowned as he saw his uncle becoming visibly upset, gently taking his hand.

"It's alright, uncle." Viktor said quietly, nodding for him to continue.

"One Trold tried to say something to my brother, probably a threat. When I came to his aid, the Trold charged at me... but the blade did not pierce me. Mari... dove in its path..." Viktor frowned deeply as Arsenik put a hand over his eyes. "... I could not save her." His voice cracked. Viktor had never seen his uncle like this. "Your father and I were so despaired... he called her name, his cries echoed into the night when the life left her eyes. Emotion overwhelmed him... but not hatred. Never hatred." Arsenik lifted his head, staring straight ahead. "It was where he and I differed. The last thing he said to me was that I was stronger than he, that I would raise you to be a fine man. I did not expect him to do what he did next... it happened so quickly." Arsenik paused to compose himself. "I... tried to stop the bleeding when he cut his throat... but he was already gone. All he wished was to be with her." He looked over at Viktor, who maintained his shocked silence. "Mari and your father were the dearest people to me." He tucked a strand of hair behind Viktor's ear. "We may be close in age, but you are like a son to me, Viktor. Do not meet the same end as your father. I would regret it for the rest of my life."

"Uncle... what happened to Mari and father was a result of the Trold's heartlessness... you fought bravely for them and our people." Viktor said.

Arsenik sighed. "I shall leave you to your thoughts. If you seek comfort... I'll be waiting." Viktor nodded as Arsenik rose to go to his bedroom, leaving Viktor to take in what Arsenik had told him. As he sat at the edge of his bed, he reflected upon what had transpired that night after his brother and Mari had perished- he had only told Viktor part of the truth. If he knew what really happened that night... Arsenik feared he would never forgive him, he would never look at him the same again. It was the night that changed him forever.

It was the night he earned the name he had now.

* * *

Willyam's brother pursued the Trold that unintentionally killed Mari as he rejoined his mate in the woods. Willyam's brother had managed to corner them, pointing his sword at them.

 _'You will suffer for what you have taken from me.'_

 _'I saw you, you started the fire! You are the one who should suffer!'_

 _'You are gravely mistaken, Trold. You killed my brother's mate. Because of this, he took his own life and I am deprived of them both, my nephew is now deprived of his father. For that, you will pay dearly.'_ He said, and as he went to grab the female, the Trold attacked him viciously.

 _'Go! Find our son and run!'_ The Trold shouted, the female dashing into the woods. Willyam's brother slayed him while he was distracted, killing him. He slowly looked up, his rage driving him to hunt down the woman. She may have been fast, but Willyam's brother would not cease his pursuit. She found where her son was hidden, hugging him and kissing his forehead.

 _'Find your brothers and sisters and stay with them. You must run as fast as you can and do not stop, do you understand?'_ When the boy nodded, she embraced him tearfully. _'My sweet Chase, I love you. Now go, quickly.'_

The boy ran for a bit, stopping to look from behind a tree, confused as to why his mother did not follow. It was difficult to see in the dark, but he gasped quietly when a Hulder began to approach. Just then, he saw his mother pounce from behind the bushes, challenging the Hulder as she screeched viciously. She fought as best as she could, but when she was shoved to the ground, the boy widened his eyes when the Hulder's sword came down, silencing her. He felt his chest tighten as it began to rain, thunder roaring through the sky. The boy clenched his teeth, tears gathering in his eyes as he watched the Hulder linger for a few moments, his sword bloodied before turning to head off. He then ran over to where his mother lay, seeing the lifeless expression in her eyes when lightning illuminated the sky. Even as the rain quenched the fires, it would not wash away the boy's sorrow.

That day, he swore he would forever hate the clan which took both his parents from him.

* * *

Arsenik shut his eyes tightly at the memory. The face of the Trold woman haunted him to this day as he rested his head in his hand. Despite the motivations for doing so, the act was still inexcusable. That day forward, he promised himself that he would never bring harm to another woman again, regardless of the clan. He remembered returning to the keep later that night to deliver the ill news.

* * *

 _'What in the hell happened out there-'_ Ravyn had approached him, halting. _'... why do you wear Willyam's cloak?'_

Before Willyam's brother could answer, his nephew- he was a young teenager then- rushed into the room. _'Uncle! Where is father, where is Mari-'_ He stopped upon seeing his uncle wearing his father's cloak. He felt his chest tighten, his face scrunching as he fell to his knees. _'He's not... tell me he's not-'_

 _'Nephew, look at me.'_ Willyam's brother made him rise to his feet. _'Your father fought admirably. His death shall not be in vain. Mari...'_ He paused to compose himself. _'... she too fought admirably. Until you are ready... I will carry their responsibilities as my burden. I will teach you all I know in your father's stead.'_ He closed his eyes as he drew his nephew close, petting his hair as the boy sobbed heavily. _'How cruel fate has been to you... robbing you of your father and not just one mother, but two. I will always protect you, nephew. You are all I have left.'_

As he looked past his nephew's shoulder, Ravyn stared back at him darkly. After his nephew went to his bedchambers, the pair sat in the dining hall, staring at one another.

 _'I know what you did. I saw you light the fires in the cover of night in the Trold territory. You miscalculated. You wished to drive them towards the Vi, but the wind had other plans. You drove them straight to us, and so, your attempt to gain an advantage came to this.'_ Ravyn said.

 _'No one will believe you.'_ Willyam's brother said lowly. He narrowed his eyes when Ravyn held up one of their own scorched torches.

 _'They will believe this.'_ He smirked. _'You'll be executed and so will that pansy of a nephew-'_

 _'Do not.'_ He hissed. _'Do not speak ill against my nephew.'_

 _'The Vi was not the only one you wanted to take advantage of. You wished to change Willyam's mind. Send him into battle. If he were to have perished... you would have finally had what you wanted all along-'_

 _'You will not presume to place a rift between my brother and I. I loved him, more than anything!'_ His brother exclaimed.

 _'No. You loved HER more than anything. You will never admit it, but you resent Willyam for taking the one you loved as his wife. He was robbed of his first, just as you were robbed of Mari.'_ Ravyn said as suddenly, his brother twisted his brows, overcome with grief.

 _'My heart has longed for her since childhood...'_ Tears rolled down his cheeks. _'I never wanted this for either of them.'_

 _'Poison does not discriminate. This is what you have become. So, if you wish for your character to not be poisoned as well... you will make me your high captain and you will settle this mess you've made MY way. Then you shall earn your name as I see fit. You will be known as the one who killed our enemy silently, as poison does. You can wear your kind smile and be as gentle as a summer breeze... but your name shall follow you forever just as this night shall.'_ Ravyn leaned closer then. _'I will make sure you never forget this night, Arsenik.'_

* * *

Arsenik looked out the window as it began to rain. He went over to it, the low light illuminating his face for a moment. His expression of remorse slowly turned to something darker as he drew the curtains closed, depriving the room of light.

He was going to make sure this secret was all that it remained- a secret. And he would make sure that Ravyn paid for what he had done. He would regret ever sending Kapra away.

* * *

 **Leaving this chapter on a bit of an ominous note. So, as you can see, Arsenik has proven to have a bit of an unpleasant history. In the meantime, what will happen to Kapra and Pyramus? Can they be saved? Find out more in the next update and leave a review with your thoughts! Thanks again for reading!**


	22. The Changing Rifts

**Good afternoon, readers! Last time, we got into some "backstory" on some of the characters, and that will continue here. Remember, these backstories are not canon to any of Poison Apple Tales' games, so please learn more about them by playing their awesome games! In the meantime, please enjoy this update!**

* * *

Pyramus watched Kapra as she slept, gently moving some hair from her face. Her face flinched ever so slightly when he gently brushed the back of his knuckles against her cheek. "You should shrink away from me, love... it's funny. You and the others have continued to call me human. But I am the farthest thing from it. If only I could keep you... you remind me so much of her. Beautiful... determined... loyal... righteous. But I let her go. And when you let something go, it breaks. I ruined her. I ruined my life. I've tried so many times to die. I've made deals I never should have made, with forces I never should have tested. You haven't noticed how I can stay healthy with very little sustenance. Don't get too close to me, even though I would love nothing more. You burn when you come too close to flame. I seem warm and inviting, don't I? No, not to you. You're smarter than all the rest. You know I am not to be trusted. But still... a man can dream, can he not? If a man is what you would call me..." He spoke softly, leaning down to kiss her gently. "If only this were Sleeping Beauty, and I was your prince, your true love. You would wake, and evil would be destroyed... we could run away together, be in each other's arms forever."

Just then, the door opened, Pyramus looking up. Barium appeared, closing the door behind him.

"How is she faring?" He asked.

"She will be alright." Pyramus said. "She will feel badly that you had to see that."

"Is she your mate, Pyramus?" Barium inquired.

"I wish she was. She does love someone, though... she would die for them. Well... she would die for any she considered a loved one. It is where she and I differ. I would waste away my life, the lives of others, for selfish reasons. But her? She is selfless." He emphasized the last word.

"I will return later on... if she is awake, I will speak to her myself." Barium said before turning to leave.

A short time later, Onyx came to collect Pyramus, taking him out of the room as per Alexandrite's request. He then returned to stand guard, no one bothering him until Bo Peep approached.

"No one is to enter or exit this room unless stated otherwise by the King or Prince." He said before she could even speak.

Bo Peep flashed a smile at him. "Oh, you needn't worry, Barium sent me here. I've come to give the human a nice treat." She held up the tray she was holding.

"I won't believe you unless he gives me the order himself." Onyx said.

"You're going to make him angry if you do that. Are you going to risk that?" Bo Peep smiled innocently. Onyx remained still for a moment before silently stepping aside. "As I thought." She giggled before proceeding inside.

As this was happening, Kapra groaned as she sat up, rubbing her head. She felt a bit dizzy, her vision adjusting as she tried to remember what happened before she blacked out. In the meantime, however, she was distracted from her thoughts when someone entered the room, blinking when Bo Peep approached with a tray of food.

"Hi..." Kapra said as she sat on the edge of her bed.

"Hello there, dearie." She giggled. "Don't mind me, I just wanted to see you for myself. So you're the human... well, one of them. It's so exciting... the palace is in an absolute frenzy with gossip. Well, at least, I'm trying to gossip with everyone else about it, so..." She motioned to the tray. "I made you a treat or two... I figured you must be famished after the night you had. The dungeon is an awful place to sleep in." Kapra stared at her warily as she spoke. "By the way... I may or may not actually be allowed to speak with you in here... and I may or may not have been allowed to provide you with anything to eat, so... I am taking a bit of a risk here. In return, I ask for one thing. Tell me all about yourself. I wish to be the first to know about you. Well, aside from what you told the prince yesterday. But you can tell me things you didn't tell him."

"Uh... okay...?" Kapra had a hard time keeping up with Bo Peep, her head still spinning a bit. "I can start with my name... it's Kapra."

She gasped then. "Oh! Forgive my manners- I'm so glad you said something, it would have probably been insulting if I just kept referring to you as 'the human...' Kapra, such a lovely name. Mine is Bo Peep." She beamed. "Now, Kapra. Tell me about your world... what is it like, what exactly do humans do?" She asked, folding her hands in her lap as she eagerly awaited an answer.

"Bo... Peep? Uh... pleasure to meet you, um..." Kapra cleared her throat. "Okay, um..." She glanced at the food for a moment, making Bo giggle.

"You may enjoy yourself as you tell your story, I'm not going to stop you." Bo smiled, Kapra taking a piece of bread. "I'm not the best cook but I take pride in knowing a thing or two around the kitchen at least."

"That's okay... believe me, I'm starving. I appreciate this... Bo Peep." Kapra said.

"Yes... now. You were saying, about your world?" Bo smiled.

"Oh, yeah, sorry- so um... my world... it's called Earth."

"Ah... Earth Island. An interesting name." Bo said.

"No, um... Earth is the name of the planet- uh... the whole world. I lived on Long Island, a place on the Earth." Kapra corrected.

"Oh... Long Island? Sounds awfully dull." She said.

"Actually, it wasn't... it was beautiful once. But then... the dark ones came. Nothing is the same there."

"Oh dear... I was hoping for a happy story. Is there no chance for a better end?" Bo asked.

"Not all stories have happy endings." Kapra said, frowning a bit as she ate.

"But... can it not mean the beginning of a new story then? One which could have a chance for a happy end?" She smiled.

"Maybe... one would hope." Kapra replied.

"So, your arrival here can be that story then. We must make sure it ends happily." Bo giggled. "So tell me, what do you think of life here? I do hope the prince hasn't tarnished your opinion of it."

"Not exactly... I mean... I did find some friends here... it's just... Bo, I have a job to do. I was given a purpose to end life, but I don't want that to be my purpose. I want to save lives. I want to stop this evil. So if you're looking for a story... that's the story I hope you get."

"Oh... it does sound like a thrilling one indeed..." She giggled. "You said you have found some friends here... have you found yourself chasing after someone's heart?" She rose her brows as she smiled slyly.

"Well... I mean... if you're asking me if I've fallen in love with someone, then-" Just then, the door opened, Barium entering, stopping when he saw Bo Peep inside. He looked at her flatly, sighing.

"Bo. Why are you in here?" He asked.

"Do you not remember telling me to bring the human- er, Kapra some food and learn as much about her as possible? Perhaps it slipped your mind?" She giggled nervously. Barium rose a brow, and she cleared her throat. "Well, so sorry to cut this short... it was wonderful speaking with you!" She beamed as she got up, quickly moving past Barium and heading out. He shook his head when the door closed, approaching Kapra as she moved back a bit warily.

"It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you." Barium said, keeping a bit of distance for the moment as he sat down. "I am the King of Virgo Island... you can call me Barium." He said. "And your name is Kapra, right?"

"Yeah- um, yes, it is." She said.

"I'm sorry that my brother gave you such a hard time. He's very protective of me. Nothing is going to happen unless I say so. Any threats he made, I ask that you disregard them."

"A little easier said than done... but I'll try." Kapra replied.

Barium nodded in understanding. "I can see that you are reasonable. I learned a lot about what's going on from Pyramus, but... there were a couple things I wanted to ask you." He said, Kapra nodding in response. "Please be honest with me. Do you have relations with the Hulder?" When Kapra hesitated, he sighed slowly. "I know you are afraid because of what my brother said. Kapra, I want to be able to trust you. I have seen too many lose their lives, and I don't want that to happen to you. In order for me to trust you, however, you have to trust me."

Kapra sighed, closing her eyes for a moment. "They were the ones that helped me discover the truth about the prophesy... about the sacrifices before me, about how it affects me. How Pyramus is involved too. They were kind to me, and they cared for me, and-..." Kapra choked up then, all the pressure coming to a head as she started to cry. Barium sighed lightly, taking a handkerchief and handed it to her.

"You can't carry the whole world alone, Kapra. I can see it's what you're trying to do, but... it's too much for one person to handle." He leaned closer for a moment. "I can speak from experience." He smiled lightly. "It's one of the reasons I sought to find you. Now... because of the information the Hulder did help to provide, I'm not going to punish them for withholding you. But Kapra, I'm giving you a word of advice because you are not from here. The Hulder are not always trustworthy. They can be kind and very generous. However... if there is something they're after, they don't care who is hurt, who has to die to get it. You seem like a good person. I want to help you succeed in your quest to eliminate the dark ones. I hope your life here can be a good one, fulfilling."

"I hope so too." Kapra said as she wiped her face. "Your wife... she's very nice by the way."

Barium tilted his head. "My wife?"

"Yeah, the uh- Bo Peep. Uh... she is your wife... right?" Kapra winced.

Barium blinked a moment before chuckling. "No... Bo Peep is one of my mistresses."

"Oh. OH." Kapra rose her brows, her reaction making Barium laugh.

"I suppose that answers one question I may have asked you down the line. Would have been a nice thought having someone more... exotic around." Barium said.

"... And you're asking me to trust you here?" Kapra asked flatly.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. As I always say, it's the right of whomever I ask to refuse, I take no offense. But yes... Bo is... she is one of my special ones. She's very dear to me, and... even at times when I don't really deserve it, I've become very dear to her."

Kapra thought for a moment. "You don't have to answer this if you don't want to, but... do you love her?"

His expression softened then. "I do." He said, Kapra not expecting that answer. "And I'm going to ask you something in return. Arsenik's nephew, Viktor. I know he wasn't just watching you. He seemed very distraught while we were there, and... nothing for nothing, it was a bit of a staring contest between the two of you. So... do you love him?"

Kapra sighed. This was the third person who had asked her this since she had gotten to the palace. "... Yes." She said, looking up at him. He nodded slowly. "But Barium... if you love Bo Peep... can't you just... marry her?"

Barium chuckled softly at this. "That would make sense from someone on the outside, I suppose." He was quiet a moment. "Kapra... I've seen your character in this conversation. You give me hope."

Kapra sat up straighter. "Barium... I want to give everyone on Virgo Island hope. But to do that, I have to find a way to destroy the dark ones. I can't do that from in here."

Barium sighed lightly. "As much as I want to let you go, Kapra... I can't do that yet. You have to understand... there are things I have to figure out too. I can't do that if I release you and Pyramus now. One thing is for sure, you will not be spending any more time in the dungeon. You will each have your own rooms and be treated a little more decently."

"I appreciate that." Kapra sighed, nodding. She was going to have to take what she could get. "Thank you, Barium. For everything."

He nodded, rising from the edge of the bed. "If you need anything, Onyx is just outside. He will make sure you are accommodated for." He said before turning to take his leave. As he did, the thought of Bo Peep as his wife snuck into his mind, making him chuckle to himself. He wondered what else Kapra might persuade him to do as he walked down the corridor.

* * *

Viktor sat in his room, taking out the Kindle and turning it on. He scrolled through some of the stories listed, eventually finding Romeo and Juliet again. He opened the story, curling up a bit as he began to read. As he did, his hand reached up to gently grasp the necklace. These were his only comforts, his only means to cope with Kapra no longer there. He wanted so badly to just march up to the palace right then and there and take her away from them. The night replayed in his head, and he wondered who could have turned Kapra in. Did they understand what they were doing? What was their motive? Did they do it to be loyal to the king, out of fear, or for reasons more malicious in nature? He could not believe that something like this had transpired right under his nose, right under Arsenik's nose.

Meanwhile, Arsenik sat in his study, pacing about as he contemplated something. Kapra's bag was sitting on the desk nearby, his hair swaying a bit as he walked. Just then, there was a knock at the door, his pacing slowing to a stop. "Come in." The door opened to reveal Ravyn and Lylith, the pair entering the study. "Shut the door and seat yourselves."

As they entered, they glanced at one another as they did what they were told. Arsenik was silent for a moment.

"Arsenik, why did you drag us in here-"

Arsenik cut Ravyn off by holding up his hand. "Lylith." He went over, taking her hand and looked at her fingers for a moment. "My dear Lylith. I've watched you grow from a young girl." He said as Ravyn looked between them warily. "Tell me. I have always been good to you, have I not?"

Lylith nodded slowly. "Of course."

"Hm... I wish to inform you good news. Viktor is, of course, now eligible for marriage. I shall do what I can to encourage him to court you." He smiled lightly. "You've grown into a beautiful young woman after all, and you have many talents." As he said this, her face softened, blinking as she smiled slowly. "However, I must ask you. How far would you go to claim his heart? What would you be willing to sacrifice?"

As Ravyn clenched his fists, Lylith leaned forward in her seat. "Anything."

"Anything?" Arsenik chuckled. "Clearly... apparently you believe committing treason is worth Viktor's heart." At this, Lylith's spine stiffened, her smile quickly fading. "Ah, yes... it's written all over your face... just as you wrote out Kapra's death with that letter!"

"Arsenik, she had nothing to do with this." Ravyn said as he stood, Arsenik shooting him a glare.

"Sit down. I'll deal with you in a moment." He snapped as Ravyn's brows twisted, his eyes darting to look at Lylith.

"Are you going to kill me?" Lylith's voice cracked.

"Absolutely not. I would not allow such a thing despite your heartless betrayal. But if you wish to have any chance of winning my nephew, you will do exactly as I tell you. Believe me, it will not be easy... and it will be painful in more ways than one."

"Arsenik, if you lay one hand on her I'll-"

"Ravyn, you can be rest assured that I will not be touching a hair on Lylith's pretty head." He said as he smirked. "I made a promise long ago that I would never bring harm to another woman again... and I intend to keep that promise. This is why you will instead."

"What in the hell are you talking about?" Ravyn growled.

"There is something I must ask the prince. But you know he will do nothing without great repayment. And being you both went behind my back and took something dear from me, the two of you will be repaying both of us. The prince is bitter about several things... things that shall now be dealt with thanks to you. Consider it your punishment, and I will take the credit of doing this island a great service... as well as take advantage of a rare opportunity to be in good graces with the prince. So... when everything is set, I shall disclose to you what you must do. Until then, you will do well to make sure you keep yourselves in line."

Arsenik went over, grabbing Kapra's bag before storming out of the study. Lylith jumped a bit when the door slammed, her breathing a bit shaky as she tried to remain composed. Ravyn placed a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it gently as he stared ahead with his eyes narrowed.

* * *

Kapra looked up when the door opened, blinking when Pyramus entered. Before she could say anything, he came over to her, smiling gently as he sat beside her. "The good king is allowing me to keep you company- or rather, for you to keep me company." He said as he reached over, holding one of her hands. "That Arsenik always does this, does he not? How lucky he is to have been able to hold your hand so many times. Perhaps some of his luck will rub off on me."

Kapra looked down at her hand as it was held. "Why are your hands always so cold, Pyramus?" She asked.

He sighed. "Because I have no life of my own left in me." He replied. "May I tell you a secret, darling?"

"Uh... sure." Kapra raised a brow.

He leaned closer to whisper. "I'm not as human as you think." He said, smiling sadly. "There are things I must do because of that. Things that I regret."

"What in the hell are you talking about?" Kapra asked, furrowing her brows. "Pyramus, what's going on?"

"Kapra, love... I don't know what's going to happen to us. I never wanted you to know this, but... sometimes, we must tell our dark secrets in order for something good to come from it. The one thing I want you to know when I tell you this is that when I have said that I wish for you to be mine- that I would love, cherish, honor you, want you to prevail against the darkness... I meant every word." He said as Kapra frowned worriedly.

Meanwhile, Alexandrite threw his hands up, he and Barium having gone into a room to discuss the pair of humans. "This is ridiculous, just execute the wretch!"

"Enough." Barium shot him a look.

"Enough? Enough?! I was nearly murdered by that psychotic-"

"All you know how to do is treat other people like animals, Alexandrite! Do you wonder why there is so much strife, so much chaos on this island?! You have done nothing, NOTHING, to help remedy any of the troubles that have come to us!"

"Nothing?! I was there, by your side in the fiercest of battles, brother! Do you have any idea how many Trold I slayed, what lengths I went to keep the other clans at bay? You came to me with the most difficult choices, it was MY words which helped us win the war and secure your throne which you now sit upon!" Alexandrite exclaimed.

"Win the war... do you really believe we won... when there was so much bloodshed? It has stained this island. This is the legacy you helped to make for me."

"So that's what you believe then? That I am as useless as a filthy rag?!" Alexandrite growled. "You would let this island run mad like wild children where I would teach them their place!"

"Threats and cruelty is not how you rule a kingdom! From now on, we are doing things MY way!"

"All I have done is try to teach those insubordinate-"

"I am the King!" Barium exclaimed, a thick silence following for a few moments. "This threat against this island must end. And I made a promise I would release the humans once they assist me with this, and that is a promise I intend to keep whether you like it or not." He said a bit quieter, Alexandrite glaring angrily at him. "The human- no. She has a name. Kapra taught me something today. Kindness and understanding is what makes progress. Not... ruling with an iron fist. So that is how I'm going to proceed with this, Alexandrite. You can support me or you can let me be." He said, moving past his shocked brother as he exited the room, slamming the door behind him.

Inside the guest chamber, Kapra's eyes widened. "You're... a what?" She asked Pyramus.

He chuckled sadly. "Funny thing is... after learning about the Origin... all those things about hell, demons, the devil... it's not the end there, no... only a means to an end. A sick, twisted method for light to be destroyed, corrupted so it may be extinguished."

Kapra shook her head. "What in the hell happened to you...?"

He took the blanket off from around his shoulders, looking upon it lovingly. "This blanket belonged to the woman I loved. She and I... we would curl up under this blanket. Such tenderness I felt under this soft cotton. Kisses... embraces... whispers of love and adoration."

Kapra frowned a bit. "What happened to her?"

"I happened to her." He frowned deeply. "This woman... loved me with all her heart and soul. And I loved her dearly. But... I made the one mistake that ruined us both."

"What was that?" Kapra asked.

"I let her go. And when you let something go... it hits the ground. It shatters, crumbles, breaks. See... I come from a wealthy family. A large family. She... was strong, independent, she worked hard for what she had. My family... did not see it this way. Messed with my head. They wanted me to be with someone who would get them more. I fell for their deceit. The day I told her we should part ways... she and I both knew I didn't want it. But she took her things. Everything... except this." He motioned to the blanket. "Before she left... she said she would wait for me. She would wait for me until her last breath."

"So... just tell her you love her, Pyramus... look. We can get back to Earth. Maybe she's still out there, and if she is, I can help you. I can help you find happiness again."

Pyramus chuckled sadly, surprising Kapra when he hugged her gently. "How sweet you still are. So full of hope... you are just like she was. She was so willing to wait for me. But then it happened..." He said, the terrible memory coming back to him.

* * *

Sirens blared as Pyramus ran the fastest he ever ran in his life. He couldn't determine how at the time, but something told him he had to be there, he had to go there now. He saw on the news that a terrible accident had occurred on a street corner in town- it was where he and his beloved had always sat to talk, right outside the little diner they loved. In the news report, there was one person in critical condition- he had to see it, he had to make sure it wasn't her. He shoved through people, rain beginning to fall as it weighed down his long hair. When he got to where the yellow tape was, his eyes quickly scanned the area. That's when he saw the most terrible sight in his life. His worst fear had been realized.

 _'Non... chéri, ma chéri!'_ His voice cracked as he screamed, shoving past garde and anyone who got in his way. He threw himself to the ground, gasping for air as he thought his heart was being torn from his chest. Trapped under the large wheel of a truck was the woman he called for, her eyes half lidded as her face was twisted with pain. _'N- Non, Dieu, porquoi?!'_ He screamed, his hands shakily trying to wrap around her upper body as he curled up beside her. He couldn't believe this. It couldn't be her. This had to be a cruel nightmare.

 _'Mon amour...'_

Pyramus shot his head up, turning her face to him. _'Bébé, regarde-moi. Restez avec moi. Je vais demander à quelqu'un de vous aider.'_

She smiled weakly. _'Mon doux... mon corps est cassé. Je ne l'ai même pas vu venir... mais voyez-vous? Cela vous a amené. Je vous ai dit que j'attendrais jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Maintenant, vous êtes ici... nous sommes ensemble.'_

Pyramus clenched his teeth. _'Non... vous devez vivre. J'étais stupide, je-... aucun bébé, s'il vous plaît, vous ne pouvez pas mourir comme ça, vous ne pouvez pas mourir à cause de moi!'_

 _'Shh... ça va. Nous vivrons dans les cœurs de l'autre. Je t'aimerai toujours. Je t'aime. Je t'aime pour toujours et toujours... même dans la mort.'_ She whimpered then, choking out a cry. _'Cela fait mal... ça fait tellement mal...'_ Pyramus began to tremble, tears pouring down his face as she cried softly. _'S'il vous plaît... enleve la douleur, mon amour.'_

Pyramus was frozen for what seemed like an eternity. He had done this. If he had not let her go, she would have been with him. If he had not let her go, she would have never been hurt. She was suffering the worst pain imaginable because of him. He was going to end this. He wanted so badly to keep her alive, to keep her with him, but he could not stand to see her face twisted up for another minute. He leaned down, kissing her lovingly as he whispered softly to her. _'Regarde moi. Vous ne me quitterez pas. Je vous retrouverai à nouveau._ _Je n'arrêterai pas de regarder_. _'_ He leaned back a bit. _'C'est bientôt fini, chéri. Je ne vais pas vous laisser souffrir._ _Je t'aime._ _'_ He trembled as his hands went around her neck. He choked a sob, shutting his eyes tightly as he squeezed as tightly as he could. The more he tried to hold on to her now, the more her life left her eyes. He ended her suffering as soon, only death stared back at him. When she breathed no more, his anguished scream rang through the night.

His heart, his soul, everything he was before, had been broken.

All he wanted was to be with her. All he wanted was to die.

* * *

Kapra stared at Pyramus as he told his story. For the first time since she had met him, she leaned over, willingly hugging him. Pyramus chuckled a bit as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Careful, darling... don't you know if you hug me like that, I will never let you go?" He said, closing his eyes. "After that, I took my things and left home. I got my passport, moved to America. It seems like the place to go to escape from things, no? Well... despite this, a few months later, I received word from my family's lawyer." He shook his head for a moment. "My family was killed in that terrorist bombing in France some time back."

Kapra's eyes widened. "What?" She breathed.

"Cruel irony. I met with the lawyer, and he told me that I got everything. All of their money, assets, possessions, everything. All of it was mine." He was quiet for a moment. "That night, I took a rope and I hung myself from the ceiling." He took in a slow breath. "That was when my life in hell began."

"Wait... you- you literally went to hell? You actually died?!" Kapra choked.

"I did not become an incubus by waving a magic wand, love." He said. "But there is one thing I refuse to do. I refuse to take a woman's maidenhood. Whether it was already taken or not... I will not defile her, dishonor her, even though that is what gives an incubus the most energy. I only do what makes me feel love. Now you know why you feel so cold when you are kissed by me, held by me. It is my body stealing away your warmth."

Kapra nodded slowly, understanding everything a bit better now. "You don't have to tell me if you want to, but... what was... hell like?"

Pyramus reflected for a moment. "For what seemed like an eternity, I hung from a tree. That is the punishment for suicides. My only company were the dreaded harpies... their screeching made my ears numb. That is when I saw him."

"Him?" Kapra asked.

"The devil himself. But he can take many forms. Do you know how he appeared to me?"

She shook her head. "How?"

"As myself. We are the devils of our own lives, Kapra. So when he appears to someone in his realm, he appears as that someone. He is like a reflection, so he mocks the sins we have committed." Pyramus said. "He told me he came to ask me what I wanted. I told him that I wanted love. I wanted companionship. He said he had the perfect job for me. I would return to the living world as an incubus to feed my wants, and in return, that the dark ones, derived from a power greater than he, would give me a very important task to complete. Once I did this... they would give me an eternal bride to call my own, to remain by my side always." Kapra could only stare as he said this. "This is why as much as I wish to help you... I cannot. Now you know the truth. Now... you know me."

Kapra closed her eyes for a moment. "Pyramus... what happened to you... I can't even begin to imagine what it must have been like. I know that you may not have any hope now. But if you could hold out for me... if you could help me... I can help you get that one person, the love you deserve. There is someone out there for you. You're not evil, Pyramus. You're broken. We're going to fix this together, and then we're going to fix you."

Pyramus smiled sadly. "The way your eyes glimmer when you are determined like this... it's so hard to not believe your words are true." He looked towards the window, the sun beginning to set. "I will have to go soon. They do not want us together for long... unfortunately for me." He gently pulled Kapra into another hug. "So, I shall enjoy what time I have left with you for tonight."

Kapra sighed lightly, resolving to hug him back. All the times she had snapped at him, she felt terrible. Pyramus was not as he had seemed after all... she wondered who else was not what they seemed, closing her eyes as he gently pet her hair. At any rate, she knew that she needed to keep pushing forward, keep finding more answers.

The fate of everyone on Virgo Island depended on it.

* * *

 **Well, another shocking blast to the past! Now that Kapra knows about his history, can she still convince him to get on board and turn against the dark ones? Will Alexandrite spite Kapra and Pyramus? How will Arsenik plan on punishing Lylith and Ravyn? More to be revealed! It will be some time before the next update is uploaded- going to be working on a couple projects as well as doing some heavy editing on this story, so stay tuned!**


	23. The Deeds Punished

**Good morning, readers! It's been a little while since I've updated- there's been a lot going on, but I have not forgotten my fanfiction! This chapter is going to be a bit intense at some parts, so bear that in mind as you read on. Otherwise, please enjoy as always!**

* * *

Ambrosia sat with her cousins, having just finished supper and the remaining chores for the evening. They had all recovered their strength from the other night, and were just speaking casually among themselves. When Jasmine got up to do something, it was then that Ambrosia noticed something off about Rosemary.

"Rosemary... forgive me, but are you not feeling well? You're quiet tonight." Ambrosia said.

"Ambrosia... I... know that Cyanide is trying to win your affections." She said, surprising Ambrosia.

"You mean sir Night? Oh, um... it seems he may be..." She frowned then. "I-... truthfully, I don't wish to return his affections... if affections is what you would call it. Do you disapprove?"

"It isn't that... it's just... I'm... pretty, aren't I?"

Ambrosia was concerned by the sudden change in subject. "Rosemary... of course you are. Why would you think differently?"

"Well... oftentimes I see other Phoenix or Vi... even men from other clans looking eagerly after some of us... well, many of us, actually... but... they don't look after me." She looked down at herself then. "I- I mean... is it so terrible to show that I like an extra snack or two? M- Maybe I want attention too..." Her voice cracked then. "I'm terribly jealous of you, Ambrosia! You could have anyone you want!"

Ambrosia frowned deeply, taking her cousin's hands. "Rosemary, you are beautiful. If the other men cannot see that, then they are fools. And your enthusiasm only increases your beauty. Don't let anyone make you think otherwise."

Rosemary wiped her face. "You... really think so?"

"Absolutely." Ambrosia smiled. "You will have yourself a fine husband someday, and he shall have an even finer wife."

Rosemary smiled slowly, hugging her cousin. Ambrosia hugged her back, Jasmine walking in and smiling with surprise.

"What's the occasion?" She asked.

"None of your business!" Rosemary exclaimed, Jasmine rolling her eyes as Ambrosia giggled. Just then, there was a knock at the door, Jasmine frowning as she went over to open it. She moved back a bit in surprise when she saw who was there.

"Hey, Jasmine!" Chase beamed, waving as Wind smacked the back of his head.

"I told you to be QUIET, you twerp." Wind sighed as he shook his head for a moment. "Hey. Is Ambrosia here?"

"Yes... but she is going nowhere with you at this hour." Jasmine narrowed her eyes.

"Great. We'll just talk to her here then." Wind said as he moved past Jasmine, making her tighten her lips angrily.

"Uh... am I allowed in too?" Chase asked.

"If you shut up, you can come in." Wind said, walking into the next room where Ambrosia and Rosemary were.

"If the Vi know either of you are here, do you have any idea-"

"Will you calm down?" Wind said to Jasmine. "I'm just here to talk. If the Vi doesn't like that, then that's tough sh-"

"It still smells really nice in here... not like those Hulder who have to make everything smell all 'perfumy...' bleh." Chase shook his head.

"You can stay out here." Wind said to Chase. "Ambrosia... we need to talk." Wind took hold of her wrist before swiftly heading to her room.

"You had better not be going in there where I can't-" Jasmine gasped when he shut the door, stomping her foot. "Rosemary, can you believe this?!"

"Uh... so, ladies, um... anything exciting with the Phoenix?" Chase rubbed the back of his head, Rosemary shooting him a look.

"You can do what the Imugi said and keep quiet." She said in response.

"I swear, I don't know where Ambrosia picks up these... people from." Jasmine huffed, not liking that her cousin was in her bedroom alone with Wind.

Meanwhile, Ambrosia blinked in surprise when Wind had practically dragged her to her bedroom. "Sir Wind, is everything alright?"

"What were you doing last night?" He asked, surprising Ambrosia with the question.

"I don't know what you mean... sir Wind, did something happen?" She asked.

"Yeah, something did happen, and it's not a difficult question to answer. I need to know if you had anything to do with it. Usually when there's trouble, you're always involved with it somehow." He replied.

She sighed lightly. "Well... I went with Jasmine and Rosemary to see the Valkyrie."

"Why in the hell were you going to see the Valkyrie?" Wind asked.

"Well... I was hoping they could help us find the dark spirit... I was hoping we could try to capture it, or at least-"

"Are you serious? Do you have any idea how much danger you could have put yourself in?" Wind curled his lip. "Do I have to follow you around every second of the day to make sure you aren't killing yourself, Ambrosia?"

"But sir Wind... it is my obligation as a Phoenix to help others. To heal and defend them. I embrace this obligation with my heart and soul." She replied.

"Yeah, helping everyone except yourself." Wind spat. "So, what happened?"

"Well... lady Wildfire put together a ritual, and the dark spirit appeared. She is already so powerful... she was able to possess lady Wildfire and nearly take lady Brooks' life at the same time. My cousins and I managed to expel her, but we failed to keep hold of her long enough to capture her... she escaped into the woods."

"So that's what all that noise was. Ambrosia, those... things... were acting up. It must have been while you were trying to capture that phantom woman. They're connected to her somehow." He sat up. "That explains a few things. If something happens to her, then the rest of those things suffer."

"Oh... sir Wind, this is a very good discovery... now I know that I must not fail in destroying her next time. I will have to focus even harder." She said as Wind sighed.

"One day, you're going to find yourself in a bad place you can't get out of. No matter how much you cry for help, no one's going to save you."

"But I am never alone. I have my cousins, my friends and loved ones. I have you, sir Wind. You are always watching over me." She smiled.

"Don't flatter yourself. I'm not always going to be there to pull your mouse tail out of whatever cat's claws you've managed to get trapped in." Wind said.

"You did the last time... and you're here, even now." She said, Wind exhaling with annoyance. "You're stronger than anyone I know."

"Will you stop saying that? We both know that you're lying through your teeth."

"I'm not... is there something wrong?" Ambrosia asked.

"Yeah. Right now, you're what's wrong. You're always what's wrong, Ambrosia. You try so hard to say things that aren't true just to make people happy. I'm not going to play that game."

"I only speak the truth as I see it. I know you really care about me... almost as much as I care about you."

"You really are defenseless, Ambrosia." Wind said. " Alright, we're done here."

"Sir Wind..." Ambrosia frowned. "Please don't leave."

"I can do whatever I want. You have no right to tell me what to do." Wind snapped.

"Why not?" Ambrosia asked.

"You think a dragon is going to listen to a mouse? A mouse can barely fend for itself. That's how stupid this is. You live in some fantasy world where everyone is friends and everything is just peachy. But I don't dance around the truth. I'm not oblivious to everything." Ambrosia was silent as he spoke. "You knew better to run away all those years ago when my brother nearly strangled me to death. Why don't you run now? I couldn't even protect myself, you think I would have been able to protect you? Tch. Maybe I'm the mouse."

"But we aren't children anymore." Ambrosia said. "Things have changed."

"Look. You killed what I couldn't. And if you hadn't... I would have to live with your blood on my hands. But you don't see that. It never even occurred to you, just like all the other times you get yourself into trouble."

She took a step closer to him. "Sir Wind... please don't blame yourself for what happened."

"You still don't get it. You're trapped in your little bubble. You think I don't see the danger all around you? You think I don't know the only reason you can sleep well at night because of what I keep away?" He took her arm then, gesturing to her ribbon outfit as she could only stare at him. "The Vi don't protect you half as well as I do. By the way, don't think I don't see the lust in men's eyes when they look at you. And trust me, I feel no jealousy. You want to go be with one of those jerks, then you're the stupid one."

"Then why do you care so much?" Ambrosia asked.

"Because that isn't you. You don't walk around like this because you're putting something out there for them. You're so blind that you don't even realize that by putting your clothes on someone else's back, it's actually bringing you harm." He turned, shaking his head slowly. "One day, something's going to come that I can't save you from... like my brother. Maybe he was right when he said I was weak- and you're the reason. Every damn time I look at you, I feel like I'm someone else. If someone like you can get under my skin..." He scoffed. "And I wonder why I haven't gotten my wings yet. I'll be no dragon. Dragons are impenetrable."

There was a long silence between them. Ambrosia had not seen Wind speak in such a vulnerable manner for a long time. It was in that moment that something seemed to click in her mind. For a moment, she saw that little boy again that she nursed back to health. That little boy who would watch over her and do anything to keep danger at bay if he could.

It was the little boy that she didn't realize that her heart longed for all this time.

As his hand went for the doorknob, her hand extended to touch his arm.

"Wind."

He stopped, looking back at her. As a moment of silence passed, she stood on her tippy toes, planting a kiss on his cheek. She then drew back, smiling.

"What the hell was that?"

"A kiss." She giggled. "Now who is the defenseless one?"

He scoffed, but a smirk grew in his features. "Hardly. That's funny coming from someone who can't even aim well." Wind turned to face her, taking hold of her shoulders. "Don't do something like that unless you really want it."

Ambrosia smiled. "Very well. Kiss me, Wind."

His smirk grew. "Hope you can keep up then, Ambrosia. I'm not going to be flowery about it." He said before tilting her head up, leaning down to kiss her deeply.

In the living room, Jasmine bit her lip, tapping her foot nervously. Chase shifted awkwardly in his seat, looking over at Rosemary. "So, uh... you like oranges?" He asked suddenly.

"Who doesn't?" Rosemary grumbled.

"I have some extra on me... do you want one?" He asked.

Rosemary's interest was piqued, blinking as she nodded. He took one, holding out his hand. She snatched it quickly, avoiding looking at him as she began to peel it. "Thanks, I guess."

Chase smiled. "You can have more if you want. I don't mind sharing."

Rosemary stopped then. "I hope you're not expecting anything in return for these."

"Uh... no? I mean, unless you want to give me something-"

"A 'thank you' is all you're getting, Trold." She shot him a look as she bit off a piece. Chase frowned a bit, looking down at his hands.

"I can't help that I'm a Trold, you know. I'm not trying to hurt anybody."

Rosemary glanced at him for a moment, sighing as she held her hand out flatly, half the orange in it. Chase looked over, blinking for a moment. "Well, do you want this or not?" She asked.

Chase smiled, nodding in thanks as he took it. Jasmine watched the scene, raising her brows in surprise.

Meanwhile, Wind smirked as he bit Ambrosia's lip, chuckling as she embraced him. "You're catching on quicker than I thought." He bent his head down to nibble along her jawline a bit before speaking lowly in her ear. "If I ever see that Vi jerk being coy with you again, I'm going to kill him with my bare hands."

Ambrosia pulled back a bit to look up at him. Her head was cushioned by the soft fabric of her quilt. "You mean... sir Night?"

"Yeah. Ought to claw his pretty boy face off." Wind spat.

"Wind... I thought you weren't jealous?" She asked as she gently pet his face, making him groan with annoyance. "You're the one I wish to give my heart to now."

"I don't want just your heart, Ambrosia." Wind said, his amber colored eyes piercing her gaze. "I want all of you." His eyes flickered for a moment, looking her over.

As he cupped the back of her head to kiss her again, there was a knock at the door, making him hiss. "Ambrosia, you've spent quite enough time in there with your... friend. Your Imugi friend." She cleared her throat tensely. "Your MALE Imugi friend."

"Good grief..." Wind sighed as he went over to the door, surprising Jasmine when he opened it. His frame took up almost the whole doorway. "She's not five, and you're not her mother."

"And you are not her husband. Out." Jasmine snapped boldly.

"You know I could break your spine in a second, right?" Wind rose a brow.

"Wind!" Ambrosia exclaimed.

"It's called sarcasm, Ambrosia." Wind said.

"As if you would anyhow. Now off you go. You've 'spoken' for long enough." Jasmine said.

"Actually, if I may, Jasmine..." She approached, glancing up at Wind. "Our guests should stay the night. It's a bit late to travel now."

Jasmine rose her brows. "Ambrosia, you cannot be-"

"Please, Jasmine." Ambrosia insisted.

She tightened her lips and shot Wind a look, taking Ambrosia's hand. They went into another room, Jasmine slamming the door. "Have you completely lost your senses?! The Vi have heightened their eyes around our village, if they see those two here they-"

"- will be told they are welcomed guests. The Vi swore to protect us, and that is exactly what sir Chase and Wind would do if necessary. I feel safe when they are near." Ambrosia said, Jasmine shutting her eyes for a moment.

"Ambrosia, what is really going on here?" She suddenly widened her eyes, moving some of Ambrosia's hair away from her shoulder. "Is that-?! That scoundrel-!"

"Jasmine, wait, please... that... was the other thing I wished to tell you. Wind, my dearest friend... we have discovered deeper love for one another." She smiled gently.

She widened her eyes in shock. "No. Absolutely not. Ambrosia, this ends now."

"But Jasmine-"

"He's an Imugi for heaven's sake!" She exclaimed. "You would reject the attentions of any of the Vi, the chance of nobility, for-..."

Ambrosia frowned when Jasmine's voice choked up. "You are afraid for my future. You don't have to be, he would never do me harm. And you need not fear sir Chase, either."

Jasmine exhaled slowly. "The Vi will not appreciate a Phoenix taking an Imugi as her mate."

"They will simply have to accept it." She smiled. "I know you love me and want what's best for me. Everything is going to be alright." She said. Jasmine sighed, the pair hugging gently.

Meanwhile, Wind sighed, rolling his eyes as he let his head fall back. Chase tilted his head.

"Hey Wind, what's going on?" He asked.

"Don't ask." Was his reply. Rosemary looked between them warily, but was more focused on the orange she was eating. Wind thought to himself that this was going to be yet another long night.

* * *

The next morning, Kapra and Pyramus were escorted down to the servant's quarters, the pair instructed to eat there rather than in the dining hall. She sighed as they were fed stale bread, but she supposed in these circumstances, she was thankful she was being given anything to eat at all. She glanced over at Pyramus, who seemed to be in deep thought.

She reflected upon what he had told her; how he had lost everything, killed himself, experienced hell, and then had been assigned to usher all life and light into darkness. Kapra nudged him gently, getting his attention.

"Hungry? I mean... if there's no one else, maybe I could...?" She asked, and Pyramus shook his head.

"I will not feed from you." He said. "As much as I would love to draw warmth from your lips, I will not use you for such a purpose, my darling."

"But what if you-" Kapra paused then, noticing someone walking by not far from them. He glanced over his shoulder to follow her gaze. "I saw her yesterday. She was with the 'prince of darkness' when he came to question me." She said. As she looked over, the young Imugi woman stopped, looking over at her warily for a moment. The woman's dark hair was chopped, wearing a necklace with what looked like a claw hanging from it. She was carrying some clothes, turning to head out. Kapra looked back down at her plate, finishing up. She went to take her dish when Pyramus stopped her.

"I'll take care of it, love." He said. Kapra smiled lightly, getting up to head out. As she did, she looked about the halls, staring at the high ceilings. Tapestries and long curtains draped the corridors, the intricate artistry and craftsmanship making her stare with awe. She was broken from her thoughts when she saw something from the corner of her eyes. She gasped, reeling back when she thought she saw a dark one approaching.

"Who gave you permission to wander the halls, human?"

She stopped, realizing it was Onyx. She sighed with relief. "I just finished breakfast."

"That does not answer my question. You will follow me immediately." He stated.

Kapra sighed lightly. "I didn't do anything wrong."

"That is irrelevant. Though you are no longer considered a prisoner by the King, you are also not a guest."

"Okay, okay." Kapra said, about to go with him when she suddenly heard something from down the hall. She turned around, seeing Alexandrite holding up what seemed to be a piece of clothing and shouting at the Imugi woman.

"You honestly believe this is what I would consider to be presentable? I have a meet with the council this afternoon, I expected this tunic to be properly prepared!" He shouted. "Just because you are a filthy animal doesn't mean I have to look like one!" He shoved her to the ground when she shot him a look. "You dare display disobedience?! If you're going to act like a dog, you're going to be treated like one!"

Kapra was livid. Ignoring Onyx's demands, she began to storm down the hall. Alexandrite rose his hand, about to beat the woman when she got back to her feet. Before this would happen, however, Kapra came between them, holding his arm back.

"Not today, buddy." Kapra said lowly.

"Why you- unhand me!" He shouted.

"Then leave her alone, you jerk!" Kapra shouted, shoving him back. Before he could retaliate, Onyx shoved past the woman, restraining Kapra. As he dragged her away, Alexandrite shot her a look before storming off, muttering that he had no time for this. The woman was silent, looking back as Kapra struggled. She retained a hint of surprise in her features, standing tall as she went down the hall, disappearing around the corner.

As Onyx dragged Kapra towards the prison cells, he only halted when he heard Barium call him. He turned, standing at attention as he approached.

"Onyx, I told you we weren't doing this anymore. What is the meaning of this?" Barium asked.

"Sir, the human here assaulted the Prince." Onyx answered.

"I didn't assault him." Kapra snapped. "I stopped him from beating the piss out of someone."

Barium sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Bring her back to her bedroom." Onyx nodded firmly as he did what was asked of him. Once there, the emotionless knight was dismissed, shutting the door. Once it was, Barium sat next to Kapra. "It's a good thing my brother has this meeting. Tell me in detail what happened."

"I had just finished breakfast, and then I saw that-... the Prince... abusing one of the servants. I stopped him before he could hurt her further." Kapra said honestly.

Barium exhaled slowly. "Kapra... let me ask you something. Do you know what the punishment for that would be?"

"Look, your highness, I was just-" Kapra closed her eyes when he held up his hand.

"Now... I vouched for you to my brother. But... if you keep pulling stunts like that, I'm going to be left with no choice." He said.

"I don't care who he is. He had no right to do that. It's bad enough those people are in the position they are." Kapra said.

"Let me... explain something to you. Our servants... they are from the Imugi clan." He said.

"I already know that. What does that have to do with anything?" Kapra said.

"This is their punishment for their part in the wars." He said.

"Wait, what?" Kapra's eyes widened in shock.

"Each clan had to suffer punishment once we conquered them. Many from the Trold were ordered to be slain. For the Valkyrie, I initially came to speak to their leader about a suitable punishment. However, I was met with a grim surprise." Barium remembered Wildfire staring at him darkly, holding up their former leader's head. "She offered me her head as repayment. Some of her people offered to become my mistresses also. So, I accepted those terms as they were." He said.

"You think the punishments you offered one clan versus another were fair? Death or servitude versus..." Kapra shook her head. "And you wonder why there's still so much animosity out there?"

Barium thought for a moment, sighing. "You're... not wrong about that. But you have to realize something. The Trold instigated the wars. So yes, their punishment was more severe than the others."

"And the Imugi?" Kapra asked.

"They tried to retaliate against the Phoenix for joining forces with us. The Vi have a general disdain towards the Imugi, so they saw the Phoenix as enemies from that point onward. It is our sworn duty to protect the Phoenix, and any who threaten that suffer severe consequences."

"What about the Hulder?" Kapra asked.

"The Hulder were stripped of any royal titles. Their leader is now known as simply a chief. Also, they had to deal with loss of pride by having to swear loyalty to us." He answered. "And as you already know, the Imugi were told that we would take a number of them as servants, and they would be subject to that as a punishment if they cause any trouble."

"Even so, they should be treated with some dignity." Kapra said.

"Kapra... I see what you are trying to say. There is no doubt that you are kind, and how badly this looks from an outside perspective. But do you know anything about the Imugi, truly?"

"They're people just like you are. I don't think you would want to be in the same position." She replied.

"Wrong already. They aren't people. They have animal blood in their veins. Taking on human form until they mature. Then, they can change. They can become as stealthy as serpents or as fearsome as dragons. The Imugi is the most dangerous clan on this island. They harbor great hostility for my own, and the Phoenix."

"And you think that making them servants is helping that?" Kapra asked.

Barium went to say something, but quieted. The door opened then, Pyramus hesitating and seeming to relax quite a bit. "Ah, your grace." He gave a little bow. "I feared she was in the wrong hands."

Barium sighed. "I suggest you both keep low key for a while. My brother is probably looking for me. Give me time to diffuse this situation." He said, glancing at Kapra thoughtfully for a moment before exiting the room. Pyramus sashayed over, sitting beside her.

"No good deed goes unpunished... I believed that statement once." Pyramus sighed.

"Not now, Pyramus." Kapra fell back, sighing as she stared at the ceiling. "What am I doing...?"

"You're doing what you believe in, love." He said. "It seems like the world is against you, no? I know that feeling all too well."

Meanwhile, Barium sighed as his brother shouted lividly. "I want her executed and I want that Imugi executed! I want it to be public!"

"You know I can't do either of those things. And you know the reasons for that. If I kill Kapra, any chance we have to save our people will be lost. If I kill that Imugi... war will be upon us."

"Fine then. Let them have their war. Let's wipe that bloody race out until there are none left!"

"Alexandrite, do you even hear how ridiculous you sound?"

"They are animals!" He shouted.

"And you are a child! I've told you time and time again that your temper is what always gets you into trouble, Alexandrite!" Barium exclaimed. "I'm not excusing what Kapra did and she was warned, but I'm not going to condone your behavior either. You're no better than they are by your standard." He sighed. "I don't WANT another war. Maybe she was right. Keeping all of them here as servants against their will... it's not going to make anything better. It's not going to improve relations."

Alexandrite forced a laugh. "Are you mad?! Are you suggesting what I think you are?"

"You'll find out in due time. Maybe you could learn a few things from this human. I'm telling you now; no harm is to come to either of them." He said before leaving the room. Alexandrite seethed, narrowing his eyes.

If his brother wasn't going to teach them a lesson, he would do it himself.

That night, Kapra rested soundly, hugging her pillow. She missed the Hulder keep, and her heart longed for Viktor. She hoped that he and Arsenik were well, better off than she was. Suddenly, her thoughts were broken when she heard her door being opened, sitting upright. Before she could even get a word out, she felt a hand clamp over her mouth, struggling as she was dragged out of bed. She tried to wrestle out of the iron grip, but she was unable to as she was dragged into a spacious chamber. She grunted as she was thrown to the ground, about to get to her feet when she felt a foot step on her back.

"You have embarrassed me for the last time, human." Prince Alexandrite spoke. "Now my brother has taken pity upon you. I know you are feeding your words of poison to him. Do you think you can make him do your bidding? You still have not learned your place here, and you will learn it soon or you will die."

Onyx approached with the Imugi woman then, beginning to chain her to the ground.

"Hey. H- Hey, what are you doing to her?!" Kapra shouted.

"You will first witness a taste of what your punishment will be. Then, she is going to be reminded of what happens when she disobeys her Prince." Alexandrite says.

"She has nothing to do with this. Let her go." Kapra said, staring at him angrily.

Alexandrite scoffed. "You truly are a stupid creature. You still refuse to understand. I don't take orders from you."

"Fine then. Let's see who's really the stupid one." Kapra struggled to get to her feet, shoving Alexandrite aside before charging right for Onyx. He grabbed his sword, Kapra ducking down at the last second to tug on his ankles, making him fall back. The key to the chains went flying. Kapra had two choices- make her escape, or go for the key. Without hesitation, Kapra dove for the key, fumbling to unlock the chains as the Imugi woman watched with slight shock. She had managed to undo one of them when Onyx grabbed her.

"Tie her up!" Alexandrite growled, the Imugi woman watching silently as Kapra was dragged away.

"Forget about me, go! Get out of here!" Kapra shouted. The woman held her head up firmly, inhaling sharply.

"I'll take care of this insolent wretch." Alexandrite said once Kapra was secured, taking something from Onyx. "You're going to pay dearly, human." He said before something cracked in the air. Kapra hissed when she felt something seem to slice across her back, a whip tearing through her clothing to inflict a deep cut. Alexandrite was relentless, not even giving Kapra a moment as he continued to whip her repeatedly.

As tears streamed down Kapra's face, the Imugi's jaw tightened. She grabbed the remaining chain with both her hands. Her arms shook, the metal plate affixed to the stone floor beginning to give. One of the chain links finally broke, sending several flying in different directions. She stood tall, her joints cracking as her nails began to extend. She seemed to grow taller with each step she took, approaching them. Onyx noticed a shadow behind him. Before he could even react, the woman lifted him as if he weighed nothing, tossing him across the large room. She then grabbed Alexandrite as he shouted, hoisting him up in the air. She stared at him silently, as if her eyes were death itself. Saying nothing, she tossed him aside, knocking him out. She then turned, Kapra gasping for air as the woman quickly and effortlessly undid her binds. Kapra collapsed to the ground, her back raw and bleeding. The woman lifted Kapra into her arms, carrying her out of the chamber. When she exited, the door slammed behind her before bringing Kapra to her bedroom. Kapra was unable to say anything at the time, the woman staring at her for a moment before silently leaving the room. Soon, Kapra succumbed to exhaustion as she passed out, everything fading to darkness.

* * *

 **As I said, this chapter was going to become a bit intense. Will Wind and Ambrosia face consequences for their love? Will Kapra face more consequences for her righteous actions? Will she cause Barium to have a change of heart? Find out more next time as the adventure continues!**


	24. The Defining Act

**Good afternoon, readers! I am back with a new update! We're getting to the end of this part, so things are going to start wrapping up. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The next morning, Kapra groaned as her eyes blinked open, resting on her stomach. She was about to sit up when sharp pain from her back hit her, making her hiss as she shut her eyes tightly.

"Don't move, love."

She quickly looked to the side to see Pyramus was beside her, holding her hand. "I'm so sorry, Kapra. I did not stop this from happening to you."

Everything slowly came back to her, reaching a hand up to rub her forehead. Before she could say anything, the door opened, Ambrosia entering with Barium. She hesitated for a moment, gasping lightly. She quickly approached then, taking out some bottles and supplies.

"A- Ambrosia...?" Kapra spoke hoarsely.

"Shh... save your strength." Ambrosia said, taking some oils and herbs to clean her back with. Barium frowned deeply, shaking his head as he exited the room. He felt like a coward by the fact that he could not even stomach the sight of her raw skin. He went to his chambers, resting his head in his hands. A few minutes passed before he felt someone gently take his hands, holding them.

"What in the hell am I going to do?" Barium asked as she kissed his hands.

"What does your heart tell you, my sweet?" She smiled gently.

"Bo... you have always been my clarity. My light when times become darkest." He looked up then. "I can't find the answer this time. I've grown soft. I saw men die in war, and I am losing control."

"Then take it back." She said, moving a bit closer to pet his hair. "Sounds pretty easy, doesn't it?" She giggled lightly.

"I specifically told my brother not to do something, and he did it anyway. I just want my life to be simple. I want to drown my burdens in pleasure. But since that girl has come here, she's... opening my eyes to things. I can't keep running away from my problems or being blind to them." Barium looked down, thinking for a moment. "I need a walk. That will help clear my head. Come with me."

"Alright." Bo Peep smiled. "I need to catch up with some of my little friends, anyway." She giggled lightly, taking his hands and helping him to stand.

He was going to take a good look at his home, his village... and he was going to do so with a more open mind.

Meanwhile, Ambrosia closed her eyes, taking a small pin to cut her wrist. Pyramus watched silently as her blood dripped down, Kapra's wounds beginning to heal. He glanced between her and Kapra, who sighed with relief when the wounds disappeared. Pyramus helped Kapra to stand, helping her to the baths. As he stood outside, his expression darkened, scowling deeply. That bastard would pay for ever laying a hand on Kapra. He then proceeded back to his room to think to himself.

After washing off, Kapra put on her clean clothes. "I can't thank you enough, Ambrosia." She finally spoke.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you. I heard everything. What you did for that woman was nothing short of heroic."

Kapra was quiet for a moment. "I have to get out of here." She looked at her.

"Kapra... as much as I wish to assist you with this... I'm afraid I cannot go against the King. I'm so sorry." She frowned, taking her hands. "I will make sure our friends know what you are doing for us."

"I need to convince him somehow. While I'm stuck here, the dark ones are getting stronger." Kapra said.

Ambrosia sighed then, telling Kapra about the dark entity and what had recently transpired. "I do believe if we stop her, it will end this threat."

"You couldn't be more right, Ambrosia. If she's on the loose... she's going to come for me."

Ambrosia smiled gently. "You need not fear. You are well protected in the palace."

"Am I?" Kapra said, quieting for a moment. "Ambrosia... I need you to do something for me. Viktor... there's something I want you to tell him."

"Sir Viktor? Of course... I will deliver your message as soon as possible." She replied.

"... Tell him I'm still fighting. I'm fighting for him... for everyone."

Ambrosia's nodded. "Kapra... are you and sir Viktor...?"

"Yeah." Kapra managed to smile then, a hint of sadness in it.

Ambrosia nodded in understanding. "Love will bring you both together again. I know it." Ambrosia assured. "I hate to leave you, but I must depart now. I will visit when I can... hopefully with a message from sir Viktor."

"Hopefully..." Kapra smiled. The pair hugged, each appreciating the other as a close friend.

Just down the hall, Night was wandering when he thought he heard Ambrosia's voice. He was about to go towards it when a scout got his attention instead.

"A message for Prince Alexandrite." The attendant said.

"From whom?" Night rose a brow.

"It's urgent, for his eyes only." The attendant answered.

"Understood." Night said, taking the letter. Glancing around, he carefully undid the seal without breaking it, quickly skimming through the letter. He rose a curious brow, pocketing the letter before heading off.

* * *

Arsenik shut the door to the forge, locking it. He turned to look behind him, Ravyn returning his calm gaze with a glare.

"You've brought terrible heartbreak to my nephew. He refuses to leave his chambers." Arsenik said as he paced about, holding a flower. "Flowers, in their beauty, bloom in many environments. However, the ones which remain whole when they change for the worse... they are the most beautiful. I am sure that miss Kapra is enduring terrible treatment because of what you have done... but she will overcome it. Can you say the same for yourselves?" He asked.

"Enough of your speeches. Just get to the point." Ravyn said as Lylith glanced at him silently.

"Very well. This morning, you delivered a letter. I plan to meet with the prince in a few days' time. When I do, what I ask of him will ensure that Lylith will have her desired husband."

"And how will he ensure this?" Ravyn asked bitterly.

"You will find out soon enough." Arsenik said.

Ravyn scoffed. "You think the prince is going to spend a moment with you? He can't be bothered with such nonsense."

"You're absolutely right. My plan is spoiled. Ah, wait. That's where the pair of you come in." Arsenik said as the pair exchanged looks. "I'm going to give him something he wants." He took a step closer. "There are a pair of troublemakers which he failed to execute because of miss Ambrosia's intervention. However, this will give him another chance to find satisfaction."

"What does this have to do with us?" Ravyn asked.

"I will have to prove them guilty of committing a heinous crime; something so horrible that it will without question result in their execution. Oh, wait, actually- the two of you will be doing that."

"How are we to prove that they committed a crime which does not exist? How are we to present proof?" Lylith asked.

"You're right, Lylith... my plans are spoiled again." Arsenik sighed. He then paced over to a sheet covering something, removing it to show a number of different tools and weapons. "Well, would you look at this? Now there's an idea... we could simply create the crime ourselves."

"What are you suggesting, Arsenik?" Ravyn narrowed his eyes.

"Remember years ago when you made me to do something so horrible, unforgiveable? I'm returning the favor now. I learned from the best, after all. Ordering the poisoning of our rations and giving them to the Trold under the guise of extending goodwill- even if they are savage, I had to witness women, children, suffer until death as they realized too late they were killing themselves. Because of you, I became known as a terrible substance, both in action and word. I became a hero to my people for forcing the Trold to surrender, but inside, I felt like a monster. Families were forever devastated because of what I had done. Now, you will feel the same." He picked up one of the tools, handing it to Ravyn. "I told you that night... a woman would never again be harmed by my own hand."

Ravyn furrowed a brow, looking from the tool to Arsenik. When he finally came to realization, his expression changed. "No. No, you will not ask this of me."

"Let me make myself clear. You are going to convince the entire island that this defenseless woman was attacked and left for dead by the Trold and Imugi. Here is their story; they are bitter because their key to instigating an uprising against the crown was taken due to the little stunt you pulled. Now, they want revenge against the Hulder. Remember... Trold are very hard handed. They can brutalize even the most fearsome of beasts. And the Imugi... their claws are like knives. You've seen how both clans have pulverized and mutilated their victims in war. You will make her look the part so that when she testifies against them, even their own kin will wish to oust them."

Lylith began to shake as she heard this, trying to hold back fearful tears. "You're insane!" Ravyn shouted. "Do you actually believe that I would lay a finger on her?!"

"Don't act so righteous now. I had a feeling you would react this way. I will tell you the same thing you told me years ago. If you refuse, everyone will know what you did. The Hulder will know that you eliminated their one chance of being free from the Vi's rule, that you turned your back against your chief, the hero YOU helped to create... and the monster you created in secret. If you and Lylith are found out, you will both be banished, left to fend for yourselves against the other clans." He leaned a bit closer. "You won't survive. And Lylith? Could you imagine leaving her to their mercy?"

Ravyn now began to shake, fuming with rage. Though he hated every word, he knew that what Arsenik spoke was the truth. He was now in the same position Arsenik was years ago- he would be forced to either harm the woman he came to long for, or risk banishment for them both and face what lied beyond the keep. Either way, she would suffer. He slowly extended a hand, taking the tool from Arsenik. "I will forever loathe you for this."

"The feeling is mutual. You have until nightfall." Arsenik said before turning swiftly, striding out and slamming the door.

Lylith became hysterical then, sobbing. Ravyn went over to her, trying to calm her as she remained jumpy. He pet her hair, closing his eyes. He remembered getting the scar which lay over his eye the night they had been ambushed- the night Arsenik became chief. Now, a scar would be inflicted upon his already hardened heart. He left her for a moment, wordlessly exiting the forge. He returned minutes later with a vial. "Drink this. It will place you in a deep sleep. You won't feel a thing." She nodded shakily. "Breathe, Lylith." He said as she nodded.

"Ravyn... I did this to us. My heart has done this to us." She said quietly.

"No. This has been a long time coming... but you have become the unfortunate victim. I will make sure Arsenik pays for this." Ravyn said. "Sleep now. It will be over once you wake."

Meanwhile, Arsenik stopped when he heard his name being called. He turned to see Ambrosia approaching. "Ah, miss Ambrosia. How lovely to see you."

"And I can say the same for you, sir Arsenik... forgive me, but I need to speak with sir Viktor, if I may." She replied.

Arsenik rose a brow in surprise. "Oh... of course, miss Ambrosia. Let me take you to his chamber." He said, leading her to Viktor's room. He knocked gently, Viktor quickly tucking away the kindle and sitting up.

"Y- Yes?" He answered, Arsenik proceeding inside. "Oh... miss Ambrosia?" He sat up a bit straighter.

"I will leave you to yourselves. Please fetch me if you require anything." Arsenik said before leaving the room.

Ambrosia frowned lightly, noticing Viktor's room was a bit darker than usual. "I come with a message." She started.

"A message? May I see it?" He asked.

"Well... it's more a verbal one." She looked up. "From lady Kapra."

Viktor's eyes widened then, his spine stiffening. "Y- You have seen her? What is her condition? Is she well? Is she to be released?"

Ambrosia sighed. "I greatly fear for her, sir Viktor. She has made a bitter enemy of the Prince. Her altruism has placed her in an unfavorable situation."

"What do you mean? She isn't hurt, is she?" Viktor asked worriedly.

"Well, not now..." Ambrosia said quietly, and Viktor felt his heart skip a beat.

"... I cannot stay here. I must go to her-"

"Her message... is that she is still fighting strongly. For you, for all whom she loves, for Virgo Island. Sir Viktor... you also must remain strong for her. She will prove to the King of her noble nature in time." Ambrosia said, taking his hands. At this, Viktor's lip trembled.

"P- Please forgive me, m- miss Ambrosia... it's just... I miss her so..."

She smiled sadly. "You truly love one another."

"Yes. Yes, we do." Viktor replied.

"I will do what I can to keep her safe. Unfortunately, I cannot always go to the palace."

"I understand." Viktor wiped his face. "Thank you for this. It has... given me hope."

She nodded. "Kapra has given us all renewed hope. We must do the same for her."

* * *

Later on in the day, Rosemary was tending to some chores when she heard footsteps stop. She looked up, blinking a bit.

"Good afternoon." Night smiled. "Is Ambrosia about?"

"No, she's... out." Rosemary answered.

"I see. I-" He was about to speak when he saw something a short distance away. He curled his lip, seeing Wind not far from them. He approached Wind, pursing his lip. "Imugi. What are you doing in Phoenix territory?"

"None of your business." Wind replied.

"Well. I could just report you and have you escorted away." Night said.

"Do whatever you want." Wind responded. Just then, he turned when Ambrosia approached, returning from visiting the Hulder. She stopped a bit away when she saw Night nearby. "Hey." He said to Ambrosia, going over to her. When Night saw him drape an arm around her shoulders, he felt something snap in him then.

"What do you think you're doing?" He growled.

"Sir Night, please!" Ambrosia cried. "Wind has done nothing wrong, he is a guest."

"A guest? Ambrosia, don't tell me that you actually care for this... thing."

Ambrosia inhaled sharply as Jasmine began to approach, having heard commotion. "Sir Night, allow me to make myself plain. I cannot return your affections." She said boldly. "My heart belongs to Wind."

Night snickered then, bursting into laughter. "You really are a silly girl! You must be joking. He's a monster!"

"He is not the monster. YOU are." She said, frowning at him.

Night scoffed. "I thought you were smarter than this, Ambrosia... can't you see he's just using you? You got him out of trouble last time... but will you the next time?" He smirked as she crossed her arms. "Batting your pretty eyelashes will work for a time... but when that time ends, you will have nothing to defend yourself with. I could have been that man for you. I still could be... when you grow tired of your oversized dog."

"I will not tolerate such things said about him, sir Night. I ask that you leave us be." Ambrosia said. She couldn't just stand back and allow Night to get away with this anymore. She had to stop running away and putting on a polite face. There were people fighting for her, and she had to defend their honor.

"Fine. But just remember... when your life is threatened, I'll be the one saving you." He said before heading off.

Ambrosia watched him warily, only looking away when she noticed Wind coming to stand beside her.

"Bravo. Didn't think you had that in you." He smirked. "The mouse that finally roared. Now that would be a spectacle to see."

Ambrosia smiled. "Now Wind, is someone worried I will become as fierce as you someday?"

"Like that will ever happen." He said, placing a loose arm around her as she hugged his side. "Good thing you did that, though... I told you, I would kill him if he came around you again. He's lucky he got away with his life... and his organs intact."

* * *

As Barium was heading back to the palace with Bo Peep, she glanced at him, noticing him wearing a reflective expression. "Barium, dearie?" She tilted her head. "Are you alright?"

"Yes." He replied. "I... I realized I've been stuck in the palace for too long. In my own head. Seeing the people of my own clan, some of the unfavorable conditions with my own eyes... Bo, I am a King who has had no connection with his people. Alexandrite was right about one thing. I've grown decadent. But... he wishes for me to rule with an iron fist. These people don't need that. If a great darkness is to befall us, I need the clans to come together. I need them to fight with me, not for me or against me. I need to start with addressing my clan's problems."

"What will you do?" Bo Peep asked.

"What I should have done a long time ago." He sighed. "I have a lot of thinking to do."

"I understand. If you need a break though, you know where I am." She giggled, kissing him lightly. He smiled after her as he watched her enter the palace before doing so himself.

Meanwhile, Pyramus accompanied Kapra to the servant's quarters for dinner, keeping a close eye on her. While she ate, he did not even bother getting himself a plate as his eyes shifted to and fro. He saw someone approaching, but did not react aversely. Kapra looked over when someone sat next to her, blinking when she saw it was the Imugi woman. She cleared her throat.

"Hey." Kapra said, the woman tilting her head a bit in response. "Look, I... really want to thank you for doing what you did. I would have been worse off if you didn't."

The woman only stared at her for a moment, looking her over. Kapra wondered if she could understand what she was saying. She had obviously understood that night that Kapra had been trying to help her. Then, it happened.

"Why?"

It was the first time Kapra heard her speak, catching her off guard a bit. She turned to face her more. "Why what?"

"You could have made it to the door to seek help. Yet, you chose to stay behind."

Kapra thought for a moment. "Because I wasn't just going to leave you there."

"You do not know me." The woman said.

"Why does that matter?" Kapra asked.

The woman thought for a moment. Pyramus looked between them silently. "No. I suppose it doesn't. Not for someone like you." Her hard expression softened. "Your heart is vast. But a vast heart when emptied brings greater pain."

Kapra thought on her words for a moment. "... What's your name?" She asked.

"I am Mist." She answered. "And you are Kapra. I heard the Phoenix woman call you this."

"Yeah..." Kapra replied. "Look. I'm going to do what I can to convince the King to let you go. The way the Prince treats you..." She shook her head.

"I stay because if my people must suffer, than so will I." Mist said.

"Wait... you volunteered for this?" Kapra asked.

She stared ahead for a moment. "When the war ended, I made a pact with the king to lessen punishment for my people. I told him that if I offered myself, that he would take less of us into slavery. He thought my offer was a bold one. He gave me two choices. Become his mistress or become a slave."

Kapra nodded slowly. "That was very brave of you."

Mist looked at her. "It is not about bravery. A true leader, a creature of strength, makes sacrifices. It is through sacrifice that we gain power. Those strong of heart will sacrifice themselves. Those weak of heart will sacrifice others. That is why I chose to save you. You are not Imugi, but you are a kindred spirit. Perhaps it is why it is so sought out to be destroyed."

Just then, Kapra felt Pyramus stand up next to her, the area quieting when Alexandrite entered. The Prince glanced around.

"You three, remain. The rest of you, disperse." He said, the Imugi doing as they were told with a hint of bitterness. Alexandrite strode over, sitting down in front of Kapra. Pyramus growled lowly, staring daggers at the Prince from under his blanket. "Sit down."

"I prefer to stand." Pyramus said bitterly.

Alexandrite scoffed. "No wonder the human race was virtually wiped out, as I have heard. None of you know how to obey your clear superior. No matter." He then turned his attention to Kapra. "I came to tell you that you will both be freed soon."

Kapra stood up straighter. "What do you mean? Did Barium change his mind?"

"You will address him as 'his majesty.'" Alexandrite curled his lip.

"He said I can call him Barium. So I'm going to call him Barium." Kapra narrowed her eyes. "I'd rather hear this from him myself, if that isn't too much to ask."

"You won't." Alexandrite said. He reached into his cloak, taking out a parchment. He held the back up to show the seal. "Recognize this?"

Kapra furrowed her brows. "That's-... I saw this... it's from the Hulder."

"Indeed, you are correct. I received this letter today... enclosed, it describes, from Arsenik himself, of his nephew's desperate plea to offer himself in your place as punishment for withholding you."

Kapra shook her head. "You're lying."

"Am I?" Alexandrite chuckled. "Well. Regardless, being he would be replacing you both, he would be receiving both your punishments... twice the harshness and brutality. He's a fragile thing, isn't he? Porcelain, perfected skin. Eyes like sapphires. Hair like silk. Would you still take him as your lover if he were to be utterly ruined? If he was no longer fair?" As he said this, Kapra began to shake.

"Do you remember what happened the last time you did this?" Pyramus asked. "I suggest you quit while you're ahead."

"No. You see, I was unprepared the last time. I did not know what this wretch was capable of." Alexandrite said. "If she attempts to attack me this time, by her own will or not, I will end her life today." He said as he withdrew a dagger. Mist stiffened. "And I will not hesitate."

Suddenly, something made everything stop. Kapra slowly looked over when she heard something click, Pyramus holding a gun and pointing it at Alexandrite.

"You have no idea what you are provoking." He narrowed his eyes.

"What is that you are holding?" Alexandrite asked. "Is it a weapon?"

"It sure the hell is." Pyramus said.

"Pyramus...?" Kapra muttered as he looked at Mist.

Alexandrite went to attack with the blade, but the sound of a gunshot shocked him, Pyramus resetting the gun and pointing it at him. "You won't survive the next shot. That was your only warning. You'd better keep an eye on me... one blink may be the end of you." He smirked darkly.

Just then, footsteps came to a stop behind them. "What was that sound?!" Barium exclaimed.

"Pyramus. Put the gun down." Kapra said, her throat tightening.

"Your highness. I can no longer stand by in the shadows. This man harmed her. If you do not do something here and now, if you do not teach this scoundrel a lesson, I will." He said without taking his eyes off of Alexandrite.

Barium stiffened. He had no idea how the weapon Pyramus was holding worked... but he did not want to risk losing his brother.

"Pyramus. I know what my brother did was wrong. I've already discussed that what transpired last night was-"

"No. No more talking, mon ami. I want to see action." Pyramus glanced back at him, and he could barely see his eyes shadowed by the blanket. They were crazed, even though the rest of him remained still, calm. "Remember our last discussion, how I asked you if there was someone you would die for? Imagine seeing the woman you loved lying there, broken, her skin riddled with deep cuts and wounds. Would you stand for it? Would it not drive you mad?" His arm began to tremble.

"I promise you... I will make sure nothing else happens to her."

"Then let her go." Pyramus demanded. "You are doing her no good being here. You see... I wanted that for her too at one time. I was so ready to just end her life. I was ready because I thought I knew what I wanted. She has proven how wrong I was. I may not be able to do anything to stop the dark ones, but she can. While I am breathing... as long as she holds out, so will I. I do not care what you do to me. I do not fear death. I do not fear pain of the body. If you can do this, I will spare your brother."

Barium nodded shakily. Deep down, he wasn't ready to let her go, there was so much more he knew he could learn from her. A few days and she had already managed to teach him so much more than he would have ever expected- but he was not going to risk lives being lost. "Very well. There is something I want to discuss with her first. Then... I promise, I will release her." Pyramus hesitated a moment before slowly lowering the gun. Barium strode over, grabbing his brother. Before he could protest, Barium shot him a look. "Say nothing." They proceeded up to his bedchambers while Onyx guarded the servant's quarters. "Once too many times you have gotten me into trouble. You think I have become lazy and decadent? You're right. I have. But YOU have become a tyrant.

"I am trying to put those humans in their place! I am trying to put this island in its place!" Alexandrite shouted. "And you fight me every step of the way!"

"Because it's not the answer!" Barium exclaimed. "Do you want more suffering, more death?! This island has seen enough of it! Now is not the time to make more enemies, now is the time to band together and fight the evil lurking out there!" He straightened up. "I did a lot of thinking today. I am releasing the humans, BOTH of them, and I'm going to be drafting some proclamations over the next few days. She has managed to teach me more in a few days with kindness and understanding, with love, than you have in years with hatred and spite. I thought you were smarter, Alexandrite. Go back to reading your books instead of the art of causing nothing but misery. This is the last time I'm saving you." He shoved past him, slamming the door shut. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to clear his head.

He had to focus on the positive. What was good not for his own mind, but for his people.

He had to act, and he had to act now.

Barium strode back down to the servant's quarters, dismissing Onyx before looking upon Pyramus, Kapra, and Mist.

"Hey." Kapra said quietly.

"Hello." He replied. "How are you feeling?"

"Better, thanks." She replied.

"I realized something today." Barium said then. "I have... completely lost control of my kingdom." He shook his head. "Just the fact that my brother was held hostage just now..." He looked up at Kapra. "You have helped me to see so much in such a short amount of time. While I have been indulging in pleasure, I have been causing so many others pain. Not long ago, I asked for you to trust me." He shook his head. "My brother overstepped his boundaries. You were tortured without reasonable cause right under my nose. You could have spited any of us for it, but you didn't." He straightened up. "I'm going to make sure that what you have done here is not unpunished. I am going to allow you both to leave."

Kapra nodded slowly. "What about finding more about the dark ones?"

"I have one request, Kapra. I have already seen how you bring people together. I have a gut feeling that on that night, the Trold and the Imugi who befriended you were in the Hulder keep before we came. If that is the case, then the fact that there was not bloodshed as a result says something. So... my request is that you do just that. Succeed where I have failed. Bring the clans of Virgo Island together to fight against this darkness. If you can do this... you will have my full support." He replied. "And there is one more thing I wish to say." He looked at Mist then. "Despite my initial intentions... I have realized that no good will come from keeping the Imugi here, either." He sighed lightly as Mist stared at him silently. "Kapra has made me realize how foolish I am. In order for the clans to work together, I have to do my part to break down the walls which separate us. I am going make an announcement tomorrow; that no longer will any Imugi live under servitude to the crown. I will then release you all back to your people." He smiled lightly as Mist glanced from Kapra and back to him once in silent shock. "As for the loss of staff... I will instead employ those who are hungry or homeless. I will ensure they are treated with honor and dignity. They will have a roof over their heads, warm food in their stomachs, and a purpose. They are accustomed to living within stone walls. But to the Imugi, this is like a cage. You were meant to spread your wings and fly."

Mist nodded slowly, filled with disbelief. Kapra smiled then. "That sounds like a good plan to me, your highness." She smiled, and Barium smiled in return.

"Hm... are you sure you don't want to reconsider becoming a mistress?" He asked jokingly.

"Still passing on that." The pair chuckled, Pyramus glancing between them. "I will, however... try to do what you asked. We're going to need all the help we can get."

"Then with that said... "I release you and Pyramus both." He then turned to Mist. "Once I draft the proclamation to free the Imugi from present and future servitude... you will be free to return to your people along with the others."

Mist nodded firmly, still trying to process this. She glanced at Kapra, who simply smiled at her. "I hope we meet again." She said.

"As do I." Mist said in return, bowing her head for a moment. "This will not be forgotten."

* * *

 **Alright! So some good and bad things happened here, and we're starting to set up the next part of this story. What do you think will happen? Leave your thoughts in a review! Thank you again for reading, and see you next time!**


	25. Epilogue

**Good morning, readers! I have returned to bring you the last chapter of this fanfiction! Though it's the end of this part, it's certainly not the end of the story! If anything, it's going to leave many cliffhangers which will eventually be expanded upon. For those who have read up to this point, thank you x infinity. Without further ado, please enjoy the final chapter of The Union of Fates!**

* * *

Onyx warily released Kapra and Pyramus, never daring to defy Barium's orders, but somehow felt that this was unusual. He stared after them silently as they made their way out of the palace, eventually leaving the Vi's territory.

As they walked together, the sky darkening, they were silent for a long while. After some time, Pyramus broke the silence.

"So... I suppose we are going back to stay with the Hulder, no?" He asked.

"Yes... not that we have many other options otherwise." Kapra replied.

"This is true. But... I know it is not the only reason." He said. Kapra glanced over at him. During the time they had spent in the palace, she had learned much about him.

"Pyramus?"

"Oui, my darling?"

"... How long have you had that gun?"

Pyramus looked over at her from under his blanket. "How long have we been here, love?"

Kapra was quiet for a few moments. "So... this whole time... when you were locked up, interrogated-"

"I don't have many bullets. I have to use them sparingly. I have to save them for when it is absolutely necessary."

She nodded slowly. "I hope you don't have to use it again."

"I hope not either." He replied. "Do you remember the way back?"

"I think so. It's just going to be hard to navigate now that it's dark."

"Do not fear. If anything unpleasant comes our way, I will deal with it." Pyramus said. He noticed Kapra shivering a bit, removing his blanket to place around her shoulders. She smiled at him as he put an arm around her shoulders. She did not shrink away from him.

* * *

Inside the Hulder keep, Arsenik nodded slowly as he looked upon an unconscious Lylith. Ravyn stood, his head bowed.

"It's done." He muttered to Arsenik.

"Put her in the isolated cell. No one must know her condition. If asked, claim ignorance." Arsenik said.

"How long do you plan on keeping her in there?" Ravyn spat.

"Three days. Enough for her wounds to begin festering. Remember, Ravyn. She must look the part. She must have as little to sustain her as possible and no treatment. Then under the cover of night, you will place her where I told you. I will order a search then."

"And if I refuse?" Ravyn glared at Arsenik, his voice hoarse.

"You fail to understand that what I have told you is going to happen one way or another. Perhaps you would prefer the others to come across a corpse when she is found." Arsenik said. "This is the price you both will pay for threatening my well-being as well as my nephew's." He said before turning on his heel, exiting the forge.

Ravyn felt a lump forming in his throat, choking a sob. The act of crying, of feeling this kind of emotion, was foreign to him. He slowly approached Lylith, carefully lifting her into his arms. "I'm so sorry." He muttered, unable to look at her long.

He had destroyed her beauty.

He remembered watching over her as a girl. He thought himself as somewhat of a silent guardian over her. He resented her friendship with Viktor, because he knew he could never defend her as he could. And now, here he was. Everything he had ever done for her had been undone in a single night. He carried her into the dungeon unseen, placing her in the isolated cell. He glanced around, taking out a blanket he had snuck with him to cover her with. He lingered for a moment before turning, closing the cell door. There was a darkness in his eyes which remained as he exited the dungeon.

Ravyn had no idea how, but he would see to it that both Arsenik and Viktor would fall to ruin.

* * *

Ambrosia sat under a tree with Wind just outside her cottage, his arm draped lazily about her shoulders. Chase was reclining on one of the larger branches of said tree, looking up at the stars. Though he may have loved Ambrosia at one time, he was happy just to see her happy. He still hoped that someday, he could find a love of his own.

Jasmine poked her head out the door. "Ambrosia! Come in now, it's getting late."

Once inside, Rosemary stared at Chase warily. "So... you're sleeping over again."

"Yeah, um... I guess so?" He replied, clearing his throat. Rosemary stared at him for a moment before walking away. Chase sighed, frowning to himself as he turned to go to the spare room. As he was about to enter, he felt a light tapping on his shoulder. He turned to see Rosemary holding some pillows and a blanket.

"Here. You may like the floor, but you don't have to freeze." She said, handing the items to him.

Chase blinked as she turned to go to bed. "Hey, thanks Rosemary. That's really nice of you." He smiled.

"Don't worry about it. I don't need anything in return for it." She replied.

"Um... well, how about a hug?"

Rosemary stopped, turning to stare at him blankly. "I beg your pardon?"

"I mean, you don't have to, but..." He scratched his head.

Rosemary cautiously took a step forward. "Fine. Just make it quick." Chase smiled, and there was no doubt that the hug was awkward, but secretly appreciated by both nonetheless. "Okay. Goodnight." Rosemary said, going into her room and closing the door. She smiled to herself for a moment before shaking her head, puffing out her cheeks before throwing the covers over her head.

* * *

In the Valkyrie camp, Wildfire had recovered from the ordeal with the dark entity. Brooks watched as she went to stand outside the small hut. She glanced over at Wildfire with a hint of worry as she stared at the night sky. In that moment, she muttered to herself that the Phoenix would pay for what danger they had unleashed. She was convinced that the Phoenix were working with the Vi to subdue the clans- she could care less about the others, but it would be a cold day in hell before the Valkyrie would grovel. She had a blanket around her shoulders, taking it off and handing it to Brooks.

"Wildfire, you need to keep up your strength-"

"I'm fine." She snapped. "That Ambrosia has her head in the clouds. She has no idea what the Vi is getting us all into."

"Do you really think they are responsible for this?" Brooks asked.

"Who else? They're going to do what they can to break us down. I'm not going to let that happen. Remember what I've always told you, Brooks. Break them before they break you."

"But... why now?" Brooks asked.

"Because their opportunists, especially that Alexandrite. You know how he's always in Barium's ear. He puts him up to everything. They're probably using the Phoenix to harvest this dark power to use for themselves. Hear me now, Brooks. This power, that... creature... it can't be tamed. Men. They're dumber than rocks. That's why the Sky Mother only watches over us. Her daughters. We're stronger. Smarter. This world needs a woman in charge.

"What are you going to do?" She asked.

"I'm not sure yet. When the time comes, I'll let you know what I'm planning. I can tell you this, though... if it's a war that the Vi wants, they're going to get it." Wildfire said before going back into the hut.

Brooks hissed when the memory of the dark entity taking control of Wildfire flashed through her mind. It was something she never again wanted to witness. It sent chills down her spine, hugging the blanket to her chest, taking in the lingering warmth it had retained.

* * *

Inside the palace, Barium smiled to himself. He glanced over when he noticed Bo Peep approach him, leaning on the armrest of his throne as he gently squeezed her hand.

"Coming to bed, dearie?" She asked.

"Soon. I finished drafting up the proclamation. I will make it known to the council tomorrow and then have it posted." He looked at her. "I only hope what I'm doing is right."

"Does it feel right?" Bo Peep asked.

"It does give me some peace of mind..."

"Then there's nothing else to ask." She said. He rose from his throne, taking her hand as she led him out of the room.

Meanwhile, Alexandrite sat in his room bitterly, wearing an angry scowl. He sat in a comfortable arm chair, a blanket covering his lap as he glared into the dying flames of his hearth. He looked at the door when there was a knock, seeing Night in the doorway.

"What do you want?" Alexandrite asked. "I asked not to be disturbed."

Night approached, standing beside him. "I know about the letter."

Alexandrite looked up at him. "It was not for you to read. Since when do you feel you can involve yourself in my affairs-"

"Since I have something to do with them." Night said as he glanced over. "Cousin. You want the Imugi and the Trold dead, don't you? Tell me what I have to do to make sure that happens."

Alexandrite rose a brow. "Why such eagerness all of a sudden?"

"Because one of those low lives is standing in the way of something I want." Night replied. "She's too blind to see the mistake she's making. With the Imugi out of the picture... she'll have no choice but to give me her hand."

"What are you talking about? Surely you want no woman who would stoop to consort with an Imugi."

"Even if said woman were a Phoenix?" Night asked. Alexandrite's eyes widened for a moment.

"What... did you say?"

"I saw it. In their village yesterday... she told me herself. She has decided to take that Imugi as her mate. Ambrosia. This is why she defended him and the Trold at the trial."

Alexandrite stared ahead into the flames of his hearth with disbelief for a moment. After some time passed, his expression turned into something more sinister. "Night. Let's keep this conversation to ourselves, hm? I will follow up with you at a later time."

Night nodded with understanding, dismissing himself from the room. As he did, Alexandrite smirked to himself, rising to toss the blanket covering his lap over the back of his chair.

This piece of information would certainly help in his upcoming dealings.

In the servant's quarters, Mist approached the other Imugi, a smile coming into her features as they looked up at her with surprised hope. She closed her eyes for a moment, a silent message conveyed to them as they too closed their eyes, their smiles soon matching hers.

"So it's true." One Imugi said. "The human has convinced the king to free us."

"Yes." Mist replied. "When we return, we will tell my father of what she has done."

"We will also tell him of what you have done. You have proven to all our people the kind of Chieftess you will be someday." Another Imugi said. At this, they all crouched down to touch their foreheads to the floor in gratitude. She looked upon them silently for a moment.

"Rest now. Tomorrow, we will no longer be lost to our people." She said to them.

* * *

Arsenik sat in the now empty dining hall. So many conversations, secret exchanges had transpired in this room over the years. He held in his hand a locket. It belonged to Lylith, a gift which had been given to her years ago by Viktor. The chain was now stained a bit with her own blood, and he sighed lightly as he tucked it into his pocket. Deep down, he was both saddened and troubled that he had to resort to this. A part of him was disgusted with himself. He had wanted to walk the path of righteousness and love, but he had once again allowed his dark side to prevail. He had paid Ravyn back for what happened all those years ago, but somehow, he didn't feel any satisfaction from it.

Just then, his thoughts were broken when he heard a sound. He looked up, thinking he heard footsteps approaching. He got to his feet, slowly withdrawing a knife. He narrowed his eyes, waiting for the footsteps to come nearer. He lifted his hand to strike when the figure came into the light, revealing themselves. His whole form froze for a moment, the blade clattering to the floor when dropped.

"Do-... do my eyes deceive me?"

Kapra smiled. "Hey, Arsenik." Just then, Pyramus came forward as well, stopping just behind her.

"Hello again, mon ami." He smirked lightly. "Hope you are willing to take a two for one deal."

Arsenik's smile faded only slightly, nodding to him. "Pyramus." He then took a step forward, drawing Kapra into a hug. "How did you manage to escape, my dear? Please, tell me how you were able to return to us."

"We didn't escape. We were released. I will tell you everything in the morning... I need to go rest for the night." Kapra replied.

"Yes, of course. Do you need me to assist you?"

"I'm okay." Kapra said, glancing at Pyramus for a moment.

"Don't worry, darling. I'm right behind you." He said as Kapra went towards the stairs. Pyramus was about to follow her when he felt a light hand on his shoulder. Once Kapra was out of earshot, Arsenik's gaze rested on Pyramus.

"Something has changed."

Pyramus turned around, chuckling lightly. "Maybe it has." He was quiet for a moment. "Anything else?"

"I'll still be keeping a close eye on you." Arsenik replied.

"This does not bother me." Pyramus shrugged. "Besides. It's not like it will change anything."

"What do you mean by that?" He asked warily.

"That is for me to know... and you to find out." Pyramus chuckled to himself. "Bonne noir." He turned, sashaying towards the stairs to head up. Arsenik watched him suspiciously; what had happened between them in such a short time?

Viktor lay curled up on his side, hugging his blankets tightly around him as he stared into the darkness of the room. As the door slowly opened, he furrowed a brow, turning to see someone silhouetted in his doorway. "Who's there?" He sat up. When the figure approached and he could see them better, he thought he felt his heart skip a beat.

"Miss me?" Kapra smiled, the moonlight pouring in through the window illuminating her face. He was about to hop to his feet, but Kapra stopped him with a hug.

"... I... I must be dreaming-" Viktor breathed, embracing her tightly to him. "How... when-"

"I will explain everything to you. But Viktor... there's something important I need to do, and I'm going to need your help." Kapra said.

"Anything for you, Kapra." He said as he pet her hair. "I only hope this is not a cruel dream."

"I hope not either." She replied.

"Kapra, I-... I can't believe-... I missed you so." Viktor said, trying not to choke up.

"I missed you too. But it was thinking of you and my friends that kept me going." She replied. Viktor could see she was exhausted.

"Goodness... you're freezing." He noticed when he felt her hands, draping his blankets around her. He then realized their situation, straightening up a bit. "O- Oh dear... forgive me, you probably want to return to your former bedchambers-"

"No. I want to stay right where I am." Kapra said tiredly, smiling up at him as she rested her head against his chest.

Viktor smiled gently, settling in and allowing her to rest. He pet her hair as she quickly fell into slumber. He still could not believe this was true, but his heart refused to ask any more questions. He wished to simply accept things exactly as they were.

As she slept, Kapra knew what she had to do. And she knew that as long as she had those who she cared for, she would have the strength to conquer the darkness. As she acknowledged this to herself, someone lingered outside the doorway, glancing inside solemnly. Arsenik quietly departed, moving through the corridor more silently than air. Pyramus watched him pass by from his former bedchamber, his eyes obscured by his blanket as they looked through the keyhole.

 **End of Part One**

* * *

 **And there we have it! So, what do YOU think is going to happen in the next story? Which characters will prevail, and which will fail? Did any of you notice any recurring themes throughout the story that are seen in the games? If you have not already, please please PLEASE check out Poison Apple Tales and support them. They have a Tumblr, Youtube, , Facebook, Deviantart, and I also believe a Twitter account. They have worked very hard on their games and really have some awesome characters. It may be some time before I begin the next installment of this story, but until then, thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, and supported this or any of my fanfictions. I'm going to try to catch up on a couple other projects in the meantime. Please keep an eye out for future updates, and see you next time!**


End file.
